Identity Crisis
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: fem!YURI / JINPACHI fanfic. Kamanosuke abandona Ueda para cambiar y volverse más fuerte, pero tendrá que afrontar cambios que no había imaginado llegarían a sucederl...Afortunadamente no está solo pero la presencia de esta otra persona facilitará o complicará aún más su situación? En qué condición volverá a Ueda? -Rating M sólo para algunos capítulos-
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

_Dado que hay un grupo sorprendentemente grande de fans que creen que Kamanosuke es una chica, a pedido de uno de ellos he decidido escribir este fic. Aunque no me convencía la idea en un principio, al final he pensado en una historia que me ha complacido y hela aquí :) Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Para aquellos que todavía no están muy convencidos de las dudas sobre el género de Kamanosuke, aquí algunos puntos válidos respecto a su probable femineidad, dados por Devilscans:_

_Capítulo 10: Saizou, luego de derrotar a Kamanosuke, le deja en claro que no gusta de matar mujeres. Estaba siendo sarcástico o no?_

_Capítulo 24: Saizou, le dice a Kamanosuke, cuando éste se disponía a desvestirse para entrar en los baños: "No hay problema con que te bañes en el baño de hombres?"_

_Capítulo 31: Saizou evita que Kamanosuke termine de retirarse el polo para mostrarles a todos su pecho. Kakei sí le ve y pone cara de espanto. Por qué será?_

_Capítulos 39-40: Por qué un hombre soñaría ser una princesa que está disconforme con su cuerpo no muy femenino?_

_Spiral: Jinpachi defiende a Kamanosuke en una pelea de 4 contra 4. Al parecer muchos creen que él no haría eso si Kamanosuke no fuese una chica, meterse en su pelea para ayudarle._

_En un capítulo también Sasuke se refiere a Kamanosuke como una de las chicas del grupo; además Kamanosuke e Izanami siempre están peleando por la atención de Saizou :D En fin, son algunos de los argumentos que apoyan este punto de vista. Por eso, en este fic, Kamanosuke es una mujer….que insiste ser un hombre jeje. _

_Comienza luego del capítulo 18 de Brave 10 S. si no lo han visto, les aconsejo que lo hagan para que entiendan mejor lo que sucede. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"_No soy un motivo para que hagas esto"_

Eso fue lo que ella dijo. Tsk! Si ella quiere permanecer al lado de ese Lord sólo porque él se _preocupa_ por ella, entonces que así sea. A nadie le interesa que ella esté sufriendo, ni siquiera a sus compañeros, inclusive Saizou, y cuando intento hacer algo al respecto ella dice que es innecesario. Tsk! Y ese Lord no es diferente a ningún otro, no se preocupa por ella en lo más mínimo. Si así fuese no le obligaría a trabajar para él a pesar de que sufre. Aceptó a Hanzo como su guerrero sin pensar en nada más que su propio beneficio! No hay nada de generoso en eso! Kakei está ciego!

"_No puedes sobrepasar tus límites sólo porque Yukimura-sama es generoso!" _

Mis límites! Qué tonterías son esas?! No interesa si es un Lord o cualquiera. El título que lleve no quita que deba recibir su merecido por hacer algo tan ruin. Lastimar a Anastasia de ese modo…Pensé que Kakei entendería eso. Además, yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie ni nadie me pone límites. Soy dueño de mí mismo y como tal le estaba pidiendo explicaciones a Yukimura de hombre a hombre, nada más.

"_Levantaste tu mano contra Yukimura-sama sólo por una mujer?!"_

Sólo una mujer! Me equivoqué con Kakei. Y esa es la clase de gente que dicen ser sus _amigos_, sus compañeros con los que pelea codo a codo. Un guerrero pelea por una causa, y qué causa es más noble que pelear por alguien que es desdichado, en especial si es una mujer?! En definitiva no tengo nada que hacer con esa gente. Si Anastasia quiere seguir viviendo de ese modo, si ninguno de sus amigos quiere intervenir para ayudarle, entonces que así sea. Yo me largo!

"Con que allí estás. Ven, apúrate que nos vamos!" Verónica me mira extrañada y aunque avanza a mi lado, voltea la cabeza a cada rato a mirar hacia atrás. No debe entender lo que ha sucedido pero si regresa donde Sasuke para despedirse o qué se yo, le dejaré aquí pues no pienso esperar por ella. Estoy muy cabreado!...Verónica ya no voltea para ver hacia atrás y camina a paso ligero a mi lado. Buena chica! Al menos hay alguien que sabe de lealtad por aquí. Sobo su cabeza para que sepa que ha hecho bien.

Ya he caminado regular distancia, dejando el castillo de Ueda atrás, cuando en medio del bosque, cerca de un árbol poco frondoso, veo una figura sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas flexionadas. El cabello largo y rojo delata de quien se trata, además del kusarigama tirado sobre el suelo a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un trasto viejo….qué hace Kamanosuke aquí? Me acerco un poco más pero Kamanosuke no levanta la vista. Sus ropas están medio rotas y manchadas de sangre…acaso se ha enfrentado contra alguien recientemente?

"Ey, chico! Necesitas ayuda?" espero que ahora éste también no me venga con que mi intervención es innecesaria. No estoy de humor para más estupideces.

"Déjame tranquilo!" me enfadaría por su respuesta si no fuera por lo débil y quebrada que se oye su voz. No puedo verle a la cara pues la tiene escondida entre sus brazos pero si se tratase de otra persona pensaría que está llorando. Debería irme pero mi cuerpo no se mueve de su sitio….qué le voy a hacer, no puedo dejarle allí, así como está. No sé que le ocurre pero se nota que necesita ayuda, además…su apariencia femenina me desconcierta. Si no se viera como una chica, le pasaría de largo….no somos amigos y casi no le he visto el tiempo que he permanecido en el castillo….el muchachito siempre estaba tras Saizou y yo por mi cuenta…mmmmm…

"Tienes una herida muy fea cerca del hombro. No seas terco y deja que te la vende." Digo acercándome al chico. Extiendo mi mano y toco su hombro lastimado. Kamanosuke se encoge en respuesta involuntaria al dolor que debe sentir allí pero no demora en reaccionar de otro modo, palmoteando mi mano, gruñendo entre dientes que no le toque. Tsk! Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy lidiando con estupideces! Cojo su muñeca y le levanto toscamente del suelo. Kamanosuke intenta atacarme con su otra mano así que le cojo por la muñeca también para luego suspenderle milímetros del suelo por las muñecas, las cuales colisiono contra el árbol detrás suyo.

"No estoy de humor para jueguitos, Kamanosuke." El chico me mira sorprendido por un instante….siento su aliento frío rozarme el rostro por lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro…sus ojos turquesas brillan con la luz del sol a pesar de verse tristes…su piel pálida y lozana está algo enrojecida en la mejillas y sus labios húmedos y rosados están algo abiertos….lucen tan tentadores…..éste es el rostro de un hombre? El tatuaje que lleva en su ojo no le quita belleza a su rostro delicado. Yo creo que le da un aspecto más salvaje y exótico. Me alejo un poco para ver el resto de él…..su polo se ha levantado por la posición en que se encuentra, dejando ver más de su vientre plano, su cintura delgada y sus redondas caderas…si no fuera por su pech-

"Qué tanto me miras, idiota?!" dice con energía renovada el chico, con voz fuerte y molesta, apretando los puños. Sus ojos ya no están tristes sino irradian furia….qué rápido cambia de humor. Intenta levantar una pierna para patearme pero se detiene a medio camino, gimiendo de dolor. El sonido que sale de su boca me sorprende tanto que suelto sus muñecas pero reacciono a tiempo para depositarle levemente sobre el suelo. Kamanosuke lleva una mano a su muslo, de donde ha comenzado a salir un poco de sangre.

"Si quieres que me vaya pronto, deja que te vea eso. A dónde sea que te estés dirigiendo no vas a llegar si sigues caminando sin tratar tus heridas." No sé qué ha sucedido con él pero está cubierto de heridas similares, probablemente hechas por kunais. No son muy profundas, aparentemente, pero no va a poder seguir su camino así. No comprendo bien por qué me importa pero es mejor terminar con esto pronto para marcharme de una vez.

"Haz lo que quieras…." Susurra Kamanosuke, otra vez en ese tono triste de un principio, y voltea la cara para no verme. Este muchachito…Verónica nos mira a cierta distancia y le hago una señal con la cabeza para que espere en el barco por mí y ella se marcha. Destrozo uno de los paños que llevo conmigo para usar los retazos como vendas. Comienzo curando la herida en su hombro y así voy descendiendo por su cuerpo….Kamanosuke parece que estuviera en otro mundo.

"No tienes que decirme lo que te pasó pero sería bueno si lo hicieras. El chico con el que bebí en mi barco no es así de callado y melancólico. Lo que te haya puesto así debe ser una buena historia y me gustaría escucharla pues me aburre que sólo estés allí sin hacer nada." Apenas termino de hablar, el enojo se apodera nuevamente de las facciones de Kamanosuke pero no dura mucho. Quiere apartarme sin embargo una significativa presión sobre su hombro lastimado hace que piense dos veces lo que tenía planeado hacer. A pesar de ello, la intensidad de hace poco no abandona su mirada…..me gusta verle así…Bufa enfadado pero no hace más, ni tampoco habla. Tengo una idea de lo que puede haber ocurrido…cojo su mentón y elevo un poco su rostro acercándole al mío.

"Hn! Contigo es sencillo saber lo que te tiene así. Seguro Saizou jugó muy fuerte contigo y viniste hasta aquí a lamerte las heridas." Apenas termino de hablar un rugido de guerra se oye y tengo a Kamanosuke encima de mí. Ha cogido una piedra de no se donde y la levanta con intención de clavármela en la cara. Cojo su brazo y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza le obligo a tirar la piedra. Kamanosuke intenta entonces golpearme y darme un cabezazo así que rápidamente invierto nuestras posiciones, terminando yo encima de él, con sus muñecas aprisionadas contra el suelo de tierra. El chico gruñe, maldice mi nombre y forcejea debajo de mí, estropeando el trabajo que estaba haciendo por cuidar de sus heridas.

"Eres débil, Kamanosuke. Ni en un millón de años podrás vencerme en fuerza, así que lo que haces es inútil. Desiste de una vez." Otra vez mis palabras tienen un efecto poderoso sobre él. Kamanosuke deja de moverse de inmediato. No sólo eso; a pesar de que cabellos rojos cubren parte de su rostro puedo ver su cara…es como si llorara sin lágrimas….está devastado…es por lo que dije? No, tiene que ver con lo que le pasó antes con Saizou, seguramente. Sólo hice presión sobre la yaga. Dejo ir sus brazos y retiro un poco mi cuerpo para darle espacio, pero él no se marcha sino se queda tirado en el suelo sólo que se echa de lado, con los brazos pegados a su pecho.

"Eso mismo dijo Saizou….que no valía la pena luchar contra mi pues nunca le derrotaría….que yo no servía para pelear, que ni siquiera sirvo para entretenerle…..pero pelear es todo lo que sé hacer….." no creo que lo que dice lo diga para mí pues no se oye de ese modo, pero igual me hace sentir mal. No quiero que el chico se deprima más por mi culpa….no seremos muy amigos sin embargo Kamanosuke no es sólo alguien del montón. Si no hago algo por hacerle sentir mejor no sería mejor que Yukimura.

"Mira, es verdad que no tienes mucha fuerza física pero eso no te hace un mal guerrero. Yo no creo que lo seas. Tu habilidad para controlar el viento te da una gran ventaja en combate y aunque te hace falta técnica, con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Quien sabe cuán fuerte podrías volverte. Saizou ha recibido entrenamiento especial por años para llegar a ser el ninja que es ahora, no puede compararse contigo que aprendiste por tu cuenta, como me contaste."

Kamanosuke se queda quieto y en silencio por un largo rato en el que pienso que no ha prestado atención a nada de lo que he dicho, pero de repente se da la vuelta, quedando recostado sobre su espalda, mirándome directo a los ojos.

"Tú recibiste entrenamiento especial también?" me mira expectante y eso me hace sonreír a medias. Al menos ya no está deprimido.

"Sí, de varias personas, pero también aprendí muchas cosas por mi cuenta como tú. Además soy mayor que ustedes, tengo mucha más experiencia en combate, así que no pueden compararse conmigo." Me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano para ayudar a Kamanosuke a pararse. Aunque duda en un principio, el chico coge mi mano y se incorpora.

"Entonces…entonces tú podrías entrenarme? Odio los dojos y no creo que ninguno de sus maestros me acepte pues no me gusta seguir sus estúpidas reglas! Tú no pareces ser así…..Si lo haces te daré lo que quieras a cambio." Kamanosuke pone sus manos sobre sus caderas al decir la última parte, dejando ver más de su provocativo cuerpo…lo que quiera, no?...qué carajos estoy pensando!

"No deberías decirle a un hombre eso….." esas palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Afortunadamente Kamanosuke no entiende de lo que hablo (pregunta a qué me refiero), añadiendo que como ladrón puede conseguirme lo que yo desee. Vaya…

"Lo siento chico, pero eso no va a ser posible. Justo hoy estoy dejando Ueda y no planeo volver." Enciendo un cigarrillo y me apoyo contra el tronco del árbol mientras veo a Kamanosuke pedir a mil, respuestas sobre el motivo de mi partida. Le digo a grandes rasgos que tuve un altercado con Yukimura y que he decidido marcharme pues ya no tengo motivos para quedarme en este lugar. Anastasia se rehúsa a que le ayude a ser feliz…..a poner una sonrisa sobre su rostro…..entonces eso es todo.

"Saizou no va a pelear más contra mí pues no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…..le aburro…no tengo motivos para quedarme en este lugar tampoco….." la mirada del chico va a otra parte….susurra casi la última parte y su rostro se pone triste como en un principio….no me gusta verle así….en verdad le han dolido las palabras del ninja. Supongo que no conoce otra manera de vivir, de relacionarse….no le conozco bien pero sí he visto a otros como él…..en verdad cree que no sirve para otra cosa que no sea pelear…..

"Si vienes conmigo puedo entrenarte pero no estarás de ocioso en mi barco. Me pagarás con trabajo; serás un miembro más de mi tripulación por el tiempo que te quedes. Tenemos un trato?" Kamanosuke voltea a verme sonriendo depredadoramente. Sus cabellos rojos y largos enmarcan su rostro perfectamente. Serán tan suaves al tacto como parecen?

"Te he dicho que soy un ladrón y no has dudado en ningún momento en meterme a tu barco. No tienes miedo que entre a tu cuarto y me lleve algo de allí mientras duermes?" Su insolencia me causa gracia…..este chico es especial, me agrada más con cada segundo que pasa. Va a ser divertido tenerle por un tiempo, pero debo enseñarle quien manda. Cojo con fuerza su rostro, mis dedos en sus mejillas, presionando un poco, para traerle a mí. Kamanosuke intenta quitar mi mano pero no puede impedir que ponga su rostro pegado al mío.

"La única manera que entres a mi habitación es si yo mismo te deje pasar para meterte a mi cama, Kamanosuke. Y eso es algo que no va a ocurrir a menos que te crezca el pecho y-" no termino de hablar pues al momento de llevar mi mano para tocar su pecho, éste no está tan plano como debería ser. Siento una ligera protuberancia allí, una protuberancia suave al tacto que no logro distinguir a plenitud pues Kamanosuke me aparta con todas sus fuerzas, rojo de cólera.

"Q-quién carajos te crees para estarme manoseando! Mierda!" Kamanosuke no se lleva las manos al pecho pero sí se acomoda mejor el polo…habré imaginado lo que sentí? Debe ser así pues todos me dijeron que se trataba de un chico. Todos no pueden estar equivocados…o sí? Mmmmm….Además, ninguna mujer de su edad que haya conocido está tan poco desarrollada en esa parte…lo habré imaginado entonces…..ante todo, qué edad tiene el chico?

"Como sea. Ya me estoy yendo. Si estás de acuerdo, sígueme, sino busca ayuda en otra parte." Empiezo a caminar y, luego de un par de segundos, Kamanosuke aparece al lado mío. Acepta venir pero me aclara que no va a dejarse manosear.

"Soy un hombre! No me gusta que me estén tocando así!" No le gusta, uh? Ni preguntarle si le han tocado así mujeres entonces…..eso mejor lo dejo para otro día.

"Entra a mi habitación por el motivo que sea, sin que yo te invite, y haré mucho más que tocarte el pecho." Eso hace temblar de pies a cabeza al muchachito pelirrojo, quien responde con un molesto "Yo no pensaba robarte. Era broma, tsk!" que me hace sonreír. Sí, este viaje va a ser divertido. No hay duda.

"Ey! Tu nariz está sangrando. Apenas lleguemos al barco, tienes que dejar que trate nuevamente tus heridas. Esas vendas no van a aguantar." Kamanosuke se restriega la nariz con su manga, ensuciándose más, así que le alcanzo un paño para que se seque. Su nariz no está rota, pero Saizou debe haberle golpeado fuerte para hacerle sangrar así…siempre están jugando, pareciera que esta vez fue más en serio. A menos que me viera forzado a ello, nunca lastimaría un rostro tan bello…..Acerco mi mano a su cara suavemente…

"Q-qué haces?" dice el chico, tenso, pero sin poder evitar que toque su rostro.

"Tienes sangre en la mejilla, la estoy limpiando…desde hace rato que quería hacerlo…." Kamanosuke permite que le limpie sin hacer más pleito, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, con su cuerpo rígido como una tabla hasta que le dejo ir. Continuamos nuestro camino como si nada hubiese pasado…..pues nada ha pasado…..mmmmmm…..

"No es necesario, curar mis heridas, me refiero. Ya estoy bien. No me molestan." Tiene varias heridas de kunais: en los muslos, los brazos cerca del hombro, los lados…

"No interesa, igual tienes que hacerlo. Además, tus ropas están todas manchadas de sangre, no creo que te guste andar así de sucio, o me equivoco?" Kamanosuke se mira con detenimiento, como si recién notara el estado lamentable en que se encuentra, y acepta mis términos. Recuerdo que me dijo que era exquisito con su higiene personal….habrá que buscarle ropas que le queden…..su cuerpo es delgado y él no es muy alto…tengo que evitar que mi vista se vaya a sus caderas anchas y su culo…no parece el cuerpo de un hombre…..

"El camino hasta el barco es muy largo…Ya que te gusta hablar, cuéntame ese lío con Yukimura. Allí fue done te hiciste ese corte en la cara? Su paje te arañó o qué?" aunque ya no sangra, es visible la marca que tengo en la mejilla izquierda, cortesía de Sasuke. Ese chico es muy bueno, lástima que sea tan servil.

"No fue Rokuro pero sí. Esto fue cuando tus aliados me atacaron como consecuencia de que le pegara al Lord dos veces en-" Kamanosuke hace un gritito emocionado y ya parece más el chico alegre que conocí en un principio. Al menos he conseguido poner una sonrisa en el rostro de alguien hoy.

"Le diste un golpe al viejo?! Me hubiese encantado ver eso! Anda, no te guardes detalles! Corrió sangre?!" sus palabras emocionadas me hacen sonreír involuntariamente. Atrás ha quedado el enojo y la rabia que sentí durante esos momentos de los que él desea saber…supongo que es una de las cosas de las que te puedes reír al mirar atrás….sólo que no imaginé que sería tan pronto….

**Saizou's POV**

"Kamanosuke no ha regresado para comer." Uh? Izanami, quien está comiendo al lado de mí, señala hacia el frente y por primera vez noto que efectivamente, Kamanosuke no se encuentra en el salón comiendo con nosotros. Hanzo ve que señalamos en su dirección y nos saluda con esa estúpida sonrisita con la que anda ahora, agitando sus palitos, preguntando si deseamos más arroz. Declino su oferta inmediatamente. Sus palabras me habrán ayudado a darme cuenta que estaba haciendo mal al aislarme del grupo pero eso no quiere decir que él me caiga mejor. Es pero acosador que Kamanosuke! Me eriza la piel de los nervios…..

El resto de los presentes, salvo por Yukimura y Hanzo, come en silencio o conversando entre ellos en voz muy baja, dado los últimos acontecimientos. La partida de Jinpachi y todo lo que ocurrió antes de eso, nos ha afectado a todos. Si bien me he dado cuenta de mi error, todavía quedan muchas cosas que debo enmendar. Ya comencé hoy con Izanami, falta el resto. Había notado la ausencia de Ana, quien por obvias razones no se encuentra cenando con nosotros con Hanzo en la habitación…..el dilema con Ana es otra de las cosas que debo resolver….

"Debe estar en su habitación. Yo que sé…." Recién me doy cuenta que justamente la habitación está tan callada pues Kamanosuke no está aquí para alborotar las cosas. La última vez que le vi estaba tan enfadado por todo este asunto con Hanzo que me descargué con él cuando vino a buscarme pelea como usualmente hace…siempre intento controlar mi temperamento cuando él viene con eso de querer matarme y le sigo el juego pues es sólo eso, un juego, creo…..sólo que ahora no estaba de humor para sus tonterías y bueno….tal vez se me pasó la mano…..pero no pasa nada pues siempre Kamanosuke vuelve por más…..

"Iré a verle después de cenar…." Le digo a Izanami para dar por terminado el asunto. Kamanosuke debería estar aquí buscando revancha o haciendo escándalo sobre la manera en que le traté enantes, sin embargo no está presente. Debo haberle dado muy fuerte y está recuperándose en su habitación. Mierda! Si yo no voy a ver si se encuentra bien, nadie más lo hará. No va a poder vendarse el mismo….

Terminada la cena me despido de Izanami y me dirijo por los pasillos a la habitación de Kamanosuke. Él nunca se molesta en tocar para entrar a mi habitación e incluso entra a hurtadillas allí para _fulminarme_ con un ataque sorpresa, pero yo no soy así. Todo a su puerta dos veces pero nadie responde, así que corro la puerta para ver adentro.

"Kamanosuke?" asomo la cabeza y no veo a nadie así que entro. El futón está tendido, nadie ha venido a recostarse allí. Sus cosas, aunque no son muchas, están todavía en su sitio. No sé si en su lugar respectivo pues es la primera vez que entro aquí pero todo parece en orden. Seguramente se ha quedado a dormir por allí, como hace a veces….aunque eso no explica que se haya perdido la cena….comer y dormir son las dos cosas que más gusta hacer…..Mierda! Ahora voy a tener que salir a buscarle!

"Kamanosuke no ha vuelto?" pregunta Sasuke detrás de mí. Sé controlar bien mis emociones, por lo menos por fuera, pero el chico me ha dado un susto! Estaba tan concentrado pensando en el paradero de Kamanosuke que no noté su presencia. Vamos, Saizou! Siempre atento! Le digo que no pero que voy a salir a buscarle por el castillo.

"Yo le vi caminar en dirección al bosque, poco antes de lo que sucedió con Jinpachi…..estaba cubierto en sangre….caminaba arrastrando su cadena…..bajé para preguntarle qué le ocurría pero no me respondió y me pasó de largo…..nunca le he visto tan decaído….." decaído? Por qué carajos estaría decaído?! Ok, se me pasó un poco la mano hoy, pero no es nada nuevo en la manera cómo le trato usualmente. Él nunca se ha quejado y siempre vuelve por más, sin importar lo brusco o tosco que sea con él…..qué fue diferente esta vez?!

"No creo que sea nada para alarmarse. Debe estar durmiendo por allí. Volverá cuando tenga hambre seguramente, a más tardar mañana a la hora del desayuno. De todas maneras, podrían Ana y tú avisarme si le ven mientras patrullan?….Yo voy a salir a buscarle un rato por los alrededores." Sasuke me mira extrañado pero concuerda con mi plan.

Me desplazo por entre las copas de los árboles, bajo la luz de la luna. Salvo algunos animales, no hay otra cosa viva por aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto hasta que veo algo brillar fugazmente bajo la luz de la luna. Voy rápidamente hasta allí y lo que encuentro me desconcierta por completo….es el kusarigama de Kamanosuke. Quiñado y algo sucio luego de nuestra pelea pero es su arma, definitivamente. Qué hace tirada aquí en medio de la nada? Hay un camino que lleva hasta allí, marcas en el suelo del arma siendo arrastrada, justamente como dijo Sasuke. Kamanosuke no desecharía su arma así nomás luego de haberla cargado por tanto tiempo….eso quiere decir….no, eso es imposible...

"….no puede haberse marchado…..por qué haría eso?" de todas las cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido hoy, nunca me hubiese imaginado esto…Kamanosuke se ha marchado y no sé a dónde ni si volverá….mierda…..

* * *

_Aunque personalmente creo que Kamanosuke es hombre, hay cosas que puedo escribir sobre este personaje como mujer que no puedo si es hombre así que acepté el reto :D esta historia es muchísimo más light y dulce que las otras (primer capítulo y no hay advertencias O_O), tengan eso en mente por si esperaban algo distinto. Va a haber lemon después así que por eso es rating M._

_Este capítulo fue escrito antes de la publicación del acto 20 de Brave 10 S, así que no toma en cuenta ninguno de los acontecimientos que se narran a partir de ese acto. Todo lo anterior vale para este fic :)_

_Este es el capítulo introductorio. El siguiente saldrá en una fecha sin determinar aún, dependiendo de la acogida; además, tengo otros proyectos por avanzar primero ;) Hasta la próxima! =D_


	2. Chapter 2: Bandages

_Publicando antes de lo esperado. Esta semana salen dos capítulos :) semana especial! XD La traducción del capítulo 18 la tiene Devilscans._

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"_Te mataré, te mataré…..es molesto escucharte siempre decir eso. Es como si pensaras que yo no soy capaz de matarte en cualquier momento."_

"_Quieres enfrentarte a mí con este nivel de fuerza?! Tsk!"_

"_Ni siquiera conseguiste cambiar mi humor…..me aburres, Kamanosuke…."_

Las palabras de Saizou no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, una y otra vez…por qué tenía que decir eso?...él no quiso matarme la primera vez que nos vimos, por qué se queja ahora entonces? Debió haber acabado conmigo en ese momento si me consideraba tan…poca cosa….Sí deseo matarle, no le digo eso sólo porque tengo boca, sólo que…era divertido seguirle, acecharle así, atacándole de sorpresa y ver sus reacciones….me hacía sentir bien….pensé que a él también, a pesar de la molestia que me mostraba, pensé que le divertía hacer eso conmigo….no entiendo entonces por qué me dejó perseguirle todo este tiempo si le aburro…..

Apoyado desde la baranda del barco, miro como de a pocos la costa se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña…..pronto ya no se verá nada más que agua por todos lados….Tomé la decisión de seguir a Jinpachi para que me entrene sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso. Ahora no estoy seguro que aguante estar confinado en un solo lugar por tanto tiempo….ojalá bajemos seguido a tierra…..no sé siquiera a donde vamos pues no pregunté….tampoco interesa, supongo…

Espero que el entrenamiento sirva de algo. Si no me vuelvo más fuerte, no hay razón para seguir viviendo. Pelear es todo lo que sé hacer, es mi forma de vida…..si no sirvo para esto, entonces no me queda nada…he estado peleando desde que tengo memoria….esta sed de sangre es lo único que hace que me sienta vivo y me motiva a continuar, por eso seguí a Saizou pues en él vi a alguien que podía darme eso mismo. Pensé que Saizou era como yo, pero no es así, sin embargo la promesa de una batalla sangrienta con él era suficiente para decidir quedarme a su lado. Sin darme cuenta amoldé mi manera de ser a lo que él quería, ser algo como _aliados_ en ese grupo ridículo de Sanada, para poder seguirle y me acepte como su rival, y aún así….no sirvió de nada. Saizou me considera un estorbo, por eso intervino en mi batalla contra Tenzen…..no valgo nada en sus ojos….no siente que valga la pena ensuciar su espada con mi sangre siquiera…para qué continuar, entonces?

"Ey, Kamanosuke! Quita esa cara de desasosiego. No es como si no fuésemos a pisar Japón nunca más." Menciona Jinpachi golpeteando una vez con sus dedos mi sien izquierda. No ha dolido pero me fastidia un montón que lo haya hecho. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber seguido a este idiota que me manoseó tan descaradamente. Broma o no, nadie me toca así!

"Toma, para que te asees. En esa habitación te espera una batea con agua y otras cosas que puedas necesitar. Aquí tienes también una muda de ropa. Creo que te quedará algo grande pero no tenemos nada de tu talla aquí. Cuando termines ven a verme para cambiar tus vendajes." Acepto lo que me entrega y a regañadientes entro al cuartito que me indica. Por suerte la puerta tiene seguro por dentro así que lo coloco apenas cierro la puerta. Sólo una ventanita en lo más alto deja entrar luz….así está bien….

Retiro las ropas sucias de mi cuerpo y comienzo con la lenta tarea de asearme. Para tratarse de un baño provisional dentro de un barco, hay varias cosas aquí dentro. Jabones, lociones, aceites….no creo que los piratas usen todas estas cosas…..acaso Jinpachi las ha puesto aquí para mí? Recuerdo que una vez le comenté –mientras estaba borracho- que me gustaba tener estas cosas pues soy meticuloso con mi aseo personal pero….no pensé que se acordaría….de dónde las habrá sacado?

Qué mas da! Si quiere gastarlo en mí, allá él! Yo no he pedido nada, así que más le vale que no espere algo de mi parte. Con una esponja que tengo a la mano, saco toda la mugre y sangre que cubren mi cuerpo. Mis heridas ya han comenzado a cerrar, no voy a necesitar de más vendajes….siempre ha sido así, curo rápido, no sé por qué. Tampoco se me forman cicatrices con facilidad. Lavo mi cabello también pues algo de la sangre se ha pegado allí…no me gusta tenerlo enredado tampoco…oh! Aquí hay un peine! Perfecto!...

He puesto el cerrojo no porque me incomode que me vean semi-desnudo, sino porque….bueno, dos razones. La primera, este pirata me pone nervioso! Me mira de una manera que me hace estremecerme…me hace sentir muy extraño y no me gusta. La segunda….es más complicada…..Hace un par de meses mi cuerpo empezó a _cambiar_…Mis caderas se redondearon un poco más, pero eso era fácil de ocultar con la ropa y lo dejé pasar….no, el problema es mi pecho….se está hinchando! No es mucho pero tengo miedo que se hinche más y alguien se dé cuenta….Jinpachi lo notó cuando me manoseó pero no le ha dado importancia…todavía….por eso no puedo permitir que vuelva a tocarme o que me vea sin ropa hasta que solucione este problema.

"No hay sangre allí abajo….ojalá no vuelva a ocurrir…." Hace unas semanas sangré por debajo y eso me perturbó un montón. No fue mucho y paró a los pocos días pero no entendía por qué estaba ocurriendo. No sólo fue incómodo y sucio, sino que también resultó problemático de controlar para que nadie lo notara. No sé qué carajos pasa con mi cuerpo! Quisiera preguntarle a alguien pero no tengo a nadie para hacer eso. Seguramente se burlarían de mí.

Saizou y Kakei han visto mi pecho una vez (yo se los mostré, me parece recordar…) pero en aquel entonces, todavía era completamente plano, como tiene que ser el pecho de un hombre. No comprendo por qué carajos se está hinchando!. Yo soy un hombre, lo he sido por 19 años y voy a seguir siéndolo cueste lo que cueste! Termino de asearme, me seco un poco, me hecho encima esas lociones y aceites deliciosos que hay aquí y me coloco la ropa. No es de mi gusto y está algo grande, pero no está tan mal tampoco. La mejoraré a mi gusto luego. En el apuro de irnos, abandoné todas mis cosas en el castillo, incluida mi ropa….mierda….

"Ey, ya terminaste? Te he traído algo de comer. No demores mucho o se va a enfriar." Menciona Jinpachi golpeando a la puerta. Arreglo las cosas un poco y salgo de inmediato. Me muero de hambre! Espero que sea algo bueno. Amarro mis cabellos antes de salir, en una cola alta, pues sino me molestan un poco. Pregunto que hay de cenar pero no obtengo respuesta. Jinpachi se me queda viendo detenidamente, como antes, y esa sensación extraña me ataca nuevamente….como un mal de estómago o no sé qué….

"Tú me diste estas ropas, así que si me quedan mal, es tu culpa! No tienes por qué verme así!" Tal vez me veo ridículo con esto puesto y por eso me observa así. Si comienza a reírse me voy a enfadar de verdad!

"No es eso…..te queda bien…creo que cualquier cosa que te pusieras te quedaría igual de bien…." ….uh? Eso fue un cumplido? O me está insultando, queriendo decir que da igual lo que me ponga, nada me luce bien? No entiendo a este pirata! Jinpachi voltea la vista a otro lado y me pide que le siga. Y la comida?! Camino a donde sea que estemos yendo. Me dice para volver a vendar mis heridas pero le aclaro que no es necesario pues ya estoy bien. Como no me cree, me levanto un poco el polo para mostrarle que los cortes de mi abdomen ya están cerrando.

"No deberías exponerte tan casualmente frente a un hombre, Kamanosuke…." Y ahora qué carajos quiere decir con eso?! Debería sentir ira pero sus palabras consiguen, extrañamente, hacerme ruborizar….yo sólo quería- aarghh! estúpido pirata! Bajo mi polo y Jinpachi abre una puerta y me invita a pasar.

"Ésta era la habitación de Kakei cuando estuvo viviendo aquí. Ahora será la tuya. Sobre la mesa he dejado tu plato de comida. Supongo que estás cansado, ya es bastante tarde también, así que por hoy, puedes ir de frente a dormir. Mañana te diré cuáles serán tus obligaciones, Kamanosuke." La comida huele deliciosa desde la puerta y, sin resistirme más, avanzo hasta la mesa siguiendo el olor. Respondo que sí a lo que sea que me esté diciendo Jinpachi. Tengo hambre, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa deliciosa comida frente a mí! Me meto un trozo de carne a la boca y cuando voy por mi segundo bocado, escucho a Jinpachi llamar mi nombre.

"Nh?" qué querrá ahora?! Él sonríe a medias, fumando su condenado cigarrillo. El humo sube un poco y desaparece. Yo no sé fumar y no tengo intención de aprender a hacerlo….pero a él se le ve bien haciéndolo.

"Mi habitación está al final del pasillo. Ya sabes que te pasará si deseas poner un pie dentro….." sus palabras casi hacen que deje caer la suculenta pierna de pollo que estaba devorando…..imperdonable!

"Idiota! Ya te dije que eso era broma! Tsk! No voy a entrar allí ni aunque me lo pidas!" me aguanto las ganas de arrojarle el hueso de pollo a la cara, pero sólo lo hago pues no he terminado de comérmelo. Qué le habrán puesto? Sabe muy bien! No voy a desperdiciar un pollo tan bueno en él! Jinpachi se despide y me dice que espera verme en cubierta mañana en la mañana antes de irse. Sí, sí, allí estaré…..a dónde más podría ir?!

Quisiera salir a dar una vuelta por el barco después de comer. No hay mucho que explorar aquí pero la última vez que estuve me agradó mucho ver el mar de noche, iluminado por la luna…..nunca antes había estado en un barco, menos uno tan grande. Nunca anduve por la costa de más joven, ni siquiera como ladrón, así que tampoco he visto muchos piratas antes. Termino de comer pero no dejo mi habitación….estoy muy cansado….creo que me iré de frente a dormir….la cama luce acogedora…..

Mientras me meto bajo las sábanas y frazadas, los recuerdos del día cruzan por mi mente. No quiero pensar de nuevo en lo que pasó con Saizou! Eso sólo conseguiría deprimirme otra vez…..No, mejor pensar en lo que me contó el pirata, sobre cómo le pegó al viejo. Jaja! Bien merecido se lo tenía por su estúpida idea de traer al castillo al imbécil de Hanzo…..ojalá Hanzo no haga nada estúpido como enfrentarse a Saizou mientras no estoy allí. Saizou es sólo mi- no, ya no es nada…..no sirvo para ser su rival, no como estoy ahora…..

Tal vez las razones para pelearse con Yukimura fueron tontas (salir en defensa de la idiota de Ana cuando ella misma no quiere defenderse), pero lamento haberme perdido la oportunidad de ver al viejo tirado en el suelo, mientras Jinpachi le borraba esa estúpida sonrisita del rostro a golpes, jeje. También derribó al monigote de Seikai, a Rokuro, a su propio amigo Kakei y mandó a volar a Sasuke antes de que el ninja volviera y le hiciera ese corte en la cara. Encima mandaron a callar a Izanami, ja! Me hubiese gustado ver su cara de niña boba al borde de las lágrimas (lo único que sabe es llorar! Me fastidia!) Ana tenía que meterse y arruinar la diversión, tsk!

Me perdí de todo eso por culpa de Saizou…ya dije que no quería pensar más en él, tsk!...Jinpachi me comentó además que el ninja no intervino en la pelea en ningún momento, a pesar de ser el líder…ni siquiera sabía que Saizou había sido nombrado líder de los Braves…supongo que nadie consideró importante decírmelo….No pertenezco a ese lugar, nunca pertenecí…..si no fuera por mi encuentro con Saizou nunca habría ido allí…..aunque por un tiempo me gustó quedarme en Ueda, irme fue la decisión correcta….

Bueno, eso ya quedó atrás! Es momento de pensar en lo que tengo al frente. Estas cobijas son jodidamente cómodas. El colchón también. No quiero levantarme de aquí jamás! Supongo que el trato que he hecho con el pirata no está del todo mal. Tendré comida, un lugar donde quedarme y recibiré entrenamiento sólo por ayudar un poco con el barco. Y sake! Mucho sake! Jeje, el pirata es generoso con su sake así que pienso aprovechar eso al máximo!

**Jinpachi's POV**

"Qué haces aquí?" Luego de que Kamanosuke no apareciera en la cubierta como le había indicado, supuse que el chico se había quedado dormido, sin embargo uno de mis hombres me dijo que _mi invitado_ había salido de su cuarto más temprano rumbo a la cocina. Se llevó algo de comer, rebuscó algunos armarios y luego se fue con destino desconocido. Nadie le quiso preguntar a dónde iba ni interrumpirle pues parecía de mal humor. No puedo creer que mis hombres se sientan intimidados por un muchachito con mala actitud. No me molesta la frescura con que Kamanosuke se mueve dentro de mi barco, pero sí que no obedezca. Sin embargo más intriga que molestia me causa haberle encontrado dentro de un depósito, zurciendo.

"Encontré unas telas, aguja e hilo. Me costó hallarles pero tienes buenas cosas aquí, así que voy a arreglar la ropa que me diste a mi gusto. También hallé un abrigo que nadie usa, así que lo estoy mejorando. Ya termino." Menciona casualmente Kamanosuke, con hilo y aguja en mano. Varios retazos de tela y una par de tijeras yacen a su alrededor. Se ha confeccionado más ropa, pero esas telas de allí….

"Eso era parte de la mercancía que íbamos a vender en la siguiente isla, Kamanosuke…." El chico deja de coser y voltea a ver las telas que _encontró_. Son telas finas y él ha hecho un buen trabajo confeccionando sus ropas, pero ése no era el propósito de las telas.

"Todavía queda bastante! Ves? Seguro que puedes vender el resto." Le miro fijamente en desaprobación y aunque el chico no parecer sentirse arrepentido por lo que ha hecho, al menos baja la mirada para indicar que sabe que ha hecho mal…su semblante se torna triste por un instante y eso me inquieta. Todavía debe sentirse afectado por lo que pasó antes de irnos de Ueda y si hacer ropa que le guste le pone contento…..bueno…..

"Dime cuánto es y veré cómo te pago…." Dice Kamanosuke dejando en el suelo los hilos y las agujas con que había estado zurciendo hace poco. No sé siquiera de donde ha saco todos esos implementos…hay botones y demás artilugios regados por el suelo…..siempre me pareció que Kamanosuke tenía una manera peculiar de vestirse, ahora recién me doy cuenta que él mismo ha creado sus trajes…parece que le gusta mucho confeccionarlos….

"No tienes que pagarme nada pues no sabías que se trataba de mercancía. Sólo te pido que la próxima vez preguntes. Recoge todo eso y llévalo a tu habitación. Luego ven a verme a la cubierta." Kamanosuke me mira con los ojos muy abiertos y no puedo evitar perderme por un segundo en las lagunas verdes que son sus ojos. Él no es un invitado aquí, como le llamaron mis hombres. Kamanosuke ha venido a trabajar a cambio de que le entrene; sin embargo, estoy teniendo más deferencias con él que con cualquier otro que haya pisado mi barco…ni siquiera con Kakei fui así de indulgente.

"Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar con todo esto?!" grita Kamanosuke cuando ya me he alejado algunos pasos. Respondo brevemente que sí, que ahora es suyo, y la sonrisa que me da es lo único que necesito ver para saber que he tomado la decisión correcta.

El resto del día me dedico a enseñarle a Kamanosuke a desempeñarse dentro del barco. El chico aprende rápido y es aceptado rápidamente por el resto de mi tripulación como uno de los nuestros. No hay mucho que hacer mientras nos trasladamos a nuestro siguiente destino así que Kamanosuke tiene tiempo para conocer más a sus compañeros de viaje. De lejos le veo conversar, bromear y comer con algunos de ellos. También le veo regresar a su habitación para terminar sus nuevos atuendos. Es muy bueno con eso y para la media tarde ya tiene listo un nuevo traje, que va más con su estilo. Me agrada que esté decidido a dejar atrás Ueda y a su gente.

Cuando cae la noche, anuncio una celebración de bienvenida para nuestro más reciente miembro, para hacerlo oficial, y todos se alegran pues no hay celebración sin alcohol. Kamanosuke es el más emocionado con la idea y es casi el primero en abrir una botella para tomársela él solo. No tendrá mucho aguante pero es entretenido verle cuando está tomado. Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez estuvo a punto de quitarse el polo frente a todos para que constatemos que es un hombre…hará eso mismo de nuevo si le reto a hacerlo? Mmmm…

"Oi! Qué tanto me ves?!...mmmm…Me fastidia cuando me ves así, como la primera vez que subí a tu barco y me pediste ser tu mujer o algo así…yo soy un hombre, entiendes?!...mmmm…..Además, tú estás interesado en Ana, no?…aunque no sé que tanto le ves a esa tipa….tiene ojos de pez muerto….." Kamanosuke está borracho y habla arrastrando las palabras. Concluye su discurso y se toma todo su vaso para luego coger la botella de vino que te tiene al lado. No me había dado cuenta que le estaba mirando…..es difícil no hacerlo, supongo…tiene un rostro muy hermoso….

"De hecho me gustan sus ojos pues me recuerdan el océano, sin embargo no es lo único que me gusta de ella. No creo que haya hombre alguno que no se sienta atraído por Ana. Su cuerpo es increíble, no lo crees? Sus caderas redondas, su culo firme y esos pechos! Me gustan tantas cosas de ella que no sabría decirte qué me gusta más…..Daría lo que fuera por hacerla mía siquiera una vez, tú no?" Kamanosuke me mira con ojos intoxicados pero más alertas que antes. La mueca de su rostro me dice todo lo que quiero saber. Saca la lengua como si le diera asco la idea y mira hacia otro lado.

"No me molesta si dices que te gustan los hombres. Cada quien con lo suyo. Sólo no tomes a mal que no quiera saber de tus aventuras con los tíos que te has tirado. No es algo que me interese oír." Kamanosuke se pone pálido como un fantasma y permanece en silencio, mirándome con ojos muy grandes, por un rato, antes de ponerse de pie abruptamente, algo tambaleante.

"Kamanosuke? Qué-"

"Estoy cansado." es todo lo que me dice antes de retirarse presuroso a su habitación, caminando torcido. La celebración continúa y casi nadie se ha dado cuenta de la partida abrupta del chico, pero aún así me perturba. No creí haber dicho nada que pudiese ofenderle. Además, pude ver en sus ojos miedo por un segundo breve, y eso no tiene sentido. Sea como fuere, no puedo dejar que se vaya así.

Me pongo de pie y voy a su habitación. Toco a la puerta pero como nadie respondo, entro de frente. Kamanosuke está echado en su cama, debajo de las sábanas que le cubren hasta la cabeza. No creo que esté dormido aunque quiera pretender que lo está.

"Chico, si dije algo que te incomodó, lo lamento. No voy a tratar esos temas de nuevo contigo si así lo prefieres. Mañana bajaremos a tierra. Yo voy a ir al pueblo temprano y quiero que me alcances después para comenzar con tu entrenamiento. Alguno de mis hombres te ayudará a ubicarme. Te dejo esta botella de sake para que te la tomes cuando desees, como bienvenida al barco." No sé si me ha escuchado o no. Hay la posibilidad de que en verdad esté dormido pues estaba cabeceando hace un rato debido a la bebida. En fin…..es muy distinto lidiar con él que con Kakei. Seguro no será la primera vez que toque un tema que le incomode al muchachito…supongo que es por su edad…..Voy cerrando despacio la puerta para retirarme…

"…gracias…." Escucho decir muy bajito a Kamanosuke. Hn! Supongo que estamos bien de nuevo entonces. Mañana será otro día.

**Kamanosuke's POV**

No sé que me pasó anoche….ponerme así por algo tan tonto….debe haber sido el licor que se me subió a la cabeza. Al menos conseguí que Jinpachi ya no quiera preguntarme más sobre esas cosas….aunque debí haberle aclarado que a mí no me interesa nadie, menos Ana o algún….hombre….., en lugar de marcharme como un idiota. Las mujeres son tontas e inútiles y los hombres…no me interesan en hombres, ninguno. Jinpachi no se interesa en los hombres como yo y nadie piensa que eso es extraño. Soy tan hombre como él! Además, yo soy un guerrero y sólo vivo para pelear! Le dejaré en claro eso hoy que por fin vamos a comenzar a entrenar.

A causa de la celebración de anoche me levanté super tarde y no he podido salir a buscar a Jinpachi (como me indició que hiciera) hasta ahora que recién se me ha pasado la resaca. El cocinero del barco me alcanzó un potaje que desapareció ese horrible dolor de cabeza…..parecía que me iba a estallar! Ya me siento mejor y este otro sujeto (no recuerdo su nombre. Es el mismo panzón que no dejaba que mi vaso se quedara vacío en ningún momento anoche) y yo hemos bajado al pueblo en busca de Jinpachi.

"El capitán estuvo por aquí pero hace horas que terminó con lo que vino a hacer…debe haber ido a divertirse un poco…." Dice un miembro de la tripulación con el que nos cruzamos, un tipo flaco y dientón. Él y el panzón se sonríen como divirtiéndose de un chiste que no entiendo. Qué se traen? Panzón me indica que le siga pues ya sabe donde está Jinpachi y eso hago. No caminamos mucho cuando me doy cuenta que estamos dirigiéndonos a un burdel…..qué?

"Kei~~ tanto tiempo sin verte! Has venido a divertirte o estás buscando a Nezu-san? Si es lo segundo, Chizuru-chan le está entreteniendo en estos momentos. Ya sabes cómo Nezu-san gusta de ella, así que no le dejará ir hasta dentro de un buen rato~~" exclama en un tono demasiado alegre y chillón una mujercita que lleva mucho maquillaje. Tsk! No puede esperar a tirarse a una tipa hasta después que haya terminado con mi entrenamiento?! Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?! Panzón –o Kei, como se llame- se pone a conversar con ella y me pican los pies por largarme de este lugar.

"Haz traído a una amiga! Está linda~~ Si quieres les pongo a ambos con Rika, para que les entretenga mientras esperan por Nezu-san. Ya sabes como a Rika le gusta jugar con las chicas también~~" QUÉ COSA?!

"ESCÚCHAME MUJER IDIOTA! YO SOY UN HOMBRE!" la chica retrocede un poco cuando grito pero no se marcha. No sabe lo cerca que está de ser rebanada en do- mierda! No tengo mi arma! Maldición! Es otra de las cosas que dejé en Ueda!

"Ok…a Rika también le gusta entretener a chicos bonitos y jóvenes como usted. Quiere que le haga llamar?~~" Esta tipa es más estúpida que Izanami! Estoy a punto de explotar en cólera cuando Jinpachi sale de uno de los pasillos y se coloca frente a mí. Una mujer a medio vestir sale a despedirle…..sus ropas dejan descubierto mucho de su prominente pecho….veo marcas allí…Ya veo qué le demoraba tanto…idiota!

Jinpachi coloca su brazo derecho alrededor de mis hombros y me lleva forzadamente fuera de ese lugar a la vez que se despide amigablemente de la chica que no paraba de joder con juntarme con la tal Rika. Intento zafarme de su agarre pero Jinpachi no me suelta y más bien coge con más fuerza uno de mis hombros con su mano. Qué molesto!

"Llegas tarde y todavía causas tremendo lío. Eres para no creer, Kamanosuke." Me amonesta Jinpachi pero no suena molesto, soltándome al fin. Jinpachi le dice a panz- Kei que regrese al barco y él se marcha, dejándonos solos. Es entonces que Jinpachi pone frente a mí un paquete que no me había dado cuenta estaba cargando con él. Me pide que lo abra y me doy con la sorpresa de ver mi kusarigama dentro…..no es la misma que dejé en Ueda. Ésta es nueva y muy bonita!

"Suponía que te haría falta una de estas así que aproveché el tiempo para conseguir una para ti. No la vas a necesitar en el entrenamiento de hoy pero igual quería que la tuvieras." Y yo que pensé que se había pasado la mañana follándose a la prostituta esa, de pechos enormes…le doy las gracias a medias y pruebo un poco el arma antes de colocarla en mi cinturón. Es perfecta! Ahora ya me siento completo!

Caminamos a las afueras del pueblo conversando de cualquier cosa, hasta que nos detenemos en un claro en medio de la floresta. Jinpachi deja de lado sus armas y me pide que haga lo mismo. Obedezco al final pero no es que me guste. Él dice que primero quiere determinar cuáles son mis fortalezas físicas antes de pasar a otra cosa, y que luego me ayudará a desarrollarlas, para que incluso sepa cómo defenderme mejor aún si estoy desarmado. Me hace notar que durante mi batalla contra Tenzen yo insistía una y otra vez en recuperar mi arma en lugar de buscar otro plan de acción, a pesar de que era inútil. Sus palabras me hacen enfadar!

"No te pongas así. En lugar de eso, ven y atácame, Kamanosuke. Quiero ver de qué eres capaz." Ya verá de lo que soy capaz! Corro hacia él y lanzo una patada a su abdomen que él bloquea con sus brazos, obligándome a retroceder un poco.

"No estuvo mal pero no conseguirás hacerme daño así. Tus piernas son largas pero no tienen mucha potencia. Hubieras aplicado más fuerza si me hubieses atacado con un rodillazo en lugar de una patada a esta altura. Piensa en otra cosa." Cretino! No lo dice con soberbia pero igual sus palabras me cabrean. Ahora verá!

Salto para caerle desde arriba con mis puños entrelazados por delante, a modo de mazo, pero él consigue esquivarme y empujarme lejos usando sus palmas abiertas. Maldición! Corro hacia él para golpearle con mis puños pero Jinpachi sólo se hace a un lado y me deja pasar de largo.

"Tienes que ser más rápido…." Dice a la vez que coloca un pie delante de mí, haciéndome tropezar y caer al suelo, a sus pies. Yo no soy lento! Me apoyo en mis manos y lanzo una patada hacia arriba, para atinarle en el rostro. Jinpachi lo esquiva apenas, coge mi pierna y me lanza por los aires. Consigo girar a tiempo antes de caer y aterrizo casi de pie.

"Eres ágil y flexible! Podemos trabajar con eso." Sus palabras me hacen recordar que esto es sólo una prueba. Al diablo con la prueba! No voy a detenerme hasta que haya conseguido darle siquiera un golpe! Continúo atacándole y no me detengo a pesar de que él dice que ya es suficiente. Claro que no! Todavía no he conseguido asestarle un golpe!

"Ya detente, Kamanosuke" escucho sus palabras pero igual no hago caso. De pronto, Jinpachi intenta agarrarme por detrás, de los hombros, pero yo soy más veloz que él y al final sólo consigue sujetar mi polo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, viendo mi gran oportunidad delante de mí, me deslizo fuera del polo –el que se queda en su puño- y, echado en el suelo como estoy, estiro mi pierna para patearle en las pantorrillas y lo consigo. Victoria! No consigo moverle de su sitio (siento como si hubiese golpeado una gran piedra) pero al menos conseguí lo que quería, jeje.

"Ahora ya podemos pasar a lo siguiente!" digo en tono triunfal, poniéndome de pie. Jinpachi no responde nada. Debe estar muy sorprendido de que le haya vencido en su propio juego! Uh? Qué tanto me mir- recién caigo en cuenta que no llevo puesto mi polo….mierda!

"Por qué tienes vendado el pecho? No dijiste que tus heridas ya habían sanado?" MIERDA! Lo había olvidado por completo! Para evitar que mi pecho siguiera hinchándose, me puse esta tela encima, apretándola fuerte para aplanarlo. Debe pensar que es extraño, pero al menos no se ha dado cuenta de lo otro.

"Sí, bueno….me equivoqué, ok?! Ahora devuélveme mi polo que tengo frío." La verdad estoy algo acalorado luego de moverme tanto pero igual necesito que me devuelva mi polo. Bajo su mirada me siento desnudo sin él. No sé si cree o no lo que le digo pues no me atrevo a verle a los ojos pero igual me devuelve mi ropa.

El entrenamiento continúa como si nada hubiese sucedido y eso me hace sentir cómodo nuevamente, sin embargo, de a ratos, siento que la mirada de Jinpachi se posa en mí más de la cuenta…..un frío recorre mi nuca también, a veces, cuando le doy la espalda….ojalá sólo sea impresión mía….

* * *

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que comenzáramos a entrenar y por fin ya ha dicho que podré usar mi arma nuevamente. Perfecto! Sólo que estamos a punto de partir y tengo que esperar a que lleguemos a nuestro siguiente destino…..donde quiera que esto sea. La isla en la que nos quedamos estaba bien…..habían cosas interesantes, la comida era buena y el clima agradable….aunque ya estaba empezando a aburrirme.

Jinpachi ha salido un momento seguramente a despedirse de la mujerzuela esa de pechos grandes, la tal Chizuru….el tiempo que hemos estado aquí no ha perdido oportunidad alguna para buscar a esa tipa, tsk!...no sé por qué querría cogérsela de nuevo si ya lo hizo una vez….en fin…es su dinero…Antes de entrar a mi habitación, desvío la mirada al final del pasillo…..el cuarto de Jinpachi…..sé que no debería entrar allí pero me pica la curiosidad de saber lo que hay dentro….no voy a robar nada, sólo quiero echar un vistazo…

Me acerco sigilosamente y giro la perilla….cerrado…..maldición!...Aunque soy un ladrón experto…abrir esta puerta no representa ningún problema, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. Jinpachi seguramente demorará en volver así que puedo hacerlo. Saco un gancho de mi bolsillo y lo meto a la cerradura…..mmmm, un poco más a la izquierda…..creo que ya casi…lo tengo! Ahora sólo queda girar l-

"Te dije lo que pasaría si intentabas entrar allí." Dice una voz detrás de mí que me deja paralizado en un instante. Quiero voltear y defenderme diciendo que no he hecho nada aún. Ok, abrí el cerrojo pero no he girado la perilla siquiera, no he visto absolutamente nada ni puesto un pie dentro! De pronto, siento unas manos meterse debajo de mi polo y posarse sobre mi pecho, sobando fuerte.

"Qué-no me toques!" Jinpachi no me suelta y más bien levanta mi polo hasta arriba, descubriendo por completo mi pecho vendado.

"Todavía sigues con esto?! Que estás queriendo ocultar detrás de esos vendajes, Kamanosuke?" Jinpachi busca retirarme los vendajes así que, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas y lo que él me ha enseñado hasta ahora, me escabullo de entre sus manos, alejándome varios pasos de él.

"No me pasa nada! Y no vuelvas a tocarme así!" quiero largarme pero él bloquea la única ruta de escape. Mierda!

"Kamanosuke, responde a mi pregunta. Si es una herida muy profunda que aún no sana, lo mejor es que te vea un sanador—"

"no es nada de eso! Ya te dije que estoy bien! No me pasa nada!" por qué tiene que seguir insistiendo?! No es asunto suyo lo que pase con mi cuerpo! Jinpachi da un paso hacia donde me encuentro y me tenso por completo. Todavía no tengo la fuerza para derribarle y aunque bien podría usar mi arma y mi poder, eso no le haría desistir, estoy seguro…..mi cuerpo comienza a temblar un poco ante lo inevitable…..él se acerca más…estoy atrapado…

"…por favor….déjame ir…" digo agachando la mirada y Jinpachi deja de avanzar. Sin perder tiempo, corro pasándole de largo, sin verle, y me encierro en mi habitación…..Espero unos minutos pero Jinpachi no entra a mi cuarto ni toca a mi puerta…estoy a salvo…..

Debe pensar que estoy loco pero al menos no ha insistido en saber más del porqué de este vendaje. Soy un idiota…..yo sólo me metí en este lío. Espero que no siga insistiendo luego. Aunque no creo que lo haga….me dejó ir cuando tenía la ventaja y me tenía acorralado….dejó que me fuera sólo porque le pedí que por favor lo haga?...no le entiendo, más estoy aliviado…sin embargo, qué sucederá mañana?...he querido ignorar el problema pero mi pecho sigue hinchándose a pesar de los vendajes…..qué más puedo hacer?...

* * *

_Retraso constitucional: _

_Es genético y consiste en el retraso en el desarrollo de los caracteres sexuales (cambios hormonales), es decir, retraso en la pubertad (crecimiento de mamas, y aparición de la menstruación en el caso de las niñas). Una vez que comienza la pubertad, el desarrollo del cuerpo es normal. Puede retrasarse hasta los 20 o 22 años de edad._

_Ésta vendría a ser la base científica por la cual quiero explicar la condición de Kamanosuke. Tal vez estaré estirando la realidad en algunos momentos pero así es la ficción XD._

_Continúa en el siguiente capítulo :)_


	3. Chapter 3: It's a girl!

_Esta semana 2 capítulos Xd aquí está el segundo._

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"No insistas con lo mismo. Busca otra manera de abordarme y crea espacios usando tu arma, como te indiqué hace poco." No estaba seguro en un principio con esto de entrenar a alguien, pero Kamanosuke ha resultado ser un buen aprendiz. Aunque sólo propuse esto de entrenarle para levantarle el ánimo, estoy comenzando a disfrutar de nuestras sesiones. Sin embargo, ha estado más decaído e irritable de lo normal estos últimos días y no ha querido decirme por qué.

"Qué crees que intento hacer?!" grita el chico, agitando su arma, enfadado, dejando al descubierto su lado derecho…..todavía sigue cometiendo errores tanto ofensivos como defensivos, pero en verdad ha mejorado. Aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacarle por allí y Kamanosuke cae al suelo, sorprendido. No le he pegado muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para tirarle. Llegará el momento en que aprenderá a no hacer lo mismo de nuevo para evitar que le tire al suelo (cosa que detesta), mientras sigamos con el entrenamiento.

"mierda, mierda, MIERDA!" gruñe furioso Kamanosuke, levantándose del piso de un salto, alejándose de mí y limpiándose un poco las ropas. Me divierte lo sencillo que es cabrearle. Aunque hago ciertas cosas para molestarle un poco, no lo hago de mala intención. Prefiero verle así de gruñón que cabizbajo y decaído. Mis hombres también están preocupados por el muchachito.

"Atácame de nuevo y esta vez piensa bien lo que estás haciendo. Si no vuelves a cometer el mismo error en el tiempo que queda, te llevaré a comer a ese lugar que querías visitar ayer." La cara de Kamanosuke se ilumina de repente y, sonriéndome mordazmente, me dice que me va a hacer cumplir mi palabra y que va a pedir de comer lo que quiera. Hn! Esta actitud suya me agrada. Kamanosuke vuelve a atacarme y esta vez ya no deja descubierto su lado derecho. Perfecto! Esto de premio y castigo funciona muy bien con él. Conseguí entrenar a Verónica de esta manera y tuve éxito, así que supongo pasará lo mismo con él.

Ya han pasado cerca de dos semanas desde ese incidente en que descubrí a Kamanosuke queriendo entrar a mi habitación. _"…por favor, déjame ir…."_ Sus palabras dichas casi como una súplica y el temblor que recorría su cuerpo me obligaron a detener mis acciones. Tenía miedo de que descubriera el secreto tras esos vendajes. A la mañana siguiente le traté como si nada hubiese pasado y Kamanosuke pronto comenzó a relajarse alrededor mío nuevamente; sin embargo, desde entonces estoy muy pendiente de sus acciones….todavía sigue llevando ese vendaje en el pecho pero ya no he vuelto a preguntar nada al respecto.

Me ha dicho que no está herido y con eso basta….por ahora. Si quiere mantenerlo en secreto allá él. Tiene derecho a su privacidad, pero me sigue desconcertando cómo reaccionó en ese momento. No quiero volver a ponerle así….

"Ok, eso es todo por hoy. Lo hiciste bien." Kamanosuke se tira al suelo de espaldas, extendiendo de par en par sus brazos y piernas, respirando agitado…su silueta delgada y casi femenina me confunde y no puedo apartar la vista por un rato, hasta que le escucho hablarme.

"Estoy cubierto de sudor. Quiero bañarme antes de ir a comer." Dice el chico, levantando su torso del suelo, apoyado en sus codos. La leve capa de sudor que cubre su cuerpo brilla un poco con el sol y le hace ver- hasta allí nomás lo dejo. Un baño no suena nada mal. Le digo que no hay problema y el chico se pone de pie de inmediato. Kamanosuke gusta de bañarse solo y aunque va en contra de la tradición de su país de origen, no le he querido preguntar por qué. No me concierne…

* * *

"Vamos, Kamanosuke! Qué te sucede hoy? Estás muy tieso. Tus movimientos son imprecisos también. Así no conseguirás atinarme. Concéntrate!" el chico me mira enfadado pero su mirada además de su postura indican que está muy incómodo. Qué le ocurre? Intenta hacer los movimientos que ya ha aprendido a dominar pero no los ejecuta adecuadamente y, por ende, sus ataques fallan. Le aparto y él pierde el equilibrio y cae sentado respirando agitadamente. Muy extraño.

"Kamanosuke—"

"Ya deja de decir mi nombre! No me pasa nada, sólo que-olvídalo! Verás de lo que soy capaz!" El chico hace como que acomoda algo entre sus ropas y de un momento a otro, los movimientos de Kamanosuke se tornan más ágiles y precisos. No consigue atinarme pero me hace retroceder un poco. Hn! Ya parece más el de siempre. Me ataca con más ímpetu, sin dejar que le coja, con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios. Hn! No puedo dejar que se le suba a la cabeza.

Es momento de elevar un poco el nivel. Kamanosuke se lanza sobre mí, con sus cadenas por delante para tratar de inmovilizarme. En lugar de dejar que me atine, me muevo a un costado, dando una media vuelta que le sorprende. En un movimiento veloz cojo su cadena y tiro de ella haciéndole perder el balance. Por intentar golpearme mientras está cayendo consigo cogerle. Kamanosuke no se rinde y me ataca con su otro brazo, así que coloco una mano sobre su pecho para empujarle con relativa fuerza contra el suelo. Kamanosuke cae de espaldas, golpea el suelo y queda desorientado por un momento. Yo quedo sobre él, con mi mano en su pecho aún para mantenerle quieto.

"Uh?" es lo único que sale de mi boca cuando miro hacia abajo y noto lo que tiene cogido mi mano. Por el excesivo movimiento, el vendaje que llevaba Kamanosuke alrededor del pecho, se ha soltado y por la caída, su camisa se ha abierto un poco por el frente. Mi mano está sobre su pecho pues allí fue dónde apliqué fuerza para tirarle al suelo, quedando yo casi sentado sobre él; sin embargo, algo suave y redondo está aprisionado entre mis dedos. Es del tamaño de una naranja pero infinita veces más suave….esto es-

"Suéltame! Deja de tocarme y quítate de allí!" brama Kamanosuke, apartando bruscamente mi mano. Le dejo ir más por sorpresa que por la fuerza con que me aparta, alejándome automáticamente de…..él…lo que le da la oportunidad perfecta para salir de debajo de mí y ponerse de pie. Kamanosuke se cierra la camisa, se cubre el pecho con las manos y sale a la carrera en dirección del barco, dejando su arma tirada en el suelo.

"Entonces no estaba equivocado….." es lo primero que atino a murmurar para mí, una vez que me quedo solo, mientras recojo el arma desechada de Kamanosuke. La primera vez que le vi pensé: "_Es la chica más bella que ha pisado mi barco. Me gustaría que se quedase aquí."_ Cuando me dijeron que se trataba de un hombre, tuve que hacer que me lo repitan pues no cabía en mi cabeza que eso fuese verdad. A pesar de su bello rostro y su silueta femenina, la ausencia de pechos me llevó a pensar que los demás decían la verdad: se trataba de un hombre. _"Su pecho es plano como una tabla"_ fue lo que me dijo Kakei más tarde esa noche cuando le pregunté lo que vio cuando Kamanosuke se levantó el polo que llevaba.

Desde aquel momento no volví a pensar en Kamanosuke de esa manera, a pesar de que la pasamos muy bien tomando aquel día. Sin embargo, nunca pude apartar la mirada de….él. Su figura no sólo me confundía sino que me llamaba mucho la atención, no puedo negarlo, en especial su rostro. Sus cabellos largos y rojos, sus ojos grandes y turquesas, sus labios finos y rosados, sus piel clara y lozana…Incluso la manera en que su cuerpo se movía durante la batalla contra los lacayos de Masamune me pareció atrayente…..me decía para mis adentros que era una lástima que se tratara de un tipo. Por ello toda mi atención se centró en la belleza despampanante de Anastasia…..sin embargo, mi instinto estaba en lo cierto al final…Kamanosuke es una mujer…

Camino en dirección del barco con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: si es una chica, entonces por qué insiste que es hombre? Ha querido engañar a todos fervientemente por algún motivo siniestro? Aunque no esté bien dotada como Ana, aún así es una mujer muy bella, no le costaría conseguir un hombre…..no creo que eso sea motivo para ocultar lo que es… Un momento….Kakei dijo que el pecho de Kamanosuke era como una tabla y lo que yo toqué allí no era nada como eso….todavía puedo sentir sus pequeñas redondeces bajo mis dedos…Kakei no me mentiría sobre algo como aquello…..seguramente sus pechos han estado aumentando de tamaño y eso era lo que mantenía oculto con los vendajes. Ahora lo entiendo todo!... pero…. que recién le estén creciendo es normal? Qué edad tiene Kamanosuke? Tantas preguntas.

Subo a la cubierta del barco y Verónica es la primera en recibirme, sobando su cabeza contra mis piernas. En eso algunos de mis hombre se acercan y me dicen que Kamanosuke se ha encerrado en su habitación y que parecía muy enfadado….válgame. Les ordeno que regresen a sus labores y que yo me voy a hacer cargo del….muchachito…..

Voy hasta su habitación y me encuentro con la puerta cerrada. No soy de los que entran sin autorización a los aposentos de una mujer así que toco a la puerta, pidiéndole que me deje pasar. Como no obtengo respuesta, insisto de nuevo.

"….déjame tranquilo….." escucho decir a Kamanosuke desde adentro. Se oye devastado y sin fuerzas. Le ha afectado que haya descubierto su secreto. Le daré un tiempo para calmarse antes de insistir nuevamente con que me deje entrar. Lo último que quiero es hacerle sentir peor. No pienso acusarle de nada, sólo quiero ver si necesita algo, tal vez conversar un poco sobre esto y ayudarle con lo que pueda.

Me quedo en la cubierta guiando las labores de mi tripulación. Ha llegado un nuevo cargamento de armas que debemos llevar a otro lugar y me entretengo ayudándoles mientras le doy su espacio a Kamanosuke. Cuando comienza a oscurecer ya no hay nada más que hacer así que decido que es momento de intentar nuevamente hablar con….ella. Me paro frente a su habitación y vuelvo a tocar la puerta. Nuevamente no obtengo respuesta pero escucho movimiento dentro así que sé que Kamanosuke no se ha dormido.

"Kamanosuke, no voy a revelarle a nadie lo que he descubierto sobre ti, ni tampoco pienso burlarme de tu situación. Déjame pasar para que podamos conversar sobre eso un rato, de acuerdo?" escucho más movimiento dentro de la habitación pero no recibo respuesta verbal.

"No me cuentes por qué escondes eso sobre ti si así lo deseas. Si no quieres que mencione el asunto nuevamente, pídemelo y así será, pero sal de tu habitación, no tienes por qué esconderte. Si necesitas ayuda con algo más, también puedo hacer eso por ti. Te golpeé muy fuerte en el pecho, sólo quiero ver si estás herida-"

"Herida?! Soy un hombre! No me-¡!" el movimiento dentro de la habitación cesa y todo queda en silencio. Qué torpeza la mía! Escucho a Kamanosuke quejarse de dolor muy bajito, como si se estuviera tapando la boca. Murmura insultos a duras penas, pero no comprendo todo lo que dice…..luego nada…..Insisto nuevamente con que me deje entrar más no pasa nada. Kamanosuke me está ignorando por completo, válgame….es mejor no insistir más y dejar que salga por cuenta propia…Cuando ya me he dado media vuelta para volver a cubierta, escucho el seguro de la puerta ser abierto.

Sin dudarlo, abro la puerta despacio y pongo un pie dentro de la habitación. El ambiente es oscuro pero aún así puedo distinguir la figura de Kamanosuke. Está sentada en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y la cara oculta entre sus brazos….exactamente como le encontré mientras me alejaba del castillo de Ueda, semanas atrás. Llamo su nombre pero ella no responde ni levanta la cara para verme…no está llorando pero toda su postura indica que está avergonzada y deprimida…..y que está sufriendo…..

"….algo está mal conmigo…" dice con voz ligeramente temblorosa y eso hace despertar mis sentidos. Entonces sí le hice más daño del que imaginaba. Le pregunto qué es lo que ocurre y cómo puedo ayudarle pero ella no responde de inmediato.

"….no sé lo que me pasa…hice de todo para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir pero ha pasado de nuevo…sólo que ahora me duele mucho el vientre….no puedo ponerme de pie…." Sea lo que fuese le está ocurriendo, en verdad siente mucho dolor…..lo percibo en su voz. Estoy preocupado y deseo ayudarle pero si no me dice con claridad lo que tiene no sé cómo hacerlo.

"Si estás enfer-mo, puedo traer un sanador para que te vea, pero si es otra cosa, aunque no sepas de qué se trata, dame los detalles para ver qué puedo hacer al respecto…." Kamanosuke se mueve un poco en su sitio, gimiendo bajito….en verdad se siente mal…No quiero alterarle más por eso sigo dirigiéndome a _él _como si fuese hombre. Todo queda en silencio un ratito hasta que por fin Kamanosuke decide hablar nuevamente.

"….he vuelto a sangrar allí abajo…." Sus palabras me dejan mudo. Ahora comprendo perfectamente lo que le ocurre pero no soy la persona más adecuada para ayudarle. Kamanosuke me mira de reojo, todavía con el rostro oculto tras su cabello rojo, como midiendo mi reacción. Si piensa que voy a burlarme de ella está muy equivocada. Prometí ayudarle y eso voy a hacer.

"Sé lo que te tiene así pero no puedo hacer mucho por ayudarte; sin embargo te puedo llevar con alguien que te podrá explicar todo al respecto y te hará sentir mejor. Tienes que confiar en mí." Extiendo mi mano delante de ella y Kamanosuke la toma, aunque titubea un poco. Se para con mucho esfuerzo así que no demoro en colocarle mi abrigo encima y cargarle en ambos brazos.

"Así te incomodará menos el viaje. No está lejos, no te preocupes." Me sorprende notar lo pequeña y ligera que es Kamanosuke…..le siento más frágil que Anastasia…..nadie lo pensaría con la bravuconería que me muestra todos los días. Dejamos su habitación e informando escuetamente a mis hombres que volveré pronto, le saco del barco. Camino por las calles menos ocupadas para no llamar la atención pues estoy seguro que eso es lo que menos desea ahora. Luego de caminar varios minutos, por fin diviso la casa de la señora.

Espero que la vieja Gertrude no haya decidido salir esta noche. Para ser alguien tan mayor tiene una vida social muy activa. Aunque es muy directa, sabe como hablarles y ganarse la confianza de las mujeres jóvenes, además nunca se ha rehusado en ayudar a una pobre muchachita en apuros. Aún con Kamanosuke en brazos, toco a la puerta de la vieja Gertrude y a los pocos minutos ella sale a recibirnos.

"Nezu-kun! Qué sorpresa!...qué me has traído esta noche?"

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"_Toma d infusiones de manzanilla a diario si no quieres que te coja tan fuerte el dolor. Cuando el dolor en tu vientre sea muy fuerte y tengas además dolores de espalda u otras cosas, como ahora, toma esto. Se llama Aquilea y te ayudará a sentirte bien en poco tiempo. Además…."_

Fue lo que me dijo la vieja, luego de asegurarme que lo que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo era normal y le sucedía a todas las mujeres como yo. Si esto es normal entonces lo anormal debe ser mortal! Y además…yo no debería pasar por esto…yo soy un hombre….tengo que serlo…por qué mi cuerpo me traiciona justo ahora?

La vieja me dio de beber esas cosas y me ayudó a recostarme de lado sobre un futón, justo donde me encuentro ahora, mientras seguía explicándome los cambios que estaban sucediéndome y cómo manejarlos. Aunque el dolor estaba bajando con sus atenciones, no me dejaba concentrarme en todo lo que decía como para recordar todas las indicaciones que me dio. Jinpachi debe haber notado mi angustia y le pidió a la señora que anotara todas esas cosas y le explicara lo que yo debía hacer para aliviar el dolor….no entiendo por qué hizo eso….él no es responsable por mí…..ni siquiera somos buenos amigos….

Jinpachi no me dejó en ningún momento así que la señora también se dirigió a él para pedirle algunos detalles sobre mí entre otras cosas. El único momento en que dejó la habitación fue cuando la vieja pidió examinarme….tuve que desnudarme por completo frente a ella. Desvié la mirada mientras ella me miraba y me tocaba, haciendo preguntas cómo si me dolía aquí o allá cuando hacía presión. Luego de volver a vestirme, ella aprovechó para explicarme cómo tratar aquel sangrado y hablarme de qué se trataba. _"Te estás convirtiendo en toda una mujercita, niña"_ fueron sus palabras…..quería gritar en ese momento en desesperación. Yo no puedo ser mujer…..pensé que eso ya había quedado atrás…

"_La mayoría de mujeres sufren estos cambios a corta edad, alrededor de los 13 años. Tú no eres como la mayoría, niña, pero eso no está mal tampoco. De aquí en adelante vas a seguir cambiando y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo."_

Fue lo que me dijo cuando Jinpachi le habló de las vendas alrededor de mi pecho y mi extraño comportamiento últimamente. Sus palabras me dejaron devastado…todavía me siento así, incluso peor ahora que el dolor está disminuyendo. Sus palabras me cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría. Me sentía tan mal que sólo dejé que la vieja hiciera y dijera lo que quisiera…..me aclaró que no siempre voy a sentirme así pero que el dolor era normal. Cuando terminó de hablar, bajó las luces de la habitación y se retiró junto a Jinpachi al espacio adyacente para hablar con el pirata en privado.

"_Físicamente está bien, pero va a necesitar tiempo para aceptar su realidad…."_

Fue lo único que escuché la vieja le dijo a Jinpachi sobre mi condición. Lo demás sólo fue murmullo. No pienso aceptar nada pues ésta no puede ser mi realidad…no puede…No he vuelto a ver a Jinpachi desde anoche, cuando entró a la habitación a informarme que pasaría la noche aquí y que él se quedaría en el cuarto de al lado por si necesitaba algo. Yo no le respondí nada pero en el fondo agradecí que no me dejara solo…ahora en cambio siento vergüenza de que él haya tenido que presenciar todo eso, en especial mi debilidad…que tuviera que recurrir a su ayuda….vergüenza es poco, quiero que la tierra me trague, quiero desaparecer…por qué me está sucediendo esto a mí?...

"Niña, cómo has amanecido hoy?" dice la vieja al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida….huele rico. No he intentado levantarme desde que despertara, por temor a que regrese el dolor….esta posición, estar echado de lado, calmó mucho mi malestar. La vieja…..errr….la señora Gertrude (qué nombre para más raro y difícil!) me ayuda a sentarme y, para mi sorpresa, el dolor no vuelve. Le digo que estoy mejor y ella coloca la bandeja delante de mí. La infusión de manzanilla no se ve mal…..

"Nezu-san te está esperando afuera. Ha dicho que salgas cuando estés lista, que él no se marchará sin ti…eres una niña muy linda, que no te sorprenda la atención que recibirás de él…pronto tendrás a cientos como él detrás de ti ahora que te estás desarrollando. Lo sabré yo! Nezu-kun ha estado visitando tu habitación de a ratos mientras dormías, para ver si estabas bien…estaba preocupado por ti….."

Hay tantas cosas que quiero aclararle sobre lo que acaba de decir, en especial que a mí no me interesan los hombres ni nadie, sólo pelear, pero… me quedo callado sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se calientan un poco…..qué rayos me sucede?! Desarrollándome….que palabra tan estúpida…..Termino de comer y Gertrude me acompaña a la puerta, no sin antes indicarme que no debo seguir colocándome vendajes alrededor del pecho y que no entrene muy fuerte si me siento indispuesta….gritarle que soy un hombre sería estúpido ahora, aunque quiero hacerlo…..no después de lo que ha sucedido….todo es tan irreal…

Llevo el abrigo de Jinpachi encima pues no tengo otra cosa con qué cubrirme…..no estoy desnudo, sino que ahora, sin los vendajes, las protuberancias de mi pecho son más notorias bajo mi camisa. No son muy grandes pero ya se notan…Jinpachi está esperando por mí afuera, como dijo, y me coloco a su lado. Se despide de la vieja Gertrude y emprendemos el camino de regreso al barco….en silencio.

No tengo ganas de hablar o más bien, no creo tener la habilidad…mi mente está como sonsa, mi cuerpo está como entumecido….sólo camino porque tengo pies…quiero cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos nada de esto haya ocurrido…por que a mí?...quiero desaparecer…

"Gertrude me dijo que esta condición tuya se transmitía de madres a hijas….si no es ella, hay alguien de tu familia, alguna mujer con la que puedas hablar al respecto? Yo puedo llevarte con ella." La voz de Jinpachi me saca de mi trance. Así que esa perra es la culpable nuevamente de mi desgracia?! Casi no recuerdo a esa mujer pero si le viera nuevamente, le haría pedazos por hacerme padecer de este modo nuevamente!

"….se fue cuando era demasiado joven….casi no le recuerdo y no sé dónde está…no hay nadie más….." respondo monótonamente pues mi pasado no es algo que quiera recordar, en especial mi infancia. La puta casi no paraba en casa y cuando lo hacía era para torturarme….cuando se marchó no me dolió su partida…aunque sí cambió mi vida….

Jinpachi no dice nada más…..creo que le hago sentir incómodo, aunque no lo quiera demostrar. Debe pensar que soy un bicho raro, una aberración…un estorbo, una molestia…mi padre pensaba eso de mí…..debe estarse arrepintiendo de haberme traído a su barco…..se va a aburrir de mí al igual que Saizou y tendré que marcharme….estoy tan confundido y algo asustado que no sé que haría si me veo de repente solo, en un lugar que no conozco…en esta condición…quiero desaparecer….llegamos al barco y Jinpachi me acompaña hasta mi habitación.

"Pospondremos tu entrenamiento hasta que te sientas mejor, Kamanosuke. He comprado esas hierbas que indicó Gertrude y otras cosas que me dijo que podrías necesitar. Las dejaré sobre esta mesa…..mandé que cambiaran los cobertores de tu cama por unos más suaves, para que te sientas más cómodo. También una jarra de agua fresca en tu velador por si tienes sed. Vendré a verte a la hora del almuerzo, de acuerdo?" muevo la cabeza para decir que sí, sin mucho ánimo. No quiero pensar porqué es tan atento conmigo, qué cosa espera de mi parte…mi cabeza ya está hecha un lío así como está…

"Todo va a estar bien, Kamanosuke. Es mucho para aceptar de un momento a otro, pero te prometo que con el paso de los días ya no sentirás esa carga tan pesada que te asfixia…no te voy a dejar solo….." Jinpachi coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza y siento una onda de energía recorrer mi cuerpo. Su toque es gentil y transmite confianza….tengo ganas de apartarle como hice con Saizou tiempo atrás, pero no lo hago….con ese gesto, aunque sea por un instante, me hizo sentir que en verdad todo va a estar bien.

Me recuesto en la cama y Jinpachi se marcha, sin embargo, deja a Verónica conmigo, para que me haga compañía. La gata y yo no nos tratamos mucho. Ella me ignora cuando estoy en el barco y sólo busca la compañía de Jinpachi si no está durmiendo; sin embargo, ahora se comporta totalmente distinto. Verónica se acerca a mi cama y recuesta su cabeza sobre el borde, cerca de mis manos, para dejar que le acaricie, mientras me mira con sus enormes ojos amarillos y ronronea.

"Por qué tan amable de repente, uh? Me veo tan patético que hasta a ti te doy lástima?...o lo haces por complacer a tu amo?...tú y él, no les entiendo para nada…mmmm….tu piel es más suave de lo que parece…me gusta…." Verónica hace un sonido complacido con su garganta, permitiendo que le siga acariciando.

"….o estás contenta con tener a otra chica en el barco?...no esperes mucho de mí, yo no sé cómo ser mujer, además…no pienso serlo por más tiempo…." No lo he pensado bien, pero si lo que dijo la vieja sobre el cuerpo femenino es cierto entonces mi problema es sencillo de solucionar. Si me corto los bultos que están creciendo en mi pecho y destruyo o retiro aquello que sangra dentro de mí entonces ya no seguiré convirtiéndome en mujer, como ella dijo….podré detenerlo y volver a ser el hombre que siempre he sido…sólo tengo que juntar fuerzas para hacer esas cosas….va a doler y van a quedar horribles marcas…..puedo morir desangrado también…..eso no me asusta tanto como quedarme así…creo….por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento ganas de llorar…..

* * *

"Demoraste en despertar pero lo hiciste justo a tiempo pues acaban de traernos la comida. Pedí varios de tus platos favoritos así que espero que estés con hambre. Ven, acércate a la mesa para comer juntos." No sé en qué momento me he quedado dormido pero termino de despertarme cuando Verónica se aleja para comer lo que le arroja su amo. Jinpachi ha venido a comer conmigo…..eso no es nuevo pero la normalidad con que me trata aunque es bienvenida me hace sentir…extraño…..yo no me siento normal…..Camino hasta la mesa y comienzo a comer automática y lentamente…mi cabeza sigue sonsa…de pronto siento una mano coger mi muñeca derecha y eso me espabila.

"Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Francamente, no estoy seguro pero estoy dispuesto a probar cualquier cosa con tal de que hables. Tu silencio me desconcierta. Entiendo que estás muy afectado por lo que te está pasando pero necesito que me hables. No te voy a obligar a revelarme porqué ocultaste tu género todo este tiempo ni que me cuentes tu pasado si no lo deseas pero necesito que me digas lo que sientes, lo que quieres o necesitas para volver a ser el de siempre…no te voy a juzgar así que puedes hablar libremente …." Deja ir mi brazo apenas cierra la boca pero su mirada no abandona la mía. Por primera vez en el día siento que el entumecimiento desaparece para dar paso al enojo…..quién se ha creído que es!

"Tú no entiendes absolutamente nada! Y deja de comportarte como si te importara un carajo lo que pase conmigo! Yo no pedí tu ayuda!" me pongo de pie apretando los puños. Estoy furioso!

"Prometí que te ayudaría y es lo que voy a hacer, lo quieras o no. Si eso te molesta, tendrás que soportarlo." Dice el muy cretino sin levantarse de su sitio. Un entrometido, eso es lo que es! Tengo unas ganas enormes de patearle!

"Quieres ayudarme?! Cómo no! Y si te dijera que quiero terminar con este problema de raíz, uh? Que he estado pensando en la manera de deshacerme de estos estúpidos _cambios_ arrancándome las partes que me causan problemas, me ayudarías con eso?!" estoy gritando, lo sé pero a Jinpachi no parece incomodarle hasta el momento que menciono lo último. Su mirada cambia por un instante y luego se pone de pie….está enfadado?...involuntariamente retrocedo un paso.

"Si en verdad piensas mutilarte de esa manera vas a necesitar ayuda….eso es si no deseas morir en el intento…si lo que quieres es terminar con todo, también te puedo ayudar con eso…..sólo dilo y podemos empezar ahora….." se acerca un paso a mí y yo retrocedo otro…..no esperaba esa respuesta…en verdad, no esperaba nada, sólo lo dije porque-…..en sus ojos veo que va en serio y eso me asusta….al parecer no estoy tan convencido de hacer aquello como creía….mutilarme…..quiero pedirle a Jinpachi que se aleje pero se me forma un nudo en la garganta de pronto. Dice todo en un tono neutral pero el aura que emana es intimidante….está molesto por lo que acabo de decir…..

"Si por otro lado, estás dispuesto a reconsiderar tu decisión, también está bien por mí. El que seas una mujer no cambia nada y en cuanto a tu acuerdo conmigo, igual. Seas hombre o mujer, tú seguirás trabajando para mí y yo continuaré entrenándote. El que sea comprensivo con tu situación y haya decidido postergar el entrenamiento de hoy no quiere decir que seré menos severo contigo. Nada ha cambiado en cuanto a eso…." Sus palabras me hacen exhalar aliviado, sin querer. Aunque se equivoca con que nada ha cambiado (yo he cambiado!), el que nuestro acuerdo siga en pie me quita un gran peso de encima. Para él sigo siendo yo…aunque ahora me sienta menos yo que antes…..Jinpachi no se acerca más y el aura a su alrededor se calma también. Un alivio.

"No me gusta lo que está pasando y estoy preocupado por el resto de cambios que mencionó la vieja y que vendrán después, pero tengo claro lo que quiero hacer al respecto por ahora." Jinpachi se apoya en la pared y me pide que continúe. Dijo que no me juzgaría, y no se ha burlado de mí en ningún momento así que supongo puedo decirle lo que me pasa por la cabeza sin inconvenientes…..mientras no tenga nada que ver con mutilarme.

"Primero, aunque no puedo detener estos cambios, voy a ocultarlos lo mejor que pueda así que deseo que sigas refiriéndote a mí como hombre pues yo voy a seguir insistiendo en que lo soy frente a otros. Es lo que soy y si dices que nada ha cambiado, entonces eso tampoco." Jinpachi en ningún momento, desde que descubriera mi género, se ha dirigido a mí como mujer así que debe entender cuán importante es esto para mí.

"Segundo, comienzas a tratarme como a una de esas mujeres estúpidas a las que persigues, te mato, entiendes?! No sé cómo pero lo hago! Y nada de estarme manoseando! No sé cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo" aunque lo hacía cuando creía que era hombre, así que….no sé…

"Caramba, qué exigente! Y no fue mi intención manosearte mientras peleábamos, ni tampoco antes, sólo quería demostrar algo. Me sentí en confianza contigo como para fastidiarte de ese modo. Ahora, sólo para que sepas, yo no toco a las mujeres así si no me invitan a hacerlo, entonces puedes estar tranquilo." Jinpachi sonríe un poco y eso me tranquiliza…..ya no estoy tan enfadado….aunque si hace eso, no tocarme pues soy mujer, entonces ya no será como antes….estoy confundido. Le pedí que no me trate como chica pero eso mejor se lo dejo pasar…..no quiero que me esté toqueteando. Nos quedamos en silencio. Supongo que espera que diga algo más pero eso es todo lo que tengo.

"Si ya terminaste con tus pedidos, quisiera hacerte uno." Esto me hace tensar nuevamente. Qué querrá? Entonces quiere algo a cambio, hn! Agradezco que me haya ayudado anoche pero yo no se lo pedí, lo hizo porque quiso, así que no le debo nada. Si me pide mostrarle mis pechos me voy a enfadar…aunque no debería haber problemas en mostrarle ya que ambos somos hombres…..aunque en realidad no lo soy, no como él….estoy confundido….

"Qué quieres?!" que sea lo que venga. Demuestro toda mi molestia en esa frase pero él no deja de sonreír.

"Deseo saber tu nombre. Dime si me equivoco pero creo que Kamanosuke es un nombre que inventaste para identificarte como hombre, no el que te fue dado al nacer. Prometo no llamarte así pero quisiera escucharlo siquiera una vez. No volveré a mencionarlo nuevamente…a menos que tú me lo pidas." ….quiero mentirle….con todas mis fuerzas quiero mentirle y decirle que Kamanosuke es el único nombre que tengo pero algo dentro de mí salta de emoción con la sola idea de decirle la verdad…..hace tanto tiempo que no lo menciono, no como tal….no tengo nada que perder, no con él…además, él se ha dado cuenta, solo…

"Mi nombre era Yuri. Ya lo has escuchado antes. Satisfecho?!" le miro molesto pues por su causa estoy diciendo estas cosas. Jinpachi repite mi nombre una vez y, después de un rato, menciona que es un nombre muy bonito para una hermosa chica. Sus palabras estúpidas me hacen sentir cosas raras en el estómago, pero pasa pronto pues no añade nada más. Se queda callado de repente y eso me pone nervioso. Comencé a usarlo como apellido hace mucho tiempo, y qué? Eso no es extraño…..no iba a usar el apellido del bastardo de mi padre….

"Ya terminaste con tus estúpidas preguntas? No he acabado de comer y todavía tengo hambre." Le miro enfadado pero a él no le incomoda. Me deja el camino libre hacia la mesa y voy hacia allí. Jala un poco la silla para que pueda sentarme y eso me fastidia pero no digo nada. Sólo deseo que se vaya para terminar de comer en paz.

"Ya que el entrenamiento seguirá siendo el mismo y tú no quieres que te trate distinto, sí tengo que hacerte una sugerencia, para que no tengas dificultades mientras entrenamos. Como te gusta coser, busca la manera de acomodar tus ropas para que te den más soporte en la parte de arriba. Ahora que ya no llevas los vendajes, vas a sentirte incómodo cuando saltes o hagas movimientos más complicados y cómo tu técnica se basa en la agilidad, habrá mucho de eso." Soporte para mi…..oh! ya entiendo. Tsk! Venirse a fijar en esas cosas…idiota…..aunque supongo que tiene razón…

"Ok. Algo más?" demuestro enfado para que no note mi incomodidad. Pareciera que por más que intente seguir como lo hacía normalmente, igual voy a tener que hacer algunos cambios en mi vida…..al menos esto no es nada muy problemático.

"Sí. Voy a salir esta noche, al igual que varios de los miembros de la tripulación. Vamos a divertirnos al pueblo. Si te sientes mejor y quieres venir puedes hacerlo. Si no quieres que los demás noten algún cambio en ti, es mejor que empieces a actuar naturalmente. Encerrarte en tu habitación no es lo común en ti. Si lo haces muy seguido van a sospechar y a hacer preguntas. Es muy probable que no vuelva hasta la mañana siguiente así que si necesitas ayuda con algo, manda a Verónica a buscarme. Ella sabrá dónde encontrarme."

Y yo también! Entre las piernas de la prostituta con los pechos más grandes del burdel! Ya se le pasó la preocupación por mí y no pierde tiempo en volver a sus hábitos. Qué haga lo que quiera! No me interesa! Una mano roza mis cabellos y quedo petrificado. Qué carajos sucede ahora?!

"Ey! Dije que nada de tocarme!"

"Un mechón se salió de su lugar, sólo lo ponía de vuelta en su sitio. El cabello te queda muy bien así. Se vería incluso mejor si te lo dejaras crecer un poco más." Y eso a qué viene?! No comprendo a este sujeto! Y yo decido cómo llevo el cabello, le guste o no! No me he hecho nada especial, sólo lo tengo amarrado en una cola al costado, como de costumbre. No sé que le llama tanto la atención. Jinpachi se despide y deja al fin mi habitación.

Vaya….todavía no estoy conforme con esta situación….con los cambios pero al menos ahora, después de hablar con el pirata, ya no siento que el mundo se me cae encima….creo que en verdad voy a estar bien después de todo…..sólo debo cambiar algunas cosas…aunque todavía no veo la manera cómo podré ir a enfrentarme a Saizou nuevamente, cuando termine mi entrenamiento, y que no se dé cuenta de…..esto….supongo que una sola cosa a la vez…..todavía tengo tiempo…..

* * *

_Qué irritable se pone la chica en esos días, verdad? XD aunque Kamanosuke siempre ha sido de enfadarse rápido jeje._

_**Chibi-usa, Haku-chan,**__**Darc Wolf, **__gracias por dejar comentarios. Me alegra que les esté gustando el fic :) primer no-yaoi que escribo así que aprecio sus palabras XD_

_Este fic es más ligero que los otros, pero es M por los lemons que habrá después. También por los temas que se tocarán luego, pero principalmente es un drama/romance/angst así que por allí va la cosa. Yuri tiene muchos cambios que afrontar y no lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos U_U_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	4. Chapter 4: Notice me!

_Sin advertencias XD_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Aunque prometí no tratarle distinto, es difícil no hacerlo ahora que sé que es una mujer, especialmente cuando estamos los dos solos. Si antes su apariencia ambigua me hacía observarle más de la cuenta, mi mente no iba más allá pues la realidad de que se trataba de un hombre me hacía detenerme allí mismo; sin embargo ese ya no es el caso y no puedo controlar del todo lo que pienso, siento y mi conducta respecto a Yuri. A veces ni siquiera mi boca, así que esto hace que ella se enfade conmigo seguido.

"Kamanosuke, levanta tu brazo un poco más cuando lances tu arma hacia el frente. Volvamos a repetir el ejercicio." Allí, está. Eso me salió bien. Controlo mis palabras pero no mis ojos. Yuri ha hecho un trabajo sorprendente con sus ropas para ocultar sus pechos y disimular más sus caderas y protuberante culo. Aún así, si miras detrás del abrigo largo que usa y cuando sus ropas se mueven al saltar para atacarme, puedes ver a la hermosa mujer que quiere ocultar. Sus pechos no son tan grandes como los de otras mujeres, menos como los de Ana. Su figura tampoco, pero no deja de ser hermosa. Su rostro se ha afinado mucho más también.

"Te dije que no me mires así! Eres sordo o qué?!" cuando se enfada se desconcentra en el ejercicio y es fácil derribarle…..lo que le enfurece más. Incluso enfadada es bella, y eso hace difícil tratarle como haría con un hombre, pero es lo que quiere…Gertrude me dijo que si en verdad quería ayudarle, debía darle espacio y tiempo para que ella sola se acostumbre a su nueva situación, acepte lo que es y recupere el rumbo. Si le presiono o intento forzarle a cambiar deprisa sólo voy a conseguir el efecto opuesto. Es difícil porque yo no soy así. Quiero hablar con ella sobre su situación, no pretender que nada ocurre.

"_Sea cual fuese el evento traumático que le llevó a comportarse así, forzarle a cambiar sólo le llevaría a ser autodestructiva. Incluso en estos momentos deben estar pasando por su cabeza ideas horribles sobre cómo terminar con su __problema__. No le juzgues ni le obligues a hablar; si en verdad te importa sólo quédate a su lado y deja que ella misma te diga lo que necesita. Esa niña ya ha sufrido mucho, no le tortures más." _Fueron las palabras de Gertrude luego de que dejara a Yuri descansando en su habitación.

Yuri no es en verdad una niña (Gertrude se refiere así a todas las muchachitas) pero es mucho más joven de lo que imaginaba….tan sólo tiene 19 años. Las mujeres se desarrollan siendo mucho más jóvenes pero no creo que su falta de desarrollo le haya llevado a actuar como hombre…..el que le abandonara su madre siendo muy pequeña debe haber influído en algo. Quisiera que me cuente todo esto pero Gertrude tiene razón. Yuri ya no ha vuelto a mencionar aquello de mutilar su cuerpo y se ve más recuperada, cómoda y *normal* ahora que estoy siguiendo sus exigencias…..por difíciles que sean. Los primeros días se deprimía con facilidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta que todo seguía igual a su alrededor, se detuvo. Nadie salvo Gertrude y yo sabemos su secreto y es como si nada hubiese cambiado para ella….aquello debe haberle quitado un peso de encima.

"Eso es todo por hoy, Kamanosuke. Ven, vayamos al pueblo a comer algo. Como lo has hecho muy bien hoy, te invito a tomar algo también." Yuri levanta la cara para verme mientras está encorvada hacia adelante, recogiendo su arma…..dejando apreciar bastante de su contorneado culo…mmmmmm….me dice contenta que va a pedir montones de sake…..sus ojos verdes se ven más lindos cuando está emocionada por hacer algo que le gusta mucho.

"Podemos pasar por los baños primero? Estoy lleno de sudor y no quiero ir a comer así de sucio." Dice abriendo bastante su abrigo. Hace algo de calor y llevar ese gran abrigo encima debe estarle sofocando pero no se lo quita…sin embargo lo levanta lo suficiente para dejar ver las protuberancias en su pecho...no es mucho pero demarcan mucho más su cintura y me pregunto qué será posar mis manos allí….

"Claro, lo que tú quieras." Digo dando media vuelta. Pediré que le den una poza privada alejada de la mía. Pensar que Yuri está desnuda, bañándose tan sólo al otro lado de una delgada pared de bambú no va a ayudar en nada a apaciguar mis ímpetus. Ya llevamos más de dos semanas así, desde que descubriera que es mujer y no se ha vuelto para nada menos difícil cumplir con sus peticiones….

* * *

"Nezu-san, veo que ya está bien acompañado por una bella muchacha. Oh~~ y yo que vine especialmente a buscarle…..es mi día libre y pensaba que podríamos divertirnos un poco~" menciona coquetamente Serika, una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, pechos grandes y ojos azules, que trabaja en el mejor burdel de esta isla y a la que siempre busco cuando vengo de visita. Creo que le agrado y por eso viene a buscarme cuando no voy a verle. Es muy hermosa y simpática así que disfruto mucho de su compañía.

"Él es el más reciente miembro de mi tripulación. Su nombre es Kamanosuke. Sólo vinimos a tomarnos un trago después de comer, eso es todo." Serika muestra su sorpresa cuando menciono que la persona a mi lado es hombre, pero no dice nada más que pudiese hacer enfadar a Yuri. Una vez que le reconoce como hombre, su atención se centra completamente en mí y nos ponemos a conversar.

Yuri le mira molesta pero no dice nada y continúa consumiendo su bebida. Me he referido a ella como hombre, como me lo ha pedido, así que supongo que está molesta porque Serika ha interrumpido muestra plática y se ha sentado con nosotros. No es mi intención ignorarle pero Serika tiene toda mi atención en estos momentos ya que Yuri no dice palabra alguna, a pesar de que trato de incluirle en la conversación.

"Este lugar es muy sombrío. Por qué mejor no vamos a otro lado a pasarla mejor? Si quiere puedo llamar a una amiga para que acompañe a su compañero y ponga una sonrisa en su rostro…..es tan serio….." propone Serika amablemente observando de reojo a Kamanosuke quien está mirando asesinamente hacia la pared.

"No me interesa acompañarles a ninguna parte! Menos si otra fastidiosa y pegajosa mujer va a venir también! Tsk! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!" Yuri se pone de pie y se marcha de inmediato, dando pisadas furiosas contra el suelo, sin voltear a verme siquiera una vez. Serika se queda boquiabierta, así como el hombre con el que Yuri choca al salir y al que amenaza con decapitarle por cruzarse en su camino…esta chica…..

"No le hagas caso, Serika. Kamanosuke no gusta de esa clase de diversión con mujeres. Por qué mejor no vamos nosotros dos solos? A menos que tu amiga también quiera unirse a la diversión…." Serika se ríe y salimos pronto de aquel lugar. Es temprano y todavía no hay mucha gente en el bar, pero todos los ojos de los hombres que hay allí voltean a ver a la hermosa mujer que camina cogida de mi brazo…no les culpo…..pero ella se va conmigo…..

* * *

Regreso muy de noche al barco y me doy con la sorpresa de que, al mismo tiempo que retorno de mi encuentro con Serika, Yuri también ingresa al barco, pasándome de largo para entrar a su habitación. Sin pensarlo le cojo del brazo para evitar que se vaya y pedirle explicaciones.

"De dónde vienes tan tarde?"

"No te interesa! Y ya te dije que no me toques! Suelta!" hemos estado en buenos términos ella y yo últimamente, y aunque tiene un carácter fuerte, raramente se comporta tan hostil como ahora conmigo. Tolero sus bruscos cambios de humor porque esta situación es nueva para ella, pero quisiera entenderle…..no puedo comprender lo que piensa si no me habla. Trata de hacer que le suelta, clavando sus uñas en mi brazo y golpeando mi pecho. Tiene ramitas en los cabellos y una fina capa de sudor cubre su frente…..ha venido corriendo? De dónde?...Quiero respuestas pero Yuri no me las va a dar fácilmente así que debo usar métodos….innovadores.

Cogida del brazo como le tengo, le doy la vuelta y le pego a mí, hasta que su espalda queda apoyada en mi pecho. Le rodeo por la cintura con mi otro brazo, cogiendo su mano libre para inmovilizarle, aprisionándole entre mis brazos y mi cuerpo…así la diferencia de tamaños entre los dos es mucho más obvia. Yuri es bastante más baja que yo y su cuerpo más delgado que el de Anastasia. Cuando ajusto más mi agarre ella deja de moverse al fin.

"Idiota! Qué haces?! Déjame ir!" no le veo el rostro pero el aroma que despiden sus cabellos sueltos es cautivador. Su olor es suave, como de rosas, eso ya lo había notado antes, pero además ahora también huele a bosque. Debe haber estado derribando árboles por allí. Me pregunto que le habrá llevado a hacer esto de nuevo. No es la primera vez que se va para destruir la floresta, sólo que nunca lo ha hecho tan de noche. Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

"Tus cabellos están llenos de pequeñas ramas y están algo húmedos. Hueles a árboles. Qué hacías allí tan tarde? Si querías entrenar un poco más me hubieses dicho para asistirte." Su cuerpo caliente muy pegado al mío hace que reaccione como haría con cualquier chica a la que tengo cogida así: le acaricio levemente con la yema de mis dedos mientras hablo cerca de su oído y le pego más a mí. El cuerpo de Yuri se estremece y eso hace que le ajuste más entre mis brazos. Hago esto no sólo porque se me antoja sino porque ella me lo permite…..protesta pero no bloquea mis avances como Anastasia.

"Estabas ocupado cogiéndote a esa mujer así que fui solo. No tengo que pedirte permiso para salir." Yuri no intenta soltarse de nuevo pero su cuerpo sigue tenso así que le suelto un poco para que se relaje.

"Cómo sabes eso? No me habrás estado espiando, verdad?" lo digo en broma pero ella reacciona violentamente, zafándose de mi agarre y alejándose unos pasos.

"Claro que no! Por qué querría ver eso?! Tsk! Es lo que siempre haces así que era obvio." Qué mujer para más brava, pero como le dije esa primera vez: es perfecta para vivir como pirata. Lástima que su ideal sea vivir como hombre…..otro tesoro desperdiciado…

Le aclaro a Yuri que hablaba en broma y ella se vuelve menos hostil de inmediato. Sus mejillas tienen un ligero color rosado y eso le hace ver más linda. De la nada me dice que tiene sueño y se mete a su cuarto así nomás. Es entretenido tener una mujer como ella viviendo en el barco (además de cautivador) aunque sea el único que sepa sobre Yuri. No sé si conseguiré ayudarle como espera Gertrude que lo haga, pero me hizo ver que a quien recurrió por ayuda fue a mi y que ahora soy responsable por ella lo quiera o no.

Eso me agrada más de lo que hubiese imaginado y aunque deseo que comience a vivir como mujer, no sé si tomaré bien si ella decide meterse con un hombre que no sea yo…cuando le vi por primera vez le propuse vivir en mi barco para que fuese mi mujer, no por otro motivo. Soy tenaz, y si hubiese aceptado quedarse le hubiera cortejado hasta que dijera que sí, sin embargo no puedo comportarme así con ella pues insiste en ser un hombre…..estoy metido en un aprieto….Además, aunque me atrae no sé si lo mejor sea involucrarme con alguien tan joven y que tiene los problemas de identidad que tiene ella…..no sé si involucrarse conmigo sea tampoco lo mejor para una mujer así…

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Y esto como se toma?" Gertrude comienza a explicar la manera de preparar la planta que ha sacado de entre sus miles de cachivaches. Tiene cosas muy raras aquí, algunas no sabía siquiera que existían. La vieja es tan extraña como las cosas que tiene pero no está mal, para ser mujer. Sabe muchas cosas y no habla de más como otras. Va directo al punto y me repite lo que no entiendo sin molestarse. Su cara está toda arrugada pero sus ojos lucen jóvenes, especialmente cuando sonríe. Me ayudó sin conocerme aquella vez y siempre pregunta como estoy cuando nos cruzamos, sin interrogarme ni nada….incluso ya no me incomoda que me llame niña pues nunca lo hace cuando estamos en la calle.

He venido a verle sin que Jinpachi sepa, ahora que estamos de paso en la isla en la que ella vive. Está muy bien vestida, como quien está lista para una fiesta o algo así, pero cuando me vio llegar y le pregunté si tenía tiempo para hablar conmigo, dijo que sí y me invitó a pasar a su casa.

"_Necesito conversar contigo de algo….privado y tal vez pedirte que me des algo que necesito, pero Jinpachi no puede enterarse…."_

"_De acuerdo. Esto quedará entre tú y yo, niña. Habla con confianza….."_

No le conozco de mucho tiempo pero en verdad le he cogido confianza…..aunque tampoco tengo a nadie más para hablar de…estas cosas…Hablamos sobre los cambios en mi cuerpo; ella me examinó y determinó que todo estaba yendo bien conmigo. Luego de darle muchas vueltas le pregunté si había algo que pudiese tomar que hiciera que mis pechos crecieran un poco más rápido. Ella dijo que sí pero que yo no lo necesitaba pues estaba desarrollándome a buen ritmo.

"_No es sólo eso….necesito que mis pechos sean más grandes…y pronto….."_

"_Me dijiste que eras una guerrera. Si te crecen mucho en corto tiempo, te van a incomodar al momento de pelear."_

"_Ya me incomodan ahora pero he podido acostumbrarme. No creo que sea muy diferente…."_

No preguntó por qué le pedía eso aunque se mostró sorprendida que quisiera algo como aquello, luego de que la última vez que hablamos yo estaba renegando con esto de ser mujer (yo tampoco lo creía en un principio). Todavía me sigue incomodando pero ya no tanto como antes. Como dijo la vieja, es lo que soy y los cambios son inevitables, no puedo pelear contra eso, así que lo mejor es que lo acepte. Además….ya me declaré como mujer hace poco, así que no hay vuelta atrás….

_Flashback_

_Como en otras oportunidades, una de las amiguitas de Jinpachi nos interrumpe mientras estamos tomándonos unos tragos en el bar local, desviando por completo la atención del pirata de nuestra conversación. Una y otra vez, lo mismo! No sólo eso, cuando estamos caminando por la calle y ve una fulana pasar, se olvida de mí y le sigue con la mirada, y yo me quedo hablando solo!_

_Mientras entrenamos, siento sus ojos todo el tiempo sobre mí, a pesar de que le dije que no quería que me observara de ese modo, pero ya me he acostumbrado a ello, supongo. Además, ya hacía eso desde antes, cuando aún creía que era hombre, entonces no hay problema….creo. Cuando estamos en el barco, igual, siempre se me acerca para conversar e incluso me toca a pesar de que le he dicho que no haga eso. No me manosea pero sí encuentra la manera de tocarme…..rozar mi mano, cosas así…..no es que me guste pero ya no le aparto pues siento que es casi normal que lo haga…además, si de verdad le pido que me deje ir, lo hace y no insiste…..no siento que Jinpachi sea una amenaza…sólo le gusta molestar, de juego…..supongo….._

_En esos momentos, toda su atención es para mí y aunque a veces me fastidia lo que dice, me divierto a su lado…disfruto de su compañía y él no me aparta a pesar de que muchas veces no soy amable con él. También ha sido muy __comprensivo__ con mi situación y me ha ayudado a que todo sea más…..llevadero, sin hacerme preguntas sobre mi pasado ni nada incómodo como eso…es agradable tener a alguien que me preste tanta atención…Será por eso que me cabrea que se olvide tan rápido de mí cuando alguna mujercita le coquetea._

"_Quién está con usted, Nezu-san?" pregunta la tipa de uñas ridículamente largas y rojas. Aunque he sido yo quien le ha pedido que continúe refiriéndose a mí como hombre, cada vez me gusta menos que me presente ante estas tipas como tal, pues apenas lo hace, ellas se concentran tan sólo en él cuando rechazo sus atenciones y se lo llevan a otro lado. Él nunca les rechaza y eso me cabrea más cada vez, y los árboles del bosque pagan el precio. Jinpachi nunca va a abandonar la oportunidad de irse con una bella mujer por quedarse con un hombre…nunca…y menos por alguien como yo que no es ninguna de esas dos cosas….quiero ser hombre pero mi cuerpo no lo es…entonces….._

"_Soy Yuri y viajo con él." Digo fuerte y claro, para mi sorpresa. No sé que deseo lograr con esto (no sé si voy a lograr algo con esto) pero como siempre no puedo controlar mis impulsos y actúo antes de pensar bien las cosas. Jinpachi me queda mirando muy sorprendido pero sin decir nada…..al menos conseguí sacar esa reacción de él quien siempre es tan impasible. Desvío mi atención a la chica y me complace verla completamente desconcertada por mis palabras. Hn! Te comió la lengua el gato, mujer fastidiosa y tonta?_

"_Yuri?...eres acaso una mujer pirata?...entonces Nezu-san y tú…." Uh? Jinpachi y yo qué? Termina de hablar mujer! Tsk! Ella voltea a mirar a Jinpachi y él le dice que yo sólo viajo con él. Sólo? De qué coño habla?! Ya estoy harto! Seguro otra vez van a ponerse a conversar e ignorarme. Por las puras hice esa estupidez! Me pongo de pie y, digo algo breve antes de retirarme de allí a toda prisa._

_Mierda! Por qué hice aquello?! Lo sé….fue por ese impulso de evitar que Jinpachi se marche con esa mujer y me deje solo. Soy un idiota! Qué me importa con quien se vaya?! Igual, no conseguí nada. Mejor voy al bosque a tumbar algunos árboles para después-_

"_Yuri, espera!" volteo reflejamente y me sorprendo de ver a Jinpachi viniendo hacia mí….no se quedó con esa tipa….._

"_Prometiste no llamarme así!" este idiota! Y encima lo dice en voz alta! Alguien podría escucharle! Estamos en la calle! Jinpachi se detiene frente a mí y me mira extraño._

"_Te dije que no lo haría a menos que tú lo quisieras….y esa proclamación que has hecho hace poco frente a todos es invitación suficiente, no te parece?"_

"_de qué estás hablando?" Jinpachi me mira como si estuviese loco y eso me confunde más. Proclamación? Es algo así como hablar fuerte? No sé…._

"_Acabas de decir tu verdadero nombre y referirte a ti misma como mujer frente a todos. Por si lo has olvidado, casi todo el resto de la tripulación estaba allí con nosotros y escucharon lo que dijiste. Tuve que quedarme un rato para pedirles que no divulgaran nada, pero no puedo hacer nada por el resto de personas que estaban allí, especialmente las mujeres…..van a correr la voz muy pronto, sabes?" la sangre deja mi rostro y siento que me voy a desmayar…dije eso sin pensar…no quería que llegara a tanto…_

"_Ey, tranquila. De todas formas se iba a saber tarde o temprano. No te lo quise contar para no perturbarte, pero varios otros piratas han estado haciendo preguntas sobre ti….tus ropas no pueden ocultar lo que eres del todo. No tiene nada de malo que seas mujer…..a mi me parece fantástico…." Nada de malo…..este tío no sabe nada…Jinpachi se acerca más y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro para reconfortarme. Extrañamente ese gesto hace que me sienta mejor…supongo que fue un deseo tonto de mi parte esperar que otros no se dieran cuenta….la gente es estúpida pero no tanto….._

"_Y los hombres del barco…cómo les cayó la noticia?" me preocupa que piensen que me he querido burlar de ellos. Son gente agradable y la hemos pasado bien juntos, como cuando tenía mi banda de ladrones. No quiero que me pierdan la confianza. Estoy cómodo en el barco ahora, no deseo tener que irme._

"_Varios ya sospechaban algo, sólo unos pocos parecían incrédulos. No te preocupes por ellos, ninguno te va a tratar diferente. Les has caído muy bien. Tampoco te preocupes por esa muchacha. Le dejé en claro que no había nada entre tú y yo." No entiendo por qué me aclara eso y él responde que la mayoría de mujeres piratas lo son porque son las mujeres del capitán del barco y que por eso se quedan a vivir en él. Es la primera vez que oigo eso! _

_Fin del flashback._

Desde entonces y por ese motivo, he tenido que acostumbrarme a que todos me llamen Yuri y a referirme a mí misma como mujer. Resultó ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba pues nunca me había imaginado estar en esta situación!...no sé si es porque Jinpachi se los ha pedido o por ellos mismos, pero nadie del barco hizo mucho alboroto sobre mi *repentino* cambio….sólo el panzón de Kei se me quedaba mirando las tetas cada vez que le hablaba, en lugar de verme a la cara…un par de golpes le quitaron esa molesta manía suya.

Jinpachi tampoco se burló de que me equivocara al hablar…..como cuando decía "estoy cansado" en lugar de "estoy cansada"…supongo que todas esas cosas hicieron que me acostumbre tan pronto a aceptar que soy mujer…No me comporto distinto, ni hablo distinto, ni me visto distinto que antes, pero como ya todos saben de mí, no tengo que usar más ropa de la necesaria para cubrirme y ocultar…..mi figura. Me siento más relajada al no tener que estar en guardia todo el tiempo. Tampoco es que tenga mucho que ocultar arriba…es justamente por eso que estoy aquí con Gertrude…

"Así preparas esta infusión. Te tomas una toda las mañanas y vas a comenzar a notar los cambios en los siguientes días. Esta semilla es muy efectiva. Te lo garantizo." Explica Gertrude metiendo más de esas semillas en un saco mientras bebo lo que ha preparado para mí. No sabe mal…

Pensé que darme a conocer como mujer sería un evento catastrófico que cambiaría mi vida pero no lo fue…por lo menos nada ha cambiado en la vida que llevo ahora. Formar parte de la tripulación de Jinpachi no es algo permanente pero prefiero no pensar aún en lo que haré después…..iba a volver a Ueda para retar a Saizou sin embargo no quiero que él me vea así…Saizou no es como Jinpachi, seguramente se burlará de mí y no creo ser capaz de escuchar sus crueles palabras…no por ahora….tal vez después cuando ya no me importe lo que piense de mí, vaya a buscarle…

En fin…mi vida continuó como siempre sólo que ahora todos me llaman Yuri. Nadie preguntó nada sobre mi cambio, ni lo pensaron dos veces para llamarme por mi verdadero nombre, y estoy seguro-segura (un delis) que eso se debe a Jinpachi…..y es justamente por él que me encuentro aquí…Jinpachi sigue comportándose normalmente alrededor de mí, como si nada hubiese cambiado y aunque eso me agradó en un principio ahora me fastidia! Me presta la misma atención que antes, es decir, me ignora cuando aparece alguna mujerzuela de pechos grandes!...no entiendo por qué me fastidia tanto pero lo hace! Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo?! Son mujeres bobas que sólo se ríen de tonterías, haciendo rebotar sus tetas! Tengo que ser así para que me note?! Primero muerta!

"Un consejo de anciana: no sólo es tenerlas sino también saber lucirlas lo que hace la diferencia."

"qué-de qué hablas?"

"Pero tú no necesitas de esas cosas para llamar su atención, pues ya la tienes…." No sé de qué diablos habla la anciana, así que me termino el té, cojo el saco con las semillas, le doy las gracias y me voy de allí.

Yo no voy a perder contra esas estúpidas mujeres! Si voy a ser mujer entonces tengo que hacer que ese idiota me reconozca como una, aunque eso signifique agrandar mis pechos. Él sabe de mujeres pues se ha tirado a muchas, así que si no llamo su atención quiere decir que hay algo de malo conmigo y no me lo quiere decir. Tampoco voy a preguntarle (sería vergonzoso!) así que debo averiguarlo por mi cuenta. También, Jinpachi llamó a Izanami chiquilla de pecho de tabla y le mandó a callar, ignorándole por completo de allí en adelante. Yo no voy a dejar que haga eso conmigo! Yo no soy como Izanami! Prefiero morir a ser como esa niñata!

* * *

Mis pechos ya han crecido, los siento más pesados pero nada ha cambiado. _"Te estás moviendo muy lento, te sucede algo?"_ fue lo único distinto que ha estado diciéndome Jinpachi estos días y eso es porque no puedo moverme tan bien como antes debido al peso extra. Ahora que mis pechos son más grandes me estorban al pelear! La vieja tenía razón….todo ha sido en vano…

Jinpachi ha salido a no sé dónde. Yo estoy viendo el mar desde la proa…estoy decepcionada…no sé qué hago mal…..más temprano abordé a Kei y le pregunté si veía algo distinto en mí y él no supo que responder. _"….te has cambiado de peinado?"_ preguntó el muy idiota a pesar que me he peinado del mismo modo todos los días…tal vez todavía mis pechos no son lo suficientemente grandes? No lo sé….uh? Varios de los hombres se acercan a un lado del barco, por donde yo estoy, a ver el muelle. Una chica está pasando por allí y tiene a todos babeándose por ella. Sus pechos son más chicos que los míos…creo….pero todos los hombres voltean a verla…..ya entiendo por qué: sus ropas.

Voy corriendo a mi cuarto y me pongo a trabajar. Ya comprendo lo que la vieja Gertrude estaba tratando de decirme! Sigo vistiéndome como siempre, no como Ana ni las demás mujeres, por eso es que nadie ha notado cómo he cambiado. Qué idiota que soy! Sólo necesito arreglar un poco mis ropas y estarán perfectas! Jinpachi tendrá que darse cuenta ahora…tiene que hacerlo pues ya no quiero seguir tomando ese brebaje. Si llamo su atención quiero que me diga que ya me veo como las otras chicas. Antes era un hombre al que confundían con mujer. No quiero que pase lo mismo ahora y ser una mujer con un cuerpo poco femenino. Quiero ser normal por una maldita vez!

Listo! Visto mi ropa renovada y salgo corriendo de mi cuarto. Ahora, cómo encuentro a Jin-Verónica! Ella sabrá encontrarle! Me acerco a ella y le pido que me lleve donde Jinpachi. Verónica ruge una vez y sale a la carrera. Yo voy detrás de ella. Los hombres del barco gritan algo pero no les presto atención pues tengo prisa. Aunque este traje deja ver mucho de mi cuerpo, es lo suficientemente ajustado para proveer soporte a mis pechos para que no me duelan al correr. Soy un genio para crear atuendos!

Hago una mueca al ver que Verónica entra a uno de los burdeles…..ése hombre! No interesa! Me dijo que le buscara si le necesitaba y eso voy a hacer! Entro al lugar pero pierdo de vista a Verónica. Este sitio tiene muchos pasillos y puertas, demoraré mucho revisando habitación por habitación! Mejor encuentro a Verónica primero….camino por los pasillos pero no le hallo….dónde se habrá metido?

"Ey, preciosa! Estás libre? Busco compañía y con sólo verte ya me tienes palo. Mi polla te necesita." Demoro en darme cuenta que este idiota con un solo ojo y manos peludas me habla a mí. Cuando voy a mandarle a la mierda, alguien aparece detrás de mí y me palmotea el culo. Qué carajos-!

"No, este lomazo es mío. Yo le ví primero. Puedes tener su coño luego de que folle su culo…Espero que te guste duro, ramera, pues te pienso montarte hasta que tu culo quede tan rojo como tu cabello." Dice el hombre que me tocó por detrás, extendiendo su brazo para coger mi cabello. Yo retrocedo un poco, llevando mi mano a mi arma para acabar con su vida. Voy a despellejar a este hijo de puta!

"Entonces yo quiero su boca! Seguro nos hará un descuento si vamos los 3 a la vez, verdad? O tal vez le guste tanto que no nos cobrará nada!" quien habla me jala la cabeza hacia atrás por el cabello y volteo a verle molesta, gruñendo. Él se relame los labios mirándome con sus pequeños y horribles ojos.

"Mierda! Déj—"

"Será mejor que me des una buena mamada, puta. Quiero bañar tu boca y tus bellos pechos con mi semen. Eso es lo que te gusta, no?" dice tirando de mi cabello con más fuerza. El feo hombre estira su lengua para lamer mi cara. Ya he tenido suficiente!

"AAAHHHHHH!" la punta de mi hoz se clava en la mano del imbécil que me coge y éste grita como si le estuviera matando. Los demás hombres se alteran y buscan atacarme. Hn! No tienen chance alguna de vencerme. Hace tiempo que deseaba matar a alguien! Estos tipos son débiles y aburridos pero merecen morir por decirme esas cosas tan….asquerosas y confundirme con una prostituta!

"Eso es suficiente!" dice una voz poderosa detrás de mí y me detengo en el acto….Jinpachi…..él pasa por mi lado sin mirarme, dirigiéndose a los hombres que me molestaban…..entonces, no estaba hablando conmigo?

"Ya Sumergi-san les ha pedido que se marchen pues ninguna de las señoritas desea atenderles, así que es mejor que lo hagan. Si no desisten en causar problemas voy a tener que retirarles a la fuerza. Eso es lo que quieren?" Jinpachi habla serenamente pero el aura que emana es de temer. Los muy cobardes se marchan sin decir más cuando Jinpachi avanza un paso hacia ellos, amenazadoramente, al darse cuenta el peligro en que se encuentran. Tsk! Patéticos!

Una señora mayor se acerca a Jinpachi y le da las gracias por su ayuda…ayuda? Al parecer ella le llamó para que expulsara de su local a unos clientes que estaban causando problemas a las chicas y rehusándose a retirarse. Con que eso vino a hacer aquí…..Verónica se para al lado de su amo, ronroneando contenta….a la hora que aparece! La señora….Sumergi se llama, le ofrece a Jinpachi entretenimiento gratis por su ayuda…tsk! Seguram-uh? él declina la oferta aludiendo que tiene cosas que hacer. Qué cosas? Me había dicho que tenía la tarde libre. Acaso-

"Yuri, ven conmigo." Involuntariamente mi cuerpo se tensa al escucharle decir mi nombre. No creo que él esté molesto porque haya venido a buscarle. Él me pidió que lo hiciera si necesitaba algo! Salimos del burdel y caminamos rápidamente a la parte de atrás que da a la calle. Yo quedo contra la pared y Jinpachi parado delante de mí.

"No deberías seguirme a estos lugares vestida así. Sólo vas a conseguir meterte en problemas."

"Problemas?! Con esos tipos?! No me hagas reír! Lo único que hiciste al interferir fue evitar que les matara. No eran ninguna amenaza. Y yo me visto como quiero!" Me aguanto las ganas de reírme en su cara. Problemas…..hn! pero sus últimas palabras me desalientan….acaso me veo ridícula vistiendo esto? Se parece a lo que usa Ana, estoy segura…..está mal el traje o yo soy quien se ve mal con él?

"No me cabe duda que puedes defenderte pero quieres acaso que te digan esas cosas? Tal vez no sea justo, pero si ven a una bella mujer como tú en un burdel van a intentar propasarse contigo y hablarte de esa manera…..hombres como esos…..no mereces que te traten así…." Uh? y en qué le puede afectar a él la manera en que me traten otros? Siempre han hablado mal de mí así que no tiene importancia…verdad?

"No me importa, qué digan lo que quieran! Son sólo palabras dichas por gente estúpida! No me afecta para nada!" Jinpachi me mira detenidamente como pensando algo pero no dice nada…no me interesa lo que piensen de mí esos imbéciles, eso creo, sin embargo…sí me importa mucho su opinión…..tal vez ahora es el momento adecuado….

"Vine a buscarte porque tenía algo que preguntarte, pero primero…..notas algo distinto?" me siento estúpida haciendo esta pregunta pero no puedo preguntar lo siguiente si él no nota nada en mí…..eso significaría que todo este esfuerzo ha sido en vano y que me sigo viendo igual que siempre….tan sólo como un muy afeminado Kamanosuke pero todavía no una mujer….no en sus ojos…..

"Yuri….no creo que haya hombre a 100 metros a la redonda que no te haya notado. El traje que llevas…..remarca muy bien lo mucho que tu cuerpo ha cambiado….." Jinpachi mira hacia un costado y yo hago lo mismo…..varios tíos que pasan por la calle se han detenido a vernos…a verme….yo no me he puesto esta ropa para ustedes imbéciles! Lárguense! Es lo que quiero gritar pero sólo les miro enfadada y hasta algo avergonzada antes de pedirle a Jinpachi que vayamos al callejón que hay cerca. La gente no solía mirarme así, menos los hombres, no cuando era Kamanosuke….es extraño…Jinpachi fue el primero en hacerlo después de mucho tiempo y me molestó pues pensó que era mujer y trato de seducirme….ahora no sé….. Una vez en el callejón puedo tranquilizarme de nuevo. Muy bien, a lo que vine.

"No tengo a nadie más a quien preguntarle y tú debes saber bastante sobre esto pues has visto muchos….todavía no son tan grandes como los de Ana pero ya me pesan demasiado y bueno….quería saber si ya tienen el tamaño que deberían tener….." sin pensarlo dos veces, me desabotono la blusa y la abro para que pueda ver mejor mis pechos. Jinpachi se queda estático, mirando fijamente mis pechos sin decir palabra…..

"Éste es el motivo por el que no me ha ido bien en el entrenamiento últimamente…han crecido mucho y estoy demorando en acostumbrarme…me hacen perder el balance….te parece que ya están bien así?..." Jinpachi no responde y eso me perturba….acaso tienen algo de malo o qué?...no le he visto los pechos a otras mujeres pero no me parece que se vean tan mal, o sí?...qué ocurre? Jinpachi estira su mano y cierra mi blusa con mucho cuidado….qué?

"Acaso pasa-"

"No deberías provocar así a un hombre, Yuri….estás jugando con fuego….." fuego?...no comprendo de qué habla….provocar qué?...Jinpachi termina de cerrar mi blusa y dice que me acompañará al barco pero que él luego va a salir. Se va?! Pero todavía no ha respondido mi pregunta! Le insisto que necesito una respuesta y, después de un rato, accede.

"No son tan grandes como los de Ana, es verdad, pero se ven enormes en ti….tu cuerpo es más delgado y también eres más baja que ella, es por eso-…No deberías preocuparte más por ellos….son perfectos….." su voz se oye rara pero no le doy mucha importancia. Soy normal ahora, eso es lo importante! Ya no tomaré más esa cosa que me dio Gertrude. Jinpachi dice que son perfectos así que resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Estoy tan contenta que quiero celebrarlo con él. Le digo que si lo que tiene que hacer no es muy importante, que se quede conmigo tomando sake. Jinpachi me mira de lado pero no responde ni deja de caminar.

"Vamos! No quiero tomar sola. Ni siquiera tenemos que volver hasta el barco, hay un bar aquí nomás y ya está abriendo!" digo cogiéndole del brazo. Estoy contenta y eso me ha puesto de humor para celebrar. Jinpachi se detiene y me queda mirando un rato antes de exhalar fuerte. Se está portando muy raro.

"Está bien, vamos…." Bien! Este día está terminando mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

_¿Qué le dio la anciana Gertrude a Yuri?_

_Fenogreco: también se le conoce como Alholva. Es una planta rica en fitoestrógenos oriunda de la región mediterránea occidental. La forma más habitual de consumirlo es mediante infusión. Para obtener mejores resultados en el aumento de busto se eligen las mejores semillas guiándose por el color amarillo dorado y delicado sabor a arce._

_**Tamat,**__ me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos :D al igual que el final de "Not Meant to be". A esta "niña" todavía le quedan muchas cosas que aprender sobre ser mujer y falta que se devele su pasado XD_

_Última semana de capítulo doble. A partir de aquí irán saliendo de uno en uno :) _

_Los invito a leer el siguiente capítulo :D_


	5. Chapter 5: First kiss

_Gertrude no es un nombre muy japonés, verdad? :) Bueno, ella no lo es del todo….además, no es su nombre de nacimiento…..más sobre ella en capítulos posteriores XD_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"_Que no te sorprendan sus cambios de humor ni sus acciones inesperadas. Va a tomarle tiempo acostumbrarse a las maneras de una mujer que nosotras aprendemos desde pequeñas. Muchas veces hará cosas por razones que no comprende o no quiere reconocer que te tomarán por sorpresa pero no pienses mal de ella y por sobre todo…..no te aproveches de eso para sobrepasarte con Yuri…eso sería cruel de tu parte y le estarías haciendo daño, Nezu-kun…..yo sé que tú no deseas lastimarla….."_

Las palabras de Gertrude recién han comenzado a tomar sentido para mí. Cambios de humor, lo comprendo, lo entiendo y lo tolero. Ya antes su humor cambiaba mucho (se enfadaba rápidamente) y después, con todo este asunto, mucho más. Mientras no se deprimiera no tenía problemas con ello, lo podía manejar. No me gusta verle triste así que buscaba la manera de alegrarla, y todo estaba bien hasta allí. Sin embargo…..sus acciones son lo que más me perturban ahora, como a cualquier otro hombre que le ve.

No es recatada como otras chicas, tampoco coqueta, y eso no me parece nada malo. En verdad su comportamiento no ha variado mucho pero lo que hace, ahora es percibido de manera distinta. Yuri gusta de dormir tirada en la cubierta cuando hace sol, después de comer. Como Kamanosuke no llamaba la atención de nadie, sin embargo ahora no sólo llama mi atención sino también la de mis hombres. Una mirada en su dirección y ellos dejan de comérsela con los ojos (es genial ser el capitán) por temor a lo que pudiera hacerles si no lo hacen. Sin embargo, no siempre estoy con Yuri para detener a otros que hacen lo mismo. No son celos…..ella es ilusa, pero yo sé lo que esos hombre piensan cuando le ven actuar así y no quiero que le lastimen.

Ella no se da cuenta que sus acciones despreocupadas llaman mucho la atención de los hombres a su alrededor. No es que me moleste que le vean y no veo nada de malo en que ella se comporte como quiera, así que no le he dicho nada, salvo insinuarle cosas que al final ella no entiende. No es inocencia es simple ignorancia. Ignora lo que sus acciones producen en los hombres y se niega a verse a sí misma como la fuente de esas reacciones. Es adorable, inclusive…..aunque peligroso…Yo no pienso aprovecharme de ella, pero quien sabe lo que planean otros. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que Yuri no quiere ningún tipo de acercamiento *físico* con otros hombres, así que por el momento está a salvo. Yo en cambio, estoy en una encrucijada….

"_Ella confía en ti, por eso se siente cómoda a tu alrededor y por ello ha podido sobrellevar esta situación suya tan especial pues no le has hecho sentir como un fenómeno. Si haces algo que destruya esa confianza, podría tomar un camino autodestructivo…..le haría mucho daño perder a la persona que esta manteniendo cierta estabilidad en su vida…no hagas nada estúpido, Jin-pa-chi!"_

Prácticamente Gertrude me amenazó la última vez que fui a verle. Ella le ha tomado gran simpatía a Yuri y ha pedido que vayamos a verle seguido para poder evaluar el desarrollo de *la niña*. No sé cómo pero ha conseguido que Yuri le deje peinarle y arreglarle un poco más femeninamente. Incluso le ha regalado a Yuri algunos de los atuendos que usaba cuando era joven. _"Te queda perfecto! Me recuerdas tanto a mi a tu edad…" _no me imagino a la vieja Gertrude de joven pero debe haber sido bellísima pues sus trajes le entallan perfectamente a Yuri…contornean muy bien su cuerpo. Yo creo que Gertrude ha cogido a Yuri como su muñeca de carne y hueso….vaya…

"Oye! Te estoy hablando! Tsk! Tú dijiste que teníamos que comprar más licor para llevarlo a ese otro lugar. Es tu dinero así que dime cuál deberíamos llevar. Hay muchas cosas aquí…." Yuri coge dos botellas de vino y se le ve muy concentrada intentando decidirse por uno. El traje que lleva ahora deja ver bastante de su busto y aunque eso me distrae, la manera en que le mira el ayudante del vendedor del local me distrae más.

"Lleva el que quieras. Si te parece que deberíamos llevar ambos, hazlo. Tú conoces los gustos de ese cliente. También lleva una caja más para nosotros." Yuri me mira contenta y le pide al vendedor que le muestre más. El anciano le ofrece darle de probar un poco de cada uno para que pueda decidir y ella vocea su agrado. Últimamente está de muy buen humor…..me gusta verle así…..está más metida en sus labores dentro del barco e incluso me acompaña a ver a ciertos clientes para involucrarse más en lo que hago. Llevarle conmigo ha sido bueno para el negocio también pues estos señores acceden fácilmente a pagarnos lo que queremos gracias a los encantos de Yuri, aunque ella no se dé cuenta.

Gertrude tiene razón con lo que aconseja pero es difícil no pensar en Yuri de ese modo….quiero tocarle, no sólo un roce de manos o una caricia…..quiero más, y saber que confía en mí me hace desearlo todavía más….y por sobre todo, quiero que hable conmigo. Yo creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo, por más que Gertrude insista que no…aunque….no lo sé….ella está bien ahora….no quiero echarlo a perder…sin embargo, no sé cuánto más pueda contenerme, en especial si Yuri se comporta nuevamente como…aquella vez…..

_Flashback_

"_No quiero irme aún! Todavía puedo tomar más!" exclama Yuri, arrastrando las palabras un poco, con las mejillas muy rosadas y los ojos algo vidriosos. Yuri no aguanta mucho el licor, se le sube rápido a la cabeza pero no deja de tomar hasta perder el conocimiento. Eso es algo que me gustaba cuando todavía era hombre y aunque me sigue gustando, preferiría que no lo hiciera mientras estamos en el bar, rodeados de extraños._

"_En serio? Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie." Quiero mantener el tono de nuestra conversación ligera. Su terquedad me entretiene y además…se ve muy linda con el rostro sonrosado….sus gruesas y largas pestañas le dan un toque soñador a sus ojos verdes que muestran signos de embriaguez. Yuri me mira molesta pues estoy sonriendo y ella cree que le estoy desafiando….no sonrío por eso…..su presencia me pone contento…De repente ella se pone de pie y, tambaleando un poco, camina hasta la barra….varios ojos le siguen….._

"_Ves? Estoy perfectamente bien! Tú, sírveme otra copa!" le ordena Yuri al cantinero quien casi suelta el vaso que cogía por la sorpresa de que tan bella dama le esté hablando, estoy seguro. El cantinero le alcanza un vaso lleno y Yuri se lo toma de golpe para luego pedir otro más…..esta chica…..Aparto mi vista de ella por un instante para ver por la ventana. Entré aquí acompañando a Yuri y me olvidé por completo de Verónica. Ella es lista, debe haber vuelto al barco al no encontrarme pero me gustaría estar seguro de eso._

"_Mira! Esos tipos me han entregado una botella de vino. No me dijeron por qué pero ya no pienso devolvérsela. Hay que terminárnosla!" anuncia contenta Yuri, caminando zigzagueantemente hacia nuestra mesa, con la botella de vino en la mano. Mientras ella se acomoda en su asiento, yo volteo a ver a la barra….en lo que he apartado la vista a la ventana, un grupo de cinco hombres ha aparecido en la anteriormente barra vacía, seguramente para afanar a Yuri, engatusándola con una botella de vino. Me causa gracia y hasta un poco de lástima que se hayan quedado con las manos vacías…_

_Al final supongo que yo no soy tan diferente a ellos. Luego de lo que sucediera en las afueras del burdel (en el callejón donde me mostró sus pechos), estaba decidido a acompañar a Yuri al barco para luego ir en busca de alguna mujer para calmar mi excitación, pero al final accedí al pedido de Yuri de acompañarle al bar….no sólo no quería dejarle sola, sino que…..la manera en que me lo pidió hizo imposible que le dijera que no….estaba tan entusiasmada….se veía preciosa. Me costó pero conseguí calmarme para cuando terminamos nuestra segunda botella de sake…aunque todavía no puedo olvidar la vista espectacular de los pechos desnudos de la mujer frente a mí…._

"_Es muy dulce pero no sabe mal…." Comenta Yuri, sirviéndose otra copa de vino. En aquel momento quise hacer lo que hubiese hecho con cualquier mujer que buscara incitarme de ese modo, exponiendo su pecho desnudo ante mí: quería tocar y besar esas redondeces y deleitarme con sus gemidos. Sólo que Yuri no me estaba incitando….su cara me decía que sólo quería una respuesta directa. Me contuve y cerré su blusa evitando tocar su piel…es casi una tortura que no sepa el efecto que tiene en mí…si lo supiera no tendría reparos en aprovechar lo que me ofrece._

_Pasan los minutos y para cuando nos hemos terminado otra botella de vino, Yuri está recostada sobre la mesa, con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, dormida. Los otros clientes del bar, todos hombres, ya no disimulan la manera en que chequean el cuerpo de Yuri. Hablan entre ellos y aunque no les presto atención, sé muy bien lo que deben estar diciendo y no me agrada. No son celos pues yo no soy así, sin embargo me molesta que hablen así de ella, como hicieron aquellos hombres que expulsé del burdel. Yuri dice que no le importa pero a mí no me agrada pues ella no se merece que le hablen así….que le traten como un trozo de carne y nada más…quiero acostarme con ella pues la encuentro atractiva, pero no es sólo su cuerpo el que me agrada…también necesito que ella me busque de esa manera….._

_Me acerco a Yuri e intento despertarle moviendo su hombro levemente una vez que le he sentado casi derecha en el asiento. Yuri murmura incoherencias pero no abre los ojos, más bien estira sus brazos para coger lo que hay delante de ella (yo) así que me alejo un poco, dándole la espalda, y ella se coge de mis hombros. Entiendo lo que quiere así que le acomodo mejor en mi espalda para que quede recostada allí. Todos los ojos voltean a vernos…o más bien, a verle. De haberle dejado venir sola, quién sabe lo que estos sujetos le hubiesen hecho mientras estaba en este estado._

"…_.Saizouuu….dime de que hablaban~….dimeee…." uh? debe estar recordando aquella vez en mi barco, cuando llegó con todos los demás y nos pusimos a tomar. Creo que Saizou no quería incluirle en su conversación con Kakei y ella se trepó así en sus hombros para hacer que lo haga. Recuerdo que despertó de repente, luego que estuviéramos tomando los dos, y se fue detrás del ninja…..no soy celoso. El que recuerde eso mientras le llevo cargada de este modo, no me incomoda….además, no somos nada…..aunque si fuese sentir celos, ella los justificaría pues los vale._

_Yuri se acomoda mejor en mi espalda, una vez que dejamos el bar, y siento como presiona sus pechos contra mí…otra vez vuelve la excitación de más temprano…Gertrude me mataría si supiera lo que estoy pensando ahora en hacerle a su *niña*…sólo pensando, nada más….._

_Fin del flashback_

La situación no ha cambiado. Yuri continúa haciendo cosas que me provocan sin darse cuenta. Ésa es la única razón por la que he podido mantenerme firme hasta ahora…además de que no deseo perjudicarla. Sin embargo, si hay un detalle que ha cambiado en los días posteriores a esa visita al bar. Yuri ha aprendido a conseguir favores de los hombres. Al inicio le pareció extraño que, de la nada, algunos hombres le regalaran cosas o le dejaran algo a menos precio, muchas veces sin que ella lo pidiera. Todo comenzó esa noche en el bar cuando le regalaron esa botella y ha ido en aumento hasta ahora, así que ya se ha dado cuenta que puede conseguir cosas de extraños.

"Déjanos ayudarte! Estas cajas son muy pesadas y están sucias. Nosotros lo cargaremos por ti sin cobrarte nada, por comprar tantas cosas. Sólo dinos a dónde debemos ir….dónde te estás quedando?" un grupo de hombres que trabajan como cargadores en el mercado de al lado han aparecido al ver a Yuri queriendo levantar una de las caja que acabamos de comprar. Han venido en su *auxilio*. La primera vez que pasó esto Yuri casi les mata pues pensó que nos querían robar. Ahora acepta su ayuda sólo porque no quiere ensuciar su ropa nueva, sino se sentiría ofendida de que pienses que ella no puede cargar unas cuantas cajas…..por más que su cuerpo cambie, ella sigue siendo la misma….me agrada.

"Excelente! Justo aquí vienen dos de mis tripulantes, ellos les pueden indicar a dónde transportar esas cajas. Kei, Jun! Vengan aquí!" menciono en voz alta, apareciendo al lado de Yuri. Los hombres quieren protestar pero no tienen tiempo pues pronto Kei y Jun ya están arreándoles rumbo al barco, mientras yo llevo a Yuri lejos de este lugar. Hn! Tan fácil no se las voy a poner a esos sujetos.

"De verdad no entiendes por qué esos sujetos te han ofrecido hacer el trabajo gratis?" no sé cuántas veces vengo preguntándole lo mismo pero quiero estar seguro. Hasta ahora me ha dicho que no sabe y no le interesa saber, mientras lo sigan haciendo. Si fuese consciente del verdadero motivo, entonces….

"Si tú sabes la razón entonces no entiendo por qué mierda no me dices! Tsk!...no sé….antes nadie me daba nada gratis, por eso robaba…..todo comenzó ahora que me veo así…supongo que piensan que soy débil como cualquier mujer y necesito ayuda. Idiotas! No saben que podría terminar con sus miserables vidas en cualquier momento si lo quisiera….que crean lo que quieran por el momento pues me conviene. Una vez que me aburra, terminaré con ellos…."

No, no comprende nada. Ni siquiera lo que hace es manipular a los hombres a su antojo para conseguir lo que quiere. Piensa que les está engañando haciéndose pasar por mujer en apuros…o simplemente por una mujer cualquiera…Yuri, haces más complicada las cosas si actúas así….más complicadas para mí….

"_Y recuerda: esto no se trata de ti! No eres malo pero eres hombre así que es mi deber recordártelo: no es lo que tú quieres o necesitas o tu manera de hacer las cosas. Si deseas ayudarle y te importa, entonces cumplirás con lo que te pido. Entendido?"_

Gertrude es implacable. Me conoce, es por eso que ha pedido ver a Yuri con regularidad para vigilar que todo marche bien y controlarme. No sé que hablan en mi ausencia pero se han vuelto unidas y eso está bien pues Yuri necesita una figura femenina en su vida, alguien a quien no desprecie. Gertrude estará en lo cierto pero yo no soy un monje. Tampoco quiero que Yuri me coja de su confidente y me rebaje exclusivamente a la categoría de amigo, o pero aún, a la misma categoría que Gertrude.

Quiero ayudarle, por supuesto, y verle feliz como mujer, pero una vez que haya conseguido eso, quiero que me vea como alguien que puede ser su pareja. Ella es perfecta como es, no pretendo cambiarle, pero quiero que sea mía. No deseo que me coja la misma afinidad que le tiene a Saizou…tal vez no lo sepa pero persigue al ninja como haría una niña a su hermano mayor, el cual no le hace caso. Yuri hace de todo para acaparar su atención, para que tenga ojos para ella nomás y nada para Izanami, y así puedan *jugar* a su antojo.

Kakei me contó como es que conocieron a Kamanosuke y eso me lleva a pensar que Saizou era entonces para Yuri una promesa de gran diversión en la única manera que ella sabe divertirse y *disfrutar* la vida: combatiendo. Todavía desea eso de él y se deprimió cuando Saizou le dejó en claro que *jugar con ella* era una pérdida de tiempo. Yuri no me ve así, a pesar de que entrenamos, pero me he dado cuenta que no le gusta que desvíe mi atención de ella por otras mujeres….no creo que esté enamorada de mí pero definitivamente allí pasa algo.

No deseo que me comience a tratar como a Saizou. Me ha cogido confianza, lo que es bueno, pero quiero evitar ocupar ese vacío que ha dejado Saizou y me coja como su *hermano* queriendo llamar mi atención de la manera que sea…..y ya está captando muy bien la idea de que como mujer lo consigue con facilidad. Ya ha cogido la costumbre también de anunciar que va al bar cuando estoy con una mujer pues sabe que no le voy a permitir ir allí sola. No hay segundas intenciones en lo que hace, como dijo Gertrude, pero resistirse a sus encantos se pone más complicado con cada día que pasa….

* * *

"Pensé que habías dicho que no querías venir con nosotros?" menciona Yuri parándose delante de mí, con una mano en la cadera, sonriendo seductoramente, vistiendo un traje bastante revelador…sus pechos se ven más grandes a causa del corsé que lleva y sus caderas más redondas…..Ella sabe que ese traje es uno de los que más me gusta, por eso se lo ha puesto para insistirme que vaya con ella y otros miembros de mi tripulación a una feria que hay en el pueblo. Había quedado con verme con una mujer esta noche…..Yuri lo sabe bien pues se lo dije más temprano…

"Sí, bueno, mis planes se cancelaron. O acaso no quieres que vaya?" digo ocultando mi rostro tras el humo de mi cigarrillo. Esta muchachita me va a matar. Pensaba pasar la noche con una mujer para matar estos ímpetus míos y conseguir alivio, pero no puedo dejar que Yuri vaya sola a ese lugar. No es un festival cualquiera, es sólo una fachada para lo que en realidad se lleva a cabo allí: peleas y apuestas ilegales. Las peleas son a muerte y lo que se apuesta va desde dinero hasta….cosas más originales. Yuri puede cuidarse sola pero no deseo que le acosen; si va conmigo no va a pasar eso. Pero por sobre todo….no puedo decirle que no si está vestida así.

"Claro que sí! Porque me vas a invitar sake, verdad?" por supuesto que respondo que sí….no tengo la ventaja de Saizou de poder repelerle, ahora que sé que es mujer. Yuri siempre se enfada porque el ninja le aparta cada vez, en cambio yo no lo hago….no quiero hacerlo, y me tiene donde quiere…..Aunque no del todo. No es manipuladora y lo que pide son cosas tan insignificantes, niñerías; lo que hace también, así que no veo razón para no complacerle. Si ése no fuera el caso, no cedería tan pronto a sus artimañas. Incluso me pone contento que quiera ir conmigo a pesar de que le dije que no, y que recurra a estos *juegos* para conseguirlo.

Pero a diferencia de ella, a diferencia de Saizou, yo no estoy interesado en jugar…..en cosas de niños…..soy un adulto y me gustan las cosas directas y claras….ya no estoy para niñerías…..y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda reprimir lo que en verdad deseo de Yuri…..Ana es distinta. Sabe lo que quiero de ella y me rechaza, y sabe como hacerlo. Eso lo puedo respetar y comprender. Yuri en cambio no me rechaza y busca mi compañía, y aun así no puedo acercarme más a ella…..eso es inaceptable….

**Yuri's POV**

"Yo hubiese podido con todos ellos! No entiendo por qué no quisiste que participe en el torneo. Ni siquiera dejaste que nos sentáramos muy cerca del ring! Ver de lejos una pelea es aburrido!" Jinpachi camina a mi lado, fumando su cigarrillo, sin comentar nada al respecto. Esta noche se ha estado comportando muy extraño. Conseguí que viniera conmigo y aunque comenzamos la noche divirtiéndonos bastante, ahora está callado, como pensando en otras cosas.

"Jinpachi! Te estoy hablando!" esta vez no hay otras mujeres cerca para desviar su atención, entonces por qué me ignora? Acaso me considera aburrida? Ya se le pasaron las ganas de andar conmigo? No voy a dejar que eso ocurra…..él no puede desecharme igual que Saizou! No puede!

"Estás gritando, Yuri, por su puesto que te escucho." Jinpachi continúa fumando su cigarrillo pero desvía la mirada a otro lado…Saizou también me decía que hacía mucho escándalo y me mandaba callar…..Jinpachi no ha dicho que me calle pero es lo mismo….pensé que no le molestaba mi modo de ser….Esto quiere decir que ya no tiene interés en mí, que me encuentra aburrida y fastidiosa…..si es así, no faltará mucho para que al igual que Saizou me diga lo mucho que le aburro y tenga que marcharme nuevamente…él dijo que era fantástico que fuese mujer! Y ahora en cambio-…..Jinpachi nunca me consideró aburrido cuando era Kamanosuke….

"Si quieres estar en otra parte con alguien más, entonces márchate. No te necesito!" al menos no voy a dejar que él me haga lo mismo que Saizou. Si le aburro entonces no seguiré insistiéndole más. Yo puedo perfectamente divertirme sola!...necesito una botella de sake…..no tengo dinero pero seguro habrá algún idiota en el bar que me ofrezca alguna…la cogeré y me iré a tomar a otra parte…..

Camino rápidamente entre la multitud de gente, sin detenerme a pesar de que escucho que Jinpachi llama mi nombre. Él es más grande así que no puede esquivar a la gente como yo, no tan rápido. Acelero el paso y, sin quererlo, choco contra alguien cayendo yo sentada en el suelo. Carajo! Me pongo de pie inmediatamente pero el sujeto contra el que choqué me coge del brazo impidiéndome ir.

"Suéltame, imbécil!"

"Tú eres la belleza pelirroja que viaja en el barco de Nezu, verdad? Hemos escuchado tantas cosas de ti! Vamos, no seas arisca. Tenemos bastante sake aquí con nosotros y nos gustaría compartirlo contigo!" han escuchado hablar de mí? Qué han escuchado? Y conocen a Jinpachi….no sabía que era tan famoso. La verdad no sabía nada del pirata hasta que vine a vivir en su barco, tampoco de la vida de un pirata. Estos tíos quieren compartir su sake conmigo….eso no es nuevo. Genial!

Me piden que les acompañe a donde está su sake y eso hago. Está apartado de las luces de la calle y es mejor así. Jinpachi no podrá interrumpirnos de este modo, aunque seguramente ya se fue a otro lado ahora que le he dejado solo. No quiero pensar en este momento sobre mi situación con él…..sólo quiero divertirme, terminarme el sake y volver al barco a descansar. Llegamos hasta un callejón sin salida y no hay nada más allí que basura y algunas ratas. Uh?

"Cógele fuerte!" grita el hombre que me invitó a venir y pronto unos brazos gruesos y grandes me rodean por la cintura, inmovilizándome. Qué carajos! No puedo coger mi arma pues mis brazos también están aprisionados así que comienzo a patear y amenazarles de muerte si no me dejan ir.

"Tal vez no nos recuerdas pero ya antes nos has visto. Eso no interesa ahora, claro. Lo que importa es que estás aquí dispuesta a hacernos pasar un buen rato. Nezu es un tipo grande así que tu coño debe estar acostumbrado a que le den duro, podrás con nosotros 3"…..qué—de qué rayos habla?! Jinpachi nunca-yo no soy como esas prostitutas que él busca! Jinpachi lo sabe, nunca haría eso conmigo!...no me ve así…..supongo…..no le gusto de esa manera?

"Oh! Has dejado de resistirte. Grandioso! Primero, algo que hace tiempo he querido ver." De pronto, siento una brisa recorrer mi frente. Demoro unos segundos en darme cuenta que el hombre ha remangado mi corsé, dejando al aire mis pechos…qué?...mi mirada se posa luego en la manera en que mis captores me observan…como si quisieran comerme….qué ocurre?...de pronto siento una mano en uno de mi pechos, que lo aprieta clavándole los dedos, fuerte.

"Angh!—"

"Redondos y suaves, justamente como dijo mi amigo. Tenía razón, por una botella de sake y algunas chucherías, esta muchachita te deja manosearla. Qué te tengo que dar para que me des una mamada?"….no comprendo lo que sucede….lo que está hablando….yo nunca- he aceptado esas cosas de otros pero nunca-mis ojos no pueden apartarse de la mugrienta mano que coge mi pecho izquierdo y lo apretuja. Exploto en ese momento y lanzo un grito de guerra, y vuelvo a atacar con mis piernas, moviéndome a lo loco para liberarme de quien me tiene sujeto.

"VOY A ACABAR CON TODO USTEDES!" grito con todas mis fuerza, consiguiendo patear a uno de ellos. El que me coge me aprieta más duro y me falta el aire. NOOOO! Está tratando de desmayarme! Ya no tengo aire para seguir gritando cuando de pronto, quien me sujeta, me deja ir y caigo al suelo. Cojo mi abdomen a la vez que me cubro nuevamente el pecho. De reojo veo a Jinpachi acabar en un instante con las vidas de esos 3 degenerados.

"Yuri, te encuentras bien? Puedes levantarte?" sigo sentada en el suelo, con el cabello cubriendo gran parte de mi rostro. Se ha soltado a causa del movimiento. No hace frío pero igual mi cuerpo tiembla un poco…..no sé que me pasa…..que ese bastardo me tocara así…Jinpachi se sienta en el suelo frente a mí e intenta tocarme el cabello pero yo me aparto…no entiendo bien por qué…Jinpachi vuelve a preguntarme si estoy bien y no respondo pues no sé que responder, no sé cómo me siento, pero tengo que decir algo.

"….ellos me conocían….dijeron que alguien les dijo que yo…..que ofreciéndome una botella de sake o algo, conseguirían más de mí….yo nunca hice nada con esos tipos!...ellos me daban cosas porque sí! Por qué mienten?!" estoy confundida y molesta por todo esto. Por qué dirían esas cosas de mí? Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente hable mal de mí por cosas que he hecho, pero no por algo que no he hecho…..no comprendo.

"Algunos hombres toman la facilidad con que aceptas sus atenciones como que estás dispuesta a otras cosas y si no consiguen eso de ti entonces inventan historias. Es principalmente para quedar bien frente a sus amigos y sientan envidia de ellos por haber conseguido ganarse tan fácilmente a una bella mujer como tú, Yuri…." Bella? Jinpachi siempre me ha llamado así antes pero que otras personas me consideren bella…..y por eso inventan cosas?! Yo no sabía que pensaban eso cada vez que aceptaba algo…..no pensé que significara nada…..Pero entonces, lo otro que dijeron….acaso….

"Tú también inventas cosas entonces?! Tú estás contando por allí que me-que tienes se-que me llevas a la cama todas las noches?!" es la única explicación! Sino por qué lo dirían?! Golpeo a Jinpachi en el pecho para alejarle y aunque no le muevo de su sitio, él se sorprende. Me siento traicionada! Que esos idiotas inventen esas cosas es humillante pero que él-

"Yuri, yo nunca te haría eso. Te dije lo que implica tener una mujer en un barco pirata, recuerdas? Aunque le he dicho a todo el que ha preguntado que tú sólo formas parte de mi tripulación y nada más, siempre hay gente que no va a creer esto y que sacará sus propias conclusiones. Si en verdad yo fuese quien esparciera esos rumores, te aseguro que ninguno inventaría historias sobre que te acuestas con otros hombres….Yo no comparto a mi mujer con nadie…" Jinpachi habla mirándome a los ojos y puedo notar que dice al verdad…..además de otras cosas que no comprendo…me mira intensamente…..siento mi corazón latir con más fuerza…..extraño…

Él se pone de pie y estira su mano para ayudarme a levantar, y yo acepto. Mi corsé ha quedado algo abierto por delante a causa del tirón que me dieron para bajármelo, así que cubro la abertura con mis manos. Estoy aliviada…creo…de que Jinpachi no me vea de esa manera…como a una de esas mujeres con las que se acuesta….pero una parte de mí se pregunta por qué no me ve así…..si no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para él….si soy demasiado extraña para su gusto….sigo siendo anormal?

"Lamento que te haya pasado esto mientras escapabas de mí…..no era mi intención alejarte ni hacerte sentir mal…por el contrario, mi deseo de acercarme más a ti es que me llevó a actuar tan fríamente contigo…." No comprendo lo que dice…..quiero pedirle que sea más claro pero las palabras me fallan cuando siento su mano posarse detrás de mi nuca, entre mis cabellos sueltos. Qué hace?

"Eres una mujer hermosa, Yuri y me gusta tu compañía….no quiero estar en ninguna otra parte ahora que no sea contigo…hace tiempo que me siento así respecto a ti pero necesito manifestar lo que siento pues no creo que resista más de esta manera…." Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco, la cara de Jinpachi se ha estado aproximando a la mía y de repente, siento sus labios posarse sobre los míos…..me está besando…..

Nunca antes nadie me ha besado, menos en los labios….no sé cómo reaccionar. Debería apartarle, siento que eso es lo correcto pero no quiero. Los labios de Jinpachi son cálidos y se mueven lentamente, como acariciando los mios….es una sensación nueva, diferente, pero me gusta….tenerle así de cerca también es….no sé….me gusta….la mano en mi nuca soba mi cabeza y lleva mi rostro más hacia el de Jinpachi sin aplastarme contra él…..el calor de su cuerpo más grande y robusto me atrae….no sé en que momento he cerrado los ojos….

"…Yuri…." le escucho murmurar, despegando un poco sus labios de los míos para luego juntarlos de nuevo, moviéndose más que antes, provocando que mueva mis labios de igual manera…esto saca un sonido de su garganta que me hace estremecer….de pronto, una de sus manos posarse en mi cintura, metiéndose debajo de mis ropas y siento una punzada en el pecho, y abro los ojos de inmediato.

""No!" es todo lo que sale de mi boca a la vez que le aparto con fuerza y salgo corriendo de allí. Apenas sus dedos tocaron mi cadera, justo allí….recuerdos que ya creía olvidados surcaron mi mente en un flash, causándome dolor que hace tiempo no sentía. No! Nadie puede tocarme así! Nadie! El beso es sólo una excusa para eso!...Por qué tuvo que besarme?!...él dijo que quería hacer eso hace tiempo?...entonces me ha estado tendiendo una trampa?...eso no puede ser…pero me gustó que me besara…..no puede gustarme si es una trampa!...no entiendo…

Esos hombres me…..tocaron así por que creyeron que eso era lo que quería…..es lo que entendí de la explicación de Jinpachi…..tomaron el que aceptara los regalos de esos otros hombres como que me les estaba insinuado y por eso inventaron esas historias. Acaso entonces…..Jinpachi me ha besado porque me le he insinuado sin saberlo?...por eso ha actuado así?...piensa hacer luego conmigo lo mismo que esos hombres?...

"Yuri, detente por favor." Hago caso sin dudarlo. Si le dejo claro que no fue mi intención provocarle tal vez todo vuelva a ser como antes…..no quiero tener que marcharme…..Volteo para verle de frente.

"Escucha. Si hice algo que despertara en ti ese deseo de….besarme, como hice con esos sujetos al aceptar sus regalos…lo siento….yo no sabía-"

"Lo sé, Yuri. Por eso te decía que estabas jugando con fuego….." entonces es cierto! Me lo quiso decir todo este tiempo pero yo fui muy estúpida para comprender lo que decía! Entonces podremos dejar todo atrás…..

"…..pero no es por eso que me siento así respecto a ti. Tú me gustas desde hace mucho. Me sentía traído hacia ti desde la primera vez que te vi, recuerdas? Por eso te invité a quedarte a vivir en mi barco…..quería que fueses mi mujer….." su-su mujer? Recuerdo eso pero nunca pensé que- era imposible en ese momento, yo no era como soy ahora…..Si es así, entonces el beso….no interesa!

"Ya lo dije antes….no me interesan esas cosas que pasan entre hombre y mujer…..no me interesan para nada…." Jinapchi da un paso hacia mí y mi cuerpo se tensa por completo.

"Te creería si no hubieras correspondido al beso, pero lo hiciste. El que nunca lo hayas hecho no quiere decir que no lo desees…..Sería muy distinto si dijeras que no deseas que yo te bese. Acaso preferirías que sea otro? Tal vez alguien como Saizou?" mi mente entra en shock. Saizou! Besar a -la sola idea me espanta. Yo quiero pelear con él no….besarle. Además, estoy segura que él me mordería, me tiraría al suelo, y se pararía sobre mí como hizo la última vez que nos vimos, por intentar hacer algo tan estúpido. Besarle? Es ridículo! A Saizou ni siquiera le gusta que esté muy cerca suyo! Él me golpea fuerte cuando hago algo que considera es estúpido. Seguro me pegaría si le beso.

"Noo!" respondo de inmediato. No necesito pensarlo dos veces! Jinpachi sonríe satisfecho no comprendo por qué. Se acerca más a mí pero yo no voy a ningún lado….pareciera que mi cuerpo espera por algo aunque mi mente no sabe qué.

"Sólo respóndeme una cosa más y podrás irte…te gustó que te besara?" si me gustó?...todavía puedo sentir sus labios cálidos contra los míos, sentir su sabor….su roce…la cercanía de su cuerpo…..mi corazón latiendo a mil, como cuando estoy en medio de una pelea apasionante…..sí…me gustó…..

"No quiero que me veas como a tu hermano o tu padre o un maestro o un simple amigo. Me importa tu bienestar pero mi interés por ti va mucho más allá que eso…..me interesas como mujer….." mi…padre…..otra vez ese dolor en el pecho…no quiero recordar eso…pero acabo de notar algo importante….Jinpachi no es para nada como mi padre…

"….y aunque quiero hacer contigo muchas cosas además de besarte, no pienso obligarte a nada. Incluso si me dices que no quieres nada conmigo, voy a dejar que te quedes en mi barco el tiempo que desees. Me gustas mucho Yuri, por eso mismo no voy a hacerte daño…." No….no se parece en anda a mi padre…o a esos hombres que con engaños quisieron aprovecharse de mí…el beso me gustó mucho y eso me asusta, pero…..yo no dejo de hacer lo que me gusta por miedo…..

"Yuri, si tien-" sin vacilar más, cierro la poca distancia que nos separa y beso sus labios. Mi beso es torpe a pesar de que trato de imitar lo que él hizo antes…..pongo mis manos sobre su pecho en busca de apoyo pero siento que estoy haciendo todo mal…..él no corresponde mis acciones….eso me pasa po-Jinpachi coloca una mano detrás de mi nuca nuevamente, y otra en mi espalda, por la mitad, llevando mi cuerpo un poco hacia arriba para traerme más cerca de él. Pronto, sus labios empiezan a moverse deliciosamente sobre los míos y mi corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza…él aparta mi cara de la suya un poco y puedo tomar aire…..siento que la cara me arde….

"Abre un poco esos deliciosos labios tuyos…." No comprendo que intenta hacer pero hago lo que me pide. Inmediatamente sus labios se posan sobre los míos con más fuerza y siento algo meterse dentro e mi boca….su gruesa lengua invade mi cavidad y se mueve dentro de mí. Sus movimientos son lentos y despiertan algo en mí que no comprendo. Sin pensarlo, coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros para traerle más cerca de mí y profundizar el beso. Jinpachi busca lo mismo pegando su cuerpo al mío y levantando mi cabeza por la nuca. Siento que me falta el aire pero no me detengo….escucho un gemido y luego otro…..demoro en darme cuenta que quien hace esos sonidos soy yo….Jinpachi me aparta un poco y me mira directamente a los ojos, sonriendo.

"Eso quiere decir que te gustó mi beso?" estoy respirando agitadamente, mi corazón late a mil, siento mi cara arder y me tiemblan las piernas…y todavía pregunta eso?!

"..ton-to…." Jinpachi se agacha y me besa en la frente….mis manos continúan sobre sus hombros….creo que si las quito de allí voy a caer…..me siento como flotando….Poco a poco la emoción va pasando y regresan mis miedos…..qué querrá hacer Jinpachi ahora?

"Creo que ya has tenido muchas emociones por una noche. Regresemos al barco. Verónica debe estar esperando a que regreses para dormir en tu habitación al pie de tu cama. Sabes? Le ha gustado mucho esa alfombra que pusiste allí para ella." Entonces…no va a llevarme a su habitación…..eso tranquiliza mis nervios. Dijo que no me obligaría a nada que no quisiera y debe haberse dado cuenta lo mal que reaccioné cuando me tocó más…de lo que debía…..

"…gracias…." Supongo que es lo que debo decir pues en verdad estoy agradecida que se diera cuenta…no quiero tener que explicar mi extraño comportamiento (ninguna chica que ha conocido antes se debe haber portado así con él) y recordar cosas de mi pasado. Tampoco sabría como explicar cómo me siento al respecto así que es bueno que él comprenda sin tener que hacerlo.

"Gracias? Yo debería ser quien dijera eso. Todos esos tipos inventan historias sobre cómo consiguieron conquistarte pero al final quien recibió un beso fui yo. No necesito presumir sobre eso para sentirme bien por haberme llevado el premio mayor." Dice el tonto pirata, haciéndome sonrojar de vergüenza.

Ya en el barco dudo entre darle un beso de despedida o no, pero al final Verónica aparece en ese momento y empuja mis piernas con su cabeza para que abra mi habitación y pueda ella dormir sobre mi alfombra…..esta gata….Jinpachi se despide y yo entro a mi cuarto…Estoy muy cansada pero no sé si pueda dormir pronto…todavía siento cosas en el estómago…..hoy ha sido un día muy extraño pero, francamente, no cambiaría nada de él…..

* * *

_Hasta la próxima semana! :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Apology

_La viejita tiene carácter U_U_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

_Flashback_

"_Le besaste! Después de todo lo que hablamos! Dónde tienes la cabeza, Jinpachi!" amonesta Gertrude, muy enfadada como nunca antes le he visto conmigo, acercándose más a mí…me ha llamado por mi nombre….._

"_Sólo fue un beso! Además, a Yuri le gustó….y se supone que no debería haberte contado nada…." No se lo ordené, pero si le recomendé que no le contara nada a Gertrude…..no quería alterar a la anciana, su edad no le permite grandes sobresaltos. No esperaba que se lo dijera apenas fuimos a visitarle al día siguiente al beso._

"_Justamente fue lo que me dijo ella! Es el colmo! Cómo se te ocurre pedirle tal cosa! Y por supuesto que iba a darme cuenta que algo le pasaba! Si no me lo decía yo misma le hubiese hecho hablar! Hombres!..." Yuri pregunta desde otra habitación si sucede algo (seguramente ha escuchado los gritos) así que Gertrude le responde amablemente que no pasa nada, tirando de mi brazo para que sigamos con esta conversación en otro lado…para ser tan bajita y vieja, tiene bastante fuerza….._

"_Ahora escúchame bien y deja que termine de hablar. Si levantas mucho la voz, Yuri te va a escuchar y no quiero perturbarle." No le hago notar que __no soy yo__ quien está levantando la voz pues no deseo hacerle enfadar más. Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que hice, pero valió la pena. Le besé y Yuri respondió favorablemente…..eso fue anoche, pero todavía siento sus delicados labios contra los míos…saqué unos gemidos de su boca y eso me tiene contento._

"_Lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso para su estado mental. Todavía se está acostumbrando a ser mujer y tú ya quieres que haga cosas de pareja para las que no está preparada—"_

"_Ya lleva bastante tiempo como mujer y creo que le ha ido perfectamente bien—"_

"_Te dije que no me interrumpieras." El tono seco que usa Gertrude me sorprende un poco, aunque no alza la voz. Pocas veces ella me muestra ese lado suyo autoritario…..en verdad está molesta conmigo. Suaviza sus facciones un poco antes de continuar hablándome._

"_El que ya haya aceptado su cuerpo femenino y me deje cuidarle como haría con una hija, no quiere decir que Yuri esté bien. Sólo ha encontrado la manera de sobrellevar lo que le ha tocado vivir. Es una sobreviviente, es lo que sabe hacer, pero aún no reconoce la razón de su problema…no quiere contarme. Que le haya gustado que le beses es una reacción natural de su cuerpo a lo que estás haciendo…está creciendo, su cuerpo siente distinto ahora, y le estás ofreciendo placer, lo quiera o no, ella va a reaccionar positivamente a eso….además, eres muy bueno besando….."_

"…_y tú sabes eso, __cómo__ exactamente?"_

"_Las chicas me cuentan cosas, que no te sorprenda. Quieres que te diga __todo__ lo que me han contado de ti, Nezu-kun?" Así que volvemos a los apodos….ya no debe estar tan enfadada conmigo entonces. Niego con la cabeza pues definitivamente no quiero saber esas cosas de sus labios….sería como escuchar hablar de sexo a mi abuela…..simplemente __no__._

"_En fin….la pasión del momento ya pasó y ella ahora está nerviosa. No debería decirte esto, pero Yuri no tiene idea de lo que quieres conseguir de ella con ese beso, qué significa. Que no te sorprenda si te rechaza la próxima vez que intentes besarle o si ella no es capaz de iniciar el beso como anoche. No estoy segura pero creo que tiene miedo aunque no desea admitirlo ni hablar del por qué…." Miedo? Yo no deseo infundir miedo en ella…ella confía en mí y quiero que lo siga haciendo._

"_Sería bueno que hable con ella? Ya sabes, para ver si quiere decirme lo que no has conseguido sacar de su boca." Gertrude me mira seriamente, parándose a un paso de mí._

"_Ni se te ocurra hacer tal cosa. Ya te dije que no puedes forzarle. Ella hablará a su debido tiempo. Mi único consejo es que continúes como hasta ahora. Si ella no se niega a que le sigas besando, está bien, pero no cometas la estupidez de llevarle a hacer más que eso. No está lista."_

"_Ey, yo nunca le forzaría a tener sexo conmigo. Yo no soy así. Tú sabes eso" Gertrude levanta su mano para que me calle y le deje hablar y eso hago._

"_Es cierto, pero lo que hiciste anoche, tampoco está bien. Yuri no será una niña físicamente, pero no ha madurado lo suficiente debido a su situación especial, como para consentir adecuadamente a las cosas que exiges de ella. Es casi como lo que ocurre con los niños y quienes abusan de ellos. Estos les ofrecen cosas y afecto a cambio de poder usar sus cuerpos, sí, pero también les estimulan haciéndoles sentir placer, convenciéndolos que ellos son quienes quieren eso y que lo que hacen no es abuso porque lo están disfrutando." Sólo porque sé que Gertrude pasó por todo eso de niña, no respondo agresivamente cuando compara mis acciones con las de esos pervertidos. A cualquier otro le rompería la cara por insinuar que estoy abusando o aprovechándome de Yuri._

"…_.de acuerdo…..sabes que no quiero hacerle daño…..si no desea que le bese nuevamente o si veo que sólo accede por miedo, entonces dejaré de intentarlo, pero si nada de eso ocurre…Yuri en verdad me gusta, no voy a rendirme con ella….esperaré si tengo que esperar….." Gertrude baja la vista y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro….murmura algo, pero no entiendo lo que dice._

"_Está bien…..no sé exactamente lo que ella siente por ti pero le agradas mucho…..Sólo espero que puedas decir lo mismo, sobre esperar por ella, más adelante….." por supuesto que sí! Yuri lo vale y si lo que necesita es tiempo, no veo por qué no dárselo…._

_Fin del flashback_

Hace días de la visita que le hicimos a la anciana pero todavía tengo muy presentes sus palabras. La anciana estaba en lo cierto acerca de Yuri: estaba nerviosa. Después de ver a la anciana lo noté más…..no quería pasar mucho tiempo a solas conmigo. No quería pensar que fuese por miedo, pero su actitud hacia mí me hizo reflexionar más sobre lo que había hecho….Yuri ya no se sentía cómoda a mi alrededor, tanto así que hasta trajo a Verónica con nosotros cuando le dije que era hora que entrenáramos.

Intenté actuar normal para que no sintiera que me perturbaba su comportamiento hacia mí, pero sí me perturbaba. Después de entrenar, regresó al barco con Verónica corriendo a toda prisa, inventando una excusa que ahora no recuerdo. No aceptó mi invitación a comer como otras veces. El resto del día permaneció en su cuarto. Para la hora de la cena ya no aguantaba más esa situación, así que hice lo que me pareció debía hacer…ignorando lo que Gertrude me había aconsejado….no pude contenerme.

_Flashback_

"_Yuri, voy a entrar." Digo tocando a su puerta antes de abrirla despacio. Ella se levanta de la silla en la que está sentada, nerviosamente, y me mira con aprehensión….. eso no me agrada para nada….._

"_Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada y no tengo ganas de comer hoy." Responde ligeramente enfadada. Que se niegue a comer sólo para evitarme es la gota que rebalsa el vaso. Me acerco dando dos zancadas hacia ella, quien no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, quedando de espaldas contra la pared, sin lugar a donde escapar. Le atraigo hacia mí de la cintura, juntado con mi otra mano su rostro con el mío y le beso….._

_Es un beso dulce, lento y sólo de labios, pero intenso. Saboreo sus finos labios muy despacio, transmitiendo en el beso lo mucho que le deseo, buscando que ella responda de igual manera. Sé que esto puede ser considerado como un *ataque frontal* pero no me parece que esté haciendo algo malo en este caso…..a veces se necesita de algo así para romper el hielo y relajar las cosas nuevamente. Además….aunque soy comprensivo con su situación, esta chiquillada suya de estarse corriendo de mí luego de que le besara no iba a aguantarla por más tiempo…ella es una mujer, no una niña y debería portarse como una._

_Yuri deja que le bese. Coloca sus delgadas manos sobre mi pecho pero no me empuja. Luego de lo que parece una eternidad, sus labios empiezan a moverse también y poco después, se separan. Aunque podría aprovechar esta oportunidad que me da para profundizar el beso no lo hago, aunque sí aumento la intensidad con que le beso, sacando bellas exhalaciones y pequeños gemidos de su boquita. Cuando finalmente le dejo ir, su rostro está sonrosado y su respiración es agitada._

"_He querido hacer eso todo el día, sólo que no encontraba la oportunidad perfecta." Yuri me observa en silencio pero sus mejillas toman un color más rosado….se ve muy linda así._

"…_..pensé que para ahora ya se te habrían pasado las ganas de hacer eso….." Aunque casi no tiene problemas para mencionar la palabra beso, no es capaz de decir sexo, por lo menos cuando se refiere a ella, de ello me di cuenta anoche y usa eufemismos para hablar de otros. No se lo he contado aún a Gertrude, pero debería hacerlo pues no se me ocurre porqué es así. Quisiera pensar que sólo es timidez, pero lamentablemente no es así…..ella no es para nada tímida…._

"_De besarte? Tonterías! Yo quiero besarte todo el tiempo, pero no puedo hacerlo si me rehúyes. Si deseas que me detenga, sólo dímelo. No voy a echarte de mi barco sólo porque no te gusta que te bese." Yuri me mira fijamente con sus bellos ojos verdes, abriendo la boca para decir algo pero demora un segundo más en hacerlo, en encontrar las palabras. Muero por saber lo que pasa por su cabeza en esos segundos que calla._

"_C-claro que me gusta! Me gusta bastante…sólo que no sabía si….no estaba escapando de ti…creo….no lo sé…No sabía si querrías repetirlo ni tampoco si…mierda! No puedo-no sé c-" le cuesta mucho decirme que estaba asustada, como dijo Gertrude, y no quiero verle sufrir por eso. En su lugar le cojo en otro beso para silenciar sus labios. Ella me corresponde más rápido que antes y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros. Este beso no dura mucho, pero con él he conseguido tranquilizar a Yuri._

"_Sólo necesito saber que te gusta, lo demás puede esperar. Ahora dime, quieres venir a comer conmigo? Le he pedido a Roy que prepare ese postre que te gustó tanto el otro día. Va a haber mucho licor después de eso. Los hombres quieren celebrar el gran trato que hemos cerrado ayer y lo he autorizado. Se divierten más cuando tú estás así que me gustaría que vinieras conmigo…yo también me divierto más cuando estás conmigo." Yuri me queda mirando fijamente de nuevo antes de responder emocionada que desea participar de la celebración._

_Fin del flashback_

Después de eso las cosas han progresado muy bien hasta ahora. Aunque evito besar a Yuri en público pues ella se puso muy a la defensiva cuando lo intenté una vez, algunas personas nos han visto, incluso algunos miembros de mi tripulación. Ellos no dicen nada pero no sé que rumores esparcirán los demás. Me molesta que esas personas despreciables inventen historias absurdas sobre ella sólo para lucirse frente a otros, que le traten como a un objeto. A Yuri le perturbó mucho saber que sólo por el hecho de haber aceptado los regalos que le daban, los hombres inventaran cosas sobre ella.

"_Te juro que es verdad! Esa mujer pirata es toda una loba! Se tomó la botella de vino que le di y después me dejó montarle toda la noche. Ella te seduce con su cuerpo para conseguir algo de ti pero luego, a cambio, te premia así. No hay orificio en su cuerpo en el que mi polla no haya entrado. Qué mujer!"_

"_Ya me lo imagino…..un amigo me dijo que era la puta del barco de ese pirata, así que debe ser una fiera en la cama….cómo te envidio…."_

Escuchamos decir a un par de hombre hace unos días, mientras comíamos en un pueblo. Yuri se acercó a ellos, les recriminó por inventar esas cosas sobre ella y luego les dio una tremenda paliza. No llegó a matarles pero estuvo cerca. Estaba tan ofuscada que me costó trabajo calmarle. Ahora ya no acepta regalos ni ofrecimientos de desconocidos, e incluso es hostil con quien se le acerca con ese motivo. _"Yo no quiero nada de un cojudo como tú! Si me vuelves a hablar te mato!" _Es una de las cosas que les dice a los que se atreven…..dentro de poco se correrá la voz y no volverán a intentarlo.

Dejar que ella misma le pusiera fin a todo eso fue lo mejor….no hubiese visto de buena manera que saliera en su defensa, no en ese caso. De las únicas personas que acepta regalos ahora, es de las ancianas. Sólo entonces ella se comporta casi amable, pues me ha dicho que todas se parecen a Gertrude….incluso un par de veces les ha confundido con mi anciana amiga y se ha llevado una gran sorpresa cuando las señoras le dicen que ellas no se llaman Gertrude…..no comprendo cómo puede confundirse así, pero es gracioso. La anciana en verdad ha causado una gran impresión en ella.

No he dicho nada para inadvertidamente influir en sus decisiones, pero si me dejara besarle en público para que todos sepan que ella es mi pareja, no correrían esos rumores….nadie se atrevería a enfadarme de ese modo pues yo se los haría pagar muy caro. Es injusto lo que hacen con ella y Yuri no debería cambiar su manera de ser por unos idiotas….a mi me gusta tal cual es…Sin embargo, no quiero que acepte mis atenciones sólo porque así ya no le molestarán….no quiero que lo haga por ese motivo….

"Mmmm! El agua estaba fabulosa!...oh! Ya estabas esperando! Cómo te bañas tan rápido?" pregunta Yuri saliendo de los baños, con sus cabellos sueltos todavía húmedos y su piel algo oleosa por aquello que le gusta echarse después de bañarse….luce radiante. Le cojo suavemente del brazo y le hago entrar a uno de los cuartos que hay cerca, sorprendiéndole.

"Qué-¿" es todo lo que puede decir una vez que atrapo su boca en un beso. Ya han pasados muchos días desde nuestro primer beso y me he vuelto adicto al sabor de sus labios y de su boca. Con el paso de los días, ella me ha permitido intensificar nuestros besos, dejándome poner mis manos donde antes no podía, como su cintura, sus caderas, su espalda baja…..donde las ropas que lleva no le cubren del todo. Prometí ir despacio y eso hago, pero mis manos cobran vida propia cuando tocan su seductora piel.

"Jin-jinpachi…" dice entre jadeos Yuri. Su voz entrecortada y falta de aliento por el calor del momento, me excita. Beso su cuello con cuidado de no morderle allí antes de pasar a la aparte de atrás de su oreja. Ella gime escondiendo su cara en mi hombro….es muy sensible allí. Mientras tanto mis manos aprovechan su distracción para tocar más piel y meterse debajo de sus pantalones, muy cerca de sus redondas y firmes nalgas.

"ahn!...esp- Jinp-" atrapo su boca nuevamente en un beso y me trago sus palabras. Ella se retuerce dentro de mi agarre, pero no me aparta, más bien responde positivamente a lo que hago. Cuando meto mi lengua en su boca, ella gime y juega conmigo de igual manera. Mis manos aprovechan para ir más allá de donde me tiene permitido, más al sur, hasta que poso parte de mi palma abierta sobre su deliciosa nalga derecha.

"anh!" gime ella cuando beso su cuello, bajando peligrosamente hasta la parte superior de donde comienza su busto. Es entonces que siento sus dedos clavarse en mis hombros y sé que ya he ido muy lejos. No quiero escucharle decir, como otras veces, que me detenga. Retiro mi mano de debajo de su pantalón, subo dando pequeños besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro. Un último beso húmedo a su boca y le dejo ir.

"Sabes que me gustas mucho así que es difícil contenerme cuando estoy contigo, pero no tienes que tener miedo. Nunca voy a forzarte a nada. Sabes eso, verdad?" Yuri me mira nerviosamente, pero su cuerpo todavía tiembla por nuestro acalorado beso. Mueve la cabeza para decir que sí, más no se relaja hasta que le doy un beso en la frente y me aparto un poco de ella. Se arregla las ropas antes de pararse a mi lado.

"Tonto! Alguien pudo haber entrado mientras estábamos haciendo eso." Abro la puerta para que pueda salir, sonriendo por su cambio de actitud. Una vez fuera le pregunto a dónde quiere ir a comer y ella comienza a hablar de los sitios que ha visto camino aquí.

Debería estar satisfecho con el simple hecho de que Yuri me esté dejando tocarle más de la cuenta mientras le beso, pero no es así….el hecho de que ella no quiera que le bese en público me afecta, así como que nunca sea ella quien inicie los besos…..Gertrude dijo que podía ocurrir pero no creí que ocurriría de verdad. Se nota que su cuerpo desea lo que hago con ella, pero su mente es la que le restringe y limita a aceptar las cosas que siente…..con el tiempo he conseguido que acepte más de lo que le ofrezco pero no sé si pueda aguantar por más tiempo así….si por lo menos hablara conmigo y me hiciera entender, podría…..tengo que tener paciencia, como lo prometí…..

**Yuri's POV**

No he querido decirle a Jinpachi pero me está asustando. No quiero sentirme así pero no puedo evitarlo!, como no puedo evitar disfrutar lo que él hace conmigo…los besos y…lo demás…..Mi corazón saltó de emoción aquella noche de nuestro primer beso cuando dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, y también aquella vez cuando dijo que se divertía más estando conmigo…..Jinpachi me hace sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que a veces no sé que hacer….

Los besos que me da se han vuelto más…..intensos….ya no sólo me besa en la boca sino también en el cuello, más abajo….a veces me roza con sus dientes y eso me hace estremecer…también me lame ahora y succiona un poco mi piel, pero no deja marca…sus manos ya no se quedan en mi cintura tampoco…..van a todas partes, debajo de mis ropas…..rozando más de una vez mis nalgas o mi busto ligeramente…es entonces que el miedo sobrepasa el placer y tengo que detenerle.

Jinpachi se detiene cuando se lo pido o deja de hacer lo que me incomoda para pasar a algo que no lo hace. Dijo que no le importaba hacer eso por mí, pero he notado un cambio en él estos últimos días…creo que se está empezando a aburrir de mí. No lo sé con certeza pero me parece percibirlo en sus ojos…..Le he seguido a veces cuando decide irse solo, luego de que detengo sus avances, y le he visto pasar por los burdeles que frecuentaba. No entra pero mira hacia allí y eso me hace sentir mal. Seguramente quiere hacer conmigo lo que hace con esas mujeres pero yo no se lo permito…..y no entiendo muy bien el por qué. Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y algo dentro de mi cabeza grita, detente!...no puedo controlarlo.

Intento compensarle buscando iniciar un beso pero mi cuerpo se paraliza cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo al verle. Es absurdo pero creo que me asusta que él tome eso como una provocación y quiera hacer más _cosas_ conmigo. Él ha prometido no forzarme nunca a hacer nada que no quiera pero-… Nunca presté atención antes sobre lo que decían los hombres acerca de las mujeres a las que querían cogerse. Una vez dos hombres de Masamune hablaron algo de Ana, pero mi atención estaba en la comida frente a mí y no escuché nada, además ellos estaban hablando con Saizou y no conmigo. Tampoco era algo que quisiera saber….en cambio ahora…por qué no presté atención?!

"Esto lo traje de una isla bastante al sur de Japón. Si nos alcanza tiempo tal vez podamos pasar por allá antes de ver a Gertrude nuevamente." No he visto a la anciana en largo tiempo pues no hemos podido ir a verle por causa de trabajo. Jinpachi me ha invitado a su habitación por primera vez y, aunque al inicio no pensé nada sobre esto, ahora creo que está esperando algo de mí. Escucho a medias lo que me habla pues estoy muy nerviosa.

Antes de entrar no me sentía así, incluso estaba enfadada de que abriera la puerta de su habitación para que yo pase pues creía que me estaba tendiendo una trampa. Él había dicho que me haría pagar si volvía a tratar de entrar a su habitación a hurtadillas! _"Te estoy invitando a pasar, no hay nada de malo entonces…..siempre y cuando no robes nada. Si te gusta algo, sólo dímelo y te lo regalaré." _Como todavía me resistía a entrar, él amenazó con llevarme cargando en brazos a través del umbral de la puerta si no accedía. Lo dijo en broma pero eso me recordó la vez que me llevó de esa manera a ver a Gertrude por primera vez, así que entré por mi cuenta. Mirando atrás, que me haya cargado así por todo el pueblo fue sumamente embarazoso!

"Yuri, me estás escuchando?"

"qué? Ah, claro. Qué decías?" la cara alegre que tenía Jinpachi hace poco se torna seria. Él es muy observador, se debe haber dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo y eso no le gusta. No comprendo qué sucede conmigo. Me gusta que me bese, incluso que me toque, me abrace. También me hace sentir bien cuando se pone a hablar las cosas que le gustan de mí y lo mucho que le agrada estar a mi lado…yo no le aburro…..pero ahora estoy segura que he empezado a aburrirle con mis tonterías. Pues este miedo y nerviosismo que siento son eso, tonterías. Él debe pensar eso mismo aunque no lo dice.

"Vamos Yuri, te acompaño a tu habitación…." Menciona Jinpachi con los brazos cruzados…yo no quiero irme, deseo quedarme con él y pasarla bien como siempre, pero apenas esas palabras salen de su boca, mi cuerpo se mueve hacia la puerta. No! Ya basta! Yo no soy una cobarde! Lo que quiere hacer conmigo es algo normal entre hombres y mujeres, no tengo por qué portarme de este modo! Camino hasta él y, poniéndome en puntillas, le cojo de la nuca –con manos temblorosas- para besarle en los labios.

No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero debe ser así pues él responde de inmediato, aunque debe estar sorprendido….es la primera vez que inicio un beso. Pronto sus manos comienzan a moverse por mi cuerpo y sus labios besan mi cuello. No voy a dejar que estos tontos miedos hagan que Jinapchi se aburra de mí y me cambie por otra. Él no es como ese sujeto…mi padre, eso lo sé desde hace tiempo, así que…sólo tengo que aguantar y dejar que él haga lo que quiera hasta que quede satisfecho.

Jinapchi vuelve a besar mis labios y esta vez su lengua entra en mi boca. Le beso con más energía cuando siento sus manos meterse debajo de mis pantalones, para no tener que pensar en eso. Empujo su cabeza de la nuca para pegar más nuestras bocas y distraerme de lo que hace allí atrás. Él mete más su mano, hasta posar las palmas abiertas de sus manos en ambas nalgas. Como no le detengo, Jinpachi apretuja mis nalgas entre sus dedos, moviéndolas lentamente en círculos, haciéndome gemir alto…..aunque no es de placer, no puede darse cuenta de la diferencia…..

"Yuri…" jadea Jinapchi dejando ir mi boca y yo tengo que morderme los labios y enredar mis dedos en su cabello para no gritar que se detenga. Debo resistir. Si dejo que haga lo que quiera todo terminará más pronto…Jinpachi baja a besar mi cuello. Lame mi oreja, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás y gimo de nuevo, temblando un poco, parte miedo, parte placer ahora. Escondo mi cara en su hombro para que no vea que quiero escapar y sólo dejo que escuche mis gemidos y jadeos….cuánto más falta?...

Jinapchi mete un dedo en la raja de mis nalgas y aprieto los ojos para no tener que pensar en eso….lanzo un gemido que más parece un chillido, pero cierro los labios a tiempo y no se da cuenta…..me aguanto las ganas de patearle entre las piernas…..De pronto, me levanta en peso y me lleva a la cama, echándome sobre ella….Mi mente pide a gritos que escape pero me obligo a quedarme, especialmente cuando él se echa sobre mí y empieza a besar la parte superior de mis pechos, que sobresalen de la ropa…No! Ya no más!...Una mano suya se posa en mi cadera y empieza a bajar mi pantalón, mientras que la otra se mete bajo mi blusa para poder tocar mis pechos.

"De-detente, por fa-vor….deten-te…." Digo empujando débilmente su pecho, más cogiendo con fuerza sus ropas…..Jinpachi deja de moverse en el acto…..sus manos y boca abandonan mi cuerpo, y otra vez puedo respirar tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo…siento una terrible opresión en el pecho…..he fallado…..Mi respiración agitada resuena en mis oídos…..no tengo cara para ver a Jinpachi de frente pero le siento sobre mí, mirándome….afortunadamente, parte de mi rostro está tapado por mis cabellos…aunque esto no puede ocultar el temblor de mi cuerpo.

"Yuri, dime que sucede." Como otras veces, mi lengua se traba en mi boca y mi mente se cierra. Quiero pedirle perdón y que me deje ir, pero tampoco puedo decir eso. Jinpachi no me toca pero sus ojos me queman. Mis labios tiemblan un poco ahora también…..a pesar de que ya pasó el peligro…

"Si no estabas lista, por qué me dejaste avanzar tanto?" por qué? quería quedarme contigo, es lo que deseo decir pero me quedo en silencio….qué me pasa?

"Yuri, tú sabes lo mucho que me gustas, lo que provocas en mí. Si me das permiso para continuar, lo voy a hacer, pero no quiero ver esa cara de sufrimiento que tienes ahora cuando deberíamos estar pasando un buen momento." Sufrimiento? Así es cómo me veo?...debo parecerle una idiota ahora….esto no ha de sucederle con ninguna de esas tras mujeres…soy un fiasco…

"No vas a lograrme hacer sentir culpable, entiendes? Yo no te obligué a nada, tú me besaste, y me dejaste continuar. Si me engañaste fingiendo que lo disfrutabas cuando en verdad te estaba haciendo daño, entonces me pregunto desde cuando te sientes así. Si en verdad no deseas tener una relación conmigo, me gustaría que me lo dijeras de una vez. Ya eres mayor, debes saber distinguir bien lo que quieres de lo que no. Entonces cómo va a ser?" No quiero que me deje, pero no puedo controlar lo que me ocurre….yo no estoy fingiendo….tampoco quise engañarle…en verdad me gusta lo que hace conmigo…cuando estamos juntos…..pero por qué no puedo hablar? Jinpachi suspira cansado y se levanta de la cama.

"Lo mejor será que nos demos un descanso, para que pienses bien las cosas. Te dejaré con Gertrude por unos días y luego me dirás lo que quieres….tal vez yo no sea la mejor persona para ti, Yuri…..no eres capaz de siquiera hablarme en momentos así…Quédate a dormir aquí, yo no voy a volver hasta mañana…." Jinpachi se aleja de la cama. A los pocos segundos, escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse…se ha ido….no lo puedo culpar….pero me duele mucho…..

Quiero gritar! Nunca debí haber aceptado ser mujer! Debí haber seguido con mi plan para conservar mi cuerpo de hombre. Si aún fuese Kamanosuke, esto nunca hubiese ocurrido! Soy un fenómeno, una aberración…..Jinpachi tiene toda la razón de aborrecerme y alejarse de mí ahora. Mi cuerpo será el de una chica pero yo no lo soy, no en verdad. Las otras mujeres gustan de estas cosas, de los besos, las caricias…..el…sexo… no le temen y mucho menos se lo niegan a quien les trata bien….como dije, soy un fiasco….Jinpachi no tiene la culpa de nada, soy yo la del problema…..mierda!

Él no es como ese sujeto y, como dijo Gertrude, en verdad me estima y se preocupa por mí…..y le gusta como soy….Yo también me siento de esa manera con él pero igual….igual no puedo complacerle como esas otras mujeres…..Seguramente se ha ido a buscar a alguna de ellas para conseguir lo que no puede de mí…eso me da rabia, mucha rabia y….me deprime…

"mierda!" grito no muy alto, golpeando con toda mi fuerza mi puño derecho contra la pared al lado de la cama…..la golpeo una y otra vez hasta que la pared se mancha de sangre y el dolor es tan fuerte que me distrae de todo lo demás…él me va a desechar, como hizo Saizou, sólo que esta vez me siento peor que entonces….no quiero que me abandone…le necesito…..él dijo que no me iba a dejar sola, que me ayudaría….pero no es culpa suya que me deje, sino toda mía…..soy una inútil…Me echo de lado y mis cabellos cubren más mi rostro…ya casi no siento mi mano…mi sangre en la pared es todo lo que veo…dolor, sangre, se sienten tan bien…..

"Yuri, qué ha sucedido?! Tu mano…." Jinpachi? No volteo el rostro para verle pero sí siento sus dedos tocar mi muñeca derecha….mi mano? Está sangrando pero casi no la siento…..Qué hace él aquí? Por qué ha regresado?...pensé que ya no quería nada conmigo…..soy un fiasco…

"Vas a necesitar vendajes y-estás llorando….." uh? los dedos de Jinpachi tocan mi rostro y salen húmedos…..estoy llorando…..hacía tiempo que no lloraba…no me había dado cuenta…..patético…..Jinpachi seca mis lágrimas y me acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejas…..me gusta cuando me toca así…no entiendo la manera en que me mira, pero me hace sentir algo molesto en el pecho, así que desvío la mirada….si me va a dejar entonces debería irse ya….aunque no quiero que lo haga…..quiero desaparecer…..

"Yuri, escúchame, volví para pedirte perdón. No debí molestarme contigo. No hiciste nada malo. Te dije que me detendría cuando lo pidieras y eso hiciste. Yo fui el que actuó mal al portarme así contigo. Deberías enfadarte conmigo por ser un patán. Grítame, enfádate, pero no llores….por favor, dime algo, Yuri…." Es la primera vez que escucho a Jinpachi hablar así…vuelve a llamar mi nombre…..suena como asustado?…..por qué?...no quiero hablar pero….sólo hay una cosa que quiero decirle.

"….yo soy quien es anormal, no tú…es lógico que quieras dejarme….." Es la verdad, por más que me duela. No tiene nada de qué disculparse…..sólo quería que supiera eso…quiero cerrar los ojos y no despertar en mucho tiempo…tal vez para siempre….Cuando duermo no siento nada la mayoría de veces, y generalmente me levanto sintiéndome mejor que cuando me acosté, por eso me gusta tanto dormir…..pero no puedo…..mi mano, siento como si palpitara…duele tan bien…..

"No quiero dejarte, me entiendes? Y no voy a hacerlo. Sé que dije que deberíamos darnos un tiempo pero no creo que pueda pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo sin verte. Ya te dije, me gusta tu compañía y me siento más contento cuando estoy contigo, ya sea entrenando, paseando, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa…hace tiempo que no me siento así respecto a nadie…" él coge mi mano y duele un poco más cuando la mueve….no debería cogerme, se manchará con mi sangre.

"….tal vez, pero….ya te estás aburriendo de mí….hace días que lo noto, por eso quise que hoy-….no interesa, por más que quiera, no puedo….no sirvo para pelear, para ser mujer….no sirvo para nada….." la garganta se me cierra nuevamente, no creo que pueda seguir hablando….me siento enferma….sólo quiero dormir…uh? Jinpachi me jala despacio, quedando yo con mi espalda sobre el colchón, y coge mi cabeza con una de sus manos….su cara está muy cerca de la mía y me mira fijamente…su aliento caliente acaricia mis labios y segundos después me coge en un beso, tierno y breve.

"Eso no es verdad…..Eres una mujer muy fuerte y te estas convirtiendo en una mejor guerrera, pero tu valor va más allá del campo de batalla. Y yo no me estoy aburriendo de ti…" volteo el rostro para volver a mirar la pared con mi sangre…palabras vacías…..no sé por qué me miente…..no hay nada más que pueda ofrecer…no tengo nada….

"Admito que estoy impaciente y que por eso me porté así contigo, pero no me estoy aburriendo….Eres una mujer maravillosa, no sé cómo podría…Claro que me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me contaras lo que sucede contigo, aunque no te voy a obligar…Yuri…ven, deja que cure tu mano…" Jinpachi toma suavemente mi mano lastimada y, con un trapo húmedo, limpia la herida antes de vendarla. Seguro después de esto me sacará de su habitación….ya no tiene motivo para retenerme aquí. Confiar en él?...Sí confío, pero igual no puedo…no sé por qué…ya nada importa….

Jinpachi dice que mi mano curará en un días...eso debería ponerme contenta? Creo que dice algo más pero casi no le oigo….tantas cosas pasan por mi cabeza que no me dejan prestarle atención. Tantas cosas que se vuelven en nada…..De repente siento que la cama se mueve y pronto él está echado al lado de mí. Qué?

"Es tarde y me sentiría mejor si te quedaras conmigo a dormir aquí. No voy a intentar nada, sólo quiero estar contigo para asegurarme de que estás bien…." Por qué hace eso? Por qué no se va? Idiota! Claro que no puede irse, ésta es su habitación!...Jinpachi me cubre con frazadas y apaga las velas. No puedo verle pero puedo sentirle a mi lado….extrañamente no siento temor de estar compartiendo con él la misma cama….sólo siento una profunda tristeza…..

* * *

"Ya quieres levantarte?, aunque todavía es muy temprano pero….. Cómo está tu mano?" Jinpachi me sonríe desde su lado de la cama y, sin esperar por mi respuesta, coge mi mano. Dice algo más y su rostro se pone algo triste cuando no respondo. Triste, asustado, preocupado…a causa de lo que sucedió anoche he visto todas esas emociones tan ajenas a él. Yo le he puesto así…..no entiendo…Dijo que quería que hablara con él…..no sé si querrá eso todavía, pero estuve pensando sobre eso desde que desperté. Me quedé mirándole pensando en la posibilidad de contarle sobre mí, imaginando su reacción…..terminé con un dolor de cabeza y todavía no sé si debería, pero extrañamente….quiero hacerlo….qué importa ahora? Si pronto tendré que irme de aquí…..

"….me gusta cuando estamos juntos…..cuando me besas y lo demás, sólo que-….No deberías perder tu tiempo conmigo. Desde hace mucho que estoy mal de la cabeza. Era más sencillo ocultarlo o que no me importara siendo Kamanosuke, pero como Yuri no puedo…..no puedo hacer ni ser lo que quieres de mí…" Jinpachi se sienta a mi lado y aparta unos cabellos rojos para verme mejor, cogiendo mi mano vendada entre las suyas, pero sin acercarse más.

"No deseo cambiar nada de ti, Yuri…tampoco quiero que sientas que debes forzarte a aceptar lo que te pido…Sólo deseo comprenderte….Me siento muy mal por haberte hecho sentir tan miserable y por eso te pido perdón…." De nuevo? Entonces iba en serio? Nunca nadie me ha perdido perdón por nada….tal vez por eso me cuesta creerlo…..si es así…..

"Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso, pero….yo no siempre fui así…..no recuerdo mucho pero hubo un tiempo en que fui una….niña normal…..ya sabes, jugaba a las muñecas y esas otras tonterías que hacen las niñas…..incluso les ponía nombres, les peinaba y cosía trajes…..no cosía tan bien como ahora pues tenía 4 años y me pinchaba bastante pero lo hacía…era divertido, supongo…." Jinpachi me mira fijamente ahora, sin soltar mi mano vendada, sobándola un poco con sus dedos.

"No tenía amigos. El pueblo en que vivía era pequeño y no había otros niños de mi edad, y los niños mayores eran malos conmigo y se burlaban de mi cabello rojo. Tiraban de mis mechones tratando de arrancarme el pelo y me empujaban, así que prefería no salir mucho para no verme con ellos….al menos jugar con esas muñecas hacía que me olvidara de ellos y…de lo que pasaba en mi casa…."

* * *

_**Tamat, **__lo de educada es sarcasmo, verdad? XD jaja Aunque Kamanosuke puede actuar civilizadamente cuando quiere U_U creo que con quienes se ha mostrado más apacible durante el manga han sido Sasuke y Jinpachi…..y como que Rokuro le causa un poco de espanto XD En verdad Kamanosuke puede ser dulce, sólo que generalmente no puede con su genio y se cabrea rápido jeje Vale decir que muchas veces le dan motivos U_U El pasado de la jovencita confundida, en el siguiente capítulo =D_

_**Nanao**__, espero que lo que pasó en este capítulo no te haga pensar menos del pirata…..cuenta que volvió a disculparse, verdad? O_O Oh! Y no confundir a una Yuri sumisa con una Yuri en shock o una Yuri deprimida XD son distintas causas de su falta de reacción ;)_

_Devilscans ya sacó la traducción del capítulo 4 de Brave 10 S y está fenomenal =D viene con un acto intermedio, donde podrán ver otro momento glorioso de lo cabreado que puede ponerse Kamanosuke cuando no obtiene lo que quiere XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	7. Chapter 7: Yuri remembers

_Relato en tercera persona. Los comentarios de Yuri a lo largo de la historia están en cursiva :)_

_ADVERTENCIAS: non-con / lemon / shota / incest  
_

* * *

El pueblo es tan pequeño que ni siquiera figura en muchos mapas. Un sitio pobre y que sirve muchas veces de paso para viajeros y delincuentes. Los pobladores se dedican principalmente a la agricultura así que el pueblo es conocido por su mercado pero también por sus burdeles. Vender sexo daba más dinero que vender vegetales, y muchos se aprovechaban de la desgracia ajena para ganar más dinero.

Una niña de unos 5 años juega con una muñeca de trapo bastante deslucida, detrás de una casa muy venida a menos. La niña está vestida con harapos y algo desaseada, pero eso no opaca lo bonita que es. Sus cabellos rojos cortos y lacios, y sus ojos turquesas claros le hacen resaltar en medio del sombrío escenario. Sus cabellos están un poco desarreglados y su blusa rota en parte, luego de que fuese vapuleada por un grupo de 4 niños mayores que ella. Aunque se defendió heroicamente hasta que le dejaron ir, luego de hacerle llorar, la pequeña no era rival para tantos.

"Miko, qué quieres ponerte hoy? El kimono azul o el rojo?...tienes razón, el rojo es más lindo!" conversa la niña alegremente con su muñeca, para luego colocarle el vestido rojo que ha confeccionado para ella. Continúa jugando hasta que escucha gritos provenientes de su casa…..su padre ha regresado…..su voz se oye algo distinta y Yuri comprende de inmediato que ha estado tomando. Aunque el hombre suele ser violento, lo es mucho más cuando toma y eso asusta a la pequeña quien regresa a su casa pronto, pues sabe que si su padre no le encuentra allí, se enfadará más.

"Esto es todo lo que puedes conseguir?! Mierda! No sirves ni siquiera como puta, carajo! Esto no alcanza para nada!" grita Arata, un hombre alto y fornido, aunque no muy robusto, de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. Grita mientras golpea a su mujer, Yusura, una joven de 25 años, bastante hermosa, de cabellos rojos y largos, a quien había estado prostituyendo desde que la encontró vagando, hambrienta, por las calles de una ciudad, cuando ella tan sólo tenía 16 años.

"Estoy enferma….por eso no he podido-"

"Qué enferma ni qué nada! Te estás haciendo vieja y los hombres no gustan de las putas tan recorridas como tú. Queremos carne nueva! Y tú has perdido tu encanto de años atrás…..ya hasta me resulta difícil tener ganas de follarte….Así que tendrás que esforzarte más, entiendes?! Las mujeres sólo sirven para complacer a los hombres con sus cuerpos. Si tú no eres capaz de hacerlo, no sirves para nada!" Yusura comienza a gimotear, suplicándole a Arata que no le abandone, prometiéndole entre sollozos que se esforzará más. Arata le bota al suelo con una cachetada, y una vez que le tiene allí, agarra a golpes a su mujer, gritándole lo patética que es y lo mucho que le aborrece.

La pequeña Yuri ve todo esto desde una esquina oscura del único ambiente de la casucha. La niña coge con fuerza su muñeca, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando asustada lo que ocurre frente a ella. Ya antes ha visto esta escena pero no por eso es menos dolorosa cada vez. De pronto, Arata deja de golpear a su mujer y posa sus ojos en Yuri.

"Y tú que haces allí, mocosa de mierda! No traes dinero a la casa y todavía te quedas allí esperando por algo de comer. Debiste haber muerto en el vientre de la puta de tu madre." Yuri intenta escapar cuando ve que su padre se acerca a ella pero es inútil. Arata coge a la pequeña del cabello, tirando de él, y le lanza contra la pared. Continúa insultándole mientras le coge a cachetadas y chicotazos, como antes ya ha hecho, recordándole lo agradecida que debería sentirse por no terminar de una vez con su inútil existencia.

Lo que decía era verdad. Arata había intentado matar a la pequeña cuando todavía estaba en el vientre de su madre pero como no lo consiguió, dejó que el embarazo llegue a su término. En un momento de egocentrismo, pensó que su mujer podría darle un hijo y por eso no mató al bebé. Estaba deseoso de tener un hijo varón que pudiera trabajar con él, alguien con quien compartir vivencias y que estuviera deseoso de emularle. Esos meses fueron los más felices en aquella casucha, pues Arata hizo de todo para asegurarse que su mujer estuviera saludable y le diera el hijo varón que tanto deseaba. Fueron los momentos más felices para Yusura también, pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Con el nacimiento de Yuri, Arata volvió a sus costumbres de antes y Yusura, a sus días de prostituta.

Una vez satisfecho, el hombre deja ir a la pequeña y se dirige fuera de la casa. Yuri llora y se queja de dolor en el suelo, pidiendo entre sollozos el auxilio de su madre; sin embargo, Yusura no siente ninguna simpatía por su hija pues le culpa, equivocadamente, de su infortunio. Se pone de pie sin siquiera mirarle y cuando está cerca de ella, le asesta una patada en el estómago para callarle.

"Te detesto! Por más que te enfermas y te dan paliza tras paliza, no te mueres. Deja de llamarme y sólo desaparece de una maldita vez!" grita la mujer, abandonado la casa después, dejando en la oscuridad a la pequeña niña sumida en llanto.

_Ella me odiaba porque había nacido mujer; mi padre me odiaba por ese mismo motivo. Yo no entendía por qué entonces no se deshacían de mí, pero tenía mucho miedo de que lo hicieran pues no quería quedarme sola, así que aceptaba que me golpearan. Hacía lo que me pedían para que no me golpearan mucho, pero eso era todo. Pedir ayuda a mi….madre….era una pérdida de tiempo pero no entiendo por qué seguía haciéndolo. Un día ella no volvió a la casa y las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto._

"AAYYYYY! Nooo! Papá!...no me pegues! AAAAHHHH!" la niña, de 6 años ahora, grita y llora, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos mientras su padre golpea y azota con una correa su cuerpo desnudo. Yusura se ha marchado y Arata está furioso. Ha salido a buscarle por 3 días pero no ha encontrado rastro de ella.

"Yo no soy tu padre, pequeña ramera! Tu madre se ha acostado con todos los hombres del pueblo y los viajeros que pasan por aquí! Alguno de esos bastardos será tu padre, no yo!" Arata continúa golpeando a la niña, jalándole de los pelos para poder abofetear su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

"Y a pesar de todo lo que hice por ella, se ha marchado! Te ha dejado conmigo para no tener que ocuparse más de ti! Esa maldita! Tú no me sirves para nada! Eres sólo una carga!" el hombre embravecido continúa golpeando a la pequeña niña para descargar su furia. Cuando ve que ésta estira sus brazos para coger su muñeca, en un golpe de cólera, él coge el juguete y lo hace mil pedazos. La niña se arrastra hasta los pies de su padre, donde han caído los restos de su única amiga, y Arata le aparta con un puntapié en el pecho.

"Maldita sea!" grita al aire y se marcha de allí, dejando a Yuri sumida en la más profunda tristeza.

_A pesar de eso no me atrevía a marcharme de allí. Evité a Arata lo más que pude para no recibir más castigo, y busqué la manera de subsistir sin su ayuda. Quería que las cosas mejoraran y no podía hacerlo si seguía siendo yo. Empecé a vestirme como niño, con ropa que robé por allí, y a comportarme como uno. De un momento a otro cambié mi nombre a Kamanosuke. Los niños del pueblo se burlaban de mí cuando les decía que yo era una persona distinta a la Yuri que conocían, pero terminé de convencerles cuando comencé a defenderme de sus ataques como no lo había hecho antes. Poco a poco, Yuri dejó de existir…._

Kamanosuke come una manzana que ha robado del mercado del pueblo. Es muy roja y jugosa, así que disfruta cada mordisco. Antes de que acabe el día piensa robar más comida para llevar a casa. Desde que empezara a traer dinero y cosas a su hogar, Arata es menos violento. Ya no le pega por las puras, ni siquiera cuando está tomado, pues Kamanosuke incluso trae sake para complacer a su padre. Arata ha aceptado a su nuevo hijo con los brazos abiertos pues le complace no tener que hacerse cargo de él, y por ello le sigue la corriente llamándole Kamanosuke y tratándole como a un niño.

No llora cuando le golpea, no pide comida cuando tiene hambre, y trae dinero a la casa. No importa si el dinero es robado ni que Kamanosuke tenga que sufrir muchas veces el castigo de las personas para conseguirlo. El niño no se queja y simplemente lo hace, y eso es perfecto. Tampoco ya le llama padre y eso hace a Arata más feliz. Kamanosuke también es más feliz por el trato casi afectuoso que recibe de Arata, lo que refuerza su idea de que ser mujer era lo que le causaba antes tanto sufrimiento. El niño ha dejado esos años atrás y ahora mira el futuro de su nueva vida con optimismo.

_Esos años se pasaron muy rápido. La sequía y las plagas arruinaron al pueblo. Muchos se marcharon, no había qué comer y casi nadie pasaba por allí como para tener a quién robar. Fue entonces que las cosas con Arata empezaron a cambiar. Él me culpaba por no poder proveer de cosas como hacía antes y las golpizas volvieron. A pesar de ya tener 13 años, no era rival para él y no podía defenderme….hasta que un día el volvió feliz, como hacía tiempo no le veía y me trajo de comer y ropa nueva….nunca había hecho eso…sentía que algo malo iba a suceder…_

"Gracias por la comida….estuvo muy buena…." Menciona Kamanosuke nerviosamente, sintiendo cómo Arata no despega sus ojos de él.

"Ahora, aséate, que parece que hace días que no te bañas y ponte tu ropa nueva que vamos a salir. Deja tu cabello suelto." Kamanosuke obedece sin objeciones, aunque está algo aprehensivo por todo. Arata ha venido de tomar con unos señores que estaban de paso por el pueblo. Estos hombres le han ofrecido un trato imposible de rechazar. Le han pedido que les traiga una jovencita bonita y virgen a cambio de mucho dinero. En ese instante, después de muchos años, Arata recuerda que tiene a alguien así….se acuerda de Yuri. Pudo sacar mucho dinero por los años que ofreció a la madre de la niña a todos esos hombres, así que ahora planeaba hacer lo mismo con la jovencita.

"_Una chiquilla de 13 años vive conmigo. Nadie le ha tocado, se los puedo asegurar. Si quieren se las puedo traer ahora para que le vean." _Fue lo que les dijo Arata a los hombres, quienes respondieron que ella sería perfecta, siempre y cuando todavía fuese virgen.

Kamanosuke, ya aseado, viste ahora un traje simple pero limpio: pantalones algo cortos y un polo pequeño con adornos varios. No le gusta como la ropa se le pega al cuerpo pero no dice nada por temor de enfurecer a Arata. Ambos dejan la casa y pronto están en el sitio acordado, donde los hombres esperan. Estos observan a la criatura delante de ellos y hacen muecas de desagrado.

"Llamas a esto una jovencita?! Su pecho es plano y es flaca como una escoba! Parece más un niño pordiosero y…ese cabello rojo le hace ver más horrible! Sácala de nuestra vista! No hay trato!" los hombres se marchan furiosos, sin escuchar los argumentos de Arata quien les pide que reconsideren su decisión. Una vez que se han marchado y se queda a solas con Kamanosuke en esa casa abandonada a la que le ha traído, explota. Se da la vuelta y le asesta una cachetada que bota al suelo a Kamanosuke.

"Tenía que tocarme otra inútil como su madre! Estoy jodido y todo es tu culpa!" Arata levanta a Kamanosuke de los cabellos y entre golpes, le arranca la ropa, dejándole desnudo. Kamanosuke pelea y grita a lo loco, muy asustado por lo que está pasando, pero un certero golpe en el estómago le deja sin aire y le obliga a caer al suelo doblado en dos.

"Nadie quiere tu cuerpo entonces sólo me queda usar tu coño. Al menos en eso sí pareces mujer." Arata tira a la chica de espaldas al suelo y se coloca sobre ella. Muerde el cuello de Yuri, haciéndole gritar, a la vez que le separa las piernas a la fuerza, colocándose entre ellas. Yuri quiere arañarle, pero Arata consigue detener sus acciones dándole repetidos golpes en el pecho que aturden y dejan inmóvil a la jovencita.

"Si ésta es la única parte tuya que sirve, la usaré hasta quedar satisfecho!" Yuri le mira asustada, sin moverse. Los ojos desorbitados y el rostro sudoroso y desencajado de Arata, le asustan. El despiadado hombre libera su erección de entre sus pantalones y comienza a frotarla con su mano ante la mirada absorta de Yuri, quien no comprende lo que hace. Arata se masturba mientras observa a la jovencita tirada en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas, desplegando su pubis para él. El trozo de carne aumenta de tamaño y empieza a botar un líquido transparente, en especial cuando le frota contra los delgados y tiernos muslos de Yuri quien le mira aterrorizada.

De un momento a otro, Arata se agacha sobre Yuri, colocando sus manos detrás de ella, para apretujar su culo, y levantar sus caderas. Yuri le grita que se detenga al sentir la manera brusca y dolorosa con que esas manos le aprietan atrás, pero esto sólo consigue que Arata le mande callar y muerda su cuello nuevamente con furia y excitación. El hombre, fuera de sí, muerde el pecho plano de la chica, haciéndole gritar más, mientras separa y apretuja dolorosamente sus tiernas nalgas. Las manos del hombre abandonan el trasero de Yuri y pasan a posarse sobre sus caderas. Sin previo aviso, Arata abre más, bruscamente, las piernas de la chica y de una, clava la mitad de su falo en el interior virgen de la muchachita, desgarrándole.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" grita la jovencita al sentir un dolor como nunca antes había sentido, como si le estuvieran destrozando por dentro. Su cuerpo inmaduro convulsiona en respuesta al tremendo dolor que le embarga. Arata no le presta atención, y motivado por sus gritos y llanto, empieza un vaivén doloroso, violento y frenético en su interior, enterrando por completo su hinchada polla en el hasta hace poco virgen canal. Yuri sangra, no sólo por ser su primera vez sino también por la violencia de la acción. Sus caderas estrechas abiertas obscenamente, duelen, así como su interior que es estrechado y violentado con furia, abriéndose forzadamente a causa de la invasión, desgarrándose. Arata clava sus uñas en las caderas y abdomen de la chica para incrementar las fuerzas de sus movimientos, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto del sufrimiento que le causa, ignorando sus gritos y súplicas, completamente inmerso en el placer que le produce la fuerza con que el interior de la chica aprieta su polla.

"Debí haber hecho esto hace tiempo…." Murmura jadeante Arata, cerca del rostro de Yuri, deleitándose con el sufrimiento y horror plasmado en su bello rostro joven. Luego de gritar con todas sus fuerzas por varios minutos, la chica se queda sin fuerzas. Yuri continúa llorando y gimiendo de dolor pero no se retuerce más. Su cuerpo maltratado sólo se mueve a causa de las brutales embestidas del hombre a quien reconoció como padre todos estos años.

"Hungh! Hungh! Um!" Los gruñidos de Arata son lo único que se oye en la casa, así como los violentos, sucesivos y rápidos "BAM!BAM!BAM!" del chocar de ambos cuerpos en cada embestida que sacude el delicado cuerpo de la jovencita. La chica es sólo un trozo de carne en las manos de Arata, quien gruñe y gime como un animal, abriendo de par en par los muslos de Yuri con sus manos, preparándose para el final. Yuri siente una sustancia espesa llenarle por dentro, derramándose luego por entre sus muslos una vez que su asaltante sale de su coño una vez que se ha vaciado por completo. Semen y sangre manchan el sucio suelo de tierra bajo suyo. Lágrimas continúan saliendo de los ojos de Yuri….dolor, escrito en cada parte de su rostro…..su cuerpo maltratado da espasmos involuntarios….

"la próxima vez no grites tanto, puta escandalosa….."

_No hubo una próxima vez, pero eso fue suficiente para terminar de malograrme, supongo. Mi mente se puso en blanco luego de eso, pero reaccioné cuando Arata me dio una patada en el costado para hacer que me levante. A pesar del dolor que sentía, tuve que ponerme de pie, vestirme y volver a la casa pues él me quería allí para cocinarle la comida. Declaró que de allí en adelante no volvería a dejar la casa y que mi única función sería complacerle en todo. Me sentía como muerta por dentro, no sé….hacía todo en automático…no podía creer lo que había pasado, tampoco lo entendía…Horas más tarde, unos hombres vinieron a la casa…._

"Arata-san, me han hablado tanto de usted. Creo que tenemos unos amigos en común. No pudo llegar a un acuerdo con ellos pero le aseguro que nosotros estamos muy interesados en lo que tiene que para ofrecernos…" dicen un hombre bajo y regordete desde la puerta a un claramente intoxicado Arata. Éste les deja pasar y su semblante cambia cuando el hombre le dice lo que están dispuestos a pagar por la jovencita.

"Nuestros cliente les prefieren así. El que no esté muy desarrollada es perfecto pues podemos venderla como de menor edad y ganar más dinero. Ahora, si fuese virgen, usted ganaría un poco más." Arata tiene que confesar avergonzado entonces que la muchacha ha dejado de ser virgen por su causa.

"Jajaja, no se preocupe tanto. Estas pequeñas seductoras hacen eso con los hombres, así que no lo culpo por haber querido ser el primero. Sólo dígame: le ha follado sólo una vez? Qué me dice de su culo o su boca? Ya los probó?" pregunta despreocupadamente el hombre regordete a Arata, ante la mirada vacía de Yuri quien les observa desde una esquina de la habitación, con ojos muy abiertos que miran a la nada, metida en su propio mundo de sufrimiento. Hablan de ella como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara, pero Yuri es ajena a todo esto.

"Yuri! Ven aquí!" grita Arata pero la chica no obedece. "_Mi nombre es Kamanosuke y soy un hombre!"_ repite una y otra vez en su cabeza la muchacha, convencida de ello y negándose a aceptar lo que sucedió hace poco, pues esas cosas no le pasan a los hombres, haciendo caso omiso a los pedidos de Arata quien tiene que traerle a rastras para pararle frente a esos dos señores.

"Está preciosa! Algo desarreglada pero nos servirá. Podría mostrarnos más?" Arata rompe de repente la camisa maltrecha de Yuri para dejar al descubierto su pecho plano. La chica lanza un grito muy parecido a un lamento.

"Pezones pequeños y rosados, muy bien. Una vez que empiece a desarrollarse podremos conseguirle dueño a buen precio…" expresa el hombre regordete, cogiendo ente sus dedos uno de los tiernos pezones de la chica. Yuri entonces comienza a patear e intentar liberarse, como un animal acorralado, pero Arata le coge efectivamente del cuello y no se lo permite.

"No soy una maldita mujer! Mi nombre es Kamanosuke y soy un hombre! Déjenme ir!" grita furiosamente la chica, intentando atacar a quienes le observan y tocan. Tanto el hombre regordete como su compañero se miran preocupados y dudosos. Le preguntan a Arata sí lo que afirma la chica es verdad y le aclaran que de serlo, no habría trato.

"La chica está loca pero en verdad es mujer! Observen!" Arata voltea a Yuri de cara contra la mesa, bruscamente, y le baja los pantalones, lo que hace que la ella lance un grito desesperado. Mueve sus brazos y araña la mesa bajo suyo pero el brazo del hombre mayor la retiene en su lugar aplastando su espalda, forzando su cuerpo contra la mesa.

"Ven, un coño. Es una chica….hay trato entonces?" Arata, para demostrar lo que dice, mete dos de sus dedos gruesos y secos dentro de Yuri quien lanza un grito desgarrador, prolongado y lastimero, quedando completamente quieta en un instante. Los dedos ingresan por completo dentro del lastimado canal de la chica, retorciéndose y separándose bastante, antes de salir toscamente de allí. Seguidamente, Arata mete su dedo pequeño en el culo de Yuri, haciéndole sollozar, para demostrar que no ha sido tocada allí. Ella llora amargamente incluso después que los hombres le sueltan y ella cae al suelo, nuevamente en shock.

Le había sido difícil soportar estar consciente por 2 horas después de ser atacada, intentando olvidar todo pero todavía sintiendo los fluídos sanguinolentos dejar su interior y chorrearse por sus muslos. Una vez que se hubo lavado con la poca agua que había dentro de la casa, la chica había permanecido como en trance observando nada en particular, desde una esquina, así que este último ultraje a su cuerpo, la lleva a otro nivel de miseria, confusión y horror. Su mente no puede procesar todas las emociones e ideas contradictorias que le plagan. Los hombres convencidos al fin, cierran el trato estrechando la mano de Arata.

_Luego de eso, mi mente se puso en blanco nuevamente. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar sobre una mesa, todavía en mi casa. No estaba atada pero no podía moverme. Manos me cogían para mantenerme en mi lugar. De repente una gran luz aparece sobre mi cabeza y cierro los ojos. Lo siguiente que siento es un dolor intenso alrededor de mi ojo izquierdo. Todavía confundida, intento escapar pero no puedo….._

"AAAHHH! AAAAAYYYYYHHH! NOOOOOOOO!" Yuri mueve su agotado cuerpo con intención de liberarse y terminar con su sufrimiento pero no lo consigue. Está agotada física y emocionalmente, a punto de colapsar, pero aún así lanza gritos que lastiman su garganta, cargados de dolor.

"Ya cállate la boca, mierda! Ya hemos terminado. Eres tan bonita que alguien podría confundirte con una muchachita de buena casa; con este tatuaje que llevas ahora ya nadie pensará eso, así que sólo te queda vivir como nuestra ramera. Tu padre nos estuvo hablando de ti y no queremos que escapes como hizo tu madre. Ahora ya no podrás hacerlo pues ya no habrá hombre decente que te quiera a su lado. Tu padre desea follarte una vez más antes de dejarte ir. Luego seguiremos mi amigo y yo para probar que tan buena eres, así que ponte de pie!" el hombre, el compañero del tipo regordete de antes, empuja a Yuri de la mesa para forzarla a levantarse pero ella cae al suelo, todavía muy débil y aturdida como para poder reaccionar a tiempo.

Yuri se tapa el ojo izquierdo, con una mano temblorosa, mordiéndose los labios para ocultar el gran dolor que siente allí. Todos sus sentidos están nublados, así como su mente. Lo único palpable es el dolor. Su aturdimiento pasa cuando ve a Arata y los otros 2 hombres, desvestirse delante de ella…..sabe muy bien lo que planean hacer. Su mente grita "NO!" muy fuerte, que no escucha nada más que eso a su alrededor. Se arrastra por el suelo a duras penas, con el rostro desencajado del espanto, el cuerpo tembloroso, provocando la risa de sus atacantes. De pronto, Yuri voltea la vista y ve un arma muy familiar apoyada contra la pared al lado suyo. Una kusarigama, una herramienta comúnmente usada en las labores de campo, yace muy cerca de ella y pronto su mente se aclara.

Lanza un grito de guerra a la vez que coge el arma y se avienta sobre los hombres que quieren acorralarla. Aunque sus deseos de matar son grandes, no tiene experiencia en combate y los 3 hombres pronto empiezan a tomar la ventaja de la situación. Yuri se desespera y pelea con todas sus energías, logrando a duras penas que no le capturen; es entonces que, un viento muy fuerte llena la habitación y manda volando a sus 3 agresores.

"ARGH!" gruñe Yuri, a la vez que clava la hoz del kusarigama en la cabeza de Arata, quien ha caído más cerca de ella. La sangre del hombre salta, manchando la ropa deshecha y la cara de Yuri. Los otros dos hombres le miran asustados e intentan escapar, pero no llegan muy lejos pues un viento fuerte les tumba al suelo y pronto Yuri atraviesa sus gargantas con su hoz. Continúa destrozando sus cuerpos hasta mucho tiempo después de sus muertes, hasta quedar satisfecha y es entonces que una sonrisa siniestra aparece en su rostro…nunca se había sentido así de bien jamás….

_Luego de eso abandoné el pueblo. Por bastante tiempo temí que mi cuerpo empezara a cambiar, como habían dicho esos hombres que sucedería, pero eso nunca sucedió. Pensé que Kami había escuchado mis plegarias y había concedido mi deseo de permanecer como hombre, como tanto deseaba, a pesar de no creer en él…..con el tiempo olvidé todo lo demás….seguí con mi vida de ladrón…nunca más volví a ese lugar, ni pensé en eso nuevamente….hasta ahora….._

* * *

**Yuri's POV **

Me quedo en silencio y Jinpachi también. Como esto me incomoda, decido hablar pero sin idea de lo que voy a decir.

"Ahora te darás cuenta lo jodidamente mal de la cabeza que estoy. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, no tengo arreglo así que no vale la pena que sigas conmigo…..cogeré mis cosas y me iré ahora mismo de tu barco si lo prefieres. No creo qu-…" Jinpachi me interrumpe colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí….me está abrazando? Debería intentar que me suelte pero no lo hago, no sé si por sorpresa o porque me gusta que lo haga….nadie me ha abrazado antes, así que no tengo idea de cómo responder tampoco…..lo más extraño, es que no me siento amenazada por esta clase de cercanía.

"Tal vez ya no te guste jugar con muñecas, pero veo rastros de esa niña de la que me hablas, así que a pesar de todos siempre has sido tú. Eres una persona, no una cosa, y por más daño que te hayan hecho, no por eso voy a disponer de ti. Todos tenemos nuestras cosas buenas y malas y un pasado, Yuri. Serás diferente a otras mujeres pero eso no te hace menos que ellas ni un fenómeno. Eres especial y por eso me gustas más." Especial?

"Gracias por contarme sobre tu pasado, por confiar en mí. Lamento mucho el haberte asustado y haberte hecho sentir tan mal. A veces hago tonterías como ésa, pero no las vuelvo a repetir. Si decides quedarte voy a demostrarte cuánto lo siento hasta conseguir que me perdones. Qué dices?" Jinpachi retira los cabellos de mi frente y planta un beso allí…..

"…no sientes repulsión después de escuchar lo que te he contado?..." es lo que esperaría de él, o de cualquiera….hasta yo la siento por mí misma luego de verme forzada a recordar estas cosas.

"Sí, pero no por ti sino por esos hombres que te hicieron tanto daño. Nada de eso fue tu culpa, nada. Lo que siento por ti es admiración. Sobreviviste todo aquello haciendo lo que creías correcto y nunca te diste por vencida…eso hace que te desee más…." Jinpachi me besa en los labios, pero aunque me agrada mi cuerpo se tensa de inmediato, a pesar de que el beso termina pronto.

"Sin embargo, no voy a cometer el mismo error que antes contigo. Me gustas mucho Yuri y quisiera demostrarte cuánto físicamente, pero no voy a forzarte a nada. Sólo haré cosas con las que te sientas cómoda, así que no debes temer más….lo de anoche y estos últimos días no se va a repetir…..esperaré lo que tenga que esperar…."

"…y cuándo otra vez ya no puedas esperar más?..."

"Sé que me crees incapaz de estar sin acostarme con una mujer por mucho tiempo, por lo que has visto desde que viniste a mi barco, pero te aseguro que no es así siempre. Tú vales la espera y además, por más deseos que tenga de acostarme contigo, tú me importas mucho más….no quiero verte sufrir nuevamente por mi causa….yo no deseo hacerte daño…." Jinpachi me ayuda a sentarme en la cama y él se sienta mejor también. Posa una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y yo involuntariamente cierro los ojos….este gesto se siente tan bien...

"Tengo que confesarte algo. Desde que vinieras a vivir a este barco he estado más cachondo de lo normal, imaginando las cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo, en especial desde que descubrí que eras una mujer. No es por nada que hicieras en particular, por lo menos no todo el tiempo…..tienes un cuerpo hermoso y ya te he dicho antes que me gusta tu forma de ser pues va perfecto conmigo y la vida que llevo. Justamente por la manera que me haces sentir salía seguido para buscar aliviar mis ímpetus en otro lado y no…mmmm…..sobrepasarme contigo más de la cuenta y hacerte sentir incómoda….Sé que no estabas insinuando nada con eso, pero el día que me mostraste tus pechos, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltarte encima…soy hombre, Yuri. Y tú me gustas demasiado, aunque por eso mismo no hice nada que pudiera perjudicarte…"

…..sus ojos bajan a la altura de mi pecho y siento un leve rubor en mis mejillas. Yo sólo quería saber su opinión, no ponerle así! Como lo tengo algo descubierto, cierro más mi blusa con mi mano para luego lanzarle una mirada enfadada. Entonces siempre me ha visto de esa manera, pero nunca hizo nada (por eso me sentía rara cuando me veía)….no hasta que le dejé hacerlo…..no es que no me desea sino que no quiere hacerme daño…..yo no soy una debilucha, y él dice que no me considera una, así que sólo hace esto porque….le importa como me siento?...eso es….nuevo….

"….desde que vine al barco?...cuándo todavía creías que era hombre? Con mi pecho plano?" la cara que pone Jinpachi es graciosísima y no puedo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Le he cogido con la guardia baja y me complace. Pensé que no me notaba porque tenía los pechos muy chicos y me consideraba anormal y poco atractiva….nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que me esquivaba por el motivo opuesto…..es un hombre extraño…..

"Nunca lo comentes con nadie de acuerdo? Pero por ese entonces me estabas haciendo dudar de mis preferencias…..sólo tú me haces pasar por esos aprietos, Yuri…" ésta vez si me río fuerte, pues me imagino lo que debe haber sentido cuando, de la nada, desabroché mi blusa frente suyo para mostrarles mis pechos. No sé en qué estaba pensando! Hn! Y que yo le gustara cuando todavía no me veía como ahora…cuando aún tenía ese cuerpo poco femenino…aunque debí haberlo imaginado, después de todo él se puso a coquetear conmigo apenas me conoció, prefiriéndome por encima de Izanami. Soy idiota por no darme cuenta de estas cosas que ahora parecen tan obvias. En un impulso me acerco a él y le doy un breve beso en la boca, que nos sorprende a ambos.

"Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado?" dice mientras nos ponemos de pie.

"No tan rápido, además, tú dijiste que harías cosas para que te perdone, y quiero esas cosas." No estoy enfadada con él, nunca lo estuve, pero si quiere que le perdone entonces tendrá que ganárselo. Arata siempre dijo que las mujeres eran inútiles y desechables…pero Jinpachi no me ve así, será por eso que me ha resultado más sencillo este cambio…no me aparta como Saizou, le gusta tenerme cerca y es atento conmigo, y eso me agrada…..lo que es raro pues no me he sentido así respecto a nadie antes…..

"Vaya! Eres una mujer muy severa Yuri. Igual pensaba hacerlo, así que no hay problema." Jinpachi coge mi mano vendada y la eleva hasta sus labios, plantando un beso allí. "Sólo prométeme que nunca volverás a lastimarte a sí." Me dice mirándome a los ojos….hice lo que hice para aliviar el dolor que sentía por dentro…estaba devastada pues otra vez había fallado en algo….me sentía muy mal, inservible…pero ya no me siento así…..respondo que sí moviendo la cabeza…..por qué le interesa si me lastimo o no? Jinpachi todavía sigue confundiéndome…..

"También dijiste que podía quedarme con algo de tu cuarto si te lo pedía. Qué hay sobre eso?" digo en un intento para cambiar de tema. Su mano estaba frotando la mía cariñosamente e hizo estremecer mi cuerpo de repente. Cuando me mira fijamente como enantes siento mariposas en el estómago y no sé cómo comportarme….todas estas cosas son nuevas para mí, de un modo distinto a cuando Saizou tocó mi cabeza aquella vez…no sé cómo soy capaz de notar la diferencia ahora. Jinpachi dice que puedo coger lo que quiera y yo señalo de inmediato una máscara de madera que hay en la pared. Está pintada de colores vivos y….no sé…..

"En serio quieres esto? Tengo cosas más valiosas que puedo darte….por qué escogiste esto?"

"Me ha estado observando desde que entré a tu cuarto y no me gusta. Voy a hacerla pedazos para prenderle fuego después." Examino la máscara que tengo entre mis manos, pero me distraigo cuando escucho a Jinpachi reír a mi lado. Qué? He dicho algo estúpido? Se está riendo de mí?

"Si te estás burlando-"

"No, no me burlo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero te advierto que quien me la dio me dijo que esa cosa está maldita. Aquel que intente destruirla le caerán 10 años de infortunios." QUÉ COSA?! Por qué carajos Jinpachi tiene una cosa así en su cuarto?! Aunque luego dice que él no cree en esas supersticiones, avanzo hasta la ventana y la arrojo al mar (aunque crea en eso o no, maldición es maldición!) Mejor, así no podrá maldecir a nadie. Mi suerte ya es mala de por sí, no necesito estúpidas máscaras que la hagan peor!

Veo por la ventana como la máscara es llevada lejos por las aguas del mar. Cuando le pierdo de vista, vuelvo al lado de Jinpachi quien me pide que le acompañe a desayunar. Acepto su invitación y él responde besando mis labios. Aunque el beso dura más que unos segundos, no siento ganas de apartarle. Quiero confiar en lo que me ha dicho y pensar únicamente en lo que ocurre en el momento…un día a la vez…..

"Sólo una cosa más."

"uh? qué cosa?" respondo deteniéndome en medio del pasillo. Jinpachi coge un mechón de mis cabellos entre mis dedos.

"Tu cabello rojo es hermoso, como el resto de ti, que nadie te diga lo contrario." Quiero aclararle que a mi siempre me ha gustado mi cabello, a pesar de que se burlaban de mí y tiraban de él cuando era niña, pero en su lugar le doy la espalda y continúo caminando, expresando que tengo hambre y quiero desayunar, para que no vea el rubor en mis mejillas….qué mierda sucede conmigo?

* * *

_**Tamat, Nanao,**__ y así fue como pasó. Gracias por sus comentarios y les aseguro que verán más de la anciana después :D de hecho, bastante jeje XD alguien tiene que mantener un ojo sobre estos chicos XD Y claro que Yuri sabe disculparse y dar las gracias, sólo que no con cualquiera y únicamente cuando se le da la gana jaja XD Saizou no es una de esas personas ;) pero las cosas con el ninja tomarán otro rumbo más adelante._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	8. Chapter 8: Sex feels good 01

_ADVERTENCIAS: lemon_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"Eres un idiota!" grita Gertrude, golpeándome 3 veces con un abanico que suele cargar con ella…..vaya….. Yuri acaba de salir a comprar al mercado algunos víveres para la cena, acompañada de Verónica. Gertrude esperó hasta ese momento para poder *hablar* conmigo, luego de conversar por largo rato con ella a solas. Se despidió de Yuri toda sonrisas, pasando por mi costado aplastándome el pie….esa fue la primera señal. La anciana está muy enfadada conmigo…y tiene razón para estarlo.

"…no seguí tu consejo ni cumplí con lo que te dije….no voy a inventar excusas ni nada, reconozco que fui un idiota, de acuerdo? Sólo dime…ella va a estar bien?" pensé que estaba progresando bien con Yuri pues ella me dejaba ser cada vez más osado; entusiasmado fui muy *agresivo* en mis avances hasta que perdí la paciencia y terminé por impulsar a Yuri a hacer algo para lo que no estaba lista, lastimándole…..he intentado remediar mi error estos días, luego de disculparme con ella, pero no sé si estoy yendo por buen camino, así que necesito del consejo de Gertrude….no quiero lastimar a Yuri nuevamente.

"No está mal, no como debería estarlo, así que debes haber estando haciendo algo bien….pero igual estoy molesta contigo!...tonto…." Suspira cansada la anciana, indicándome que me siente. Ella se sienta a mi lado, deja su abanico a un costado y me quita de la boca el cigarrillo para fumárselo…podría haberme pedido uno pero ella es así….no le gusta pedir nada, menos favores, salvo contadas excepciones y a determinada gente. Esta vez permanezco en silencio sin que me lo pida, para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

"Ya me imaginaba que había pasado por una experiencia así. Pensaba que había sido ultrajada siendo joven pero nunca se me ocurrió que por su propio padre…..todo lo malo en su vida lo relacionó con el hecho de ser mujer: el odio de su madre hacia ella, la violación que sufrió, los maltratos de otros…no me sorprende que haya decidido dejar de serlo e ignorar su vida pasada para convertirse en hombre…has conseguido que hable sobre ello, eso es algo positivo. Es lo que necesita para comenzar a sanar por dentro." La anciana sabe de lo que habla, así que si dice que Yuri está bien entonces debe estarlo. Gertrude da una fumada al cigarrillo y luego lo apaga contra la piel de mi brazo.

"Ey!"

"Crees que no sé que no te ha dolido lo que te hice antes? Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces por incumplir con tu promesa de esperar, de ser paciente. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, me oyes?!" la quemadura no duele mucho y las cenizas son fáciles de limpiar, pero ella tiene razón….nadie me ha regañado desde hace demasiados años, desde que era un chiquillo, sin embargo no me molesta que ella lo haga….me recuerda a mi abuela, no sé por qué pues no actúa como ella…..mi abuela era dulce en cambio Gertrude…se parece en algunas cosas a mí….

"Me sentí mal apenas dejé esa habitación y me asusté un montón cuando regresé a disculparme y vi lo que había hecho con su mano…..mi miedo fue en aumento con cada minuto que pasaba Yuri en silencio, sin reaccionar a lo que le decía….créeme, no es algo que quiera volver a repetir…." Lo peor fue su llanto….nunca había visto a Yuri llorar por nada….saber que fui yo quien provocó eso me hizo sentir el hombre más vil del mundo. Ese sentimiento sólo se intensificó luego de que Yuri me contara su pasado.

"No eres un mal tipo, es por eso que Yuri no se siente amenazada por ti…..entre otras cosas, te detuviste cuando viste que ella la estaba pasando mal, muchos otros sólo hubiesen continuado. Le hiciste pasar un mal rato, pero igual Yuri todavía confía en ti…te iba a permitir que tuvieras sexo con ella a pesar de las emociones negativas que esto le producía…creo que en verdad le gustas mucho, Nezu-kun…." Eso debería alegrarme pero en estos momentos sólo puedo pensar en Yuri, en lo que es mejor para ella. Si en verdad está comenzando a tener sentimientos hacia mí, no quiero decepcionarla nuevamente.

"Qué sugieres que deba hacer?" estos últimos días, después del incidente en mi cuarto hasta antes de ir a ver a Gertrude, he buscado ser más atento con Yuri. Como no hemos podido retomar su entrenamiento a causa de la lesión en su mano, le he llevado a pasear y a visitar a más de nuestros clientes, enseñándole más a fondo sobre el trabajo de un pirata cuando no está en el mar. Durante ese tiempo he retrocedido en cuanto a la intensidad de nuestras muestras de afecto, volviendo únicamente a los besos en la boca. Algunos besos son más apasionados que otros pero nunca dejan de ser dulces y eso ha tenido a Yuri contenta y relajada. No pienso arriesgarme a nada más si Gertrude dice que eso es lo mejor.

"Es curioso, Yuri me hizo la misma pregunta." Uh? antes que pueda preguntarle más sobre eso, Gertrude continúa hablando.

"Ella me dice que está contenta con el cambio de la situación entre ustedes pues le hace sentir más cómoda. Sin embargo, por un lado está feliz de que hayas querido permanecer con ella a pesar de todo lo ocurrido; mientras que por el otro, tiene miedo de que ya no te sientas igual que antes respecto a ella…..como ya no intentas tocarle como solías hacer, piensa que tu interés ha disminuido y que pronto te irás con otra mujer…."

"Cómo?! Sólo no le toco pues no quiero perturbarle, no significa que-"

"Eso lo sé, Nezu-kun, y hasta cierto punto ella quiere creer que es verdad. Yuri está muy confundida y tiende a pensar que cualquier cambio es negativo y por su causa, así que acostúmbrate. Emocionalmente ella está muy perturbada desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedes cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana, y ya viste de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando es llevada al límite. Ya le robaron su infancia y, por mucho tiempo, su identidad, necesita tomar el control." Todavía no puedo olvidar lo que me contó Yuri, todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar siendo tan joven…últimamente le he estado abrazando más de la cuenta en un intento casi vano de reconfortarla. Ella pensó que era extraño al inicio, pero ahora me permite hacerlo sin poner objeciones….lo cual es bueno pues me gusta tocarle y cogerle así.

Se emociona por cosas simples, como haría una niña, lo que le hace ver dulce, pero también se molesta cuando cree que le quieren tomar el pelo. Cambia mucho de humor pues no sabe bien cómo reaccionar a nuevas situaciones, pienso yo. Mientras estábamos en Ueda, aunque no le traté mucho, le vi perseguir a un animalejo blanco, mascota de Sasuke, con una expresión de emoción en el rostro que sólo se vio opacada por la sonrisa que puso cuando abrazaba al animal luego de haberlo alcanzado. Eso es algo bastante femenino e infantil que debió haberme dado una pista de lo que ocurría con ella….no se parece en nada a Ana. Incluso el hecho de que persiga a Saizou es tan infantil….después del roce inicial que tuvieron cuando se conocieron, el ninja le hizo difícil la tarea de matarle y ella terminó por tomarlo como un juego de gato y ratón, un juego divertido para ella, por eso le afectó tanto que Saizou le dejara de lado de mala manera. Nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiera jugar con ella de pequeña, supongo que Saizou llenó ese vacío. Su deseo de sangre no es otra cosa que un deseo de revivir el momento de felicidad que le produjo matar a quienes le ultrajaron.

Kakei me contó que cuando le conocieron estaba vestida de mujer (y actuaba como una), según les dijo, para atraer a incautos y robarles fácilmente….yo creo que era otra manera de conservar algo de su verdadera identidad. Por más que lo deseó, nunca pudo dejar atrás su pasado, y hasta intentó conservarlo de alguna manera pues no quería olvidar lo que era, no del todo, es lo que creo…..sino nunca hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente vestirse de mujer, ni siquiera para hacer de señuelo. Gertrude tiene razón: Yuri hace tiempo que está luchando consigo misma…y todo por causa de su madre y, sobretodo, ese hombre que nunca fue un padre para ella. Una niña no debería padecer esos maltratos…..debería ser amada, mimada y protegida por sus padres….he querido ofrecerle algo de eso bajo la excusa de que lo hago para que me perdone, complaciendo algunos de sus caprichos, pero no sé que más debería hacer.

"Por ello, le he sugerido que te incite a tocarle. No que te coquetee pues ella no sabe ni quiere hacer ninguna de esas *estúpidas cosas de chicas*, sus palabras no las mías. Tampoco quiere provocarte ahora que sabe que es capaz de hacerlo. Yuri te va a decir lo que quiere que hagas y yo espero que tú no vayas más allá de eso esta vez." Concuerdo silenciosamente con su último comentario antes de vocear mi pregunta: a qué se refiere?

"Me refiero a que mientras se están besando, ella te va a indicar que está bien que coloques tu mano aquí o allá, tú me entiendes?. Que no te sorprenda tampoco que ella misma sea quien inicie algunos besos, así que cuando lo haga, no hagas nada más que besarle hasta que ella te lo señale. Te pediría que le des una ayudita, para que Yuri gane confianza: coloca *casualmente* tu mano más debajo de su cintura y luego retírala inmediatamente fingiendo que lo lamentas. Con eso bastará para que ella actúe. Mi niña tiene agallas." Gertrude le ha cogido mucho cariño a Yuri con el paso del tiempo y no sólo se debe a que le recuerda (según ella) a una joven versión de sí misma (ni sus ojos ni su cabello son de ese color así que no sé de qué habla). Aunque me resulta penoso recibir esta clase de consejos de la anciana…sobre cómo acercarme a Yuri, pienso hacer lo que pide…..nunca me he tomado tantas molestias con una mujer, pero no siento disgustado el hacer esto por ella…..interesante….

"Ya volví! Encontré todas las cosas de la lista pero como sobró dinero, traje jugo de manzana también…..no hay problema con eso?" pregunta Yuri desde la puerta de la residencia, cargando dos bolsas de víveres en sus brazos. Verónica está a su lado, con otra bolsa más entre sus fauces. Le digo que no hay problema. Es sólo dinero y ha comprado algo útil, no ninguna tontería. Yuri no es de comprar cosas que no le sirven o que no puede comer. Me levanto para ir a ayudar a Yuri con las cosas pero no consigo dar un paso hacia ella pues Gertrude me pisa de nuevo el pie. Espero que no coja costumbre de hacer esto pues no me gusta….

"Se me olvidaba: nada de sexo. Si la cagas de nuevo, te mato." Amenaza Gertrude en voz baja, mirándome asesinamente a los ojos, antes de dar la vuelta para ir sonriendo donde Yuri a ayudarle con las cosas que ha comprado. Sólo entonces recuerdo que Gertrude me contó que de joven fue una ninja muy hábil y solicitada…..le conocí ya de vieja así que nunca le he visto pelear pero no creo que se haya olvidado de todos sus trucos…no representa para nada a una adorable abuelita…

**Yuri's POV**

"Sí! Conseguí otro! No es tan bonito como el anterior pero igual me lo quedo. A dónde vamos ahora?" Jinpachi responde que a donde yo quiera y le indico otro stand donde te dan un premio por atinar al blanco con la escopeta. Jinpachi me ha enseñado a disparar, y aunque no me gustan tanto las armas como mi kusarigama, no lo hago tan mal.

La feria que estamos visitando es genial! Cuando me dijo que iríamos al gran festival de primavera en Okinawa no lo podía creer. Desde niña había escuchado sobre ese festival y me imaginaba cómo sería pero nunca pude ir allí. Es mejor de lo que había imaginado! La comida es deliciosa y los juegos muy divertidos. Hay muchas cosas para comprar como ropa, joyas, en fin, hay de todo! Hace tiempo que estamos navegando fuera de Japón así que es la primera vez que volvemos y eso hace esta visita doblemente especial…debe ser por eso que Jinpachi decidió comprarme este kimono que llevo puesto…..es muy hermoso y fino, debe haber costado mucho dinero.

"_Se ve muy bien, Yuri-san!" _fue lo que me dijeron Kei y otros tripulantes del barco cuando me vieron salir de mi cuarto usando esto. Arreglé mi cabello lo mejor que pude para que se viera igual de bien que el kimono, pero no me atreví a usar mucho maquillaje. Además de que no me gusta, no sé muy bien cómo ponérmelo sin exagerar. Sólo hago lo que me enseñó Gertrude.

"_No necesitas de esas cosas para verte hermosa…."_ Fue lo que me dijo Jinpachi camino al festival. Siempre me dice cosas así y lo más extraño es que ya no me molesta como antes…la primera vez que dijo que era hermosa, cuando todavía era Kamanosuke, quedé perpleja, no sabía cómo reaccionar pues nunca nadie me había hablado ni mirado así desde que viviera como hombre. Cuando caí en cuenta que me estaba tratando como a una mujer, exploté pero el saltito que dio mi corazón en ese momento no lo pude borrar….es tan extraño, que alguien me vea así…..que le importe lo que quiero, lo que siento…Arata siempre dijo que las mujeres sólo están para servir y complacer a los hombres con sus cuerpos…yo no quería eso…..Jinpachi no me hace sentir de esa manera…..aunque me ha dicho que quiere hacer más cosas conmigo que sólo besarnos….

"En el blanco nuevamente! Muy bien señorita! Se ha ganado un premio, aquí tiene." El anciano se acerca y me entrega un adorno para cabello muy lindo, así que me lo coloco apenas me lo da.

"Su novia sabe disparar muy buen, joven. Será mejor que no se porte mal o le volará la cabeza!" dice el anciano riendo y Jinpachi ríe con él. No le corrige diciéndole que no somos novios, así que tampoco yo lo hago. La verdad, no sé si lo somos o no. Jinpachi no me ha dicho nada, sólo que le gusto, y yo no sé si el que nos besemos a diario indica que ya somos pareja. Yo pensaba que las parejas dormían en la misma cama….Jinpachi y yo no hacemos eso. Salvo aquella anoche que, después de lastimar mi mano, me dejó pasar la noche en su cuarto, nunca más hemos dormido en la misma cama.

"_Nezu-kun se preocupa mucho por ti querida pues de verdad le gustas mucho….no sólo físicamente….creo que está comenzando a tener sentimientos más profundos hacia ti…"_ me dijo Gertrude cuando fuimos a visitarla hace algún tiempo. Sentimientos profundos hacia mí…..será por eso que ya no va a los burdeles a fornicar con las prostitutas? A pesar de que yo no le estoy dando el…sexo que tanto desea?...ha dicho que va a esperar por mí pero cuando lo dijo no creí que fuese posible. Si se iba con una prostituta o con cualquier otra mujer no iba a detenerle ni a culparle pues era por mi culpa que lo haría, por no poder darle eso, sin embargo…..me hubiese lastimado mucho.

"…_quiero que seas feliz conmigo….no deseo lastimarte de nuevo…"_ fue lo que me dijo tiempo atrás, mientras tomábamos juntos en la cubierta del barco….eso hizo que mi corazón diera otro saltito de lo que ahora reconozco como…felicidad…..no creí que hubieran otras cosas además de las peleas y la sangre que me trajeran felicidad pero….me parece que soy feliz….sólo que es una emoción distinta a la que me da bañarme en la sangre de mis enemigos durante una pelea a muerte….aunque hay momentos que es igual de intensa y emocionante. Nunca antes me he sentido de esta manera….Creo que yo también estoy comenzando a tener sentimientos hacia él…..pero qué sentimientos?

"Una rosa para la hermosa señorita! Si el caballero lo permite, por su puesto." Dice un hombre no anciano pero bastante mayor que Jinpachi, colocando una rosa roja frente a mí. Mi cara se torna asesina y cuando estoy a punto de decirle al degenerado este que se meta la rosa en el culo, Jinpachi me detiene y me pide que acepte lo que el señor me ofrece. Yo lo hago y él se marcha. Por qué hizo eso?!

"Es hijo de un cliente nuestro, bastante antiguo. Es un buen sujeto, lo sé por su padre, así que no hay problema que recibas un regalo. No tiene segundas intenciones y te aseguro que no inventará historias absurdas; sólo lo hizo porque cree que eres muy bonita…..no le puedo culpar por eso." Si Jinpachi dice que no hay problema entonces supongo que me la puedo quedar. Es una rosa muy linda y bastante grande, además es de color rojo sangre y huele bien…..la pondré en la mesita al costado de mi cama.

Después de aquella noche en que….lloré…(qué horror! Cómo pude hacer eso?!)….Jinpachi no volvió a intentar tocarme nuevamente. A veces ponía sus manos en mi cintura o mi mejilla mientras me besaba pero eso era todo. Aunque consiguió que me sintiera más a gusto con él, llegué a pensar que era el principio del fin. Muy pronto se cansaría de esto y se iría a buscar afecto en otro lado con otra mujer que no estuviera loca como yo. Le manifesté mis miedos a Gertrude y ella me aseguró que no era así, y me dijo lo que tenía que hacer para averiguarlo.

"_Sólo tiene miedo de lastimarte nuevamente, querida. Nezu-kun no es de los hombres que gustan de hacer ni ver sufrir a las mujeres. Si él no da el primer paso, hazlo tú. Te seguro que esta vez él no intentará ir más allá de lo que tú estés dispuesta a hacer. Ya aprendió su lección."_

Lección? No entiendo bien a lo que se refiere, pero sus palabras me animaron a tomar el primer paso. Apenas volvimos al barco después de ver a Gertrude, le cogí en un beso. Ya lo hago mejor así que sabía que le gustaría. Jinpachi respondió de inmediato y, para mi tranquilidad, no hizo nada más. De allí en adelante, yo he iniciado muchos de nuestros besos. Ya no me importa si nos ven en público; de hecho quiero que lo hagan para que las tipas que hay por allí sepan que él está conmigo y no le busquen. No sé si seremos pareja o no, pero él está conmigo y eso es lo único que me importa ahora, así que será mejor que esas zorras se alejen de él. Jinpachi se ha estado comportando más amable que antes conmigo, dice que porque es su manera de demostrarme que lo siente. Al inicio me molesté pues creí que luego de contarle sobre mi pasado me consideraba una mujer débil y estúpida como las otras, que necesitaba de su ayuda para seguir adelante…que era una inútil como Izanami.

"_Yo no pienso que seas débil o inútil, sino todo lo contrario. Has luchado toda tu vida y no has dejado tiempo para ti. Quiero darte un descanso para que descubras qué más eres capaz de hacer, además…me gusta ser atento contigo….pones las caras más graciosas cuando lo hago…."_ Ese tonto…..ya no me importa que lo haga y en verdad me gusta, pero tengo que ponerle el pare de cuando en cuando para que no se le suba a la cabeza…..yo puedo valerme por mi sola muy bien, sólo le dejo hacerlo pues es…conveniente y….agradable tenerle allí pendiente de mí…..aunque yo no le haya pedido nada.

Como dijo Gertrude, Jinpachi no insistió en hacer más de lo que le pedía, por eso le he dejado, de a pocos, tocar más de mi cuerpo….mucho más…..bajo las ropas…..pero eso es todo. Sus caricias me hacen estremecer y me gustan mucho, al igual que sus besos…..ahora le dejo besarme en el cuello y él no va más abajo….recordar la manera en que sus labios y dientes rozan mi piel cada vez, me ponen toda colorada…con el paso de los días, siento como mi cuerpo me pide más, y aunque todavía siento miedo, el deseo está tomando la delantera esta vez….sólo porque se trata de él, estoy segura…..

"Ese joven está que te mira de hace rato. Cuando pasamos por su lado le escuché decir en un idioma extranjero que tenías unos labios deliciosos….creo que quiere besarte…." Jinpachi susurra eso en mi oído justo en el instante que estaba por disparar una flecha a un blanco (otro juego de la feria). La flecha se dispara mal y casi le da al dueño del juego. Me ha hecho perder el premio!

"Hiciste eso a propósito!" le grito dando media vuelta pero él no luce perturbado. Pone una cara de inocente como si no supiera de lo que estoy hablando.

"pero es cierto" exclama él. Miro en la dirección donde está el hombre que dice me observa y compruebo que es verdad. Cojo el brazo de Jinpachi y le jalo para ir a otra parte, levantando con mi otra mano un bolso grande lleno de los premios que he ganado.

"Aunque sea verdad, está loco si piensa que le voy a dejar hacerlo! No sólo es feo, sino también tiene una barba muy espesa y bigote. Besarle sería muy incómodo." Caminamos hacia un puesto de comida y Jinpachi pide un plato para cada uno.

"O sea, si me dejo crecer más la barba y el bigote, tú ya no querrás besarme." Comenta, sonriendo distraídamente. No sé qué se propone con esto, pero es como un *juego* que empezó hace algún tiempo. Él me señala a un tipo cualquiera y me pregunta discretamente si me gustaría besarle y yo respondo no cada vez pues me resulta repulsiva la sola idea de besar a otra persona que no sea él. No lo digo con esas palabras pero es así…..nunca he sentido esto con nadie así que no sé por qué es así.

"No dejaría de hacerlo por eso, en cambio si no te callas de una vez, podría considerar dejar de hacerlo desde ahora." Jinpachi se ríe y dice que soy una mujer muy cruel. Habla en broma, y aunque parezco molesta, tampoco hablo en serio. No puedo imaginarme haciendo las cosas que hago con él, con alguien más….simplemente no puedo. De eso me he dado cuenta cada vez que él hacía sus tontas preguntas….por eso lo ha estado haciendo?...mmmm…..Terminamos de comer y seguimos paseando por allí, consiguiendo más premios.

Hace unos días vi a una pareja en un callejón. Ellos no se dieron cuenta que les veía así que me quedé observándoles un buen rato. El hombre abrió el kimono de la mujer por delante para besar sus pechos y ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho. Desde ese día, me he puesto a pensar que sentiría si Jinpachi hiciera eso mismo. Aquella noche que le dejé avanzar más de lo que quería, besó la parte superior de mis pechos. Si no hubiese estado tan asustada, seguramente lo hubiera disfrutado más…..por momentos me dejaba llevar y se sentía fantástico….Ya no siento el mismo terror que sentía cuando pasó eso o cuando me imaginaba en circunstancias similares con él…..por eso he tomado una decisión.

"H-hay bastante cosas aquí. No me gusta pasear cargando todo esto…podemos volver al barco a dejarlas allí?" tartamudeo al inicio pero él no cae en cuenta. Jinpachi está cargando la mayoría de las cosas (por no decir casi todo. Yo sólo llevo el adorno de cabello que gané, la rosa, y un muñeco parecido a una comadreja). Me dice que no le incomodan, pero yo insisto así que caminamos de regreso al barco. Espero no hacer un papelón de nuevo….dijo que iba a ser paciente, pero yo no quiero esperar más para hacer esto….lo que vi hacer a esa pareja….

Queremos dejar las cosas en mi habitación pero Verónica está durmiendo allí. No quiero despertar a la pantera….no le gusta que hagan eso…..así que le indico a Jinpachi que las dejemos en su habitación. Él me mira extraño, pero accede casi de inmediato. Mi corazón late muy fuerte y retumba en mis oídos…y esta vez creo que es más por emoción que por nervios o miedo…deseo que me bese allí y que ambos nos sintamos tan bien como aquella pareja…..quiero que él se sienta bien conmigo….

"Te sucede algo?" pregunta cuando me ve poner las cosas que llevo a un lado (y él hace lo mismo) para luego agacahrme un poco, sosteniéndome de una mesa que hay cerca.

"No estoy acostumbrada a caminar por mucho tiempo usando estas sandalias. Creo que necesito sentarme a descansar…." Aunque eso es verdad, no es por eso que se lo menciono. Me froto las piernas pues las siento algo acalambradas cuando entonces, sorpresivamente, estoy suspendida en el aire y a los pocos segundos, soy depositada sobre la cama.

"Yo podía haber hecho eso sola, sabes?" le digo mientras sacudo los pies para deshacerme de mis sandalias.

"Lo sé." Menciona Jinpachi, apagando su cigarrillo y sentándose a mi lado. Esta vez estoy nerviosa pues no sé cómo iniciar el contacto con él y pedirle luego que haga….eso mismo que vi a aquella pareja haciendo en el callejón…..Jinpachi menciona lo linda que me veo hoy y pronto sus labios se posan en los míos y dejo de pensar…

Sus labios rozan los míos primero suave y delicadamente, para luego hacerlo con más energía y desde varios ángulos, como si no tuviera suficiente con sólo tocarles, sino que quiere saborear cada centímetro. Su barba me hace cosquillas pero no me lastima, así que busco rozarla cada vez que nos acercamos más…hace que el beso sea más excitante. Pronto su lengua comienza a lamer mis labios, pidiendo acceso a mi boca y yo se lo permito sin dudar. Su lengua es gruesa y llena casi toda mi cavidad, recorriéndola toda, seductoramente…..no puedo evitar gemir en deleite y esto hace que él presione mi rostro contra el suyo colocando una mano detrás de mi nuca…..quiero más…..

Meto mis manos debajo de la camisa que lleva puesta para tocar su pecho y él sabe que eso quiere decir que está permitido de explorar mi cuerpo. Usa la mano que tiene desocupada para hacer eso, aflojando un poco mi kimono para poder tocar mi espalda y cintura debajo de la primera capa de tela pero no directamente sobre mi piel. A pesar de eso, sus manos grandes y duras hacen estremecer mi cuerpo por la manera con que me acarician. Sus dedos me presionan un poco, pero en lugar de asustarme eso me emociona más. Enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sin romper el beso, llevando mi cuerpo hacia adelante, sentándome sobre su regazo, con las piernas dobladas por las rodillas, pero abiertas a ambos lados de su cintura.

"Yuri, lo que estás hacien-"

"Lo sé…." Mi voz se oye extraña para mis propios oídos…..Sin pensarlo dos veces, me pego más a él para besar su boca nuevamente, esta vez metiendo yo mi lengua en su cavidad. Jinpachi me deja tomar el control del beso y yo gimo en deleite. Mientras le beso, sus manos pasan a explorar la región bajo mi cintura, presionando un poco más pero aún sobre la tela fina que constituye el interior del kimono. Jinpachi me coge de las caderas y jala mi cuerpo levantándolo por allí para pegarlo más al suyo. Abro más mis piernas para hacer esto más sencillo y mi kimono se remanga más, dejando al aire algo de mis muslos. Este movimiento inesperado y apasionado, me hace gemir alto, rompiendo el beso.

"Jin-jinpachi…" él empieza a besar y lamer mi cuello y tengo que morderme los labios para contener la mayoría de mis gemidos. Jinpachi mordisquea un poco la piel y un gemido alto escapa de mi boca. Él no avanza más de allí pues no se lo he permitido hasta ahora, sin embargo esta noche será diferente. Sin que me vea, aflojo un poco más mi kimono y éste cae ligeramente, dejando al descubierto mis hombros y buena parte de mis pechos. Él abandona mi cuello y avanza más abajo, pero cuando se da cuenta lo que está haciendo, se detiene y lleva una mano para cerrar de vuelta el kimono. Yo le detengo y él posa sus ojos sobre los míos….

"Quiero que continúes….." retiro su mano y dejo que el kimono se abra completamente por delante, dejando al descubierto mis pechos redondos y firmes para que los vea. Él no hace movimiento alguno para tocarme allí pero sí se queda mirando fijamente. Me pone más caliente cuando me mira así.

"Estás segura?..." muevo la cabeza y digo que sí al mismo tiempo, y es todo lo que necesito hacer….

Jinpachi me besa en los labios una vez más para luego ayudarme a retirar la parte superior de mi kimono, la que cae detrás de mí, dejándome desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Delicadamente me deposita de espaldas sobre el colchón, deshaciendo el moño que sostiene mis cabellos al mismo tiempo. Él está con las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de mis caderas, pero sin sentarse sobre mí. Se quita la camisa y yo inmediatamente siento mi rostro encenderse…..he visto hombres desnudos antes, pero ahora es distinto pues se trata de él…se ve mucho mejor sin camisa…ese tatuaje que lleva a un lado es- No puedo observarle mucho tiempo pues inmediatamente se agacha sobre mí para besarme en la mejilla.

"Ya te había dicho que tus pechos eran perfectos, verdad?" susurra en mi oído y mi cuerpo tiembla de repente, al sentir su aliento tocar mi piel. Besa mi cuello y va bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho izquierdo. Siento sus labios rozar la tierna piel que hay allí y, reflejamente, llevo mis manos a sus hombros, pero en lugar de alejarle, le incentivo a acercarse más.

Jinpachi coge mi otro pecho con su palma abierta, masajeándolo un poco a la vez que besa el otro, saboreando cada parte de su redondez….siento algo que nunca he sentido antes, un calor que me descontrola y quiere hacerme gemir alto, así que me muerdo los labios para no hacerlo, pero mis jadeos sí se dejan escuchar. Jinpachi lame y succiona la piel de mi pecho izquierdo lentamente mientras que coge entre sus dedos el pezón del otro lado, tirando suavemente de él. Un pequeño "ah!" escapa de mi boca sin que lo pueda evitar, pero logro controlarme a tiempo y no pasa nada más. De repente, la lengua de Jinpachi lame mi pezón izquierdo en círculos antes de metérselo a la boca, succionándole con energía.

Esta vez no puedo evitar gemir alto al sentir como una corriente de energía recorre mi cuerpo. Jinpachi continúa succionando mi pezón izquierdo mientras estimula con sus dedos el otro y pronto siento cómo estos se endurecen más. Pierdo el control y empiezo a gemir sin reparos. Coloco mis manos detrás de su cabeza y enredo mis dedos en sus cabellos. Jinpachi libera mi pezón izquierdo, ahora completamente erecto e inflamado, para pasar a hacer lo mismo con el otro. Mis pechos suben y bajan descompasadamente, al ritmo de mi agitada respiración.

Jinpachi trabaja mi otro pecho todavía con más ahínco y pronto me tiene gimoteando debajo suyo….esto se siente mejor de lo que imaginaba!… Empieza a avanzar más al sur y pronto siento su lengua meterse en mi ombligo, a la vez que besa mi abdomen, sosteniéndome de la cintura por los lados. Abro los ojos que no sabía había cerrado para ver lo que hace y lo que veo me excita más. Separo mis piernas para permitirle acomodarse mejor entre ellas y dejo que siga con lo que está haciendo. No me doy cuenta que ha retirado la parte inferior de mis ropas hasta que siento que besa el interior de uno de mis muslos. Eso me hace abrir muy grandes los ojos.

"Jin-pachi…." Él deja de besar mi muslo y se acerca un poco más para poder verme de frente. No luce molesto ni fastidiado, pero en sus ojos puedo ver algo que ya he aprendido a reconocer: deseo.

"Si no quieres que siga, sólo dímelo, Yuri. Ya te dije que no voy a obligarte a nada y no voy a molestarme si me detienes ahora…tal vez deba bañarme con agua fría pero no voy a enfadarme. Sin embargo, si me dejas continuar un poco más, te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como lo otro…me detendré en el momento que quieras si no te agrada…." Estoy segura que habla la verdad, respecto a todo, pero ese miedo irracional que tengo no me abandona…..qué hago?...quiero tanto complacerle…..

"…..por qué….por qué mejor no me amarras y me tapas la boca con algo, así ya no habrá problema…." El rostro de Jinpachi se torna serio y algo….está desilusionado?

"Eso no serviría de nada, Yuri. Si tú no lo disfrutas, no hay manera que yo me sienta bien haciéndolo…tienes que desear esa clase de contacto, no verte forzada-"

"Yo deseo hacerlo contigo!" digo de repente, sobresaltándole. Toco una de sus manos y entrelazo mis dedos entre los suyos. Siento mis mejillas enrojecer pues lo que voy a decir es embarazoso. Por qué tengo que hacer todo más difícil?!

"Esa vez no estaba lista, en cambio ahora…..lo he estado pensando mucho…..todavía me asusta un poco pues me trae malos recuerdos y no puedo evitarlo, pero….mis deseos de…..ir más allá contigo son fuertes….nunca me he sentido así respecto a nadie…..estoy segura que quiero hacerlo….no te garantizo que no te vaya a pedir que te detengas en algún momento pero….quiero hacerlo…..tú no eres como ese sujeto…..yo no quiero tener miedo y tú dices que es placentero así que…..confío en ti….." Jinpachi me mira a los ojos intensamente, como evaluando algo, y tengo que voltear la cara…..debe estar pensando que doy más problemas de lo que imaginaba…uh?

Siento que Jinpachi me besa en la mejilla cariñosamente, al mismo tiempo que siento el calor que emana su cuerpo por encima del mío, rozándolo…..sus firmes pectorales se frotan contra mis blandos pechos, y me estremezco…..él es tan grande y robusto…..Avanza hasta mi boca y empieza a besarme lentamente. Llevo mis manos a su pecho y le pego más a mí, rozando con mis muslos sus lados. Una vez que separamos nuestros labios, él besa la punta de mi nariz antes de mirarme nuevamente a los ojos.

"Si quieres que me detenga, sólo dilo. Estoy hablando en serio, Yuri." Lo dice con deseo en la mirada pero una sonrisa amable en los labios. Espera a que responda con la cabeza que sí para bajar su cara a mis pechos nuevamente. Esta vez me dejo llevar con mayor facilidad, y él no desciende a mis muslos hasta que me tiene gimoteando y jadeando bajo suyo. Es entonces que él hace algo que nunca había hecho antes ni sabía que existía, y un gemido alto y agudo de mi parte llena la habitación….

* * *

_**Tamat, Darck wolf, **__me alegra saber que les esté gustando la historia hasta el momento :) es un romance así que no va a ser tan cruda como otras de mis historias, pero definitivamente no será melosa U_U Todavía no redacto como me gustaría redactar, pero creo que he mejorado respecto a mi primer fic :D así que gracias por sus palabras XD_

_Primera vez que dejo en suspenso una escena lemon XD…a esperar nomás por la continuación jeje ;) En una nota aparte: la anciana se las sabe todas y es de armas tomar…..la experiencia que te dan los años, le dicen ;)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	9. Chapter 9: Sex feels good 02

_ADVERTENCIAS: lemon_

* * *

**Jinpchi's POV**

"_Yo deseo hacerlo contigo!"_ todavía Yuri no puede llamar las cosas por su nombre cuando es algo que le involucra pero pude ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad. Estaba nerviosa y todavía algo asustada, por la situación únicamente, no por el hecho de que era yo con quien ella estaba a punto de tener sexo.

"_..tú no eres como ese sujeto…"_ no es sólo una conclusión a la que ha llegado, sino como un deseo, que yo no le haga sufrir del mismo modo que su supuesto padre lo hizo cuando era aún muy joven. Muy aparte de lo duro que debe haber sido para ella sufrir esa clase de traición de su padre, también su cuerpo y su mente no estaban preparados para disfrutar del placer que da el sexo cuando es consensuado. Físicamente ni siquiera estaba lista para responder siquiera instintivamente a ello, causándole sólo dolor. Tengo que ser muy cuidadoso ahora…

La blanca y suave piel de su muslo izquierdo tiembla un poco cuando le beso allí. Yuri junta un poco sus muslos al mero contacto, cuyos músculos tiemblan cada vez que desciendo más por ellos, pero no los cierra por completo. Aunque estoy tremendamente excitado por lo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace varios minutos, ir hasta el final con ella no es lo que tengo en mente en estos momentos…..si me deja hacer esto, si le gusta y quiere que continúe, así será, sino dejaré todo allí nomás…..Llego hasta la región entre sus piernas, besando despacio su tierno y blando pubis y un gemido alto y agudo llena la habitación.

Alentado por esto, lamo meticulosamente toda el área, succionando un poco allí, inhalando su dulce aroma. Las piernas de Yuri se abren un poco más en respuesta a mis atenciones; también, los músculos de sus muslos, cerca de la ingle, se tensan involuntariamente, así que coloco mis manos sobre sus muslos para que sepa que todo está bien, que es así cómo su cuerpo debe reaccionar a lo que hago. Yuri jadea y gimotea, todavía intentando contener el placer que su cuerpo siente, como negándose a aceptarlo, frenándose un poco, pero no completamente. Entierro más mi boca en la región situada entre sus piernas y, una vez que estoy al fondo, saco mi lengua y saboreo algo de su interior.

"Aaaahhhhh!" gime Yuri muy alto y sin contenerse más, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, contra la almohada, sacudiendo sus caderas hacia adelante para conseguir más del placer que le estoy dando. Recorro con mi lengua el interior de su pubis, pero no la meto más al fondo sino hasta que ella junta sus muslos cerca de mi cabeza, moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo en completo descontrol.

Yuri balbucea cosas ininteligibles, no sé si para pedirme que continúe o para detenerme, pero su lenguaje corporal me dice más que sus palabras…..está por tener un orgasmo. Sin que ella lo sepa, su interior ha empezado a humedecerse y yo incremento la atención que le doy allí abajo para conseguir sacar más de ese delicioso néctar. Con las manos que tengo en sus muslos le jalo más hacia mí y sus tobillos quedan encima de mi espalda. Yuri gime ahora descontroladamente, y en su rostro veo que no comprende lo que está pasando, pero no por eso intenta detenerme. De un momento a otro su cuerpo se pone rígido, su espalda se arquea, gime fuerte y toda ella empieza a temblar.

Su respiración es por demás agitada y su cuerpo, cubierto en una fina capa de sudor, da espasmos de placer, mientras yo continúo estimulándole allí abajo, buscando lubricar toda la zona con sus jugos y mi saliva. Sus gimoteos comienzan a parecerse mucho a sollozos ahora así que dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me acerco a ella para verle a la cara, rozando su mejilla con mi mano para tranquilizarle.

"Eso- yo-qué?" las palabras no salen de su boca como ella quisiera pero entiendo lo que trata de decir. Nunca pensó que el sexo pudiese sentirse bien, y éste debe haber sido su primer orgasmo, así que está confundida. Deposito besos pequeños en sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello para calmarle un poco, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío pero sin aplastarle.

"Tuviste un orgasmo. Supongo que Gertrude no te ha hablado nada al respecto aún. Se siente bien, no? Las mujeres pueden tener varios de esos seguido….quieres que te muestre cómo?" Yuri todavía no se ha recuperado de la intensa emoción que todavía recorre su cuerpo, pero es mejor así. Tal vez llevada por esas sensaciones, mueve su cabeza para indicar que prosiga y eso hago, tratando de no pensar en que si esto termina mal, la anciana va a buscar la manera de borrarme de la faz de la Tierra.

Beso el cuello de Yuri, lleno de pasión, pero sin ser muy agresivo a pesar de que estoy muy duro bajo los pantalones. Yuri se ve más hermosa que de costumbre cuando llega al clímax. Su rostro sonrosado, sus labios medio abiertos, sus ojos vidriosos, el movimiento de su cuerpo….los hermosos sonidos que salen de su boca sólo me excitan más…..todo en ella es perfecto…..recorro su cuello con mis labios, lengua y dientes, succionando ligeramente, pero no con la intensidad que quisiera, para no asustarle.

Mientras trabajo su cuello, llevo mi mano derecha entre sus piernas. Ella intenta cerrarlas, pero se detiene cuando llego a mi objetivo y le estimulo allí, insistentemente, sobando su clítoris y metiendo un poco de mi dedo en su entrada. Yuri coloca sus manos sobre mi espalda y dice mi nombre entre jadeos….otra vez se está dejando llevar….Bajo de su cuello a sus pechos y asalto por sorpresa sus pezones, ahora muy rígidos y sensibles, y todo su cuerpo se retuerce de placer bajo mío. Sus caderas siguen el movimiento rítmico de mis dedos en su labia y el botoncito que tiene allí. Pronto ella llega al orgasmo nuevamente y sus fluídos mojan mi mano…no aguanto más…debo al menos preguntar…

"Yuri….escúchame un momento…." Ella no responde, su cuerpo todavía bajo los efectos de su orgasmo. Sus ojos están cerrados, parece que le faltara el aire, y su cuerpo da espasmos, seguido. Aprovecho que no me ve para retirarme los pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo ahora, encima de ella pero sin tocarle aún…..la escena que despliega frente a mí es demasiado tentadora…

Apoyado en mis codos como estoy, con mi cara cerca a la de Yuri, y el resto de mi cuerpo entre sus dos piernas separadas y dobladas en las rodillas, llevo mi dolorosa erección hacia uno de sus muslos. Toco con la punta de mi verga la suave piel de su muslo y se siente fantástico. Como ella continúa con los ojos cerrados, sobo la punta de mi falo contra su muslo de arriba abajo, hasta casi tocar su coño, ahora muy húmedo y completamente desplegado para mí. Cuando por fin le toco allí, Yuri abre los ojos pero no puede ver lo que ocurre pues mi cuerpo restringe su campo de visión.

"Tranquila, no sucede nada…..has sido maravillosa hasta ahora, Yuri, al permitirme quererte de esta manera…..déjame hacer algo más, si?...si no te agrada, dímelo, ok?..." mi voz se oye más ronca de lo normal, cargada de deseo. No sé si esto le asusta o no pues nunca me ha escuchado así…estoy muy excitado ahora…Yuri dice un leve ok…sus ojos semicerrados y voz temblorosa me dicen que todavía está en ese trance luego de llegar al éxtasis…no quiero aprovecharme de eso, pero esta podría ser mi oportunidad de demostrarle que el sexo no es malo…

Sobo la punta de mi falo contra su coño, varias veces, de arriba abajo, abriéndolo cada vez más, hasta que mi verga queda atrapada entre las carnes de su pubis. Entonces comienzo un vaivén delicioso, frotando toda la extensión de mi falo allí mismo….mi autocontrol es sorprendente…..dado que ella está bastante húmeda allí, mis movimientos no le lastiman y Yuri empieza a gemir, disfrutando del contacto cada vez que toco su clítoris. Cuando ella comienza a mover sus caderas en respuesta, tengo que detenerme para no penetrarla en un descuido mío…éste es el momento….

"q-qué ocurre? Por-por qué te detienes?" menciona jadeante Yuri, con las mejillas muy coloradas ahora…..es preciosa…..Mueve sus caderas para obtener más fricción sin saber qué parte de mi cuerpo le está tocando allí abajo….confía plenamente en mí y no quiero pensar que me estoy aprovechando de eso….

"Yuri…ya me has dado bastante de ti y te adoro por eso, pero si seguimos por este camino, no voy a poder contenerme mucho más…..si quieres que me detenga, pídemelo ahora,….pero si deseas que continúe, te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo…te quiero Yuri, y no deseo lastimarte…." Levanto mi torso apoyándome en mis manos para que pueda ver lo que está pasando allí abajo mientras acaricio su mejilla rosada. Los ojos de Yuri se abren mucho cuando ve mi erección frotándose despacio entre los suaves montes de su pubis. Se queda mirando en silencio mientras yo casi estoy al límite….desearía saber lo que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos

"…..tú eres más grande que ese sujeto…va a doler más…." Todavía tiene miedo desde luego, pero su cuerpo reacciona favorablemente a lo que hago y no ha dicho que se opone a la idea…Me acerco para besar su oreja y susúrrale al oído, sin dejar de moverme mientras observa allí abajo.

"Tu cuerpo era demasiado inmaduro en aquel entonces, Yuri. Tus caderas muy angostas y tu canal muy estrecho para albergar un pene adulto…..eras una niña, casi…..él no lo hizo placentero para ti tampoco y estabas seca, muy diferente a como estas ahora….por eso te dolió así…" bajo mis dedos hasta su ingle, cogiendo algo de sus jugos y se los muestro. Ella gime bajito al mero contacto y no aparta la vista de allí.

"No lo deseabas tampoco…..te lastimaron mucho pero no te han arruinado como debes estar pensando. Incluso si me pides que me detenga ahora, no quiere decir que hay algo malo en ti, simplemente que todavía no estás lista…..Haré lo que me pidas….." los muslos de Yuri tiemblan, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su agitada respiración y sus manos cogen mis brazos con fuerza, mientras mi verga le sigue tocando allí abajo.

"….pero ve despacio…..de acuerdo?..." Yuri se sonroja y baja la vista para esquivar mi mirada. Yo elevo su bello rostro cogiéndole del mentón y le beso en la boca una vez más. El beso dura varios segundos en los que continúo frotándome contra su pubis, ahora más enérgicamente. Su respiración es muy agitada cuando le dejo ir para besar sus pechos antes de levantarme un poco y cogerle de las caderas. Separo delicadamente más sus piernas y, alineando mi falo con su entrada, lo introduzco lentamente allí.

"Ngh!" exclama ella, cogiendo con más fuerza mis brazos cuando entra apenas la punta, abriendo los montes de su pubis de par en par. Encuentro resistencia, su cuerpo se tensa mucho como protestando a la invasión, y dudo sobre cómo proceder luego…no quiero causarle dolor. La entrada está bien lubricada así que no debería haber problema si aplico un poco más de fuerza…..sólo espero poder controlarme luego…abro un poco más sus muslos, le cojo de la cintura y me muevo hacia adelante.

Le escucho gemir fuerte pero no le veo pues involuntariamente cierro los ojos. Su coño es muy ajustado. No sólo es angosto, sino también intenta cerrarse más con cada centímetro que avanzo, sin embargo mi avance es fluído pues el canal está húmedo, haciendo placentera toda la experiencia. Es maravilloso…..abro los ojos cuando siento los espasmos de las caderas de Yuri bajo mis manos…..ella tiene los ojos cerrados y coge con fuerza las sábanas de la cama…Me apoyo en si codos, colocando mi cara cerca de su rostro, besando el párpado donde tiene el tatuaje.

"Yuri…abre los ojos….soy yo…." Yuri abre sus bellos ojos turquesas y se me queda mirando un rato antes de llevar su mano a mi mejilla. Siento que mueve sus caderas y abre más sus piernas, seguramente para acomodar con mayor facilidad mi verga en su interior….su respiración es laboriosa y con sus ojos me dice tiene un poco de miedo pues todavía no ha entrado todo…No puedo dejar que reviva su pesadilla…Le beso en los labios apasionadamente y ella no tarda en responder. Comienzo a moverme nuevamente dentro suyo con estocadas cortas y lentas, dejando que se acostumbre a mi tamaño y se relaje, y pronto Yuri gime dentro del beso…cuando meto toda mi polla dentro suyo, toco un lugar dentro de ella que le hace gemir alto, rompiendo el beso pues tira su cabeza hacia atrás.

Al poco tiempo, mis estocadas se vuelven cada vez más rápidas y sus jadeos y gemidos más altos. Beso su cuello y masajeo sus pechos sin dejar de moverme dentro de Yuri y ella enrolla sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura…es fantástico….no podría ser más perfecto…no embisto con violencia su delicado cuerpo pero aún así, sus bellos pechos tiemblan con la fuerza de mis estocadas…cojo uno de ellos entre mis dedos para apretarle un poco.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!...Jin-pa-chi!" enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, gimiendo deliciosamente cerca de mi oído, mientras mueve sus caderas frenéticamente al ritmo de mis estocadas buscando conseguir más fricción. Esto es nuevo para ella pero su cuerpo responde por instinto. Minutos más tarde, ella gime alto su orgasmo, comprimiendo mi miembro fuerte y, pocos segundos después, yo llego al mío, llenando todo su caliente interior con mi semilla.

Beso su frente, y le acomodo delicadamente sobre el colchón, aún dentro de ella. Todavía su respiración es agitada y sus brazos no sueltan mis hombros….sus cabellos rojos quedan extendido sobre la almohada y sus delgadas piernas todavía tiemblan….sus pechos suben y bajan al ritmo de su respiración…..sus ojos semicerrados me miran todavía en trance. Salgo despacio de su interior y ella cierra sus ojos turquesas por un instante, probablemente todavía muy sensible allí abajo. Yuri me mira como queriendo preguntar algo pero no lo hace. Beso su frente y le pego más a mí.

"…qué….qué hago ahora?..." pregunta Yuri relajándose entre mis brazos….quisiera que hable conmigo lo que está pensando en estos momentos pero sería exigirle demasiado, en su lugar nos cubro a ambos con las sábanas, pego su frente a mi pecho y beso la parte superior de su cabeza roja….sus cabellos finos huelen delicioso…..

"No estás cansada? Porque a mí me parece que sí. Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? Será agradable despertar en la mañana viendo tu lindo rostro, con tu bello cuerpo al costado del mío…." No puedo evitar descender la mano que tengo en su espalda más abajo, hasta coger una de sus nalgas. Yuri exhala fuerte por la boca pero no se aleja, por el contrario, se acerca más a mí, casi colocando su pierna sobre la mía. Ella responde con un pequeño ok. Al poco rato noto que su respiración es más pausada y que ella se ha quedado dormida al fin….espero que cuando despierte todo siga igual de bien….

**Yuri's POV**

Una mano soba suave pero insistentemente mi culo, metiendo un dedo entre la raja de mis nalgas, mientras que algo duro se frota contra mi abdomen…ahora sé lo que ocurre y por eso mismo no me atrevo a abrir mis ojos y dar a conocer que estoy despierta….siento curiosidad por saber lo que Jinpachi va a hacer a continuación y además…..lo que hace me está poniendo caliente, como anoche…..Al parecer durante la noche enredé mis piernas con las suyas y rodeé su torso con uno de mis brazos, pegando por completo mi cuerpo al suyo, posiblemente buscando calor, no sé…..mis labios rozan su pecho y puedo escuchar sus exhalaciones por encima de mi cabeza…abro un poco los ojos y veo su…..pene….hinchado y grande como anoche, frotarse contra mi abdomen…..tiemblo al recordar como es que eso tan grande estuvo dentro de mí horas atrás…..

"Yuri?" Jinpachi detiene lo que hace, seguramente al notar el temblor de mi cuerpo. Mierda! Hago como si recién despertara, sonando soñolienta y desorientada por unos segundos…..mierda! quería saber lo que haría a continuación!...aunque todavía estoy algo sensible allí abajo…..cuando su pene entró en mí no sentí dolor pero sí algo muy parecido…..sentía como si presionaran mis entrañas, como si me estuvieran abriendo desde dentro, por eso separé lo más que pude mis piernas, para darle más espacio, pero igual sentía mucha presión allí…una presión que pronto se tornó muy placentera…..

"por qué me despiertas? Todavía es muy temprano…" digo sonando media adormilada aún, para despistarle y no se dé cuenta de…..mi excitación…Jinpachi se sienta en la cama y tengo que dejarle ir, separando su cuerpo del mío….parte de su semen se ha chorreado por entre mis muslos y en lugar de darme asco, me recuerda que en verdad él estuvo dentro de mí anoche…..que en verdad tuvimos sexo anoche…que le permití poseer mi cuerpo por completo…

"perdón, perdón…..ya es hora de desayunar, no tienes hambre?" comer suena bien. Intento darme la vuelta para encarar mejor a Jinpachi que se ha sentado al borde de la cama, pero un ligero dolor en la zona de los muslos hace que lance un leve gemido.

"Ey, qué ocurre?" como llevo mi mano entre mis piernas, para tocar la región interna del muslo cerca de mi…..vagina…él levanta las sábanas que cubren la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, sorprendiéndome.

"Ah! Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" con mi mano coloco las sábanas nuevamente en su sitio, mirándole enfadada por un instante, sosteniendo también con fuerza las sábanas que cubren mis pechos. Jinpachi me mira sorprendido…..completamente des-nu-do….sentado al borde de la cama…..mi cara se pone totalmente roja…..todavía sigue erecto allí abajo….y no le da pena estar así delante de mí…..

"Ya anoche te he visto sin ropa Yuri….no me vas a decir que ahora te da vergüenza, además….tienes un cuerpo precioso, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte…." Dice sonriendo pícaramente el idiota éste, tratando de retirar las sábanas que me cubren. Yo me aferro a ellas con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de alejar sus manos de allí. Ése no es el punto!

"Eso fue anoche! Ahora, quita esas manos o te voy a morder!" la amenaza está demás pues se nota que él sólo está jugando, pero debo decirla para que no se le ocurra que puede hacer lo que se le antoja sólo porque hemos tenido sexo. Jinpachi se detiene y me pregunta de nuevo lo que ocurre. Le cuento sobre la incomodidad que sentí hace poco y que vuelvo a sentir cuando él me pide que mueva las piernas.

"Es un dolor pasajero. Lo que ocurre es que no estás acostumbrada a tener así de abiertas las piernas ni a….mover tu cuerpo como lo hiciste anoche…." Mi cara se pone muy roja y tengo ganas de esconderla en la almohada…..se sentía tan bien que no pude evitarlo…mis caderas comenzaron a moverse solas y….siento un cosquilleo entre las piernas tan sólo pensando en eso…Jinpachi me indica que como no quiero que le vea sin ropa, él irá a mi habitación a traerme una muda (no voy a usar mi kimono que ahora está regado por….el suelo) y a traer aquí el desayuno de ambos ya que yo no estoy en condiciones de caminar…el que sea considerado conmigo no le hace menos tonto…..yo puedo hacer esas cosas sola….

Me echo boca abajo en la cama, cuidando que las sábanas cubran todo mi cuerpo, mientras espero a que se retire. Jinpachi me dice que mientras espero puedo asearme con lo que hay aquí (hay una jarra con agua, toallas, entre otras cosas) y vestir una de sus camisas. Él no puede salir sin ropas así que comienza a vestirse frente mío…yo miro cada movimiento suyo detenidamente, con la cara semi enterrada en la almohada…tiene un cuerpo muy masculino….desde su musculosa espalda, hasta sus fornidos pectorales y los definidos músculos de su abdomen…..y esos grandes y fuertes brazos que me estuvieron sosteniendo toda la noche…todo en él exuda fuerza y eso me hace estremecer….quiere ocultarlo pero su erecto pene se yergue hacia adelante tan grande e intimidante como anoche, sólo que ahora ya no me asusta, por el contrario…qué me está pasando?!...sin pensar, estiro mi mano para coger su pantalón y evitar que se marche.

"Qué sucede?" voltea a verme pero no da la vuelta del todo para que no note el bulto en sus pantalones, hn!

"Quiero….quiero ayudarte con eso….." mi voz suena más segura a cómo me siento por dentro. Cómo planeo ayudarle exactamente, no lo sé aún. Todavía me incomoda allí abajo y los músculos de mis muslos están adoloridos como dijo, así que…no sé….

"Haz lo que te digo…." Jinpachi sonríe levemente pero sus ojos se ven como anoche…desea que le ayude…..Me pide que descubra mis pechos y, aunque me apena y hace un rato me negaba a hacerlo, accedo. Él se les queda mirando fijamente unos segundos antes de liberar su pene de entre sus pantalones y pedirme que lo coja con mi mano…..es suave pero al mismo tiempo rígido al tacto…Jinpachi me instruye que enrolle mis dedos alrededor pero sin hacer mucha presión y los mueva de arriba hacia abajo….él se acerca un poco más y yo acelero el ritmo con que froto su….erección…..

"Mírame a los ojos…." Dejo de observar lo que hago y levanto la vista. Pronto siento como él mismo se mueve contra mi mano a la vez que me pide que le ajuste más fuerte…..una sensación electrizante recorre mi cuerpo al saber que soy yo quien le está dando tanto placer. De un momento a otro, siento algo espeso salpicar mis pechos, embarrándolos….un poco cae en mi mejilla también…..

"Ey!" Jinpachi se ríe un poco de la cara estúpida que debo estar poniendo en estos momentos. No me molesta que haya….eyaculado sobre mis pechos….aunque no me gusta ensuciarme…pero al menos pudo haberme avisado! Es un tonto! Me alcanza una tolla, se agacha para darme un beso en la boca bastante….prolongado, y me dice que vuelve pronto, antes de dejar la habitación…

Mientras me aseo un poco pienso en los acontecimientos ocurridos desde anoche…..nunca pensé que el sexo podría llegar a ser tan…..intenso y sentirse tan bien…no fue mi intención llegar a tanto anoche, sólo quería que Jinpachi besara mis pechos como había visto hacer a esa pareja…..pero todo lo que me hacía se sentía tan bien….estaba asustada aún pero quería más…mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho…orgasmo? Entonces así se le dice….no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el tremendo placer que estaba experimentando…fue increíble…Jinpachi lo habrá disfrutado tanto como yo?

Me coloco la camisa que Jinpachi ha dejado para mí. Es muy grande y me llega hasta la mitad de los muslos…..Jinpachi es en verdad un tipo grande…..podría haberme hecho doler mucho si iba con toda su fuerza pero no lo hizo….se contuvo para conseguir que la experiencia me fuese agradable…..él no quiere lastimarme, como había dicho…..no sólo soy una cosa de la que puede conseguir placer….en verdad le importo…..por qué?

"Esa camisa se ve mejor en ti que en mí. Mmmmmm…..deben ser tus torneadas piernas las que hacen que se vea así de sexy…." Jinpachi llega justo en el preciso momento en que he terminado de amarrarme el cabello en una cola alta y estoy sentada en la cama, con las piernas estiradas hacia el frente…la camisa se ha remangado hasta muy arriba!

"Tonto! Ya te dije que no me vieras así!" digo con el rostro muy colorado. Qué me ocurre? Sus palabras me ponen….me hacen sentir cosas extrañas en el estómago como siempre y reacciono como usualmente haría. Sólo él me hace ruborizar tanto! Yo no hago eso! Molesta, le quito la bandeja de comida de las manos y como lo primero que encuentro….mmmmm, esto está bueno…

"Todavía el cocinero no ha vuelto del festival. De hecho, no hay casi nadie en cubierta...Esto lo preparé yo, así que no sé si está como te gusta….." le digo que está bien. Se ha tomado la molestia de prepararme el desayuno pero no lo digo por eso. En verdad Jinpachi sabe cocinar….nunca imaginé que los capitanes de barcos supieran hacerlo ya que tienen gente que lo haga por ellos. Conversamos de tonterías mientras terminamos de desayunar…..se siente casi natural que hagamos todo esto, aunque toda la experiencia es nueva para mí…..

"Voy a ir a encargarme de un asunto, no demoro mucho. Mientras tanto termina de cambiarte de ropa para que podamos bajar al pueblo. No quieres ir a los baños?" me muero por visitar los baños! Los pasamos anoche y eran espectaculares! Le digo que no se demore pues no deseo esperar mucho y él responde que volverá pronto.

"Cuando regresemos de allí, traeremos las cosas de tu cuarto aquí. Tengo varios cajones vacíos que te servirán perfectamente." Dicho esto, él se marcha…quiere…...eso quiere decir….que somos pareja ahora? Me está informando que ahora ésta será nuestra habitación?...que dormiremos juntos todas las noches?...anoche no sabía qué esperar y, aunque me cogió de sorpresa que quisiera que me quede a dormir con él después del sexo, me agradó que lo hiciese…..todo está sucediendo tan rápido pero…no siento miedo…estoy contenta, creo…..

Me visto deprisa, tiendo la cama y salgo a cubierta. Jinpachi aún no ha vuelto así que voy corriendo a mi habitación, esquivando a los miembros de la tripulación que duermen en el suelo, entro allí y saco algunas de mis ropas. Verónica me rodea cuando me ve entrar como preguntando qué ocurre.

"Me mudo. Ya que tanto te gusta dormir aquí, ahora tendrás el cuarto para ti sola." Verónica camina a mi lado mientras entro a la habitación de Jinpachi, oliéndome todo el rato. Dijo que haríamos esto cuando volviéramos del pueblo pero prefiero hacerlo ahora….por si cambia de parecer…..va a ser extraño pues nunca he compartido mi cuarto con nadie pero….anoche no se sintió extraño dormir con Jinpachi en su cama después del….sexo…Dejo mis ropas sobre un sillón que hay allí y salgo de nuevo a la cubierta en busca de Jinpachi. Como no le hallo, voy a la proa a mirar el mar…apoyándome sobre la baranda…..La emoción de hace poco pasa y pronto mi mente se va a otro lado…..

"Allí estás….qué te tiene tan pensativa?" dice Jinpachi apareciendo detrás de mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y colocando su mentón casi sobre mi hombro izquierdo…su cuerpo me cubre totalmente por detrás, protegiéndome del frío marino. Sus brazos suben un poco hasta colocarse justo debajo de mis pechos, ajustándome más.

"Ey! Eso…me estás manoseando a propósito…." Sus labios rozan ligeramente mi cuello, al igual que su barba y mi cuerpo se estremece…..algo parecido a un gemido sale de mi boca…..

"Claro que sí! Acaso no estoy permitido de tocar y ver desnuda a mi pareja?" dice en un tono juguetón pero hace que mi corazón de un saltito.

"Entonces….entonces sí somos pareja?...Como me dijiste que llevaríamos mis cosas a tu habitación después, me adelanté y ya lo hice, pero no estaba segura si-….." Jinpachi roza con sus labios detrás de mi oreja y esta vez tengo que morderme los labios para no gemir alto…él me susurra al oído que está contento que yo voluntariamente haya mudado mis cosas tan pronto…que me lo había dicho sin pensar si yo estaría de acuerdo….

"y….y vamos a tener…..relaciones sexuales todas las noches?...digo, como vamos a dormir en la misma cama y todo….." nunca he tenido pareja antes así que no sé como son estas cosas. Jinpachi se pega más a mí, ajustando sus brazos pero no me incomoda…..se siente tan bien estar así pegada a él…..me siento cómoda y segura…creo….

"Todo depende de ti, Yuri. No me voy a enfadar si no quieres. Dormir a tu lado también me gusta mucho. Quiero que tengas una vida cómoda aquí y te sientas feliz y relajada estando conmigo…." Sus palabras me llenan de goce, aunque una parte de mí se siente….oprimida….yo no soy así…..esta nube que me envuelve, esta dicha cálida que te llena al ser am- esa dulzura es-

Un miembro de la tripulación nos interrumpe….Kei. Le informa a Jinpachi que lo que ordenó ha sido pactado para dentro de un par de horas….que ellos estarán allí y que están muy enfadados…..ellos?... Jinpachi me deja ir y le dice a Kei que vuelva a sus obligaciones. Kei se queda en su sitio y sus ojos se clavan en mí. Qué carajos le pasa?

"Fe-felicidades…..me alegro por ambos…." Dice haciendo una reverencia y se va…uh?

"Debe haber vuelto temprano anoche del festival, al igual que nosotros y seguramente nos ha oído…." Mi cara se pone colorada de inmediato. Acaso a él no le importa que nos hayan escuchado mientras teníamos se- oh, Kami! Me habrá escuchado cuando-

"Relájate, no pasa nada. Le dirá a los demás sobre nosotros pero no entrará en detalles, te lo aseguro…..es mejor así pues ya no especularán cosas ni te harán preguntas incómodas. Además, se iban a dar cuenta del cambio cuando te vieran entrar a mi cuarto durante las noches." Esto me hace fruncir el ceño de inmediato.

"Claro, porque deben estar acostumbrados a actuar así cada vez que metes a una mujer a tu cuarto." A cuántas más debe haberles pedido que vengan a vivir a su barco antes que a mí….eso me hace enfadar y a la vez me hace sentir celos absurdos, además de una punzada en el pecho pues…..eso quiere decir que yo no soy distinta a ellas…..no es que me importe, creo…o sí?...Jinpachi se acerca a mí y besa mi frente para luego coger mi mejilla derecha con su mano…..

"Ya antes han habido mujeres viviendo aquí, no te voy a mentir, aunque no tantas como tú te estarás imaginando. Sin embargo, tú eres la primera a la que le pido que comparta mi cuarto y mi cama de esta manera….Podemos irnos ahora?" Jinpachi me indica que avancemos y eso hago…entonces nunca ha metido a nadie allí…..eso me hace sonreír involuntariamente.

Platicamos camino a los baños y otra vez esa nube de dulzura y dicha comienza a asfixiarme. Jinpachi y yo entramos a la misma poza de agua a bañarnos y esta vez no pongo objeciones a desvestirme frente a él…estoy como entumecida…él no busca forzarme a tener sexo pero sus caricias y besos hacen que mi cuerpo responda como anoche…..su mano va entre mis piernas y me pierdo en las sensaciones placenteras que él produce en mí al meter y mover sus dedos dentro de mí…es muy gentil y hasta amoroso conmigo, embriagándome de placer pero…algo falta….su verga rígida se frota contra mis nalgas y ambos llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo…siento que me estoy perdiendo a mí misma…..como Kamanosuke nunca me sentía así….sólo que ya no soy Kamanosuke…..estoy confundida….

Caminamos en silencio. Jinpachi no me quiere decir a donde vamos y ese entumecimiento todavía no me abandona…..no sé que me ocurre….es como si faltara algo, como si algo estuviera mal…debería ser feliz como otras chicas seguro lo serían, pero siento que me ahogo…..como esa vez cuando el aliado de Hanzo me atrapó en aquella….dulce pesadilla….siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento y no sé que ocurrirá luego…..Nos detenemos en un claro y de pronto 10 hombres armados, bastante grandes y fornidos salen a recibirnos.

"Justo a tiempo!" menciona Jinpachi, saludando con un ligero "Hey!" a los recién llegados…uh?. El que parece el líder de esta tropa sale al frente y dice, con insultos, que luego de matar a Jinpachi, me violarán entre todos hasta quedar satisfechos para luego clavarme una espada en el….coño y cortarme desde dentro….la muerte perfecta para una puta como yo….qué? Jinpachi les ignora y se coloca detrás de mí, agachándose un poco para hablarme al oído.

"Te haz estado portando bastante complaciente y dócil desde esta mañana pero quiero que sepas que yo no deseo una muñequita dulce que me complazca en todo. Cuando te conocí vi un fuego en ti que no deseo se apague nunca. Me gusta la chica dulce que eres a veces, me gusta la erótica mujer que eres cuando tenemos sexo, pero también adoro a la guerrera sanguinaria y feroz que lucha con coraje, y es con ella con quien deseo pelear codo a codo…eres todas esas mujeres y muchas más seguramente, pero nunca dejarás de ser tú, Yuri, así que….demuéstrame lo acertado que estaba al tomarte como mi pareja…..Sé que te has estado aburriendo pues no nos han atacado en bastante tiempo, así que este es mi regalo para ti….." Jinpachi besa mi cuello y me da un empunjoncito hacia adelante. Todavía no termino de asimilar sus palabras cuando él habla nuevamente.

"Si consiguen hacer retroceder a esta bella señorita, entonces me enfrentaré a ustedes, pero les aseguro que a pesar de su carita de princesa, ella no pelea en broma…..y no toma prisioneros…." Los ojos de Jinpachi miran a los sujetos de un modo especial…..su mirada hace estremecer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza…es la mirada de un asesino….a pesar de su sonrisa gentil y sus maneras dulces para conmigo, Jinpachi es feroz…..ya lo he sentido antes….es como si tratara de ocultar ese lado peligroso que lleva dentro…..por qué? No busca en mí una princesita tonta a quien mimar, sino a un igual…..alguien a quien esté orgulloso de tener a su lado…eso es….diferente….No sé por qué pero nunca se me había ocurrido que un hombre podría desear eso de una mujer….

El primer sujeto se lanza sobre mí gritando obscenidades y antes de que pueda siquiera tocarme, le rebano el cráneo en dos, salpicando de sangre al compañero detrás suyo. Traigo la hoz de mi arma a mi boca y lamo algo de la sangre que hay allí…excelente…..

"Mi kusarigama no ha probado sangre en mucho tiempo, la suya le va a caer de maravilla." Digo a los sorprendidos sujetos y estos, al mando de su jefe, se lanzan todos al mismo tiempo sobre mí. El entrenamiento con Jinpachi me ayuda mucho, en especial cuando tengo que lidiar con el jefe…..uno tras otro van cayendo a mis pies, formando un gran charco de sangre que se mezcla con la tierra….la intensidad de la sangrienta batalla me hace temblar de emoción…es perfecto! Finalmente, el jefe cae abatido, con sus intestinos al aire…..le quedo mirando y siento a Jinpachi aproximarse por detrás de mí. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca me doy la vuelta y le cojo en un beso largo y húmedo.

"Sabía que te estabas conteniendo anoche….por qué lo hiciste?" pregunto mientras paso a besar su cuello….el olor de la sangre de los 10 idiotas muertos a nuestros pies y el suyo, tan varonil, llenan mis sentidos….me pongo de puntillas cogiéndome de sus hombros y Jinpachi me levanta colocando sus manos en mis caderas….así puedo besarle mejor.

"La primera vez de una jovencita debe ser así, dulce, durante y después también, además, no quería asustarte…..eso no quiere decir que no me haya gustado…..eres mucho más hermosa aún cuando te pierdes en el placer, Yuri…." Entonces por eso es que ha sido más amable que de costumbre conmigo desde esta mañana…..

"Tú sabes que no fue mi primera vez….hace mucho que no soy virgen…" digo algo triste, pero sin dejar de atender su cuello….su piel sabe tan bien…abro su camisa por delante y meto mis manos debajo para tocar su pecho…..Jinpachi afloja mi blusa y tira de ella hacia abajo con fuerza, dejando mis pechos al aire, haciéndoles saltar. Tiene razón, si hubiese hecho eso anoche me habría asustado, en cambio ahora…..me gustaría que arrancara mis ropas a tirones…..muerdo un poco su cuello en señal de agrado y a él le gusta. De pronto coloca sus manos en mi culo y me levanta del suelo como si no pesara nada….yo dejo escapar un gemido a la vez que acerco mis pechos a su rostro….

"Lo que te sucedió no cuenta, Yuri. No lo querías y no lo disfrutaste…no habrás sangrado pero en todo sentido eras una virgen cuando te tomé anoche…..El que me dieras tu primera vez libremente….lo más importante para mí era complacerte…." Jinpachi lame mis pezones un par de veces antes de metérselos a la boca. Succiona con fuerza haciéndome gemir antes de meter más de mi pecho en su boca, mordisqueando la sensible piel sin romperla….enrollo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura apenas siento sus manos meterse bajo mis pantalones para coger con fuerza mis nalgas, apretándolas deliciosamente….puedo sentir su erección tocarme abajo y muevo mis caderas para frotar mi pelvis contra él….no aguanto más.

"Clávame tu polla ahora, Jinpachi…." Digo falta de aliento en una voz susurrada que no parece la mía y a la vez suena tan familiar…no sé de donde han salido esas palabras…le miro de frente a los ojos antes de cogerle en un beso salvaje y pronto mis pantalones son removidos…este fuego que me quema por dentro, este…desenfreno…su cariño y comprensión de antes….ese lado salvaje similar al mío…todo…lo quiero todo…Siento una ligera incomodidad cuando su erección entra en mi…coño…..llenándome por completo…..él es grande…..pero eso ya no me asusta, más bien me pone más caliente pensando en lo que vendrá a continuación.

Aunque me coge con gentileza, la forma en que su polla se mueve dentro de mí, haciendo colisionar con fuerza mi trasero contra su pelvis no es nada gentil. "¡Ah!" exclamo por el impacto, más un gemido que un grito. Su boca sigue trabajando mis pechos y mis gemidos aumentan de intensidad…empiezo a mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus estocadas (yo no soy una muñeca rota atrapada en sus brazos), ahora más intensas y rápidas que antes y siento mi cuerpo ponerse rígido de repente, para luego ser asaltado por espasmos…ah!

Jinpachi me coge con más fuerza ahora, moviéndome un poco, cambiando de ángulo, casi clavando sus dedos en mi culo. Luego de dar 3 poderosas estocadas se corre dentro mío…no tengo fuerzas para sujetarme pero él no me deja caer…besa mi mejilla, mi cuello, mi hombro….murmurando lo magnífica que soy…coge ligeramente con sus dientes el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras uno de sus brazos sube por mi espalda y sus dedos tocan mis largos cabellos rojos, cariñosamente…..yo jadeo un poco y hago sonidos contentos, con la cabeza apoyada contra un lado de su cuello….los cadáveres a nuestro alrededor, muchos todavía con los ojos abiertos, son nuestros únicos testigos…creo que me estoy enamorando de él….

* * *

_**Tamat, **__jeje espero que con esto me haya redimido por mi *atrevimiento* ;) y como he avanzado bastante con este fic estoy subiendo otro capítulo esta semana :) aunque lamento informarte que todavía falta un poco más antes de que se vean en la necesidad de volver a Ueda…..con una sorpresa mayor :O_

_Al siguiente capítulo :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Sex feels good 03

_ADVERTENCIAS: lemon_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"Vi a ese pirata que vino el otro día a molestar….Yoshiro, creo que ése era su nombre? Bueno, le vi entrar con una muchacha a un callejón. Les seguí para ver que hacían. Él le besó unos segundos y luego le dio la vuelta y le cogió por detrás, y luego se fue…..a ti…..a ti te gustaría tener sexo así conmigo?" pregunta Yuri con su cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho. Sobo con una mano su espalda mientras que con la otra juego con sus bonitos cabellos rojos…los cuales huelen muy bien. Estamos descansando en nuestra cama, desnudos, reposando después de estar follando por largo rato mientras pasa la tormenta.

"Sinceramente, no. El sexo es más que el hecho de penetrarte y follarte hasta correrme dentro tuyo. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso Yuri y quiero disfrutar cada parte de él mientras te oigo delirar de placer. Tú no eres una prostituta a la que estoy pagando y me cobra su tiempo, así que por qué la prisa? Lo que tú sientes también es importante para mí y el sexo es sólo otra manera de demostrarte cuánto me gustas…..por eso me tomo mi tiempo contigo…..No lo prefieres mejor así?" traigo su rostro hacia el mío y cojo sus labios en un beso que ella corresponde de inmediato. Sus preguntas no me sorprenden ya, no tanto. Quiero que entienda que no sólo se trata de lo que yo quiero. Todavía no tiene muchas cosas claras sobre el sexo y nuestra relación de pareja, por eso estamos yendo donde Gertrude para que pueda conversar con ella.

"Claro que lo prefiero….y creo que esa chica también pues no se veía….satisfecha…." Yuri inhala fuerte el aire cuando bajo a besar su cuello mientras masajeo con una de mis manos su pecho derecho. Los truenos suenan fuerte fuera del barco y éste se mece mucho a causa de la bravura del océano.

"Seguramente….Kazuo no le llevó a ese callejón para satisfacerle…..Esa vez que vino al barco te desnudaba con la mirada y por la manera que cambió el tono de la conversación sabía que iba a proponerte algo indecente, por eso rodeé tu cintura con mi brazo, para que se muerda la lengua…Él es un tipo peligroso y aunque eres capaz de vencerle, es mejor que no entres en conflicto con él…..sé que no pretendes nada con seguirle, pero si te descubre va a querer propasarse contigo, así que te pido que mejor no lo hagas…." Bajo mi boca hasta su pecho. Uno de sus rosados y tiernos pezones está delante de mí y no pierdo el tiempo para lamerlo y besarlo, sacando sonidos preciosos de Yuri.

"s-si lo intenta le mato!...me di cuenta como me miraba y no me gustó para nada pero…..te molestó que lo hiciera?...acaso…acaso estabas celoso?..." celos de que él tuviera los mismos pensamientos indecentes que yo cuando veía a Yuri? No, eso lo comprendo y no me molesta siempre y cuando…siempre y cuando no intente llevarlos a cabo ni se refiera indecentemente a Yuri…..ella no se merece eso de nadie. El que ella pueda aguantarlo no quiere decir que deba pasar por esa amarga experiencia, además….ella no es como Ana y otras mujeres….Yuri no sabe como manejarlo bien.

"Celoso de que te mire? No. Sentiría celos si tú fueras quien le buscara con ese mismo interés. Tú no eres mi prisionera, Yuri. Si quieres irte con otro puedes hacerlo pero lo correcto sería que me dijeras primero que ya no quieres nada conmigo….es lo único que pido…." Dejo ir su pezón y ella se coloca mejor a mi lado para verme a la cara. Su ceño está fruncido como si estuviera enojada pero sus ojos no denotan enfado. Recién estamos comenzando una relación y me es difícil hablar de separación pero quiero que tenga las cosas claras. No sé si está lista para esto sin embargo debe saberlo…me estoy volviendo adicto a ella, y quiero saber por qué es que se queda conmigo….aunque no sé si ella misma lo sabe.

"Por qué dices esas cosas? Yo no quiero involucrarme así con nadie más. La sola idea me resulta repulsiva! Cómo voy a buscar a otro entonces?" dice algo falta de aliento, atribulada….sinceramente.

"Y si la idea te deja de parecer repulsiva? Si conoces a alguien además de mí que no te haga sentir así? Todavía eres muy joven y recién estas conociendo sobre asuntos de pareja. Te faltan muchas cosas que vivir y aprender aún, Yuri…." Mi joven amante me mira con ojos dudosos y noto en su expresión facial que le estoy confundiendo y asustando….no sabe cómo responder…..es obvio…..

"Tal vez no sepa muchas cosas pero sí sé que no te dejaría tomar mi cuerpo de este modo si no me gustaras mucho ni confiara en ti….y esas cosas no se me dan fácil…..nunca lo he hecho antes…..así que deja de preguntarme si me gustaría que me bese tal o cual sujeto tampoco…..sólo me gusta cuando me besas tú…." Quisiera decirle que ella no sabe eso pues nadie más le ha besado antes, pero lo dejo allí nomás. Le estoy incomodando. En su lugar me coloco sobre ella, cogiendo sus manos con las mías sobre su cabeza, agachándome un poco para besar su frente.

"Oh! Entonces te gusta que te bese porque se trata de mí. Es fabuloso saberlo! Gertrude piensa que te gusta pues soy bueno besando. Y es la primera vez que te oigo decir que yo te gusto mucho….eso quiero celebrarlo…" Yuri me llama tonto pero no me detiene cuando comienzo a besarle nuevamente. Esta es la razón por la que usualmente prefiero no juntarme con mujeres muy jóvenes, principalmente vírgenes, pues ellas todavía no saben lo que quieren. Yuri además es un caso especial….todavía está confundida aceptando tantas cosas nuevas, sin embargo…no quiero dejarle ir.

Gertrude tenía razón al decir que ella no iba a rechazar mis atenciones pues hacían que su cuerpo se sintiera bien. Lo que temo ahora es que me coja de una especie de *mentor*….no me gusta esa palabra, es ridícula. Al igual que me está dejando ayudarle a mejorar su técnica de pelea, como confía en mí y le gusta lo que le hago sentir a su cuerpo, tal vez también quiera aprender conmigo esta parte de ser mujer hasta que le pierda completamente el miedo a tener sexo y formar una relación de pareja. Sin quererlo puede estar buscando en mí un medio seguro para sobreponerse a sus miedos y superar su trauma, sin que esto signifique que en verdad desee quedarse a mi lado una vez que lo haya hecho.

Al igual como estaba obsesionada con que Saizou era el único que podía hacerle sentir la emoción de una verdadera pelea, puede estarse obsesionando conmigo hasta convencerse de que soy el único capaz de hacerle sentir de esa manera respecto al sexo….y eso sería fatal pues yo no le veo como un mero pasatiempo….en verdad quisiera que se quede conmigo por mucho tiempo…..tenerle en el barco hasta ahora ha sido magnífico, ya no me veo despertando por las mañanas sin ella a mi lado….Me estoy enamorando de ella y quiero que corresponda esos sentimientos también….pero es demasiado pedirle que piense en sentimientos cuando todavía no está preparada para lidiar con ellos….

El que me deje ahora, fácilmente, experimentar más cosas en la *cama* con ella no quiere decir que esté madurando emocionalmente. Es curiosa e impetuosa y confía en que lo que le proponga va a hacerle sentir bien pues es lo que le he prometido….quiere aprender y experimentar cosas nuevas conmigo y por eso no se niega….y por eso mismo yo no me detengo a pesar de mis inquietudes…...ella me tiene amarrado sin que lo sepa…..

_Flashback_

"_ah!—ah!-ah!...c-creo que ya estoy lista…." Menciona Yuri entre jadeos, mientras lubrico ahora su ano con dos de mis dedos cubiertos en aceites, a la vez que meto y saco dos dedos de mi otra mano en su coño. Ambas entradas están bien lubricadas ya, luego de varios minutos de estimularle con mis dedos y con mi boca. Yuri ha tenido un orgasmo hace poco y eso le ha soltado bastante. Al inicio su entrada posterior estaba bien cerrada y le dolía un poco cuando intenté meter mi dedo pequeño, ahora mis dedos medio e índice entran y salen con facilidad de allí….creo que ya está lista._

_Hemos decidido probar sexo anal hoy día y me pareció buena idea hacerlo aquí en los baños de este hospedaje, pues tenemos una poza para nosotros solos. El calor del agua y la habitación es lo mejor para intentar esto. Yuri aceptó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado tener sexo así conmigo y eso me tiene entusiasmado. Ya han pasado más de 2 semanas desde que tuviéramos sexo por primera vez y desde entonces no ha habido día que no lo hagamos siquiera una vez al día. No hay manera de que pueda quitarle las manos de encima… ella es fabulosa!_

_De todas maneras quiero estar seguro así que retiro mis dedos de ambos orificios para luego meter de nuevo 3 dedos en su ano, despacio, buscando que se acostumbre a la invasión. Yuri gime un poco cerrando los ojos así que masajeo sus glúteos con mi otra mano, abriendo más su entrada, para introducir más de mis dedos. Una vez que están insertados por completo, los dejo quietos allí. Yuri no demora en mover sus caderas para follar mis dedos con su culo y eso me dice que ya está preparada y que desea que haga esto._

"_Preciosa, recuesta tu cabeza aquí y mantén esta posición. Si te duele mucho, avísame." Yuri responde con un breve ok, mientras apoya su cabeza sobre el borde de la poza como le he indicado, de lado. Retiro los cabellos rojos que cubren su rostro y ella me mira de frente antes de cerrar los ojos, esperando que continúe. Su culo está muy elevado ahora, en esta posición. Retiro mis dedos y me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Coloco mi dolorosa erección entre los suaves montes de su pubis para frotarme entre ellos y humedecer mi verga con sus fluídos….ella está muy húmeda allí abajo luego de su orgasmo. Yuri gime de placer y busca cerrar sus piernas alrededor de mi falo para conseguir más fricción pero no se lo permito. Es sorprendente como en tan poco tiempo ella acepta ahora tan abiertamente tener relaciones sexuales tan seguido. Ya es hora…coloco mi erguido falo sobre la pequeña entrada en su culo y, con mis manos sobre sus caderas, llevo mi cuerpo hacia adelante._

"_Aaaahhh!" gime ella, arqueando su espalda de dolor. Me detengo de inmediato, con la mitad de mi verga dentro suyo, entre sus redondas nalgas, algo asustado por su reacción. Yuri abre sus ojos y voltea más el rostro para verme._

"_E-estoy bien….ya no duele tanto….." no me pide que me detenga así que continúo. Con estocadas cortas y lentas meto de a pocos mi falo en su ano, estirándolo al máximo. Yuri gime con el rostro oculto bajo sus cabellos, pero la manera con que coge con sus manos el suelo bajo ella, me dice que mis acciones le causan más dolor que placer. Con mi falo totalmente enterrado en su culo, recuesto mi torso sobre ella para poder hablarle al oído._

"_Yuri, cógete fuerte, ok?" ella no tiene tiempo para preguntar por qué pues le levanto inmediatamente rodeando con mis brazos su abdomen. Le llevo hasta una parte donde al fondo de la poza hay una parte más elevada, le paro allí y así ya no tiene que doblarse en dos. El agua nos llega hasta la mitad del muslo y así está bien. Con un brazo alrededor de su torso, justo debajo de su busto y con la otra mano cogiendo su cadera, empiezo con las estocadas._

_Son cortas y firmes dada nuestra posición pero sacan deliciosos gemidos de su boca. Todavía le incomoda un poco así que sin perder tiempo llevo la mano que tengo en su cadera a su clítoris y empiezo a estimularle allí. Pronto Yuri jadea y mueve sus caderas a la vez que su coño se humedece más y más. Mi otra mano va a su pecho. Cojo uno de sus pezones y le retuerzo sin hacer mucha fuerza, poniéndolo erecto pronto. Yuri lleva sus delgadas manos hacia atrás, colocándoles en mi cintura para conseguir mejor soporte y para que yo pueda follar su culo a placer._

"_Jinpachi…." Exhala, volteando a verme con ojos vidriosos….lo está disfrutando. Le cojo en un beso que contiene los gemidos desesperados que da cuando las estocadas que doy se tornan más rápidas, fuertes y profundas. El beso se rompe cuando aprieto uno de sus pechos con mi mano, como quien haría con la ubre de una vaca, a la vez que meto más de mis dedos dentro de su coño, moviéndolos dentro suyo expertamente. Sus gemidos y mis gimoteos plagan el lugar. Su caliente y suave interior me ajusta deliciosamente, en especial cuando mis dedos hurgan su coño, haciéndole estremecerse….es fantástico. Cuando los dos llegamos al orgasmo demoramos en recuperar el aliento por buen rato._

"_Te gustó? Quisieras repetirlo?" le pregunto a Yuri luego de salir de su culo, mientras rodeo su torso con ambos brazos para pegarle más a mí y sujetarle pues ella todavía no tiene fuerzas para aguantar de pie sola. Avanzamos hasta una parte más profunda de la poza para que el agua nos cubra hasta la cintura…..es relajante y delicioso tenerle así conmigo…..su cuerpo más pequeño y delicado contra el mío se siente bien…..sus cabellos húmedos huelen delicioso aún…_

"_Sí me gustó, fue distinto pero me gustó, sólo que no sé si pueda repetirlo ahorita…..casi no puedo estar de pie….." beso su cuello riendo un poco. No sabe como funciona esto todavía…..aunque quisiera repetirlo no podría hacerlo ahorita mismo….el cuerpo del hombre no funciona así. No lo hace a propósito pero las cosas que dice a veces son muy inocentes, justamente porque ignora muchas cosas, por lo menos lo son para mí. Cubro su pecho con mis brazos y me agacho un poco más para besar su oreja y hablarle al oído._

"_La próxima vez ya no te molestará tanto al inicio como ahora, preciosa. Hay otras posiciones en que podemos hacer lo mismo pero las intentaremos cuando te acostumbres más…quedémonos un rato más así…..me encanta tocarte….." Yuri voltea todo su cuerpo sin salir de mi agarre, para que podamos estar frente a frente es un decir dado que ella es más baja que yo). Froto su espalda, por debajo de sus largos cabellos (se los ha dejado crecer y me gusta mucho así) y ella coloca sus manos en mi espalda también, aplastando su protuberante busto contra mi pecho…..el agua gotea por sus cabellos y por su blanca piel…..el tatuaje que lleva en el ojo le luce bien…..es tan hermosa….._

"_Capitán! Alguien le está buscan-" grita Kei, irrumpiendo intempestivamente en la habitación donde Yuri y yo estamos tomando un baño. No termina de hablar al notar lo que estamos haciendo. Yuri voltea el rostro para ver de quien se trata y yo le cojo más fuerte, tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con mis brazos. Kei sólo puede ver parte de su espalda desde donde está parado, pero estoy seguro que ve además algo de su culo también pues el agua de la poza es muy transparente._

"_L-lo lament-"_

"_Fuera." Digo en un tono firme que no deja espacio para la discusión y él se marcha de inmediato. De pronto siento a Yuri soltar unas risitas bastante divertidas y bajo al mirada para saber de qué se ríe._

"_Asustaste a Kei! Se puso pálido como un muerto! Y dijiste que no te molestaba que me vieran, que no sentías celos…" Yuri ríe divertida con todo esto. Le suelto una vez que caigo en cuenta que Kei no va a volver a molestarnos, y ella se sumerge en el agua hasta los hombros, así que yo también me sumerjo algo más para poder verle a los ojos._

"_Dije que no sentía celos de que te vieran con la ropa puesta. Me gusta la idea de que yo sea el único quien te pueda ver desnuda, así que me molesta que otro crea que puede hacerlo…." Yuri juega con el agua, agitándola un poco mientras hablo, como meditando mis palabras, sonriendo un poco._

"_Que pena. Si decías que estabas celoso entonces iba a dejar que me cojas por el culo de nuevo de regreso al barco, para hacerte sentir mejor. Ahora en cambio quiero ir a comer algo y a tomar sake. Tú pagas!" comenta alegremente Yuri con una sonrisa perversamente bella en el rostro…..son cosas como ésta que me hacen desearle más….quererle más….._

_Fin del flashback_

Al final no hicimos ninguna de las dos cosas pues Kei vino con la noticia de que el capitán de otro barco quería conversar conmigo, pasaron otras cosas, y no pude volver al barco hasta muy tarde en la noche. Yuri todavía seguía despierta cuando legué pues había decidido esperar por mi retorno para saber que era lo que había sucedido. Ella había querido venir conmigo pero preferí que regresara a ocuparse del barco en mi ausencia. Después de contarle lo que pasó durante las horas que estuve ausente, nos fuimos a acostar. Fue agradable tener a alguien como ella esperando por mi regreso…..

Yuri gusta del placer que le doy, de eso no hay duda pero todavía no creo que entienda si se debe a que es la forma natural en que reacciona su cuerpo a eso o porque se trata de mí. Ella no ha experimentado lo suficiente par poder darse cuenta y eso lo tengo muy presente. Dice que yo le gusto y aunque sea verdad, soy la apuesta más segura para experimentar con el sexo al que tanto miedo le tenía antes….y vaya que está experimentando…

_Flasback_

_Todavía no estoy del todo despierto y mis ojos aún permanecen cerrados pero soy medianamente consciente de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Como otras mañanas, despierto con una erección luego de pasar la noche con Yuri durmiendo entre mis brazos, muy pegada a mí. Ella ya no pretende ignorar lo que pasa como al inicio, más bien busca obtener más contacto frotando sus redondas nalgas contra mi erección, pero eso no es lo que siento ahora._

_Una mano suave y pequeña sujeta mi falo, enrollando sus finos dedos alrededor, para luego comenzar a frotar mi verga en todo su largo. Yuri ya ha hecho esto antes, para *ayudarme* a aliviar este *problema* mio, como ella le dice. Al principio era tímida para hablar y pedir cosas en lo que se refiere al sexo, pero ahora ya no, así que dice aquello pues le parece muy gracioso que ella sea la causante de que yo despierte erecto durante las mañanas. Este lado juguetón suyo me divierte mucho._

_Las manos de Yuri (ahora está usando ambas) están haciendo un excelente trabajo estimulándome y es difícil pretender seguir durmiendo mientras ella soba mi polla y mis bolas de ese modo. Es la primera vez que hace esto mientras yo *duermo* así que me causa curiosidad lo que hará a continuación. De pronto, siento algo húmedo y caliente tocar tentativamente la punta de mi falo, que salta en respuesta. Acto seguido, la boca caliente de Yuri envuelve la cabeza de mi polla, presionándola con sus labios mientras su deliciosa lengua lame la punta._

_Pronto, Yuri mete más de mi falo en la caliente y húmeda cavidad que es su boca y tengo que morderme la lengua para no hacer ruido alguno. Es la primera vez que ella hace esto, todavía es algo torpe haciéndolo, pero mierda! Se siente espectacular! Abro ligeramente los ojos y caigo en cuenta que las piernas de Yuri están a la altura de mi cabeza, mientras ella está recostada de lado, dándome una mamada, o intentando hacerlo. Veo con los ojos a medio cerrar, que ella mueve su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás tratando de meter más de mi polla en su boquita. Aunque no consigue meterla toda, la sensación de sus labios, lengua y la cálida cavidad alrededor de mi dolorosamente hinchado falo, es maravillosa._

_Yuri abre lo más que puede su boca y trata de meterse toda mi polla pero cuando la punta choca con el fondo de su garganta, esto hace que ella quiera retirarse por el reflejo de atragantamiento. Sin pensarlo mucho, coloco mis manos detrás de su cabeza para evitar que su boca abandone mi erección. Ella voltea los ojos para verme, sorprendida._

"_Respira por la nariz y no trates de forzarte a hacer eso de nuevo, no ahora. Todavía no estás lista. Haz lo mismo de hace poco, pero intenta succionar esta vez y enrolla tu lengua alrededor de-sí, así está perfecto. Mantén este ritmo…." Yuri sigue mis instrucciones y deja que yo sea quien dicte el ritmo, moviendo su cabeza con mi mano. Ella usa sus manos para estimular la parte de mi falo que no entra en su boca, gimiendo un poco cuando siente mi pene saltar dentro de su cavidad._

"_Eso está perfecto, Yuri…probemos otra cosa ahora….quiero ver tu linda cara…." Me aguanto las ganas de follar con fuerza su boca pues eso podría asustarle y además, me agrada su iniciativa, no quiero que deje de intentar cosas nuevas por su cuenta. Yuri retrocede de a pocos, hasta que mi polla sale por completo de su boca, completamente rígida. Ella se limpia las comisuras de sus labios, saboreando con su lengua en un acto inocente que encuentro muy erótico._

"_d-desde cuándo es que estás despierto? Si lo estaba haciendo mal, debiste decirme antes…." No me cuesta mucho convencerle que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, mostrándole el estado en que me tiene; sin embargo, estoy a punto de correrme y no tengo tiempo para seguir conversando con ella sobre esto ahora. Coloco un cojín sobre el suelo y le pido que se arrodille allí. Ella duda un poco pero obedece sin objetar nada. Una vez que está así, con su cabeza a la altura de mi hinchada verga, doblo un poco las rodillas para posicionarme mejor….._

"_Sujeta tus pechos así…." Le digo, llevando sus manos a los lados de sus hermosos y voluminosos pechos para que los levante más y los presione juntos hacia el centro. Una vez que están así, coloco mi verga entre ellos y-mierda! Se siente increíble! Le pido brevemente que no me suelte y empiezo a mover mi pelvis de adelante hacia atrás para frotarme entre sus deliciosos pechos._

"_Ya falta poco….abre tu boca, Yuri…." Ella respira agitadamente, con las mejillas muy rosadas, visiblemente excitada y obedece pronto. Meto la punta de mi falo en su boquita y empiezo con estocadas cortas y rápidas, cogiéndole de la cabeza para que no me deje ir. La fricción de sus tiernos pechos y la humedad de boca, hacen que no demore mucho en correrme. Mi semen llena la boca de Yuri y, como no puede pasarlo todo, ella se hace un poco para atrás, así que termino de eyacular sobre sus pechos y parte de su rostro. Yuri luce muy sorprendida pero no tarda en levantar la vista hacia mí….algo molesta._

"_tonto! No me dijiste que ibas a hacer eso dentro de mi boca! Casi me atraganto!" dice Yuri, tosiendo levemente un par de veces. Le alcanzo una toalla que ella toma de inmediato._

"_Perdón, me dejé llevar…estás bien?" aunque en verdad no lo lamento mucho…..Yuri pone las caras más graciosas cuando se sorprende…Ella limpia el semen de su cara, ahora muy roja, pero igual me mira desafiante…..se ve preciosa así….._

"_Claro que estoy bien!...sólo me cogió de sorpresa…no pensaba que harías eso…no sabe mal, sólo que no sabía que tenía que pasarlo…..si me hubieses dicho no me hubiera atragantado….." no le aclaro que __ella__ fue quien comenzó dándome una mamada sin decirme nada antes y que, bueno, las cosas escalaron rápido después de eso. No quiero que lo tome a mal y deje de hacerlo….pues definitivamente deseo que me vuelva a despertar de esta manera…._

_Fin del flashback_

"ah! Ahn!...e-espera….no quiero que sea fuera…" dice Yuri bajo mío, de cara contra el colchón mientras froto mi verga entre sus muslos y contra la sensible piel de su pubis, abriéndolo para mí. Hace algunos días que evito penetrarle y por razones muy importantes.

"Yuri, ya sabes que no podemos…Gertrude te explicará todo al respecto mejor que yo, pero ya sabes por qué es que no-"

"Lo sé, sólo estoy diciendo que…..usa mi culo…..me gusta eso….." al principio le dolía un poco, pero me complace saber que le ha cogido el gusto tan pronto…..tiene un culo fenomenal y quiero follarle seguido por allí. Coloco una almohada debajo de ella para levantar su trasero y empiezo a lubricar su entrada usando mis dedos. Yuri gime pero no de dolor. Mueve sus caderas para forzar que meta más hondo mis dedos dentro de ella….es una escena sensual verla disfrutar de esta manera y….quiero intentar algo más…..espero que esté lista…..

"Jin-pachi?" pregunta confundida cuando hago que se coloque sobre sus manos y rodillas, separando sus piernas bastante. Hay un espejo del otro lado y me deleito viendo sus hermosos pechos colgando bajo ella….me provoca apretarlos con ambas manos hasta-esas fantasías las dejaré mejor para después, cuando Yuri sepa aceptar más rudeza en este acto…..veremos como funciona esto ahora.

Separo sus nalgas con mis dedos, y vierto más del aceite lubricante allí, al igual que sobre mi falo. Yuri quiere voltear para ver que ocurre pero no le dejo, cogiendo fuerte sus caderas y llevando su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante. Coloco la punta de mi erección sobre su pequeña entrada y la introduzco despacio, encantado con como su entrada se abre para mí, como sus nalgas se separan y su cuerpo tiembla un poco mientras ella deja escapar un fuerte exhalación. Su interior me aprieta como un puño y me encanta. Luego de un par de segundos, retiro todo mi falo hasta que sólo la cabeza queda dentro….llegó el momento.

"Yuri…." Digo su nombre casi susurrando, pero ella me escucha. En un impulso, llevo con fuerza mi pelvis hacia adelante, metiendo de una todo mi hinchado falo en su culo, hasta que mis bolas golpean su trasero en un sonoro smack! Ella grita de sorpresa, pero inhalando aire a la vez, mientras que su cuerpo cae hacia adelante, quedando con la cabeza muy cerca del colchón bajo nuestro.

"Jinpa-chi? Qué-"

"No te agaches tanto, quiero verte…..sólo aguanta firme…." Cojo a Yuri por detrás del cuello y le levanto la cabeza para que no se vaya hasta abajo. Con mi otra mano sujeto firmemente la pequeña cintura de Yuri y empiezo a embestir con energía su culo. El golpear de nuestros cuerpos se deja oír a pesar del ruido de la tormenta afuera, al igual que sus sonoros gemidos. Cada arremetida, profunda y enérgica, hace estremecer su cuerpo….sus pechos, los que puedo ver en el espejo, se balancean de adelante hacia atrás a la velocidad con que le follo.

Yuri se mira en el espejo y también me mira a mí. No sé que pasa por su cabeza mientras le cojo apasionada pero enérgicamente….es al primera vez que soy así de fuerte con ella….muy fuerte….y para hablar la verdad….aunque lo disfruto mucho….no sé si lo mejor es que aprenda estas cosas tan pronto….no ha pasado mucho tiempo, sólo un par semanas, desde que tuviéramos sexo por primera vez…Gertrude me va a matar…Para mi grata sorpresa, Yuri empieza a mover sus caderas, buscando hacer colisionar nuestros cuerpos con más fuerza.

"Apriétame más…." Digo sin pensar con claridad y el cuerpo de Yuri responde automáticamente, ajustando su interior aún más y pierdo el control. Sus gemidos se vuelven más agudos y elevados una vez que comienzo a follarle frenéticamente y con más fuerza….sus nalgas se han puesto algo rojas a causa de los repetidos golpes de mi pelvis contra ellas…a los pocos minutos llego al orgasmo y me corro en su interior. Dejo ir su cuello y ella cae rendida sobre el colchón, con los ojos cerrados, sin poder respirar bien. Me recuesto a su lado y, una vez que me he calmado lo suficiente, le cojo entre mis brazos y le doy vuelta para preguntar como se encuentra.

"Eres un…cre-ti-no….." dice con la cara muy colorada y todavía algo jadeante. Golpea mi pecho con sus manos pero sin fuerza alguna. Una ligera capa de sudor cubre su frente y se resbala por sus pechos, haciendo que hebras de su rojo cabello se le peguen a la piel…..

"…si mañana no puedo sentarme será tu culpa….zonzo…." no está enfadada, no de verdad, ni tampoco perturbada por la experiencia….pone esa cara cuando no quiere admitir que le ha gustado. Beso su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, pidiéndole perdón y le pego más a mí, cubriéndonos a ambos con las sábanas.

"Dónde te duele, aquí?" digo posando una de mis manos sobre su nalga derecha, sobándola amigablemente.

"Sólo haces eso porque quieres manosearme…." Comenta Yuri pero no me detiene y más bien recuesta su frente en mi pecho. No sé que piensa ella respecto a nosotros y todavía me queda la duda de sí lo que siente por mí va más allá de un encaprichamiento momentáneo, pero si todavía no tiene clara las cosas, se las voy a dejar claras de a pocos, por lo menos mis intenciones hacia ella…..Yuri ya es mía y no quiero que se marche luego de que termine su entrenamiento. Ya es mi pareja y deseo que lo sea de aquí en adelante….es una mujer fascinante y le quiero a mi lado…..

**Gertrude's POV**

"No hay algo que pueda tomar para no quedar embarazada?" pregunta la jovencita pelirroja frente a mí, luego de que le explicara detalladamente cómo es que *se hacen* los bebés. Ella sabía que el sexo tenía que ver en eso, pero nada más, así que escuchó atenta toda mi explicación….y hasta algo horrorizada cuando le dije que el bebé crecería dentro de su vientre. Todavía está aprendiendo a tener una vida de pareja, sobre el sexo y la intimidad, y los sentimientos y emociones que en ella despierta todo esto…no está preparada ni interesada en quedar embarazada, así que lo mejor es que lo evite a toda costa.

"Nada que sea 100% seguro, niña. Puedes hacer lo que te dije, sobre abstenerte a tener sexo con Nezu-kun los días de riesgo, pero no puedes equivocarte al contar….el único método seguro es no tener relaciones sexuales." Yuri menciona de inmediato que eso no puede ser…..me ha estado contando lo que ella y el idiota de Jinpachi han estado haciendo las semanas que no nos hemos visto…..han estado fornicando como conejos!

"Si entendí bien, es peligroso esos otros días si él….eyacula en mi vagina, verdad? Entonces no pasará nada si lo hace en mi boca o en mi culo, cierto?...no tengo problema con que lo haga…..me gusta….y creo que a él también…." Claro que al idiota de Jinpachi le gusta! Una vez que tuvo la cabeza fría, ese hombre por fin se puso a pensar bien las cosas y, en lugar de dejar de tener sexo con mi pequeña, le enseñó a obtener placer usando otras partes de su cuerpo sin que corriera el riesgo de quedar embarazada….ese cretino! Él tampoco desea tener hijos, no ahora cuando recién están comenzando a conocerse y Yuri recién se está acostumbrando a todo esto….nunca ha hablado de formar una familia tampoco, con nadie….tuvieron suerte de que ella no quedara embarazada…una suerte bárbara! A Yuri se lo perdono pues no sabe de estas cosas, pero a Jinpachi no….ese zonzo!

"Claro que pueden hacer eso, niña. Si tú lo disfrutas está bien. Ahora, volvamos a repasar cómo es que debes llevar la cuenta, de acuerdo?" digo colocando otra hoja de papel frente suyo. Hemos estado practicando un buen rato y ella aún no consigue hacerlo bien. Nunca recibió una educación formal y la vida agitada que llevaba nunca le dio tiempo para aprender de números, así que le está costando trabajo. No es tonta pero se frustra rápido y le apena equivocarse, sin embargo necesita aprender esto….el sexo ya forma parte de su vida así que sería peligroso si no toma precauciones…..

Jinpachi se ha marchado hace horas, dejando a Yuri conmigo….el muy cobarde escapó con la excusa de que ella necesitaba hablar a solas conmigo. Si hubiese estado presente le hubiera dado unos coscorrones como hace tiempo no le doy a nadie! Lo que hizo, llevar su relación al plano sexual, fue muy peligroso, y lo hizo a pesar de que le dije que no lo intentara!…sin embargo…Yuri fue quien estaba deseosa de tener sexo con ese tonto…y ha aceptado encantada este cambio en su relación. No puedo hacer nada contra eso….

Supongo que de todas las personas con quien pudo haber buscado involucrarse de este modo, Jinpachi fue su mejor elección. Será insistente y cachondo como todo hombre, pero es respetuoso con sus sentimientos y cuida bien de Yuri.

"_Fuimos a tomar a un bar y, como otras veces, tomé bastante. Hago cosas locas cuando estoy tomada, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Sin que me importase la gente a mi alrededor, me acerqué casi gateando sobre el asiento a Jinpachi y me trepé de sus hombros para conseguir que me dé un beso. Comencé a abrirme la blusa para seducirle…creo, no recuerdo bien….y él me levantó y me colocó en su regazo, para cerrar con su mano mi blusa mientras amenazaba a unos tipos con sacarles los ojos si seguían viendo en nuestra dirección….."_

Ella no se había dado cuenta que los otros le veían, ni que estaba haciendo algo impropio frente a desconocidos. Pensó que Jinpachi se molestaría por hacer algo tan estúpido, pero en lugar de eso le sentó mejor en su regazo y le dio el beso que tanto quería, susurrándole cosas dulces y también eróticas al oído.

"_No fue la única tontería que hice esa noche por causa del alcohol, pero él nunca se enfadó ni dejó mi lado ni me apartó, más bien repelió a los idiotas que intentaron cogerme….les dijo que lo mejor para ellos era mantenerse alejados de mi, su pareja…." _

Jinpachi y Yuri son desde hace un tiempo pareja, pero ésa fue la primera declaración pública frente a otros piratas que estaban en ese bar. Yuri no se ha dado cuenta, pero fue más una advertencia y proclamación de posesión que una declaración. Les estaba haciendo saber a los demás que Yuri era su mujer y que quien intentara propasarse con ella terminaría muerto. Jinpachi ha salido con muchas mujeres, prostitutas en su mayoría, pero es la primera vez que hace esto…clamar pertenencia, exclusividad.

Ya ha estado en otras relaciones antes y la mayoría han sido relaciones abiertas o pasajeras, cuando la mujer no era prostituta desde luego. No sé por qué siempre ha sido así pero creo que todas ellas no han querido quedarse a su lado dado su estilo de vida o bien porque querían cosas diferentes, en el mejor de los casos. A pesar de la imagen fuerte y despreocupada que proyecta y de cómo se jacta de su estilo de vida libre y sin ataduras, yo le conozco, y veo en sus ojos que lo que desea es una mujer con quien compartir su vida, no una aventura pasajera. En ese sentido diría que hasta es un romántico, pues no desea a alguien que se quede a su lado por su fortuna, conveniencia o cualquier otra cosa….él desea que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Jinpachi no es tonto. Sabe cuando una mujer le busca por interés así como sabe cuando la mujer que tiene a su lado no le ama. Él no es capaz de engañarse a sí mismo tampoco, por eso siempre termina solo. Está corriendo un gran riesgo al involucrarse con Yuri de esta manera. Aunque me alegra que no tome a mi niña como un pasatiempo, no esperaba que se enamorara de ella. Creí que Yuri aprendería a ser mujer y que, luego de que se divirtieran y ella superara sus traumas, cada uno tomaría rumbos diferentes. Ella es muy joven y va a querer experimentar…..aunque estime a Jinpachi, si no le ama, va a marcharse para descubrir lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecer…tiene mucho por aprender….

"_No recuerdo bien lo que pasó luego, pero desperté en nuestra cama, cubierta por las sábanas y totalmente vestida. Jinpachi me trajo el desayuno y me dio algo para la resaca. Taro, el que hace de vigía y está siempre en lo alto del mástil me dijo que nos vio al legar al barco y que yo me lanzaba sobre Jinpachi, pidiéndole que me coja en la cubierta del barco. Fue vergonzoso que me contara eso pero fue….agradable saber que Jinpachi no quiso tener sexo conmigo cuando estaba demasiado intoxicada como para saber lo que hacía y recordarlo luego….. Taro dijo que Jinpachi se quedó a dormir en la cubierta…"_

Yuri me contó esto pues quería saber si Jinpachi no tuvo sexo con ella porque le encontraba repulsiva cuando está así de tomada. Tuve que explicarle con mucha paciencia que no fue así, que lo hizo pues no considera correcto aprovecharse de ella cuando está ebria pues el que disfrutaría durante el sexo sería sólo él y no ella. Ésta es sólo una de las tantas evidencias de que a esta jovencita todavía le falta aclarar sus emociones y sentimientos respecto a su pareja, especialmente…..va a ser imposible que corresponda los sentimientos de Jinpachi como él espera, por lo menos en corto plazo.

"Sabes…..la primera vez que le vi, Jinpachi me dijo que le gustaba el tatuaje que llevo en mi ojo izquierdo….siempre quise que me resultara indiferente, lo del tatuaje me refiero, pero no podía olvidar las palabras de aquel hombre que me lo colocó….dijo que nadie se fijaría en mí como mujer por llevarlo pues eso demostraba que no era una….mujer decente…..me alegra que se haya equivocado…a Jinpachi le gusta besarme allí, dice que para aliviar el dolor que me debe haber causado el que me lo colocaran a la fuerza…." Sí, es un buen hombre dentro de todo. Yuri está contenta y sólo por eso no le voy a gritar mucho por su comportamiento cuando vuelva….sólo un poco…..

"Se nota que Nezu-kun está encantado contigo, linda. Quiere hacerte feliz y para eso está dispuesto a borrar esos horribles recuerdos tuyos…" y a saciar tu sed de sangre, buscando enfrentamientos en altamar y en tierra para que peleen codo a codo contra el enemigo…..te considera su igual….me gustaría decirle eso también, pero no sé cómo lo tomará.

"Si tan sólo alguien fuese así de bueno conmigo, querida…cómo quisiera recibir un beso de alguien como él antes de morir. Ya estoy vieja y no hay muchos hombres que me encuentren atractiva…..menos hombres tan guapos y jóvenes como Jinpachi…él ni siquiera quiere darme un beso en la mejilla…." Digo en mi tono más lastimero, consternando a Yuri…..la verdad, me gustan los hombres más jóvenes que yo y no estoy corta de…pretendientes…..tengo mis *habilidades*.

"Eso no es verdad! Yo creo que te ves bien….estás algo arrugada pero eso es normal a tu edad, cierto?...Jinpachi dice que tienes bonitos ojos…..No me molestaría si él te besara una vez, sólo por tratarse de ti…..me has ayudado mucho y no quiero que estés triste….." responde Yuri y los ojos se me iluminan, una vez que ignoro la parte en que me calificó como arrugada.

Esto ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba (no pensé que reaccionaría así a mi fingida actuación). Ya antes quise seducir a Jinpachi para robarle un beso pero él se negó….cordialmente, pues me dijo que sería como besar a su abuela. Su abuela! Hn! Ésta será mi manera de cobrarle el que me llamara abuela. Por favor! Si apenas luzco mis 65 años! Con un poco más de maquillaje paso por 40!

* * *

_Hasta la próxima semana! :D_


	11. Chapter 11: Naivety or stupidity?

_Una mujer celosa es peligrosa -_-_

* * *

**Serika's POV**

"Estás equivocada! Esos rumores no pueden ser ciertos! A la gente le gusta inventar cosas locas" respondo algo colérica a mi amiga. Rioko es muy crédula y se deja llevar fácilmente por lo que la gente dice, pero no es ninguna mentirosa. Si afirma que ha escuchado decir por allí que el capitán Nezu está con esa tipa pelirroja que vive en su barco, entonces en verdad deben estar comentando eso. La gente es estúpida, en especial los hombres. No creo que Nezu-san esté inventando esos rumores como hacen otros para ufanarse de sus conquistas, así que sólo quedan los miembros de su tripulación.

"Pero por qué no sería cierto? Les vi llegar a la isla esta mañana, muy temprano….se veían tan lindos juntos…." Lindos? Hn! Rioko, para trabajar en nuestra profesión es demasiado romántica y soñadora. Tiene una carita de niña buena que gusta mucho a los clientes, pero su forma de ser es muy peligrosa en nuestro mundo…..sólo va a terminar decepcionada.

"Si alguien conoce las preferencias de Nezu-san soy yo y te aseguro que nunca se fijaría en una marimacho como la pelirroja que viaja con él. Es más, aunque le estuviera metiendo a su cama, te aseguro que para ahora ya habrá perdido el interés en ella…esa chica no tiene nada que ofrecerle…..así que no hay manera que le haya tomado como su mujer…." Digo con mucha confianza en mis palabras pero un tanto aprehensiva. Ya antes he escuchado a piratas inventar historias sobre las mujeres que se han tirado. Lo hombres en general, son así; sin embargo….es la primera vez que escucho que digan algo como eso….las conquistas son distinto a las parejas…..

"Mmmm…si tú lo dices….aunque yo creo que ella es muy bonita…." Comenta finalmente Rioko antes de despedirse para atender a un cliente. Bonita? Debo admitir que tiene algo atractivo en ella, exótico, como le gustan a Nezu-san, pero eso es todo. Mis ojos azules fueron lo primero que me dijo llamaron su atención de mí. Por eso le perdono que se haya tirado algunas veces a esa fulana, pues esa parte de los rumores deben ser ciertos, claro que ya debe haberse cansado de esa marimacho y ahora ha vuelto a la isla….a verme…..

Me sorprendió mucho el enterarme que, el hombre que Nezu-san me había presentado como el miembro más reciente de su tripulación, terminara tratándose de una mujer. De todos modos, esa situación no me molestó en lo más mínimo ni tampoco me llevó a replantear mis planes pues, para ser sincera, esa tal Yuri no me llega ni a los talones. Es tosca, malhumorada, escandalosa y grosera. No hay manera que Nezu-san se fije en ella más allá de su físico…el que tampoco recuerdo que sea muy impresionante…..ese tatuaje en su ojo es lo peor de todo…Seguramente, ahora que ya ha saciado su curiosidad de tirarse a esa fiera, ha vuelto a mí como era de esperarse.

Seré prostituta desde hace varios años pero no pienso terminar mis días así. Es más, tengo muy presente que una vez que mi atractivo haya sido afectado por los años, terminaré en la calle y no planeo terminar así. Siempre he soñado con convertirme en la matrona de un burdel pues sé todo sobre este negocio, pero aunque he juntado dinero a lo largo de los años, todavía necesito más para hacer ese sueño realidad. Necesito de un hombre con dinero.

Kami me dio este cuerpo que me permite atraer a los clientes sin problemas, sin embargo mi condición de prostituta nunca me permitirá conseguir a un hombre que se comprometa conmigo. Soy consciente de ello. Yo no busco alguien que me ame y me convierta en su esposa, pero sí a alguien que me quiera a su lado y comparta conmigo su fortuna. Varios de mis clientes son hombres respetables, con mucho dinero, gente noble inclusive, pero ninguno de ellos compartirían su vida y su fortuna con una prostituta como yo. Los piratas en cambio piensan muy distinto a ellos.

Aunque estos hombres de mar no son hombres a quienes yo elegiría como pareja (son peligrosos, violentos y desleales), Nezu-san ha probado ser diferente a la mayoría y se ha ganado mi preferencia. Por largo tiempo he trabajado para conseguir que me coja como su favorita y guste de mí. Él es mi salida, mi carta bajo la manga, mi mina de oro. He trabajado duro para que me coja como su mujer y me saque de este burdel. He complacido todas sus fantasías y le he dejado claro que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que me pida…sólo porque se trata de él…..de a pocos he querido cautivarle lo suficiente para que me tome como suya, claro que todavía no lo he conseguido, más estoy convencida que no falta mucho.

Estoy segura que él, como otros de su tipo, no tienen prejuicios con prostitutas como yo, claro que una vez que me lleve a vivir a su barco como su mujer, seré sólo suya….cosa que no me molesta. Es un buen amante y bastante atractivo. Mientras me siga proveyendo de dinero y cumpla con mis caprichos, le complaceré de las maneras que quiera. Es fácil manipular a los hombres con un cuerpo como el mío, con un rostro como el que tengo. Si me convierto en su mujer tendré dinero suficiente para lo que quiera y un futuro asegurado. No voy a dejar que una chiquilla hedionda me lo arrebate.

Camino por las calles del pueblo y pronto localizo a varios miembros de la tripulación de Nezu-san. Van y vienen con destinos diversos, pero no parecen estar trabajando. Perfecto! Eso quiere decir que Nezu-san no ha venido aquí por trabajo, así que debe haber venido a verme exclusivamente, como otras veces. Entusiasmada, busco con la vista a mi objetivo mientras continúo paseando casualmente por las calles. He vestido el mejor de mis trajes y me he arreglado el cabello como le gusta. Quiero que me note apenas me vea y me pida pasar el resto del día con él.

Pensaba quedar embarazada de él una vez que me convirtiera en su mujer, pero lo mejor será adelantar mis planes. Esa marimacho, por más horrenda que sea, es más joven que yo y seguramente muy fértil también. Si estúpidamente queda embarazada no habrá manera que Nezu-san me escoja a mí de inmediato…..tendré que trabajar más para conseguir que se deshaga de ella o bien no reconozca a la criatura, mucho problema. Él nunca eyacula en mi vagina así que….tendré que encontrar la manera de obligarle a hacerlo si quiero conseguir tener un hijo suyo. Si los rumores son ciertos, él y esa fulana han estado fornicando casi a diario…..no hay manera que en alguna de esas ocasiones no-uh?!

"Quieres que yo- No hay manera que haga eso!" me escondo detrás de una casa para poder escuchar mejor. Nezu-san ha aparecido al voltear la esquina…acompañado de esa mujercita.

"Por qué no? Ella no es fea y ha sido buena conmigo y además…..yo le dije que lo harías." Menciona la fulana pelirroja parándose delante de Nezu-san para evitar que siga caminando. Él le mira con una expresión indescifrable pero no le aparta.

"Qué te dijo para convencerte, uh? Seguro te contó sobre el poco afecto que recibe y lo sola que se siente, cierto? No le creas una palabra. Gertrude ya intentó eso conmigo antes. La anciana no pasa sus noches sola, te lo puedo asegurar." No sé de quien están hablando, pero la pelirroja sí y se molesta con Nezu-san por sus palabras.

"Ey! Ella sí estaba triste! Además, un beso no te va a matar, así que no te hagas de rogar!" ruda y escandalosa como le recuerdo. Tal vez su cuerpo se vea mejor ahora, más curvilíneo, pero ella sigue siendo igual de….desagradable. Uh? Nezu-san, aprovechando que la mujercita esa se le ha pegado mucho para gritarle, le coge de la cintura, levantándole un poco del suelo para pegarle más a él.

"Oy! Qué haces! Estás escuchando lo que te digo?" Nezu-san coge su cabeza y le atrapa en un beso sorpresivo. La fulana trata de alejarle con sus manos pero él no le deja ir, así que finalmente cede y responde al beso, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del pirata.

"Te prometo darle un beso en su lecho de muerte, pero no antes. Qué tal? Por ahora sólo estoy interesado en besarte a ti." La tal Yuri se sonroja, y demanda que le ponga en el suelo, pero acepta lo que le está diciendo. Ambos se marchan de allí después de eso, con rumbo desconocido, pero antes de desaparecer de mi vista, me parece escuchar a la fulana esa gritar "qué quieres decir con ´por ahora´?!"

….entonces….entonces los rumores son ciertos esta vez…así no se comporta él con sus conquistas….ni siquiera conmigo que le conozco de tiempo… mierda! Después de todo lo que hice, del tiempo que dediqué a- mierda! Ha sido todo en vano! Recorro las calles ahora, ignorando a todos a mi alrededor, sólo concentrada en el remolino de emociones que llevo dentro pero en especial en la cólera que me embarga. Perder contra esa mujercita ilusa!

Cuando consigo calmarme, puedo pensar con claridad nuevamente. La verdad, no todo está perdido. Por lo que he escuchado, esa fulana es tonta y, sean ciertos los rumores que se esparcieron sobre ella en un principio o no, se ha ganado la fama de regalada. Es una chiquilla fácil de manipular. Si juego bien mis cartas podré hacerle ver a Nezu-san que ella no es la mejor elección para él…..ya he separado parejas antes así que esto es pan comido…..sólo necesito pensarlo un poco.

* * *

Finalmente tengo un plan de acción. Ha pasado un día desde que el barco de Nezu-san anclara en el puerto y tanto él como sus tripulantes continúan con sus labores. Me siento decepcionada que el pirata no haya venido a verme, pero al menos así he tenido tiempo para seguir a su *mujercita*. Ella se encuentra ahora paseando sola por el mercado, comprando comida, supongo que para llevar al barco. Unos sujetos intentan acercársele pero ella los espanta como un gato que saca las garras. Dejo que pasen unos minutos más antes de aproximarme a ella.

"Una chica linda como tú debe estar acostumbrada a tener a tantos hombres encima, pero eso no hace que sea más fácil el declinar sus atenciones, verdad?" digo aproximándome a ella por detrás, una vez que los hombres se han marchado, tratando de buscarle conversación. Ella me mira de lado, con el ceño fruncido, de arriba abajo. Su mirada me fastidia pero intento no demostrarlo. Me recordará?

"No sé que significa declinar, pero igual no me gusta que se me peguen así. Es molesto!" como lo suponía, es estúpida. No me recuerda tampoco. Me paro a su lado mientras ella camina hacia otro puesto para ojear las manzanas. La señora del puesto me conoce pero no comenta nada, aunque me mira sospechosamente. Más vale que no te metas vieja!

"Desde luego! Además, alguien tan bonita como tú ya debe tener alguien con quien compartir sus días y noches, verdad? Tu novio debe estar encantado contigo. Aunque recuerda que no sólo basta tener un hermoso cuerpo para retener a un hombre a tu lado….ellos quieren más cosas…sino se las ofreces, otra puede venir y arrebatártelo" La chica se detiene en seco luego que abandona el puesto de manzanas, para verme de frente. He escuchado que es excelente guerrera y que Nezu-san le ha estado entrenando, así que si lo quiere podría rebanarme el cuello…aún así no le tengo miedo.

"Cosas? Qué cosas?..." oh! He logrado captar su atención. Ahora es sólo guiarle por el camino *correcto*.

"Ya sabes, en lo que se refiere al sexo. Muchos hombres casados visitan los burdeles porque sus virginales esposas no son capaces de darles lo que quieren en el sexo. Ellas tienen más experiencia y saben como usar sus cuerpos para mantener cautivados a los hombres. Una vez que la novedad pasa, no importa si tienes un cuerpo bonito y un bello rostro, ellos van a preferir a alguien con más…..experiencia….." la chica se queda en silencio, pensando para sus adentros quien sabe qué.

"….y cómo se consigue experiencia?..." justo la pregunta que esperaba. Esta fulana es más estúpida de lo que parece. Sólo porque no represento una amenaza para ella, no significa que no pueda hacerle daño. Esto va a ser pan comido.

"Buscándola, desde luego! Hay muchos hombres por allí, como los de antes, dispuestos a enseñarte como complacerles. Sólo debes darles la oportunidad." Ella me observa enfadada ahora.

"Yo no soy una prostituta!"

"Y no te estoy diciendo que te convierta en una, amiga. No cobrarás dinero ni compartirás la noche con el primero que aparezca como haría una prostituta. Tú podrás decidir con quien tener sexo y aprender con cada experiencia nueva. Tu pareja no tiene por qué enterarse y quedará complacido con las cosas nuevas que aprenderás, te lo garantizo. He visto muchas relaciones duraderas que han empezado así y nadie ha salido herido. No tienes porqué hacerme caso, pero si deseas que esa persona se quede a tu lado de verdad…no valdría la pena?" me despido de ella y me voy de allí, sin voltear atrás.

Una vez que estoy fuera de su rango de visión, volteo a verle. Ella se queda parada en silencio, meditando mis palabras, como la estúpida que es. Uno de los hombres de Nezu-san, al que vi hace poco, me comentó luego de que le invitara un trago y….algo más…que era fácil tomarle el pelo a la muchachita. Ellos no lo hacen por respeto a su capitán, pero otros sí. Eso sumado a la facilidad que tengo de engatusar a las niñas tontas, jugarán de mi parte esta noche…..

* * *

"Serika, ha sido un placer verte pero tengo que marcharme. Yuri ha salido así que me corresponde cuidar que las cosas vayan bien en el barco." Nezu-san inventa una excusa tonta para abandonarme. Desde que le *encontrara casualmente* hace un rato, ha buscado la manera de zafarse de mí. Ahora que tiene a esa marimacho con él, ya ni siquiera quiere pasar un rato a solas conmigo, mucho menos meterse a mi cama como antes. Mierda! Eso me ha dolido, pero sé que todo cambiará una vez que vea con sus propios ojos lo que hace su mujercita cuando no está con él.

"Yuri-san? Le acabo de ver dirigiéndose al bar, justo antes de cruzarme con usted. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le ví." Nezu-san se detiene para verme cuando menciono el bar e, ignorando mi último comentario, pregunta si estoy segura que le vi allí. Ella debe haberle dicho que iba a otra parte, de hecho.

"Muy segura. Y estaba acompañada de dos caballeros. Aunque eso no debe ser nada nuevo, verdad? Una jovencita linda como ella debe tener cientos de pretendientes…" él no me ha mencionado en ningún momento el tipo de involucramiento que tiene con la fulana, así que es correcto que me haga la desentendida. Nezu-san prende un cigarrillo antes de anunciar que va al bar. Yo de inmediato le digo que planeaba a dirigirme allí precisamente y camino al lado suyo aunque él ni siquiera voltea a verme.

Una vez que llegamos a ese lugar, no necesitamos siquiera entrar allí. Yuri sale por la puerta acompañada de un hombre bastante apuesto. Está usando una capucha pero definitivamente se trata de ella. Ese hombre es guardia de un castillo que hay en la vecindad del pueblo, le conozco bien. El guardia rodea la cintura de Yuri con un bazo y coloca una mano sobre su cadera derecha. Caminan juntos así hasta desaparecer detrás de una casa. Nezu-san camina en esa dirección sin dirigirme la palabra y yo le sigo…creo que ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

Una vez detrás de la casa, no encontramos a nadie. De pronto, las nubes dejan pasar más de la luz de la luna y vemos cerca de unos árboles, a la *pareja*. El guardia retira la capucha de su cabeza para acariciar sus cabellos a la vez que le habla y besa su frente y mejillas. Cuando quiere besar su boca ella se voltea, así que el hombre pasa a besar escandalosamente, haciendo ruidos obscenos, su cuello. Saca su polla de entre sus pantalones para masturbarse a la vez que lame el rostro, cuello y parte superior de los pechos de la jovencita con su larga lengua.

La chica quiere apartarle con una mano, creo, pero él atrapa esa mano y la mete debajo de su camisa, para sobar con ella su propio pecho mientras que continúa masturbándose con su otra mano. La chica se queja de pronto cuando el hombre mete su lengua dentro de su oreja y le muerde fuerte el lóbulo. Ella le lanza una cachetada que le voltea la cara, pero el hombre responde de igual manera, aunque con su puño. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Nezu-san aparece entre ellos dos…esto se va a poner bueno…..

**Yuri's POV**

Lo que dijo esa mujer me dejó muy preocupada. Ya anteriormente Jinpachi me había dicho que me faltaba experiencia y que había cosas que desconocía aún por ser joven y qué se yo. Ya no lo hace, pero solía preguntarme en broma si me sentiría igual al besar a otro hombre que no sea él o cosas así. Él es el primer hombre con el que estado así…íntimamente….en cambio Jinpachi ya ha tenido otras parejas antes que yo….con más experiencia que yo…así que las palabras de la mujer me hicieron ver que en verdad tenía un problema grave entre mis manos.

No me gustaba la idea de buscar a otros hombres para conseguir más experiencia, pero….luego de meditarlo toda la noche….llegué a la conclusión de que tenía que hacerlo. No quiero que Jinpachi me deseche y me cambie por otra sólo porque no sé como complacerle….no de la manera como las prostitutas con las que paraba siempre le complacían, seguramente. Con esto en mente, inventé una excusa para abandonar el barco de noche y me fui al bar.

Llevé una capucha para que nadie me reconociera pero que dejara ver mucho de mi cuerpo. No se como coquetear así que es más fácil dejar que me vean para atraer a algún tonto, como sucede a veces. Al poco rato apareció un sujeto bastante alto y feo. Me invitó de tomar y, luego de una breve conversación, le dije directamente que vine a buscar una aventura de una noche. Esto pareció entusiasmarle, pero le dejé en claro que quería saber primero lo que planeaba hacer conmigo.

"_Quiero atarte de pies y manos. Pasar una soga por tu hermoso cuerpo y apretarla tan fuerte hasta que se claven en tu piel y presionen tus pechos de tal manera que pareciera fuesen a estallar….."_ inmediatamente deseché al sujeto sin permitirle terminar. Todo lo que decía sonaba doloroso y muy peligroso…..además la cara que ponía al contarme esto era por demás repugnante….no pretendía estar a merced de ese degenerado…..Le amenacé de muerte y se marchó de mi mesa. Luego de él vinieron otros iguales o peores, a los que tuve que largar también…

"…_..y para terminar me gustaría poder orinar sobre tu cuerpo desnudo y en tu boca…."_

"…_..mi amigo de allí te follaría por el culo mientras que yo disfruto de tu coño….."_

"…_.marcaría tu cuerpo y en especial esas preciosas tetas que te manejas y ese culo tuyo, con látigos y mordidas…..me excita escuchar gritar a mis rameras de dolor….."_

"…_.presionaría tu cuello tan fuerte que pensarías que te lo voy a quebrar…verás que así, con la falta de aire, disfrutaremos ambos más mientras te follo…"_

Todos esos sujetos eran unos sádicos y asquerosos degenerados! No sabía que había gente que disfrutaba haciendo esas cosas tan grotescas! Sin embargo, eso me hizo ver que los hombres tienen ciertas fantasías que yo no conocía y ni siquiera me había imaginado…..Aunque he vivido como hombre mucho tiempo, lo hice precisamente para que no se fijaran en mí como mujer, ni pensaran tener sexo conmigo, luego de lo que me sucedió. Nunca presté interés cuando los hombres de mi banda de ladrones hablaban sobre sus conquistas y hasta me largaba a otra parte para no oírles….tal vez no debí haberlo hecho…..Todo esto me hizo preguntarme si Jinpachi no querrá hacer alguna de esas cosas conmigo….

Yo disfruto mucho teniendo sexo con él, pero no estoy segura si él se siente totalmente conforme conmigo. No tengo experiencia y desconozco muchas cosas, como me dijo. Sólo deseo que no me bote de su lado….me gusta estar con él…..me hace sentir centrada y…..contenta…si desea hacer algunas de esas cosas conmigo quiero estar lista para decir que sí y responder como espera que lo haga….en lugar de ponerme histérica y botarle…pero para eso necesito experiencias….Es por eso que, finalmente, escogí al menos malo para comenzar a tener…experiencias…..

No recuerdo su nombre, pero es el menos feo de todos los que me abordaron esta noche. Justamente le tengo frente a mí ahora, contándome en detalle lo que quiere hacer conmigo a solas. Habla de lamer todo mi cuerpo y frotar su miembro contra mis…pies….lo que considero raro pero al menos no suena tan peligroso como lo que querían hacer los otros tipos. Le pido que vayamos a otro lado para comenzar y él rápidamente paga la cuenta y me lleva del brazo fuera del bar.

Una vez fuera me susurra al oído lo bello que son mis pechos y lo mucho que se divertirá eyaculando sobre ellos…..intento ignorar con todas mis fuerzas su aliento sobre mi oreja y su mano grande que se posa sobre mi cadera. Él no es feo, supongo, pero no es Jinpachi así que sus atenciones me desagradan, más estoy dispuesta a soportarlo aunque su simple cercanía me haga sentir incómoda. El hombre me dice para ir atrás, cerca del bosque y respondo que por mí está bien. Se coloca detrás de mí para guiarme, con sus manos en mis caderas y al rato siento como frota el bulto bajo sus pantalones contra mi culo…..tengo ganas de atravesarle con un kunai la garganta.

Llegamos al sitio indicado y, felizmente, él se ubica nuevamente delante de mí. Coloca de repente sus manos sobre mis pechos, una en cada lado, y los presiona con fuerza, bruscamente, clavando un poco sus dedos en ellos, haciéndome doler.

"Oye!" digo, manoteando sus manos para que me suelte de inmediato. Él se ríe y dice que sólo quería probar si eran tan suaves y grandes como se veían. Es un imbécil, pero supongo que todos son así…..le pido que comience de una vez y él se relame los labios. Asqueroso! Retira mi capucha despacio, acariciando mis cabellos sueltos y quiero correr de allí.

"Eres más hermosa de lo que pensaba…." Menciona como si le faltara aire, pasando a besar mi frente luego, haciendo sonidos raros. Más que besarme, babea mi cara en lo que baja de mi frente a mis mejillas. Es desagradable pero él parece disfrutarlo mucho….yo debería disfrutarlo también? Cuando trata de besarme en los labios volteo la cara, reflejamente. Todavía no estoy lista para besar en la boca a otro que no sea Jinpachi….aunque vaya a dejar que este sujeto me folle….es ilógico!...no me comprendo…..

Este sujeto no se molesta por eso y más bien comienza a hacer ruidos más fuertes mientras pasa a besar mi cuello….a babear mi cuello, rozándolo con sus dientes también….Le digo claramente que no quiero que deje marcas en mi piel pero no sé si me escucha. Con el rabillo del ojo veo que ha sacado su polla para masturbarse mientras me besa…no es tan grande como Jinpachi, así que supongo no dolerá…..sin embargo, ya no estoy tan segura de querer dejarle meter eso en mi coño…..o en cualquier parte dentro de mi cuerpo. El sujeto ahora lame mi cara y mi cuello como si se trataran de un dulce y me dan ganas de apartarle. Cuando siento su lengua sobre la parte superior de mis pechos, llevo una mano hacia adelante para alejarle de mí.

"Muy bien, cariño. Me gusta que tomes la iniciativa. Ven, explora mi cuerpo." Murmura el sujeto, cogiendo mi muñeca, obligándome a tocar y sobar su pecho con mi mano. Guía mis dedos hasta uno de sus pezones, me fuerza a presionarlos, y él gime en deleite en mi oído, diciéndome lo bien que se sienten mis dedos finos en su carne. Mueve mi mano sobre su pecho al mismo ritmo con que se masturba y eso me causa asco….espero que no quiera que le toque allí abajo!….De pronto, su lengua entra en mi oído derecho y quiero alejarme pues no me gusta como lo mueve allí, pero él me sujeta fuerte y no me deja. Lo siguiente que siento es un gran dolor en mi oreja…..el idiota me ha mordido!

"Dije que sin marcas!" grito molesta entre dientes, apartándole de mí con todas mis fuerzas. Como él no me toma en serio, y busca traerme de regreso mencionando que le gustan las gatitas fieras como yo, le propino una cachetada que le voltea la cara. Qué se ha creído! Es un idiota pero todo es mi culpa. Nunca debía haber hecho algo tan estúpido como esto….quiero regresar al barco ahora!-AH!

"Ramera loca! Qué mierda te sucede?! Tú me trajiste aquí y te voy a obligar a terminar lo que empezaste!" grita el miserable, luego de golpearme en la cara con su puño cerrado. No me ha dolido tanto pues el tipejo es un enclenque, pero definitivamente va a dejar una marca allí. Estoy furiosa! Volteo a encarar de frente al hombre pero alguien está parado delante de mí, entre nosotros….Jinpachi?

"Ey! Quién carajos er-AAAHHHH!-" Jinpachi, en un movimiento rápido, levanta al sujeto del cuello y estrella su cabeza contra una roca que hay más allá, haciéndola reventar. Sangre cubre la roca por completo, y mancha el suelo…..es fantástico. Él se limpia las manos en una tela que lleva consigo y la tira al suelo después.

"Estás bien?" dice en un tono neutro, en voz baja, sin voltear a verme. Respondo que sí, no de inmediato, pero lo hago. Debería estar enfadada porque ha interferido en mi pelea (yo podía fácilmente matar al sujeto), pero no me siento así. El aura del ambiente ha cambiado. El que le haya reventado la cabeza a ese hombre me ha sorprendido pero lo que en verdad me asusta un poco ahora es cómo se está portando Jinpachi conmigo….qué hace aquí para empezar? Me ha seguido?

"Me dijeron que te vieron por aquí. Vine a asegurarme que no te emborracharas como otras veces, no a meterme en tus asuntos. Ya me retiro." Dice fríamente pasando por mi lado sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada. Le veo alejarse fumando su cigarrillo, caminando tranquilamente pero no me engaña…..está furioso. No sé que tanto habrá visto pero no quiero que piense lo que no es. Avanzo hacia él y pronto le doy el alcance. Él no se detiene así que camino a su lado…..camina muy rápido….sus piernas son más largas que las mías…..

"Jinpachi…." Llamo su nombre pero él no voltea a verme ni deja de caminar. Vuelvo a llamar su nombre pero nada…mi corazón late fuerte…Tengo que hacer que me oiga. Me adelanto y me paro frente a él, obligándole a detenerse. Lo consigo, pero la mirada que recibo de su parte me cierra la garganta….nunca me ha visto así…..con desprecio…

"Apártate." Dice en un tono seco que me fastidia y asusta…un poco. No importa, tengo que aclarar esto primero.

"Lo que viste….no es lo que te imaginas…yo quería-"

"Probar que se siente tener dentro de ti la polla de otro hombre? Querías tener una noche de sexo con un extraño por la emoción? Buscabas hacerme sentir celos al volver a mi cama oliendo a otro? Responde ahora! Qué querías hacer!"….es la primera vez que me grita de ese modo….está furioso y sus ojos continúan viéndome como quien mira basura y eso me oprime el pecho….retrocedo un paso cuando él se acerca y quedo en silencio…..no es eso lo que pretendía…

"Sabía que involucrarme contigo era un error…..eres joven, no sabes lo que quieres ni mucho menos lo que sientes… fui un idiota pero no voy a dejar que me sigas viendo la cara de tonto. Si quieres abrirte de piernas para el primer idiota que te muestra su pinga entonces es tu mal-" golpeo su pecho con toda mis fuerzas, pero el temblor de mi cuerpo hace que el golpe no sea tan fuerte como quisiera….yo no-

"…cállate….." quiero que se calle….necesito que lo haga….Coloco mis dos puños sobre su pecho, agachando la cabeza, más por soporte que por hacerle daño…..siento que voy a caer…..Se arrepiente de haberme tomado como su pareja y no le culpo….no quería que pensara todas esas cosas de mí…no lo ví de esa manera…..Saizou tenía razón en decirme que era una idiota…soy más que eso…la cagué por completo ahora…

"Yuri…." Escucho decir a Jinpachi pero no levanto la cabeza….cómo podría verle a los ojos ahora? No se equivocó en lo que vio. Yo iba a dejar que ese sujeto tuviera sexo conmigo, al menos esa era la idea al inicio…..él nos vio…..no está equivocado en pensar esas cosas de mí…las razones que tenía para hacerlo suenan ahora estúpidas para mis oídos…..qué puedo decirle entonces?

"….estás llorando….." Jinpachi no puede verme a la cara, pero piensa que lloro pues mi cuerpo tiembla como si lo hiciera…debe ser eso…..No le gusta verme llorar, ya una vez me dijo eso…..Bota su cigarrillo (lo veo caer al suelo al lado mio) y pronto siento sus manos sobre mis hombros, como tratando de reconfortarme…por qué lo hace? Por qué piensa que lloro?...quiero decirle que no estoy haciendo eso, pero simplemente dejo que me abrace….no comprendo bien por qué….

"Quiero entenderte, Yuri, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me hablas. Lamento haberme enfadado, pero verte salir del bar con ese sujeto, y que le dejaras tocarte de ese modo…..hizo estallar los celos en mí…Hace poco querías explicarme lo que pretendías con eso…..me lo puedes decir ahora?" celos?...por su puesto, qué idiota que soy! Si vio todo eso, definitivamente no iba a gustarle…le importo tanto como para sentir celos?...no quiero verle celoso de nuevo….no parece él cuando está así…no me gusta y hasta me da un poco de miedo, sino por qué otro motivo mi cuerpo empezaría a temblar de esta manera?….Jinpachi llama mi nombre y no estoy segura si lo mejor sea hablar….pero tengo que hacerlo…

"Siempre me has dicho que me falta experiencia y que todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender pues soy joven y…yo no quería que me dejes por ser de esa manera….no quería que te aburrieras de mí sólo porque no sé hacer todas esas cosas que esas mujeres con las que estabas sí saben hacer…Por eso estaba allí, para experimentar cosas nuevas por medio de esos tipos….Alguien me dijo que otras mujeres hacían lo mismo para complacer a sus maridos, sin que se enteren así que pensé que podría hacerlo también…sé que se oye tonto pero me pareció una buena idea en ese momento…..soy estúpida, lo sé!" lo último lo digo molesta pues sé muy bien que lo soy. Tal vez no es excusa pero nunca tuve profesores o padres que me explicaran las cosas…por eso me disgustaba cuando Yukimura me tomaba el pelo pues hacía ver ante todos lo estúpida que soy en verdad.

"…Yuri…..nunca fue mi intención al decirte eso que estaba disconforme contigo. Si estabas confundida y preocupada por mis palabras, debiste habérmelo dicho en lugar de confiar en lo que te puedan decir extraños….."

"…te hubieras burlado de mí, por no saber esas cosas, además….no quería que te dieras cuenta que era estúpida…." Jinpachi me rodea con sus brazos y me pega más a su cuerpo…esto se siente tan bien…tan natural….ninguno de esos hombres me hacía sentir así de bien estando tan cerca de mí…..

"Eso nunca va a suceder. Puedes decirme lo que quieras….y no eres estúpida, de acuerdo? Algo ingenua a veces, pero nada más. Ahora dime…..aprendiste algo esta noche?" ingenua? No es acaso lo mismo que idiota? Él no hablará muchas palabras raras como Yukimura cuando está conmigo, pero hay muchas que no sé que significan. Jinpachi besa la parte superior de mi cabeza y acaricia mis cabellos por detrás….ya no está enfadado…pero antes dijo que había sido un error involucrarse conmigo….

"Sí….los hombres tienen las fantasías más asquerosas y despreciables! Uno quería orinarme encima! Yo te quiero mucho pero estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que me orines encima!" de repente mis pies ya no tocan el suelo y la cara de Jinpachi está frente a la mía….está sonriendo…..

"Me quieres mucho, uh?...es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso…." La cara me quema apenas le escucho repetir las palabras que dije….Lo dije sin pensar! No es mentira, pero lo dije sin pensar…tonto…

"Sí, bueno, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza…igual no voy a dejar que hagas conmigo esas cosas tan asquerosas, entiendes?... y también quería que sepas que si bien dejé que ese sujeto me toque así….no planeaba…abrirme de piernas para él, como dijiste…..iba a cortarla allí pues no me gustaba nada que otro hombre que no fueses tú hiciera eso conmigo…..se sentía mal que me tocara inclusive…..no sé si me crees pero….así fue….por eso le golpeé…." Jinpachi besa mi frente cariñosamente y cierro los ojos inconscientemente…..ese simple gesto me hace sentir tan bien…todo es tan confuso y claro a la vez…..

"Claro que te creo…..por qué no lo haría, uh?...alguno de los otros sujetos te hizo daño? Te pregunto para ir a patearles el trasero…todavía te duele aquí?..." dice en voz baja Jinpachi, acariciando mi mejilla, aquella donde el hombre me golpeó con su puño. No me duele, no tanto, pero en verdad ya me había olvidado de eso pues los últimos minutos mi cuerpo se ha sentido como enfermo por el miedo que experimenté al pensar que lo había estropeado todo…..todavía las piernas me tiemblan un poco, pero los besos y caricias de Jinpachi van a haciéndome olvidar todo el mal momento de hace poco…

Caminamos de regreso al barco conversando sobre las cosas que esos sujetos me dijeron. Cuando les rechacé, me llamaron nombres horribles, y esto molesta a Jinpachi, quien responde que no me merezco que me digan esas cosas…ni siquiera estando tan enfadado conmigo como lo estuvo, me llamó ramera, puta o todos esos nombres que me dijeron allí….aunque sus palabras me lastimaron más que cualquier cosas que esos hombres pudieron haberme dicho….Jinpachi dijo que cometió un error al involucrarse conmigo…..y aunque ya no se ve enfadado, no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza….

Mientras conversamos sobre lo que los hombres del bar relataron querían hacer conmigo, Jinpachi me aclara que algunas cosas no son tan malas como yo pienso, si se hacen bien y entre dos personas que se tienen mutua confianza…supongo que tiene razón, pues la idea de que Jinpachi me amarre no suena tan mal….sé que él va a ser cuidadoso de no lastimarme y que se detendrá si le digo que no me gusta…De todas maneras, aunque estoy contenta que todo esté bien de nuevo entre nosotros, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo…piensa que fue un error, y si sigo cometiendo errores estúpidos como éste, va a quedar convencido, se va a hartar de mí y me va a echar de aquí…voy a terminar por aburrirle también…..

* * *

_**Tamat, **__gracias por tus comentarios. Y sí, mamá Gertrude estaba molesta XD ya tendrá otros motivos para preocuparse también, después ;)_

_Pobre Yuri, tiene que aprender las cosas por ensayo y error XD Las cosas están progresando muy rápido para ella, como mujer y pareja de alguien, así que la chica está muy atribulada por todo :)_

_Kaili-san todavía nos va a dejar en suspenso otro mes sobre el paradero de Kamanosuke ;_; por qué?_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected news

_ADVERTENCIAS: lemon_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

"Ey….todo bien?" pregunta Jinpachi, dejando de besar mi cuello para poder verme a la cara. Acabamos de regresar al barco, y aunque disfruto de sus atenciones, estoy muy desanimada como para responder como él espera de mí….todavía da vueltas en mi cabeza lo que me dijo allá, después que matara al sujeto con el que….salí del bar. No puedo evitarlo….estoy desanimada…triste…

"Yuri, si hay algo más que te preocupa, me gustaría que lo compartieras conmigo. Eres muy mala para ocultar tus emociones…..si estás triste por algo, dímelo…..siempre voy a querer escucharte….." él besa levemente mis labios, para luego peinar mis cabellos con sus dedos. No puedo creer que olvide todo tan pronto y quiera seguir tocándome luego de lo que pasó y de que me dijera todas esas cosas…

"….dijiste que fue un error involucrarte conmigo…..cómo puedes decir eso y después querer tener sexo conmigo?...en ese momento me miraste con desprecio…..si me aborreces entonces por qué todavía quieres estar conmigo?..." él me mira sorprendido, sobre mí, como se encuentra, apoyado en sus brazos…yo estoy de espaldas sobre el colchón…no puedo escapar aunque tuviera fuerzas para ello.

"…estaba molesto por lo que ví. Dije eso sin pensar, pues me sentía abrumado por todo…que me mintieras sobre a dónde ibas esa noche y para qué…..ver a ese hombre tan cariñoso contigo…..yo te quiero mucho Yuri y me importas mucho también…estaba dolido por lo que tomé por una traición de tu parte…..pero créeme cuando te digo que no considero un error haberte tomado como mi pareja….no creo que pudiese haber elegido a nadie mejor….." Jinpachi se agacha y me besa tiernamente en los labios. De a pocos, el beso se vuelve más apasionado y pronto yo le tengo cogido del cuello para sentir más de sus labios contra los míos…su barba me raspa un poco, de la manera correcta y eso me hace disfrutar el beso mucho más.

Pronto sus manos están recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, al igual que las mías recorren el suyo más grande, y las ropas están demás, y caen regadas al suelo de a pocos. Él no sólo me desea, también me quiere y me considera la mejor…con todos mis defectos aún así me considera la mejor…eso me hace sentir un calor por dentro que nunca antes había sentido…..Aunque no me gusta verle celoso, debo admitir que me llena de regocijo que me considere lo suficientemente valiosa como para sentir celos por mí…y que sea capaz de matar por ese motivo…..pensar en la cara asesina que puso antes de matar a ese hombre que me golpeó, me hace temblar de emoción…..

"….entonces….no te vas a aburrir de mí?...no puedo asegurar que no vaya a cometer más tonterías….no soy perfecta….." susurro en su oído para luego bajar a besar su cuello...sus manos acarician mis nalgas y pronto siento un dedo meterse en mi culo, que me hace gemir un poco.

"Yo tampoco soy perfecto, Yuri…..además…la perfección aburre….Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre tu cuerpo. Es perfecto como es y nunca voy a cansarme de hacerlo mío….." Jinpachi se sienta en la cama, cargando conmigo también, y quedo sentada sobre su regazo, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Paso a besar su pecho, lamiendo y mordiendo un poco sus tetillas, mientras le dejo que apretuje mis nalgas a placer…con mis manos le devuelvo el favor sobando su erecta polla…..me gusta sentirla entre mis dedos….

"….yo no tengo la experiencia de otras mujeres…..eso no te incomoda?..." él me coge de la cintura y me levanta un poco, quedando mis pechos a la altura de su cara. Su falo queda atrapado entre nuestros vientres y yo no demoro en moverme para frotarlo contra mí.

"Incomodarme? Nunca quise darte esa impresión…Eres sensual e impetuosa, no podría haber elegido mejor amante que tú. Además, no me molesta en absoluto tener que enseñarte lo que te falta por aprender…eres una alumna maravillosa, Yuri…" Jinpachi coge uno de mis pezones entre sus labios y succiona duro, lamiendo la punta con su lengua al mismo tiempo. Mis gemidos empiezan a fluir libremente, en especial cuando él comienza a estimular mi coño con sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos de allí, separándolos un poco cuando están dentro.

"Jin-pachi!" gimo alto y pronto siento como se humedece allí abajo, cuando tengo mi primer orgasmo de la noche. Sus dedos me tocan allí de tal manera que saben donde presionar para causarme más placer. Él no me suelta y continúa asaltando mis pechos, ahora chupándolos con fuerza hasta dejar marcas allí, rozándolos también con sus dientes. Esto es demasiado intenso! Más que otras veces…..Mis caderas se comienzan a mover involuntariamente, para follar sus dedos que todavía siguen allí abajo, y frotar su falo contra mi bajo vientre.

Jinpachi me coloca sobre el colchón y se agacha al lado mío….sin embargo, su cabeza se posiciona entre mis piernas. No tengo tiempo para ver que hace cuando siento sus manos separar mis muslos, cogiéndolos con fuerza pero suavemente, y pronto su boca entra en contacto con mi pubis.

"Ah! Eso- ah!" Jinpachi no va despacio como otras veces pero tampoco es violento. Me besa allí abajo pero también separa los pliegues que cubren mi entrada con su lengua, para luego meterla más al fondo, moviéndola allí dentro. La sensación es electrizante y todo mi cuerpo convulsiona de placer nuevamente. Él no se detiene en ningún momento y siento que me ahogo…..mis gemidos plagan la habitación.

Mis ojos se posan sobre su erección, la cual se balancea frente a mi cara y, sin pensarlo mucho la tomo entre mis manos y me la meto a la boca. Jinpachi dice algo, creo que mi nombre pero no abro los ojos ni detengo mis acciones. Luego de humedecer la punta, paso a besar sus abdominales, uno a uno, para luego lamer su polla en todo su largo, despacio, pasando mi lengua por toda su extensión, sintiendo las venas hinchadas que hay allí. Hago lo mismo con sus testículos….bastante grandes como todo él….antes de volver a cubrir su verga con mi boca.

El placer que me produce él con su boca en mi coño, lo transmito en el trato que le doy a su polla. Es grande y gruesa, así que me cuesta metérmela toda pero, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, lo consigo, y ésta golpea el fondo de mi garganta. Le dejo allí uno segundos, succionando fuerte y rozándola con mi lengua, antes de dejarla ir…..deleitándome con los gruñidos que saco de la boca de Jinpachi. Gimo alto cuando siento a Jinpachi marcar ahora mis muslos, besándome fuerte allí…succionando fuerte también…..generalmente no hace esto…no le gustó que ese hombre me tocara, creo que por eso está marcándome ahora…..me encanta que lo haga….

Jinpachi me deja ir pero no por mucho tiempo. Se sienta en la cama nuevamente y me coloca sobre él justo como estábamos antes, sólo que esta vez la punta de su polla está sobre la entrada de mi coño…..

"Yuri…..dime donde quieres que lo haga….." oh! Está preguntando sobre si es seguro hacerlo por allí…No lo sé….mi cabeza está hecha un entrevero…. No recuerdo bien qué día es hoy…..su falo se frota contra mí, como exigiendo una respuesta pronto y yo no puedo pensar a causa de las sensaciones placenteras que este roce me produce. Le digo que allí está bien y él no demora en introducir su falo en mi vagina….

"Anh!..." exhalo fuerte el aire una vez que toda su verga está alojada en mi interior. Aunque ha entrado despacio, a mis músculos internos todavía les cuesta acostumbrarse a su tamaño y hacen que me estremezca cada vez. Jinpachi me coge de las caderas y establece un ritmo lento y pausado que hace que mi interior se comprima más a su alrededor….haciéndome sentir cada movimiento suyo intensamente…

"Jinpachi…."

"Vamos a pelear, Yuri, todas las parejas lo hacen…..pero prefiero que hables conmigo a que te guardes las cosas…..Si después de las peleas todavía queremos estar juntos, entonces eso quiere decir que estamos bien, entiendes?...Y no hay manera que pueda aburrirme de ti…de tenerte así como ahora…." Sus ojos me miran intensamente pero no puedo concentrarme en eso mucho tiempo pues sus estocadas se tornan más rápidas y fuertes de golpe. Se siente increíble!

Me cojo de sus hombros con mis manos, gimiendo en su oído cada vez que la punta de su falo golpea el fondo, creando una fricción fabulosa en mi interior y tocando algo dentro de mí que me hace ver estrellas. Minutos más tarde, llego al orgasmo nuevamente y al poco tiempo él también, llenando mi interior con su semilla, la cual no sale de mí pues él no abandona mi cuerpo una vez que se ha terminado.

Intento calmar mi respiración, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, abrazándole aún del cuello, y con mis piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura. Puedo sentir el corazón de Jinpachi latir con fuerza cerca de mi pecho…su falo, todavía grande en mi interior, salta un poco cuando me acomodo mejor en su regazo….estoy tan cansada…..no pensé que la noche terminaría así…pero me alegro que sí pues hubiese sido un error muy grande despertar en la cama de otro hombre…..él es el único para mí….sabrá eso?

Jinpachi me coloca despacio de espaldas sobre el colchón y siento su polla abandonar mi interior…..algo de su semen se chorrear por mis muslos…..él nos cubre a ambos con las sábanas y se acerca a mí para darme un beso en la boca, un beso corto y gentil.

"Hay algo más que quieras conversar conmigo, preciosa?" dice mientras peina mis cabellos. Me echo de lado para poder recostar mi cabeza en su amplio pecho….los latidos de su corazón se han calmado pero todavía son fuertes…..sus brazos me rodean protectoramente…..no soy una mujer débil pero definitivamente es agradable tener conmigo al alguien como él, que esté dispuesto a pelear a mi lado o por mí también….me hace sentir segura…no pensé que me sentiría así alguna vez…..

"…no quiero hablar más…quiero dormir…y despertarme al medio día…..ah! sólo una cosa más…..si un día pasa por tu absurda cabeza la idea de orinarme encima para conseguir placer, te saco la idea a golpes!...eso es asqueroso!" Jinpachi no parece ser como esos tipos perversos del bar, pero los hombres que he conocido hasta ahora, salvo los que están en este barco, tienen ideas estúpidas sobre como deben tratar a las mujeres….como aquel sujeto…sé que no todos son como él, pero igual a veces me espanta las cosas que pasan por sus cabezas…..aunque deben haber mujeres que disfrutan de esas cosas sino no lo pedirían, verdad?….le preguntaré a Gertrude la próxima vez que le vea.

"Si necesitas saberlo, te digo ahora que yo no gusto de eso….En verdad te impactó lo que escuchaste en el bar, uh? No sigas pensando más en aquello…si todavía tienes dudas, te diré lo que quieras saber mañana….ahora descansa, Yuri….." él besa la parte superior de mi cabeza y cierro los ojos al fin…sí, no quiero pensar más en eso…..aunque si le voy a preguntar más una vez que salga el sol…..en especial si alguien del barco hace esas cosas…para no volver a acercarme a esa persona jamás…

**Kei's POV**

"Yuri-san…se encuentra bien?...quiere que llame al capitán?" no es la primera vez que encuentro a la mujer del capitán vomitando en las aguas del mar, por la proa. Lo hace más seguido últimamente, ahora que estamos viajando mucho, deteniéndonos poco tiempo en alguna isla. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva así, pero comencé a notarlo hace un mes atrás. Al inicio pensé que sólo se trataba de una comida que le cayó mal y obedecí cuando me pidió que no se lo cuente al capitán por una tontería como esa. Ha pasado el tiempo y sigue mal. El capitán ya sabe pero recién hace unas semanas se ha puesto peor y ella ha querido mantenerlo en secreto…..que ha empeorado.

"No…..ya me siento mejor…..no le digas nada…..Ya está suficientemente preocupado. Cree que me voy a morir o algo así. No quiero que piense más esas tonterías….estoy bien…." Lo quiera o no, el capitán está muy preocupado por ella, en especial porque no quiere que la vea un sanador. Ha estado tomando unos brebajes que le recomendó el capitán, para el dolor y las naúseas, pero nada más. Si bien puede ocultarle lo que le pasa cuando él no está presente, de noche, cuando están a solas en su habitación, no. Varias noches he visto al capitán al lado de ella, sosteniendo su cabello mientras vomita lo que ha comido en el día, por la proa.

"Si tú lo dices….." Le alcanzo una botella con agua limpia para que se lave la boca y ella la toma. Está muy pálida y se le ve cansada casi todo el tiempo. Hay días en los que está bien, o mejor, y es como si todo fuera normal nuevamente pero luego su dolencia regresa. No ha querido contarle tampoco lo que pasa con ella a la amiga del capitán, la vieja Gertrude, para no preocuparle, pero además, en esos días que nos detuvimos en la isla donde vive la anciana, ella estaba mejor, y no se sintió indispuesta todo el tiempo que duró la visita. Ahora la situación es distinta…..está visiblemente enferma y no hay manera que pueda ocultarlo.

Yuri-san se marcha a descansar a su habitación y Verónica va detrás de ella. No sé que pasó….hace un mes sólo tenía naúseas y vomitaba ocasionalmente, ahora sufre hasta mareos y vomita más seguido, en especial cuando navegamos o a la hora de la cena. Está comiendo poco y lo poco que come lo bota. El capitán ha salido a cerrar un trato en el pueblo, dejando a Yuri-san en el barco bajo nuestro cuidado. Él quería quedarse con ella pero Yuri-san le obligó a marcharse…dice que no tiene nada y que es algo pasajero seguramente…..yo no estoy seguro.

El capitán está más feliz desde que la jovencita vive con nosotros. Quién no lo estaría! Es muy divertida y una buena guerrera. Al inicio pensé que tendría una oportunidad con ella, cuando anunció que era mujer, pero nunca hubiera podido ser….ella siempre tuvo ojos sólo para el capitán y él estaba detrás de ella todo el tiempo…..No por eso su bienestar me preocupa menos ahora. Es la mujer del capitán y debemos asegurarnos que esté cómoda. Ella pelea bravamente a nuestro lado, cuando algún barco enemigo nos ataca en alta mar, usando su viento para sacarnos de algún aprieto, salvando nuestros pellejos. No podemos dejarle a su suerte ahora.

Si en verdad está enferma de gravedad y no recibe ayuda adecuada, morirá y el capitán sufriría mucho…me atrevo a pensar que está enamorado de la chica pues nunca le he visto comportarse de la manera que lo hace con ella, respecto a ninguna otra mujer antes. Si estuviera con ella sólo por el sexo, hace tiempo que hubiera dado la relación por terminado pues ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que comenzaran a vivir como pareja…..luego de aquella noche del festival en Okinawa cuando, al volver, les escuché…de casualidad….cuando tenían sexo ….

"Ya dormí mucho! Es hora de ponernos a trabajar! Estamos muy atrasados! Kei! Vamos a mover estas cajas! Llama a los otros!" Yuri-san, luego de descansar por algo más de una hora en su cuarto, sale llena de energía a dirigirnos en nuestras labores. Todos obedecemos entusiasmados pues nos gusta verle de tan buen humor y en mejores condiciones. Pronto, traigo al resto de la gente y nos ponemos a trabajar.

Caja tras caja, vamos llenando el depósito. A este ritmo, la cubierta estará despejada para cuando llegue el capitán y todavía tendremos tiempo para descansar antes del almuerzo. Yuri-san no parece tener problemas con lo que hace y eso nos pone más contentos. Tal vez ella está en lo cierto y sólo es alguna clase de mal de estómago que está durando más de la cuenta. Con reposo y buena alimentación se pondrá bien seguramente. Por eso no desea preocupar al capitán cada vez que se pone algo mal.

Terminamos de meter las cajas y busco a Yuri-san con la vista, una vez que los hombres se están dispersando. Ella luce nuevamente pálida y una capa de sudor cubre su frente….parece que siente dolor….

"Kei…..alcánzame un vaso con agua, quieres?" Ella se sienta en una caja de madera que hay cerca y yo voy corriendo a la cocina para traer lo que me ha pedido. Cuando regreso ella se ve un poco más recompuesta. Tal vez sólo ha sido un mareo. Le alcanzo el vaso con agua y le pido que regrese a su habitación a descansar. Ella termina de beber el agua y mueve ligeramente la cabeza para decir que sí, y se pone de pie. Camina con dirección a su alcoba, al otro de la cubierta, cuando a mitad de camino, colapsa y cae al suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

"Yuri-san!" grito y los demás hombres corren en dirección de ella también. Le damos la vuelta y nos alejamos un poco para dejarle respirar mejor pero no despierta. Llamo su nombre y le muevo un poco, pero nada. Kaito dice que está viva pues todavía respira pero nadie entiende por qué no despierta. Le pido a algunos de mis compañeros que vaya por el capitán y que le informen lo que ha ocurrido.

Una vez que se han puesto en marcha, levanto a Yuri-san en brazos y le llevo cargando a su alcoba. No al cuarto del capitán pues tenemos prohibido ingresar allí…..jamás…..así que voy al antiguo cuarto donde dormía Yuri-san, el que antes le pertenecía a Kakei-san. Le coloco sobre la cama y le cubro con una sábana delgada. A pesar de todo, ella se ve preciosa como siempre y no puedo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la vista…..el capitán es un hombre muy afortunado…..esta bella muchachita le ha escogido a él por sobre los demás…..y por lo que he visto, ella corresponde sus sentimientos también…muy afortunado….

"Resista un poco más, Yuri-san…."

**Jinpachi's POV**

Lo sabía! Sabía que algo estaba definitivamente mal con Yuri pero como un idiota me dejé convencer por ella y no hice nada más que ignorar el problema. Me decía que ya antes había estado enferma y que siempre se curó por sí misma, sin la ayuda de sanadores o brebajes, y no le insistí más pues ella no quería saber nada con eso…además, dejaba que yo le cuidara cuando se sentía muy mal…..no quería que me perdiera esa confianza pero ahora es distinto. Es momento de tomar otras medidas.

Yuri yace sobre mi cama, desde el momento que llegué al barco y le puse allí, inconsciente. Cuando vinieron a avisarme lo que había ocurrido con ella, mi corazón se detuvo. Nunca he estado tan asustado en mi vida…no desde hace mucho tiempo…..pensé que le había perdido para siempre. Le he revisado y todo parece estar en orden. Salvo la palidez de su rostro y el moretón en su cabeza a causa del golpe, no tiene nada más. No ha estado comiendo mucho, y lo poco que ha comido lo ha vomitado, así que no sé por qué me sorprende que se haya desmayado…..el cansancio y la debilidad le han llevado a esto.

"Qué…..dónde estoy?" su voz, siempre enérgica y jovial, se oye ahora apagada y exhausta, y eso me oprime el pecho. Me duele verle así. Lo quiera o no, vamos a llegar hasta el fondo del asunto y descubrir lo que tiene para poder curarle…..no puedo perderle de esta manera….Tomo su mano, le digo que está en nuestro cuarto y le explico luego como es que llegó allí.

"Me caí?...no recuerdo…." Toco el bultito en su cabeza y ella se queja de dolor.

"Esto es prueba de tu caída….me has dado un tremendo susto, Yuri…vine lo más rápido que pude y te encontré así….inconsciente…." Ella me mira triste e intenta incorporarse pero yo no se lo permito.

"Nada de eso. Te vas a quedar así hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Vas a ver a Gertrude y vas a dejar que te revise. Si ella no sabe lo que te ocurre, buscaremos al alguien que sí lo sepa." Yuri quiere protestar pero no escucho nada. No voy a dejar que muera delante de mis ojos sólo porque ella insiste que está bien.

"Gertrude es muy anciana…..si le dices que estoy muy enferma, se puede poner mal…..se puso muy mal cuando murió su mascota, ese gato que siempre me ignoraba cuando íbamos a verle…." Gertrude es anciana pero no tanto como ella piensa, además es muy fuerte. Sí, se puso triste por lo de su gato pero se va a poner más triste si no le digo que Yuri está enferma y algo malo le sucede. Le explico esto a Yuri y ella accede, sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, cuando el barco se mueve especialmente fuerte, Yuri se tapa la boca y sale corriendo del cuarto.

Voy corriendo detrás de ella y, como otras veces, le ayudo a vomitar por la proa, cogiendo su cabello. No sale nada más que ácido, pero igual el esfuerzo de dar arcadas le deja agotada y tengo que llevarle cargando de regreso a nuestra habitación. Una vez que está echada en la cama, coge mi camisa para no dejarme ir.

"Jinpachi….qué me sucede?" es la primera vez que le veo verdaderamente asustada por su enfermedad y mi pecho se comprime. Ella es valiente…verle así es-…Le cojo entre mis brazos y le aseguro que sea lo que fuere, voy a permanecer a su lado y voy a encontrar la manera de ayudarle.

Estando recostada sobre mi pecho mientras sobo su espalda, las naúseas y el malestar pasan, así que me quedo cogiéndole así. Pronto se queda dormida, agotada por todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho y las noches sin dormir….está exhausta. Le sostengo entre mis brazos con mi mejilla apoyada en su cabeza, sobre sus finos cabellos rojos…..

"Todo va a estar bien….te lo prometo…."

* * *

"Desde cuándo estás sintiéndote mal?" pregunta Gertrude, mientras examina a Yuri, tomando su pulso y tocando partes de su cuerpo. Yuri está recostada sobre un futón, rodeada de almohadas para su comodidad, pero igual parece incómoda…..se ve cansada….asustada…..quiero acercarme a ella y cogerle entre mis brazos, pero primero Gertrude debe descubrir qué es lo que tiene. El rostro jovial de la anciana se ve ahora serio.

"Desde hace mes y medio…." Responde Yuri y eso me sorprende, pues hace tan sólo unas semanas que comencé a notar su malestar….claro que antes de eso ya ella no era la de siempre….no tenía ganas de hacer el amor pues se sentía cansada pero creí que era por el trabajo….hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente. Volteo a mirarle y ella responde agachando un poco la vista.

"No te dije nada para no preocuparte….pensé que era sólo un mal de estómago…..al principio sólo eran mareos y nauseas...tampoco eran muy frecuentes…..después vinieron los vómitos y cuando estos se volvieron más seguidos, te diste cuenta….perdón…." le digo que no tiene nada de qué disculparse y dejo que Gertrude continúe con sus preguntas. Las disculpas también van dirigidas a la anciana pues Yuri también le ocultó su malestar la última vez que vinimos de visita. Gertrude sólo le sonríe para hacerle ver que está bien.

"Esos son todos tus síntomas? O hay lago más…?" Yuri se abre la blusa para que Gertrude pueda tocarle allí, y hace una mueca cuando la anciana presiona sus pechos…..como si le dolieran….o tal vez no….Me parece o….sus pechos están más grandes que antes? No es mucho pero si parecen más….redondos…..o podría equivocarme…hace algún tiempo que no tenemos sexo a causa de su malestar y no le he visto sin ropa…podría estarlo imaginando….

"Tengo sueño y estoy cansada todo el tiempo…."

"Bueno, eso es normal, linda. Por lo que me cuentas no has estado durmiendo bien y el vomitar tan seguido es agotador, sumado al trabajo físico y lo poco que logras mantener en el estómago al día…no es raro que te hayas desmayado…." Eso pensé yo, pero igual no es una respuesta a la pregunta principal: qué sucede con ella?

"Hay algo más…..pero no creo que esté relacionado…." Gertrude le insiste que se lo diga nomás, y que ella decidirá si está relacionado o no.

"Hace semanas que no….sangro…..pero dijiste que eso puede ser normal, cierto? Que se retrase un poco…..tampoco es que me incomode que no sangre….es hasta un alivio…." Gertrude termina de cerrar su blusa y deja de examinar su cuerpo….Yo me quedo pasmado…entonces- Acaso no sabe que-…

"Por qué no dijiste nada?..." es lo primero que sale de mi boca. No es una acusación ni tampoco lo más inteligente que se me puede haber ocurrido, pero es a causa de la….sorpresa….Todo tiene sentido ahora….

"Es cosa de mujeres! Tsk! Ya te cuento bastante pero no pienso compartir contigo estas cosas! No es que deba contarte todo tampoco….metiche…." Ella se sonroja levemente y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veo algo de color en sus mejillas….mi mente no sabe todavía como reaccionar ante estas noticias…..sobre todo porque Yuri no está reaccionando para nada ya que todavía no entiende que-

"Varias semanas es más que un simple retraso, niña…ven siéntate así, para que no se te acalambren las piernas…..Tal vez no me entendiste bien la primera vez, pero ya no es el momento para repasar aquello…No estás enferma, lo que te pasa es perfectamente natural…el malestar que sientes le ocurre a muchas mujeres los primeros meses de su embarazo…..están esperando un bebé, Yuri…." Ella mira a la anciana como si le estuviera saliendo otra cabeza del cuello…..está tan sorprendida como yo…no, aún más….no lo puede creer….no entiende lo que le están diciendo…..

"Embarazada?...Eso no es posible…yo conté bien, estoy segura que conté bien!...creo que sí….en qué momento-¿"

"Eso ya no interesa niña. Vas a ser mamá! Deberías estar contenta!" Gertrude le abraza para felicitarle, pero Yuri no corresponde el abrazo. Está como en trance, en shock. No voy a dejar que se sumerja en sus propios pensamientos y saque conclusiones que no son. Todo en su lenguaje corporal indica que quiere escapar…negarlo todo….yo no le voy a dejar hacerlo.

"Yuri, mírame. Háblame. Dime lo que estás pensando, lo que sientes. No te guardes nada." Yuri me observa y pareciera que va a llorar pero no derrama lágrimas…..se muerde los labios y hunde las uñas en sus palmas….pero no aparta mi mano sobre su hombro….No sé si está comenzando a comprender lo que acaba de decir la anciana…..

"Casi no puedo mantenerme en pie, paro enferma todo el tiempo y en consecuencia no puedo ayudar con el barco….soy una inútil ahora….ni siquiera tengo ganas de tener sexo por lo enferma que me siento….La vida que tenía ha terminado! Qué voy a hacer ahora?….ya no soy de utilidad en el barco así que deberé marcharme…..aunque yo no lo hice a propósito….ponerme así…" ella agacha la cabeza y se me encoge el corazón…..parece como si el mundo se le estuviera cayendo encima….

"Ey, no digas esas cosas….yo no deseo que te marches! Quién dice que no estoy contento con la noticia?" me ha caído de sorpresa, no estaba preparado, y Yuri no lo está tomando bien….no sé si estoy contento, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no quiero que ella se vuelva autodestructiva como la otra vez…..todavía no sé como me siento sobre su embarazo pues estoy preocupado por ella.

"Porque es algo malo. Tú no querías que quedara embarazada…tampoco Gertrude….por eso aprendí eso de contar los días…..suponía que-"

"Yuri, espera, nosotros nunca dijimos eso. Tú viniste a mí preguntando la manera de no quedar embarazada cuando te expliqué cómo era que se podían tener hijos a consecuencia del sexo….Supuse que era porque no te sentías lista para tener hijos…..o es que alguien te convenció que no los tuvieras?" Gertrude voltea a verme y me ofende que piense que yo sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, aunque hay algo cierto en eso que debo aclarar. Yuri dice que nunca se le había ocurrido quedar embarazada y que tampoco imaginó que sería así….era una cosa de mujeres que no le importaba. Ha cambiado mucho pero todavía parte de su mente sigue pensando como Kamanosuke.

"Yuri, escúchame bien. Es verdad que no estaba listo para formar una familia y que no estaba en mis planes a corto plazo, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté contento con la noticia. Recién estábamos comenzando como pareja y tú te estabas acostumbrando a todos esos cambios, por eso fue que sugerí que tuviéramos cuidado…..Si bien me ha caído de sorpresa, quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar sola ni mucho menos abandonarte. Sí, no vas a poder ayudar con el barco pero eso está bien. Tampoco me molesta cuidar de ti durante tu embarazo. Vas a tener a mi hijo! Cómo crees que voy a abandonar a la madre de mi hijo?" Yuri me mira en silencio, meditando mis palabras en su cabeza seguramente…..dudosa….incrédula…Temo que todavía no comprenda lo que está pasando aquí….Por supuesto que no menciono que tampoco a mí se me había cruzado por la cabeza tener hijos con ella ni con nadie…..no es lo mejor para decir en estos momentos.

"…de veras te parece bien?..." se ve confundida pero al menos ya no parece querer escapar…..Tenía miedo que hiciera lo mismo que la otra vez y tratara de hacerse daño. Aunque por dentro todavía sigo impactado, tengo una cosa clara: no le voy a dejar sola, ahora más que nunca.

"Me parece fantástico! Lo que quiero saber más bien es como te sientes tú con todo esto…..Por mi parte voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte. No te faltará nada y prometo cuidar muy bien de ti…..todo está bien, Yuri…." Toco su mejilla y ella sonríe un poco pero su mirada continúa siendo lejana….

"Cómo me siento?...no sé…..salvo por el malestar y el cansancio, todo sigue igual…si dejara de vomitar me sentiría mejor…." No era la respuesta que esperaba pero Gertrude me indica con gestos que no insista más con eso. Yuri tiene razón en algo….salvo su malestar, se ve igual de siempre. Su figura no ha cambiado en nada…

"No te preocupes, mi reina. Yo tengo cosas aquí que te quitarán parte de ese malestar. Aunque también sería bueno que pases más tiempo en tierra que en mar, para evitar los mareos….Toma, huele esto, te hará sentir mejor mientras voy por algo que estoy segura querrás comer y otras cosas más que puedas necesitar!" Gertrude se marcha pero la mirada que me lanza antes de marcharse lo dice todo: quiere hablar conmigo a solas, después.

Me siento detrás de Yuri y le rodeo con mis brazos, pegando su espalda a mi cuerpo, y le doy un beso tierno en la mejilla. Ella se deja abrazar, saliendo un poco de ese trance en el que estaba y sonríe ampliamente.

"Y eso?...Si quieres sexo ni lo pienses…..no creo que quieras verme luego si te vomito encima a mitad de todo…..esta cosa huele bien y me hace sentir menos mareada pero no sé si funcione por mucho tiempo…." Comenta Yuri, entretenida, sosteniendo lo que le ha alcanzado Gertrude muy pegado a su pequeña nariz.

"Quién dijo que sólo te quiero cerca para eso?...me gusta tenerte conmigo siempre, sabes?…." Cuando Gertrude vuelve, trae comida que finalmente Yuri puede mantener dentro de su estómago. Mientras ella come, la anciana me explica los cambios que debo hacer en nuestra rutina para poder ayudar a Yuri a superar esta primera etapa de su embarazo, que es la más dura a causa de lo enferma que se siente. Yuri termina su plato y pide otro, así que le doy el mio….me hace feliz verle más recompuesta en tan poco tiempo. Lo que sea con tal de verle así de bien.

Cuando termina de comer, se siente tan cansada que le llevo cargando hasta el futón y Yuri se queda dormida en el acto. Le cubro con una manta y me alejo de ella, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla. Una vez que nos quedamos solos, Gertrude me jala a un costado.

"Ella todavía no siente que lo que le hemos dicho sea verdad….está en negación….no te puedo asegurar que cuando lo acepte, reaccione bien….Una vez que se sienta mejor con los cuidados adecuados, hará como si nada estuviera sucediendo…ya oíste lo que dijo hace poco…..cuando su cuerpo empiece a cambiar un tanto más…..te sugiero que estés preparado para lo que sea…." Sus palabras me asustan un poco, pues pensé que ya había superado la etapa de los cambios con Yuri. Ya se sentía cómoda con ser mujer y el sexo….la vida en pareja….no sé cómo tomará convertirse en madre…

"Tiene recién 3 meses, calculo…..dentro de unas semanas seguramente comenzará a notar más cambios…..No te voy a regañar por esto, pues no ha sido culpa tuya…..el método no es perfecto y sé bien que es difícil mantener la cabeza fría en momentos de pasión pero…..ella todavía no estaba lista para esto….no va a ser sencillo para ella….ni para ti….." Todavía no siento que era el momento para empezar una familia, ni siquiera lo había imaginado, así que toda la situación me tiene inquieto…..inseguro….preocupado…..pero estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de esas cosas para concentrarme en Yuri y asegurarme que esté bien.

"Yo no voy a dejarle sola. Ni durante su embarazo ni después. Esto me puede haber caído de sorpresa pero no lo lamento. Voy a quedarme al lado de Yuri y darle a ella y a mi hijo la vida confortable que merecen…..yo le amo…." Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta pero es la verdad. Amo a Yuri y voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos para que seamos felices como una familia. Gertrude me da unas palmaditas en el hombro y me pasa de largo.

"Me alegra que pienses de esa manera, Nezu-kun…..sólo espero que ella quiera lo mismo que tú….." sus palabras me perturban pero no quiero pensar más en eso hoy día. Ésta debería ser una noche de absoluta felicidad, cuando te dicen que vas a tener un hijo, pero más que todo estoy nervioso y preocupado….sin embargo, sí hay motivos para estar contentos. Yuri no está gravemente enferma ni mucho menos muriendo; he conseguido hacerle sonreír y gracias a Gertrude ya se siente mejor…el día ha terminado mejor de lo que comenzó…..

* * *

_**Tamat, **__sí parece que fanfiction a veces no coloca el comentario completo por algún motivo XD Creo que tiene que ver con las fallas técnicas que sufren de cuando en cuando como hace unos días que por varias horas no se podía siquiera conectar al site :P_

_**Nanao, Tamat, **__Serika volverá a aparecer y bueno….ya se verá entonces qué ocurre, pro el momento tienen otras cosas de qué preocuparse además….Yuri no se molestó siquiera en saber la identidad de la mujer que le engatusó U_U de hecho, ni siquiera recordaba que ya le había visto antes….ayayay….XD_

_En una nota aparte, el capítulo 6 del manga ya está traducido al inglés por devilscans (lo repito por si no lo he mencionado antes). Pueden saber de eso en mi foro :) y si visitan el otro foro que hay de Brave 10 sobre __**"RP blogs**__" podrán darse cuenta que existen sitios ACTIVOS :D ya los visité y son geniales :) los RPlayers están respondiendo y escribiendo historias entre ellos, con regularidad. Fantástico, pues así se mantiene el fandom vivo, al igual que con los fics :3_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	13. Chapter 13: Problem and solution

_Lo único que puedo expresar de este capítulo es :( y :O_

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

Jinpachi ha salido después que no lograra convencerme de abandonar la cama nuevamente. No es la primera vez que pasa esto, pero sí es la primera vez que le lanzo algo para hacer que se largue. El tono gentil que usa para intentar convencerme y su insistencia, me enervan! Ya he intentado frenarle con gritos y apartándole físicamente pero, como eso no funcionaba, hoy llegué a mi límite y conseguí que se marchara (sin que me saque de la cama como otras veces) arrojándole un jarrón a la cara….que al final se estrelló contra la pared.

Estoy harta! Al principio, luego que nos quedáramos un tiempo con Gertrude, tiempo durante el cual ella me ayudó a ponerme mejor, comencé a sentirme como antes, bien, y mi vida volvió a la normalidad. Sí, en ocasiones me descomponía un poco, pero Jinpachi siempre estaba presto a ayudarme y *engreírme*, tratándome como si yo estuviera hecha de cristal. Esto no me molestó mucho pues, para decir la verdad, era divertido tenerle comportándose así de atento conmigo.

Me compraba la comida que quería, aquella que no me daba nauseas. Ya no tenía que ayudar con el barco y, como me sentía cansada buena parte del día sin hacer nada, podía dormir echada en el suelo de la cubierta del barco, tomando sol, todo el tiempo que quisiera. Aunque ya no teníamos sexo pues me mareaba seguido, Jinpachi buscaba maneras de mantenerme entretenida y no me dejaba sola de noche, incluso cuando los hombres se iban a celebrar. Me escogía a mí por encima de una noche de diversión con ellos, tomando licor, dado que Gertrude había prohibido que yo tome licor. Tampoco fumaba los cigarrillos que tanto le gustan, conmigo cerca, por el mismo motivo. Me hacía sentir especial ser tratada de esa manera y físicamente no me sentía diferente a antes, no de verdad.

Sin embargo, las cosas positivas terminaron allí. De un momento a otro, comencé a sentir un dolor en las caderas que no se me pasaba con nada y al poco tiempo me pareció notar que mis caderas se estaban ensanchando. Jinpachi no hacía nada al respecto, sólo mencionaba complacido que seguía siendo igual de bella o incluso más, con mis caderas más amplias. Cretino! Pero allí no terminó todo. Al dolor de caderas se le sumó un molestoso dolor de espalda que todavía siento. Mis pechos también están más sensibles e hinchados que antes, de una manera que me incomoda mucho. Jinpachi no fue de mucha ayuda entonces, ni tampoco luego, cuando vino lo peor.

Un bulto en mi vientre comenzó a aparecer, un bulto duro. No se nota cuando llevo mis ropas encima pues no es muy grande pero lo siento siempre allí, creciendo y deformando mi antes plano abdomen. _"No hay manera de detenerlo. Va a seguir aumentando de tamaño"_ fue la única respuesta que recibí de Jinpachi cuando le hablé de mi problema. Eso sumando a los malestares diarios que todavía sufría, fueron lo que empezaron estas peleas y no me siento mal por haberlas empezado pues el idiota ése es el responsable de todo y no me ha ofrecido alguna solución. Su gentileza no me ayuda en nada!

Esta cosa….este embarazo…..me está malogrando la vida. No puedo tomar licor que es lo que más me gusta hacer; no puedo pelear que es la única cosa en la que soy buena y me da valía; no puedo ayudar en el barco ni entrenar….sólo soy una carga, una mujer inútil que se la pasa comiendo, vomitando y durmiendo todo el día, y Jinpachi quiere que esté feliz con eso?! Yo no soy así! No vine aquí para convertirme en la mujer embarazada del capitán de un barco pirata al cual solía follar. Estoy tan enfada con él y enferma todo el tiempo que ya no hacemos siquiera eso, tener sexo. Ya ni siquiera tengo las ganas de hacerlo como antes…..hacer justamente lo que me convirtió en esto!

Estoy harta! Yo vine aquí, seguí a Jinpachi no para calentar su cama, ni todo lo demás! Vine a que me entrenara y me convirtiera en mejor guerrera y así poder enfrentarme a Saizou como su igual. No he matado a nadie en mucho tiempo pues Jinpachi no me deja siquiera coger mi arma, ni mucho menos pasear sola ahora que estoy en esta condición. Se ha atrevido a esconder mi kusarigama, el muy imbécil! El bulto que tengo delante me quitará balance pero todavía puedo pelear. Si hay la posibilidad que dañe mi vientre con mi arma, como Jinpachi ha mencionado, que así sea. No me interesa para nada! Esa cosa que está creciendo dentro de mí no es mi problema! Yo no quise estar así!

De golpe me levanto de la cama y dejo la habitación. Yo hago lo que me venga en gana y lo que quiero hacer ahora es enfrentarme a alguien, al menos así sentiré que todavía no he dejado de ser la persona que siempre he sido…..no habré podido evitar convertirme en mujer pero nadie me va a quitar mi condición de guerrera, pase lo que pase. Es lo que soy y lo único que puedo ser. Cojo una daga y unos kunais que tengo escondidos en la cómoda de mi antiguo cuarto y subo a la cubierta. Los hombres están distraídos con sus labores así que aprovecho esto para abandonar el barco.

Pienso desaparecer por unos días. Si Jinpachi se enfada allá él. Soy una ladrona así que no me costará trabajo conseguir dinero y comida por el tiempo que estaré fuera, además estos bosques están plagados de animales deliciosos, podré arreglármelas sola. Necesito sentirme de nuevo como yo, lejos de la agobiante presencia de ese hombre.

"Yuri-san, a dónde va?!" grita Kei cuando me ve correr en dirección opuesta al barco, así que acelero la marcha. Tendré un bulto en el vientre y dolores en el cuerpo pero todavía soy más rápida que ellos, no podrán alcanzarme. Avanzo una distancia moderada hasta que sé bien que me han perdido el rastro, sólo entonces me detengo y continúo caminando.

No voy al pueblo cercano al muelle sino al que está más allá, para no encontrarme con Jinpachi de casualidad, pues él ha ido allí por trabajo, al menos fue lo que me dijo antes de partir….luego de que le lanzara el jarrón. Todavía no puedo creer que hiciera eso, pero no me arrepiento, además ni siquiera le atiné. Dijo que me ayudaría y me haría sentir mejor, pero no está haciendo nada para conseguirlo, sólo trata de hacerme olvidar del asunto con sus tonterías y así no tener que lidiar con el problema…esta cosa me está matando desde dentro y él sólo lo deja pasar!

Llego al pueblo, mucho más chico y pobre que el otro, pero está más lleno de la gente con la que estoy familiarizada…delincuentes….hn! va a ser sencillo conseguir una buena pelea aquí. Ya no siento tanto malestar como al principio pero intento mantenerme alejada de los puestos de comida pues a veces un olor hace que las nauseas vuelvan y no necesito de eso ahora. Camino por las calles de este lugar y pronto me topo con un grupo de hombres….ellos se aproximan a mí y me rodean, perfecto!

"Hola preciosa! Estás en busca de compañía, uh? Mis amigos y yo podemos darte el trato que te mereces…" dice sonriendo uno de los hombres. Mierda! No han venido a robarme sino a coquetear conmigo. Bueno, no interesa, si intentan tocarme entonces me darán una excusa para degollarles y eso será igual de emocionante.

"La verdad no, pero creo que ustedes sí podrían llegar a _entretenerme_ un rato…." Alisto mis kunais debajo de mis ropas, con intención de lanzárselos encima. Siento ese cosquilleo que me produce la emoción de una pelea, es genial! En lo que trato de sacar mis kunais de donde les tengo oculto, el bulto en mi vientre hace que tenga problemas para moverlos así que tiro un poco de mis ropas para conseguirlo. Esta acción hace que mi blusa se remangue un poco, dejando ver la protuberancia que oculta.

"Ag! Está preñada! Yo no le voy a tipas preñadas!" exclama uno de los sujetos y uno a uno se van retirando, comentando lo desafortunados que son por haberse cruzado con un mujer embarazada, insultando mi condición. Me quedo en silencio, completamente inmóvil por buen rato. Esto nunca me había pasado antes! Cómo es posible que esto me esté arruinando la vida de este modo! Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que los hombres se queden lo suficiente para matarles!

"Mierda!" me alejo de allí inmediatamente. Camino por callejones sucios sin rumbo definido hasta que el olor a basura y descomposición hacen que las nauseas vuelvan. Apoyándome en una pared, vomito el desayuno de esta mañana, el cual deja un sabor amargo y desagradable en mi boca. Maldición!

"Señorita, se encuentra bien?" pregunta una mujer mayor. No es anciana como Gertrude pero sí es mayor que yo por bastante. No sé que quiere ni me interesa, así que le digo que se marche. Ella vuelve a insistir y, como todavía me siento mal como para atacarle, sólo intento ahuyentarla con palabras nuevamente. Quiere saber si me puede ayudar en algo.

"Si puedes hacer que este bulto desaparezca entonces sí, puedes ayudarme! Si no sabes como entonces lárgate!" ella baja la mirada y ubica el bulto del que le hablo. No dice nada por unos segundos pero su mirada cambia y se torna más sombría….no se marcha.

"Yo no puedo pero sí conozco a gente que puede ayudarte con eso…." Cómo? Ella debe estar mintiendo pues si hubiera forma de ayudarme, Jinpachi me lo hubiera hecho saber pues él prometió hacerlo. Le pregunto si está hablando en serio y ella responde que sí.

"Hay gente, mujeres principalmente que saben como…..terminar con un embarazo. Una amiga mía tuvo que hacer eso cuando quedó embarazada de un hombre que no era su esposo. Le dieron primero unos brebajes y cuando eso no funcionó, se lo sacaron desde dentro…sangró mucho pero en un par de días se puso bien. Tu vientre todavía es pequeño como el de ella, así que es menos riesgoso hacerlo ahora que después, con tu embarazo más avanzado…..supongo que ya has intentado caerte de las escalera y todo eso….si no ha resultado, esas personas te pueden ayudar….."

Caerme de las escaleras? Le pregunto si eso hizo su amiga y responde que sí. Al parecer algunas mujeres dejan de estar embarazadas cuando reciben o sufren un fuerte golpe, principalmente en el abdomen, pero no es seguro. Jinpachi debe haberme estado prohibiendo que haga esfuerzo físico justamente por eso, para que no me golpee cargando cajas u otras cosas en el barco….el muy cretino. En fin, si eso no funcionó con su amiga, pueda ser que tampoco funcione conmigo, pero ella me asegura que si busco a esas personas solucionaré mi problema en poco tiempo….aunque me va a costar dinero.

La mujer me indica donde ubicarles y se marcha. Perfecto! Ahora sólo queda volver al barco por el dinero. Tengo algo guardado y puedo tomar prestado de Jinpachi, sin que se dé cuenta….se lo repondré después. Gertrude no debe saber de la existencia de estas personas pero Jinpachi no tiene excusa, pues dijo que me ayudaría y hubiera dado con esta información de haber querido ayudarme. Como no es su problema no le importa…La amiga de la mujer lo hizo porque iba a tener un hijo de su amante…..lo hizo por no perder a su esposo…Jinpachi no mi esposo y no tiene problemas con que esté embarazada, aparentemente, pero no hago esto por él, sino por mí…..si no entiende eso, allá él…cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada dijo estar contento con la noticia pero pude ver en su cara que no era así….tenía dudas…..una vez que yo vuelva a la normalidad, se olvidará de todo y se dará cuenta que hice lo mejor por ambos….

Nadie sabe que estoy embarazada, salvo Jinpachi y Gertrude. Decidimos no contarle a nadie del barco sobre mi condición hasta que ya no pudiera ocultarlo más…eso fue lo que le hice prometer a Jinpachi, es por eso que apenas vi crecer mi barriga ya no quería abandonar la habitación….no quería que nadie me viera así y se hiciera oficial….pero el muy idiota no entendió eso…una vez que me deshaga de este problema, todo volverá a ser como antes, estoy segura…..aunque ya no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo…..no tendré más sexo con Jinpachi…..me agrada o bueno, solía agradarme mucho pero ya no quiero pasar por esto otra vez…..ojalá entienda…..estoy enfadada con él pero…..todavía me gustaría vivir en el barco con él…creo…..estoy confundida…..

Primero lo primero! Salgo de ese pueblo y camino de regreso por donde vine. La persona que tengo que buscar está en el pueblo anterior, a donde ha ido Jinpachi, pero no tengo de otra. Además, debo volver al barco por el dinero. Una vez que lo tenga me escabulliré de nuevo y eso será todo. No creo que él haga muchas preguntas pues no se fue contento conmigo esta mañana, así que seguramente no querrá verme la cara…..aunque es lo más conveniente para mí, siento una leve punzada en el pecho…..no me había puesto a pensar en eso…..tal vez ya no desea verme….tal vez está harto de mí como yo de…él….aunque no es que esté harta de él, es esta situación, este embarazo…..todo vuelve a lo mismo! Si termino con esto, ya no habrá motivos para estar peleando a cada rato.

"Yuri! Dónde-por qué escapaste del barco?!" uh?! Escapar?! Jinpachi aparece de repente frente a mí, sorprendiéndome. Me repongo rápido de la sorpresa para responder como se debe. Se ve agotado, acaso ha venido corriendo?

"Tú dijiste que yo no era tu prisionera, así que no me vengas con eso! Yo hago lo que se me da la gana! Además, no eras tú quien quería obligarme a salir del cuarto?! Ya estoy fuera y aún así no estás contento!" Jinpachi inhala lentamente antes de responder…ahora reconozco eso como que está tratando de permanecer calmado….lo ha estado haciendo muy seguido últimamente, desde que comenzáramos a discutir.

"Perdón, no era lo que quería decir. Te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie, sola…..este lugar es peligroso….estaba preocupado por ti, eso es todo…." El tono que usa es calmado, como siempre, pero demuestra claramente lo que está diciendo….estaba preocupado por mí. Aunque eso hace que me calme y no sienta el enojo de hace poco, también me hace sentir…..culpable, lo cual es absurdo pues yo nunca me he sentido culpable por nada y, además, yo no le pedí que se preocupara por mí. Si está preocupado es porque quiere estarlo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo! No voy a permitir que él controle mi vida queriendo hacerme sentir mal!

"Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer así que…ya me voy…." Camino despacio, pasando por su lado sin siquiera verle. No tengo razones para sentirme culpable pero…..no quiero verle a la cara…..

"Entonces te acompaño. Ya casi va a ser hora del almuerzo, podemos comer juntos en el pueblo ya que te diriges para allá." No me pregunta si necesito o quiero que me acompañe, simplemente me informa que lo va a hacer. Imbécil! Ok, antes esto no me incomodaba pues disfrutaba de su compañía, pero ahora es distinto. Sólo está metiéndose en mi camino….y yo puedo cuidarme sola!

"Deja de invitarte solo! Nunca dije que quería tu compañía! Tsk!" mis dientes rechinan de la cólera. No se por qué me molesto tan rápido con él por algo tan simple…..por algo que era casi rutinario para nosotros hace unas semanas. Quiero seguir avanzando pero Jinpachi me coge del brazo y me da la vuelta para que no le hable dándole la espalda. Nunca antes había hecho tal cosa y eso me enfada aún más. De un tirón me libro de su agarre y él no intenta cogerme de nuevo, pero se me queda mirando fijamente…está molesto.

"Qué mierda quieres ahora!" digo casi escupiendo las palabras. Estoy furiosa! No me ayuda y encima se mete en mi camino!

"Estás molesta conmigo, ya me quedó claro. Ahora dime por qué, en lugar de estar haciendo rabietas como una niña malcriada." Rabietas?! Niña malcriada?! Quién se ha creído el cretino este que es para decirme esas cosas?! Saco los kunais que he traído conmigo y, llevada por la cólera, se los lanzo. Él los esquiva, salvo uno el cual coge entre sus dedos. Jinpachi no se ve sorprendido ni molesto con que le haya atacado…..no puedo leer como se siente ahora. Tira el kunai al suelo y avanza un paso hacía mí.

"Ya terminaste? Ahora responde a mi pregunta." Siento una mezcla de enfado y frustración pues sé bien que no soy rival para él, menos ahora. No puedo creer que permitiera que este tipo tan molesto tomara mi cuerpo y me metiera en este lío! Le detesto por eso.

"Estoy harta de esta situación! Dijiste que me ayudarías y no has hecho absolutamente nada hasta ahora! Esta cosa me está matando y a ti no te interesa!" Jinpachi hace una cara de que entiende a lo que me refiero. Es un imbécil! Si cree que pretendiendo que no sabe de lo que hablo se salva, está equivocado!

"He intentado apoyarte en lo que he podido, no comprendo-"

"Ayudarme?! Trayéndome de comer lo que me gusta y dejándome dormir lo que quiera no es forma de ayudarme! Sólo buscas distraerme! Acaso eres idiota o no entiendes?! Esta cosa es la que me tiene enferma todo el tiempo, lo que me causa dolor! Ahora ya se nota y TÚ quieres que salga para que todos me vean así! No sólo no me deja disfrutar de las cosas que me gustan como tomar licor y pelear, tampoco me permite ya salir a donde quiera!. Estoy harta! Quiero mi vida de vuelta!" Jinpachi se me queda mirando sorprendido pero no aparta la vista de mí. Toma aire antes de hablar…..hasta ese simple gesto suyo me molesta.

"Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? Son los cambios propios del embarazo. Tú sabías eso, Gertrude debe haberte hablado de ello…." Hablado? Sí, creo que me explicó sobre eso pero no estaba prestando atención. Me parecía absurdo lo que decía y, luego de comer y dormir bien en su casa, me sentí tan bien que creí que todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Mi cuerpo seguía igual de siempre, así que lo que salía de su boca me parecía absurdo…..decido ignorar lo último que ha dicho pues me hace sonar como una idiota.

"Qué quiero que hagas? No lo sé, pero algo! Yo no quería ESTO! Si no hubieras insistido en tener sexo conmigo nada de esto hubiera pasado! Acepto que era una tonta por no saber estas cosas, pero al menos yo tengo eso para justificar el haberme metido contigo. En cambio TÚ siempre supiste que podía quedar embarazada y aún así me llevaste a tener sexo! Tú tienes la culpa y te niegas a ayudarme! Dices que estás contento con esto así que seguramente me embarazaste a propósito pues querías-"

"Yo no quería nada de esto!" …Jinpachi levanta la voz, interrumpiéndome, y aunque no grita, igual sus palabras me dejan callada….entonces era verdad…..él nunca estuvo contento con esto como había dicho….no entiendo por qué mintió…debería estar contenta pues esto quiere decir que no se opondrá a mis planes cuando se los cuente…..pero no me siento contenta…..Quiero revelarle lo que planeo pero, inexplicablemente, se me forma un nudo en la garganta que no me deja hablar.

"Nunca estuvo en mis planes que quedaras embarazada, ni tú ni cualquier otra. No estaba preparado para ser padre y me gustaba mi vida tal cual era…una vida libre, despreocupada e intensa…no quería cambiarla…pero eso ya no interesa ahora, quedó en el pasado. Yo no te obligué a nada, pero si lo crees así, entonces no tenemos más de que hablar. Quieres seguir molesta conmigo? Bien…..igual no pienso abandonarte a tu suerte así como estás….Ya que tanto te fastidia verme, te llevaré con Gertrude y pasarás el resto de tu embarazo con ella. Yo les mandaré dinero e iré a visitarles con regularidad…..Es lo mejor por ahora…." eso…..eso no es lo que quiero…aunque supongo que tiene lógica. Yo no tengo intención de meterme en este mismo problema nuevamente así que no pensaba tener más sexo con él….si no hago eso, entonces ya no seremos pareja…..para qué me querría a su lado entonces? Por eso me bota….

"Hay otra alternativa….." menciono casi automáticamente cuando él termina de hablar….me sorprende que a pesar de lo enfadada que estoy con él todavía quiera permanecer a su lado….El problema es el embarazo, no Jinpachi…..en el fondo sé que a su manera trataba de ayudarme a sentirme bien y lo consiguió en un inicio…..prometió no dejarme sola y no lo hizo, salvo ahora que quiere abandonarme con la anciana debido a lo que le dije hace poco…se estará aburriendo de mí?

"….he encontrado la manera de terminar con mi embarazo. Hay gente que puede hacerlo y sé cómo encontrarles, sólo necesito volver por el dinero…justo estaba regresando por eso….." la cara de Jinpachi cambia de seriedad a…no sé qué…..nunca me ha visto así…..no sé que significa….

"No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, Yuri…." Su voz grave y plana me saca de mis casillas. No sé de lo que hablo?! Ok, no entiendo cómo van a conseguir terminar con el embarazo pero eso no es lo importante aquí! La cuestión es que lo hagan!

"Claro que sí! Te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes a ver a esas personas! Pero si no quieres, no importa! Yo puedo ir sola, sólo necesito dinero…..no sé si me alcance lo que tengo así que voy a tomar algo del tuyo….te lo pago luego…." Jinpachi avanza rápidamente hacia mí y no tengo tiempo para reaccionar y sacar la daga que tengo escondida. No sé por qué ésa es mi primera reacción, querer atacarle, pero es que todo en él me indica que quiere venírseme encima y debo protegerme. Jinpachi me coge fuerte de ambos brazos, inmovilizándome, pero sin hacerme verdadero daño.

"Estás dispuesta acaso a matar a ese bebé que llevas dentro para volver…a tu vida de antes, dices? Le matarías sólo para poder emborracharte y asesinar pendejos como antes? Eso es lo único que te importa acaso?!" está molesto y casi grita la última parte en mi cara. Sus manos aprietan más fuerte mis brazos y junto fuerte los dientes para no quejarme pues me duele un poco.

"Por supuesto! Robar, matar, tomar, luchar, ésa es mi vida! Esa soy yo! Ya perdí el derecho de ser hombre pero nadie me va a quitar eso! Además, yo no estoy matando nada! Este bulto no tiene nada de vivo! Es sólo un inconveniente!" Jinpachi me mira fijamente a los ojos y aunque me da escalofríos su mirada, no aparto la vista. Quiero que sepa que hablo en serio. Él voltea la cara al fin y, tirando de mi brazo, me obliga a caminar a su lado. Intento hacer que me suelte, arañando su mano pero no lo consigo.

"Ey! Qué mierda haces! Déjame ir!"

"Vamos de regreso al barco…." No voltea a verme pero tampoco afloja su agarre. Continúo tratando de hacer que me suelte pero es imposible. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando le pateo. A causa de esta panza, mi patada no tiene el alcance ni la fuerza de antes. Gruño, grito y le insulto, pero él no se detiene. Finalmente, muerdo su mano y por fin Jinpachi deja de avanzar.

"Deja de hacer eso!" me amonesta como quien haría con un niño pequeño. Esto me enfada más, así que le muerdo más fuerte, hasta sacar algo de sangre. Él me coge de la cabeza y, haciendo un poco de presión en mi nuca, consigue que le suelte. Aparto su mano pero él no me deja ir como otras veces.

"Idiota! Si no quieres ayudarme entonces al menos no te metas en mi camino! Si no me dejar ir con esos sujetos, yo misma me voy a quitar este bulto con mi propias manos, entiendes?! Aunque tenga que abrirme el abdomen con un cuchillo, lo voy a hacer!" todavía no estoy muy segura si mi amenaza va en serio o no (no quiero morir bajo mi propia mano con mis entrañas para fuera), pero consigo que Jinpachi me libere. Lo hace tan rápido y al instante como alguien que toca fuego o algo muy caliente, para no quemarse. Me queda mirando en silencio pero las sombras no me dejan ver sus ojos. El ambiente es tenso…más que eso….pareciera que de inmediato se ha creado una barrera entre él y yo.

"….estás segura que eso es lo que deseas?..." no entiendo por qué, pero la manera en que dice esto me hace titubear, siquiera por un segundo…..Respondo diciendo que sí y también moviendo la cabeza. Nunca quise esto, nunca debió haber pasado, así que mi respuesta es obvia. Jinpachi saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende….el humo no llega hasta mí pero sí el olor…..me da algo de nauseas…

"Los sujetos de aquí no son de fiar…dame unos días….te llevaré con gente mejor preparada entonces….ahora volvamos…." ….gané…..pero no siento como si hubiese ganado…Jinpachi se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, esperando que le siga. No creo que me esté engañando sólo para llevarme de regreso al barco pues él no es así….creo…..además, sigue avanzando sin mirar siquiera si voy detrás de él…..podría largarme en cualquier momento…..pareciera como si esto ya no le importara nada…..a pesar de todo el lío que armó antes…

Camino detrás de él, en silencio y a cierta distancia pues el olor de lo que está fumando me incomoda. Cubro mejor mi barriga cuando un viento fuerte sopla, pero no dejo de avanzar pues no quiero quedarme atrás…..pues a Jinpachi no le interesa dejarme atrás ahora…..Llegamos al barco, me acompaña a nuestro cuarto y una vez que entro, se marcha sin decir palabra. Al poco rato, alguien toca la puerta y voy corriendo hasta ella para abrirla, imaginando que se trata de Jinpachi que ha regresado….tan sólo para encontrarme cara a cara con Kei quien ha traído mi comida. Verónica ha venido con él y se mete al cuarto sin que le invite.

"El capitán ha dejado encargado que si necesita algo, Yuri-san, me lo pida a mi. Él ha tenido que salir….no nos dijo a donde ni para qué…." Tenía mis dudas pero parece que Jinpachi va a cumplir con su palabra…..va a buscar a esas personas para mí….dijo unos días así que sólo me queda esperar…..

* * *

Ya han pasado 8 días y todavía nada. Nos hemos trasladado a otra isla en ese tiempo pero eso es todo. En este tiempo no he visto a Jinpachi más que en dos ocasiones, y eso fue porque decidí abandonar el cuarto tarde en la noche para estirar las piernas y tomar aire. No he vuelto a sentir nauseas ni mareos, salvo por un manejable dolor de espalda y cintura, estoy bien…..el bulto ha crecido un poco más, creo, y ya es más sencillo de ver aún con mis ropas puestas, por eso no he abandonado mi habitación en todo este tiempo….con sólo Verónica de compañía.

Sí, Jinpachi no ha venido a verme como solía hacer, ni tampoco se ha aparecido en las mañanas para pedirme que abandone el cuarto…ni siquiera duerme conmigo de noche…..a pesar de que me enfadaba con él, Jinpachi nunca dejaba de hacer esas cosas conmigo….me traía la comida y se quedaba a mi lado tratando de levantarme el ánimo, en cambio ahora Kei es quien me la entrega y se marcha…..Supongo que Jinpachi debe estar buscando a esas personas más capacitadas, como prometió, pero no comprendo porqué se marcha todo el día para eso….y cuando regresa ya ni siquiera me busca….las dos ocasiones que le vi, de madrugada, él estaba fumando y tomando licor en la proa del barco…solo.

No me informa a dónde va ni cuándo regresa, cosa que siempre solía hacer, pues ni siquiera le veo ni él viene a nuestr—su habitación a dormir, no sé en qué anda…..ya estoy olvidando como se oye su voz…..me cuesta dormir y no es sólo por el dolor de espalda…..la cama se siente muy vacía y muy grande sin él a mi lado…..Verónica duerme conmigo a veces pero incluso a ella no le veo parte del día pues se va con Jinpachi….estoy segura que es con él pues ella no sigue a nadie más…..Ya está oscureciendo….Verónica está recostada en el suelo esta vez, así que de nuevo estoy sola en la cama…..creo que dormiré un poco…

….uh? Cuando cierro los ojos, algo me despierta…..es como una presión en el vientre….serán gases? No creo, parecía más un golpe que eso…lo habré imaginado?...pasan unos minutos y como no lo vuelvo a sentir, intento dormir de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato, lo mismo otra vez, algo me golpea desde dentro de mi vientre….precisamente donde está el bulto. Coloco mis manos allí, pasan unos segundos y esta vez siento claramente el golpe.

"Jinp-" sin pensarlo volteo a ver el lado vació de mi cama, esperando encontrar a Jinpachi allí y poder contarle lo que ocurre. Obviamente él no está allí, pero me gustaría que lo estuviera para que pudiera sentir esto. Jinpachi si prestó atención a todo lo que dijo Gertrude, sobre lo que pasaría conmigo, pues quería estar preparado para eso y así ayudarme…yo estaba presente pero me desentendí del asunto, así que no sé qué está ocurriendo conmigo.

Me pongo a pensar duro en lo que se hablaba en ese momento y siento mi cabeza explotar. Por qué no presté atención! Vamos Yuri, recuerda lo-ahí está! La anciana dijo que cuando mi vientre creciera más sentiría unas patadas….me está pateando? Hay algo dentro? Entonces esta cosa está viva?...si estaba viva, por qué no hizo esto antes?!...al poco rato me vuelve a patear….me molesta un poco pero con cada patada puedo notar su fuerza…..supongo que ha sacado eso de su padre…..su padre…..Jinpachi debería estar aquí para sentir cómo patea….ahora tiene más sentido lo que decía la anciana antes…..en verdad hay un bebé creciendo dentro de mí…..nunca lo habría imaginado….parece absurdo….

Me pongo de pie y Verónica para las orejas. Sin que se lo pida, ella viene conmigo cuando dejo la habitación. Quiero saber más sobre esto y sólo Jinpachi puede decirme pues la verdad yo no recuerdo nada más. No está en la cubierta del barco. Algunos hombres comen en grupos pero hay menos gente que antes, así que el resto debe haber salido. Cuando me dispongo a salir del barco para buscar a Jinpachi, escucho su voz aproximarse. Está de regreso!

"Nezu-kun, por qué no nos acompaña un rato más? La estamos pasando muy bien nosotros 3….podemos ir a otro lado si desea~~" dice en su voz chillona una mujer de pechos grandes y cabello largo y marrón, mientras su amiga tiene cogido a Jinpachi del brazo. Su amiga es igual de pechugona, sólo que sus rasgos no son japoneses….ambas parecen algo tomadas, al igual que Jinpachi….no está totalmente embriagado pero sí puedo notar que ha tomado….está sonriéndole a ambas mujeres…siento un calor intenso que nace de mi interior y amenaza con consumirme…..quiero arrancar a esas zorras de su lado! Cómo se atrev—

"He disfrutado mucho de su compañía, señoritas, pero para otra vez será…." …otra vez?...planea verles de nuevo?...Jinpachi les sonríe y les dice con comentarios jocosos y hasta algo picantes que en verdad debe retirarse…..está respondiendo a los coqueteos de ellas!…..finalmente las mujeres se marchan y él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sube al barco fumando su cigarrillo. Yo no salgo de mi escondite, pero Verónica sí. Corre hasta su amo y soba su cabeza contra sus piernas, ronroneando contenta, dándole la bienvenida.

"Oh! Al menos alguien está feliz de verme! Ey! Quieres dar una vuelta? Hay un lugar que tengo que visitar y me gustaría tener compañía…." Jinpachi soba la cabeza de la pantera y ambos se ponen en marcha, a no sé donde…..

Regreso a la habitación casi arrastrando los pies….siento una pesadez en el pecho que me sofoca. Me recuesto de lado sobre la cama y me quedo allí…era lógico que él buscara la compañía de otras mujeres ahora que yo me encuentro así….no, él no se apartó de mi lado hasta que le dije que quería terminar el embarazo y le grité…todas esas cosas…..Sentí tantos celos de verle con ellas que pensé que iba a estallar!…..estaba dispuesta a ir donde ellas y cortarles las manos para que dejen ir a mi- mi qué? Creo que él y yo ya no somos nada…..éramos pareja pero supongo que eso se terminó….yo le dije que ya no quería volver a tener sexo con él…..y si no es con él entonces con nadie más pues no quiero que esto se repita…pronto ya no estaré embarazada y no tendrá más motivos para tenerme aquí tampoco…siento una patada en el vientre….

"….no hay nada que pueda hacer así que….no molestes….." me estoy volviendo loca….le estoy hablando a mi barriga….pero hace días que no hablo con nadie, sólo con Verónica y ella tampoco responde…pasan varios minutos y no siento más patadas…mejor intento dormir un poco…..

* * *

"Yuri, despierta…." Alguien toca mi hombro y me mueve un poco, despacio….demoro en abrir los ojos pues me siento muy cansada pero lo hago de inmediato cuando me doy cuenta de quien se trata….Jinpachi es quien está tratando de despertarme y me ha tocado.

"No me escuchabas desde la puerta, así que tuve que entrar para despertarte…" explica brevemente a la vez que deja ir mi hombro. Me siento mejor sobre la cama y me restriego los ojos para despertar del todo. Desde hace cuánto rato que está acá?

"Ya me puse en contacto con las personas indicadas…..alístate, nos están esperando….yo estaré fuera…..no te demores…." Jinpachi se da la vuelta para retirarse y, aunque en un principio no sé de qué habla, me doy cuenta de la situación una vez que él ha dejado la habitación…..ha hallado a las personas que terminarán con mi embarazo…..pues es lo que le había pedido que hiciera…..es lo que quiero…de pronto, una fuerte patada en mi vientre me hace saltar de sorpresa y algo de dolor.

"qué-¿?!" allí está otra vez, y otra más…..acaso entiende lo que está pasando?...debe ser así y está alterado…..no quiere que le maten….Recuerdo que mi padre decía que intentó de todo, al principio, para matarme mientras estaba en el vientre de mi madre….antes de que le gustara la idea de tener un hijo hombre, como él….decía que por más que lo intentó, yo no morí…..ahora recién comprendo a lo que se refería….Supongo que ha sacado eso de mí….pues es tanto mio como de Jinpachi…este…bebé…..

S-son tonterías…..es absurdo!...ignoro las patadas en mi vientre y me cambio de ropa…ya falta poco para conseguir lo que quiero….Jinpachi está afuera esperando por mí. Es muy temprano en la mañana y casi todos están dormidos. Jinpachi me indica con la cabeza que le siga y eso hago….no voltea a verme en ningún momento.

Caminamos por calles todavía oscuras y vacías, por lo temprano que es. Mi corazón late fuerte y quiero pensar que es por emoción, pero no es así. El bebé no deja de patear con cada metro que avanzamos….no sé que van a hacer conmigo en ese lugar, pero la mujer me dijo que le sacarían de dentro de mí….que habría mucha sangre…está claro ahora (para mí) que el bebé morirá, pero yo me repondré en unos días…..llegamos a una casa apartada y Jinpachi se aproxima a hablar con alguien. Me apoyo en un pared para relajarme un poco….qué me sucede? Yo quiero esto….si tan sólo dejara de moverse tanto…..sí, ya no patea sino se…mueve…..no sé cómo soy capaz de reconocer la diferencia.

Las ventanas de la casa están tapadas con maderos pero puedo ver hacia dentro a través de una rendija, por la cual me asomo cuando escucho un quejido. Una mujer está echada sobre una mesa. Está desnuda y abierta de piernas, con una mordaza en la boca. Su barriga es más grande que la mía. Ataduras de cuero sujetan sus manos y tobillos separados de su cuerpo….están muy ajustados pues no puede moverse mucho. Unos hombres están alrededor suyo, mientras una mujer está casi con la cabeza metida entre sus piernas….qué hace? Me acerco a ver mejor y de pronto veo que se hace para atrás, con algo sangrante sujeto a unas pinzas de metal bastante grandes.

"No ha salido entero…..habrá que sacar el resto por partes…pásame la gancho…" ordena la mujer y pronto caigo en cuenta lo que sucede…..La mujer arroja lo que tiene entre las pinzas al suelo y mete dentro de la joven atada a la mesa, una especia de gancho de metal. Lo que ha dejado caer al suelo es la cabeza del bebé….algo aplastada por la fuerza con que debe haberla cogido usando esas pinzas, pero es su cabeza…..a eso se refería con que no había salido entero…..la mujer mete y saca el gancho del interior de la joven, y de a pocos va retirando el resto….lo que deben ser los brazos, piernas y tronco del bebé son ahora un montón de carne sanguinolenta….la madre grita bajo la mordaza y se mueve inútilmente bajo sus amarres…..hay sangre por todos lados….

Una ola de nausea me ataca de repente. Me llevo la mano a la boca y voy corriendo hasta un árbol. Me cojo de él, casi doblada en dos, mientras vomito todo lo que llevo en el estómago sobre las raíces del árbol. Estoy acostumbrada al olor de la sangre; también he visto como asesinan y yo misma he matado a muchas personas hasta dejarlas irreconocibles, bañándome en su sangre, pero ahora ese olor es tan fuerte que me enferme y, además, nunca he visto una carnicería como ésa. Me gustan las peleas sangrientas pero esto no es nada como eso. No es una pelea cuando el otro ni siquiera sabe que está luchando por su vida. No hay emoción en matar a alguien que no puede defenderse…..alguien que ni siquiera ha nacido aún…y yo voy a sentir todo eso pasando dentro de mí…..vuelvo a vomitar de tan sólo pensarlo….

"Yuri….qué te sucede?" Jinpachi estira su mano para tocarme pero se detiene a medio camino. Debe pensar que es como otras veces, producto del embarazo, y quiere sobar mi espalda para hacerme sentir mejor….pero no lo hace ya que yo le dije que no quería nada con él. Hace días que ya no me siento mal, pero él no lo sabe pues no me ha visto. Me limpio la boca con una tela que él me alcanza y me paro derecho de nuevo.

"Quiero regresar al barco…." La urgencia de mi voz me sorprende un poco. Mi cuerpo tiembla y él se da cuenta pero aún así no hace nada por acercárseme, como hacía antes…para reconfortarme…..me sorprende lo mucho que en verdad deseo que me abrace y me reconforte….

"Si te sientes un poco indispuesta, hay una habitación donde puedes descansar hasta sentirte mejor. Espera aquí mientras yo les aviso sobre el cambio de planes para ver si pueden esperar hasta que tú-"

"No tienen que esperar nada! Cambié de opinión…..yo no voy a entrar a ese lugar…regresemos al barco…por favor….." lo último me sale casi como una súplica y la siento así….no quiero permanecer un segundo más en este sitio y menos sola….Jinpachi no sabe qué hacer pero antes de que pueda decir algo, el hombre con el que había estado hablando antes se acerca a nosotros y le pregunta qué ocurre. Yo retrocedo un poco y cubro mi abdomen con una mano, defensivamente….

"Sucede que nos vamos." Le digo sin quitarle la vista de encima a ese sujeto, por si se le ocurre intentar retenerme a la fuerza y…..llevarme dentro para desgarrarme las entrañas como a esa mujer. Nadie va a hacer eso conmigo! Jinpachi no dice nada así que doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar. Mi cuerpo tiembla pero igual no me detengo. Al poco rato siento la presencia de Jinpachi al lado de mí. Me siento más segura con él cerca pues no he traído armas y ya no tengo el mismo balance de antes para luchar bien…..él me protegerá si alguien intenta atacarme….eso espero…

Caminamos en silencio y pronto estoy de regreso en la seguridad de nuestro cuarto. Me siento en la cama para tranquilizar mi respiración y el latir de mi corazón, dándole la espalda a Jinpachi, quien permanece en la puerta, en silencio. Quiero contarle todo, lo que vi, sobre las patadas en mi vientre, explicarle por qué cambié de parecer, pedirle que me explique más sobre lo que me está pasando conmigo para poder manejarlo mejor, pero por sobre todo, quiero decirle que necesito que se quede a mi lado ahora…..Le escucho suspirar fuerte así que doy la vuelta.

"Descansa, todavía es muy temprano….veré que te alcancen el desayuno más tarde, luego que te recuperes…." Dicho eso, se va…el bebé patea de nuevo como pidiéndome que no le deje ir, pero no tengo fuerzas restantes para hacerlo…..no sé si sea muy tarde ya pero, aunque no lo haga hoy, quiero a evitar que Jinpachi se siga apartando de mí…pues eso es lo que ha estado haciendo, por mi causa….Le necesito conmigo ahora que he decidido seguir embarazada de…..nuestro hijo….prometió ayudarme….espero que al menos sienta que debe cumplir con esa promesa…..

* * *

_**Tamat, Darck Wolf, **__gracias por comentar :D sorpresa, no? Bueno, son cosas que pasan….en especial cuando no se cuenta con un método anticonceptivo eficiente y, también, si Yuri se equivoca contando XD pero quién le puede culpar por eso dada la situación? XD Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, pero no creo que los pueda hacerlos mucho más largos, sorry :P mis deditos no dan más jeje XD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Ya hay otro capítulo traducido en devilscans de Brave 10 S! :D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	14. Chapter 14: Reconciliation 01

_El capítulo anterior fue bastante duro, uh? Bueno, éste lo será un poco menos….más o menos -_-_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Apenas dejé a Yuri en mi habitación….en la cual no duermo hace días…..salí a la cubierta y ordené que leváramos anclas. No podía soportar estar más tiempo en esa isla…cerca de aquel lugar. Luego de buscar por días, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo tan sólo concentrándome en ello como si de una misión se tratara, hallé a esos sujetos, a aquella gente de la que Yuri había tomado conocimiento no sé de quien y a la que me había pedido buscar….bajo amenaza.

No era que no supiera de la existencia de esas personas, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza recurrir a ellas para *resolver* esta situación…si Yuri no hubiese amenazado con hacerse daño entonces nunca hubiese ido a buscarles, sin embargo, tampoco iba a dejar que cualquiera se encargara de Yuri….muchas mujeres mueren cuando se someten a ese procedimiento, no podía dejar que eso sucediera con ella…..Es verdad que no estaba en mis planes tener un hijo, más jamás se me ocurrió deshacerme de él, menos así…tampoco creí que Yuri fuese capaz de sugerir tal cosa…sólo por volver a su _vida de antes_, de la cual yo no formo parte.

"…_Si no me dejas ir con esos sujetos, yo misma me voy a quitar este bulto con mi propias manos, entiendes?! Aunque tenga que abrirme el abdomen con un cuchillo, lo voy a hacer!"_ fue lo que me gritó mientras buscaba zafarse de mí con todas sus fuerzas. Qué podía hacer? Pensaba llevarle de regreso al barco y posiblemente encerrarle en el cuarto hasta que esas ideas absurdas dejaran su cabeza, pero no podía estar siempre a su lado para evitar que se haga daño. Ya sé que es capaz de hacerlo y no quería eso…no tenía alternativa más que ceder…aunque la idea me disgustara y aborreciera.

Buscar gente para que matara a mi hijo no nato…eso era lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero ella sólo lo veía como un bulto inerte del que debía deshacerse. Gertrude tenía razón, Yuri no estaba lista para estar en una relación ni muchos menos para ser madre. Ni mi promesa de permanecer a su lado ni el apoyo que le demostré todo ese tiempo fueron suficiente para ella…Yuri no iba a estar más lista sólo por tenerme allí. Eso lo entiendo ahora que ya es muy tarde. No sé qué le hizo cambiar de parecer a último minuto, pero eso no importa pues igual está claro que Yuri no siente lo mismo por mí….la anciana tenía razón de nuevo, ella disfrutaba del placer que le daba, pero sospecho que hubiese sido igual con cualquier otro….lo que hacíamos era nuevo y emocionante para ella, por el hecho en sí, no por mí.

Eso no me hubiera detenido a seguir detrás de ella bajo otras circunstancias. Soy un hombre y Yuri es preciosa, por supuesto que hubiera seguido teniendo sexo con ella todo el tiempo que me lo permitiera, con Ana igual si hubiese aceptado, pero ahora es distinto. Ella está esperando un bebé y ahora los sentimientos sí importan, si es que vamos a estar juntos, por el bien del bebé y por nosotros mismos. Es evidente que ella me aborrece pues me culpa por haberle metido en este lío, y no deseo que el bebé nazca en un ambiente así. Lo mejor es llevarle donde Gertrude para que se quede con ella hasta que nazca el bebé y tal vez también después de eso…..luego de concluir esta entrega iremos para allá. Es un hecho…El viento marino me relaja mientras observo las olas del océano…..todo se ve tan sereno desde aquí…..

"Mira, salí de la habitación….estoy usando mi abrigo, así que no hay problema…." Menciona Yuri casualmente, parándose a mi lado derecho aunque algo lejos de mí. Y ahora qué querrá? No estoy de ánimos para escuchar más amenazas o reproches de su boca. Hace días que le evito y por eso ya ni siquiera regreso al cuarto a dormir. Cómo podría hacerlo?! Después de lo que dijo y lo que me obligó a hacer….No puedo ni verle a la cara. Durante días le pedí de buenas maneras que abandonara la habitación pues Gertrude había dicho que debía caminar para que evitara los calambres e hiciera algo de ejercicio. Por mi esfuerzo sólo recibí insultos y agresiones. No pienso intentar congeniar con ella nuevamente….ya no tiene sentido ahora.

Ella cree que soy idiota, pero sabía muy bien que lo hacía para que los demás no descubrieran de *casualidad* que estaba embarazada. Pensé que cuando se diera cuenta que su embarazo no cambiaba en nada la manera como los demás le veían, iba a ser más receptiva al respecto y por eso le persuadía a salir, pero ella sólo reaccionó peor cada vez. No se comportó de esa manera cuando se reveló como mujer ante todos….en fin, todo fue de mal en peor a partir de allí. Ya no sirve pensar en eso pues no quiero nada que ver con ella…no más…creo…todavía la crisis no ha terminado, así que el futuro es incierto….Tiro mi cigarrillo al océano pero no volteo a verle.

"Qué quieres?" intento usar un tono neutral, pero en mi voz se nota mi deseo de que se marche. Si quiere ponerme contento o iniciar una conversación haciéndome ver que ahora está feliz de salir de la habitación con un abrigo que le cubre el vientre, está equivocada. Pudo haber hecho eso antes y no quiso, qué diferencia hace esto ahora? Qué pretende?

"Nada…sólo quería hablarte de lo que pasó allá…." Ya me cansé de intentar comprenderle; no me interesa más saber lo que pretende pues yo tengo muy claro lo que sucedió y lo que vendrá. Si va a hacerse daño o al niño que lleva dentro, entonces lo tendrá que hacer lejos de aquí. No quiere la ayuda que puedo darle para que supere el embarazo, y yo no planeo ayudarle de nuevo a….terminarlo.

"Qué? También vas a decir que yo te forcé a ir allí y por eso te pusiste mal? Si vienes a eso entonces mejor no digas nada….no estoy de humor…" Ya de ella me puedo esperar lo que sea…..creo que en verdad fue un error involucrarme con Yuri…y lo lamento mucho pues…..hace tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien…..la pasé tan mal estos últimos días que ni el licor ni la compañía de bellas muchachitas consiguió apaciguar mi interior….No tuve sexo con ellas, pues no sentía que fuese correcto, pero una vez que Yuri se marche supongo que esa sensación pasará…Lo sereno que está el mar ahora no sirve para calmar el remolino de cosas que siento por dentro…..

"Eso no….no es lo que iba a decir…." Es la primera vez que escucho a Yuri sonar tan insegura y apenada. Dónde está la mujer que me atacó días atrás?. Sus ataques en sí no me dolieron mucho pero sí las razones detrás de ellos. No sé por qué desea ahora acercarse a mí si en verdad me resiente por todo esto. Aunque puede ser ya siente ganas nuevamente de volver a ese lugar?...mierda…..En verdad no estoy de humor para escucharle nuevamente pedirme eso, ni tampoco la voluntad de hacerlo…..

"Si has vuelto a cambiar de opinión tendrás que aguantarte las ganas…..no hay tiempo para volver a ese lugar. Tengo trabajo que hacer….Gertrude te llevará si así lo deseas….estoy seguro que conocerá otro lugares como ése…." Sí, ahora recuerdo que la anciana me dijo que estuviera preparado para una mala reacción de su parte cuando Yuri comenzara a darse cuenta de su embarazo, cuando notara que no era algo pasajero. No entiendo cómo es que Yuri no fue capaz de comprender eso desde un principio, pero supongo que la culpa la tienen sus padres. En fin, Gertrude está mejor capacitada para manejarle, así que es preferible que le lleve con ella, por su propio bien y por el del bebé.

"…me estás echando?...pero tú prometiste que no me abandonarías…..que me ayudarías…." No le veo pero puedo imaginar como luce por el tono de su voz…..si no supiera con quien estoy hablando, pensaría que ella está devastada por la noticia. No tiene motivos para estarlo, me resiente por su situación y dijo que no quería la ayuda que le estaba dando, así que en verdad no le hago falta.

"Como te dije antes, les enviaré dinero y les proveeré de cualquier cosa que necesiten. No te faltará nada. Iré a verles cuando estés por dar a luz….después veremos que hacemos…..ahí lo tienes, no te estoy tirando a la calle ni abandonando a tu suerte….no he roto ninguna promesa…" Yuri se aproxima a mí como queriendo tocarme y yo, instintivamente, me alejo pero volteo a verle…..no quiero tener contacto con ella pues creo que si lo tengo voy a cambiar de parecer respecto a mis acciones….incluso ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado, el sólo tenerle así de cerca me hace querer cogerle entre mis brazos….soy caso perdido.

"No entiendes….yo no quiero volver allí, ni ahora ni después…..voy a seguir con el embarazo hasta el final…." Desde que quedara embarazada he notado algunos cambios en ella, además de los obvios como son sus pechos y caderas más grandes…..sus mejillas han tomado un ligero color rosa, sus labios se ven ahora más suaves y húmedos, y su cabello luce más sedoso….ahora lo tiene más largo que cuando llegó al barco y eso le da un aspecto menos agresivo que antes…excepto cuando me está gritando y lanzando cosas. Aunque enfadada también se ve muy hermosa….en especial sus fieros ojos…..

"Mi opinión no te importó antes, cuando a mis espaldas pensabas ir a terminar tu embarazo; por qué de repente te parece importante informarme esto, uh? Te lo repito nuevamente y esta vez dímelo sin rodeos: qué cosa quieres?" Yuri se queda con la boca abierta y luce herida por mis palabras….si fuese otra persona esto no me importaría pero lamentablemente soy yo. No me gusta causarle daño…es mejor terminar la conversación aquí.

"….pensé que te alegraría saberlo….te molestaste mucho cuando te enteraste lo que planeaba hacer ….." Ok, esto es muy extraño…..si no supiera en realidad como Yuri se siente respecto a mí, diría que está tratando de reconciliarse conmigo haciendo y diciendo lo que quiero oír….o lo que ella cree es lo que quiero oír. Suspiro cansado…es algo que hago seguido últimamente…

"Tengo trabajo que hacer…" le doy la espalda y me retiro de allí. Verónica quiere venir conmigo pero le hago señas para que permanezca con Yuri. Necesito estar alejado de ella por el tiempo que dure el viaje….si no quiero cambiar de parecer….

* * *

Han pasado 3 días desde que habláramos y no he visto a Yuri en todo este tiempo. No me ha vuelto a buscar ni yo tampoco he intentado acercármele. Es un día bonito y me gustaría salir a pasear pero no es divertido hacerlo solo…ir al burdel no es una opción tampoco….aunque haya decidido apartarme de ella, eso no quiere decir que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado….sólo estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ambos y para el bebé por nacer….si en verdad cumple con su palabra, ese niño vivirá mejor con padres que no se estén sacando los ojos cada vez que se ven.

"Capitán! Yuri-san no está en su habitación….iba a dejarle el almuerzo pero nadie respondió a la puerta así que eché un vistazo….perdón…." tranquilizo a Kei diciéndole que no hay problema. El vigía me comunica que ella no ha abandonado el barco, así que debe estar por aquí. No he visto a Verónica en toda la mañana así que deben estar juntas.

De todos los ambientes dentro del barco, sólo se me ocurre uno donde ella puede estar: su antigua habitación. Antes de que comenzáramos a distanciarnos y todo este asunto de su embarazo, ella paraba allí seguido. Es como su cuarto de costura y una especie de depósito, donde además duerme ahora Verónica. Camino hasta allí y encuentro la puerta semi-abierta. Justo cuando voy a tocar escucho la voz de Yuri dentro y me detengo…..está riendo un poco…es una risa ligera y algo apagada, pero aún así parece feliz.

"No creo que Jinpachi te deje usarla, Verónica, pero creo que podrías vestir esas medias para dormir…..si te da frío….tiene huecos para tus garras así que no te estorbarán…..creo que te quedan bien…." Me asomo a mirar un poco y veo de qué habla: Verónica viste unas medias largas, rosadas, con diseños de flores. Yuri coge algo más y se lo pene en la cola…Verónica ronronea de contenta…creo que le gusta….aunque para mí se ve ridícula con eso puesto….yo no pienso llevarle conmigo a ninguna parte vestida así.

"…se mueve mucho cuando menciono su nombre y me patea….crees que está molesto conmigo, Verónica?" la pantera se acerca a Yuri y ronronea mientras soba con su peluda cara, el rostro de Yuri y su vientre…ahora que lo ha descubierto un poco puedo ver lo mucho que en verdad ha crecido….pronto no va a poder vestir la ropa que lleva puesta en estos momentos…su ropa habitual….

"Ya cálmate, quieres?...Lo intenté pero tu padre me odia ahora, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer….él no te odia a ti y no va a abandonarte, así que puedes estar tranquilo…..sólo es a mí a quien no quiere ver….pero no es su culpa, sabes?" …..acaso…acaso Yuri le está hablando a-….cómo es eso posible? Hasta hace poco ella se refería al bebé como una cosa, algo inerte que estaba creciendo dentro de ella…..qué le hizo cambiar de parecer? Yuri estira su mano para coger un carrete de hilo, pero Verónica lo empuja con su hocico y éste viene rodando en mi dirección.

"Ey! Qué estás hac-" Yuri, sentada en el suelo como está, me queda mirando fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, muy sorprendida de verme allí. Recojo el carrete de hilo y se lo alcanzo, pero no suelto su mano. Le ayudo a ponerse de pie, mientras Verónica escapa por la puerta hacia el corredor…vistiendo esas rosadas medias de tela que Yuri cosió para ella….

"Jinpachi…." Suelto su mano a pesar que ella no pareciera querer soltar la mía….si hay una posibilidad de que Yuri en verdad quiera tener al bebé como dijo, entonces estoy dispuesto a poner de mi parte para que esto resulte.

"El otro día no te dejé terminar, verdad? Pensabas decirme por qué fue que cambiaste de opinión…podrías decírmelo ahora?" digo trayendo a colación la extraña y tensa conversación que tuvimos hace 3 días. Veo agitación en sus ojos, pero también algo más que no logro descifrar qué es…..Luego de repasar varias veces la conversación en mi cabeza, pude descifrar el motivo de su visita aquel día…Se muerde el labio y busca calmarse un poco antes de comenzar a hablar…..sus manos tiemblan sin que se dé cuenta.

"Cuando me dejaste esperando fuera de esa casa, pude ver lo que pasaba dentro por entre las tablas que cubrían la ventana…..lo que vi fue horrible…..estaban sacando a un bebé del interior de una mujer, a pedazos….la cabeza primero…el resto, totalmente destrozado….había sangre y trozos de carne por todas partes y- eso fue lo que me enfermó…No sé que pensarás de mí, pero yo no mato a niños pequeños…..no les ayudo si están en peligro, pero no les mato tampoco….menos a los bebés….no tiene sentido pues no pelean….además, ese bebé ni siquiera había nacido y- yo no quería sentir cómo le mataban dentro de mí…fue horrible…." El cuerpo de Yuri tiembla un poco al recordar esto y su voz se oye algo temblorosa…no es común que se muestre así de vulnerable, ni siquiera conmigo…..quisiera cogerle en un abrazo….

"….esa misma mañana, cuando entraste a despertarme, el bebé me pateó. Al inicio no sabía qué pasaba, pero recordé algo de lo que habló Gertrude y supe que era el bebé quien estaba pateando. No dejó de hacerlo hasta que llegamos allá….llámame loca, pero creo que no quería que le maten…..sabía lo que iba a sucederle antes que yo…." Ella lleva instintivamente una mano al su abdomen. Gertrude me habló que si ella no lograba una conexión con su hijo ahora, no lo iba a hacer después….esto sería a lo que ella se refería?

"por eso es que le estabas hablando ahora?...perdón, pero te estaba escuchando desde la puerta…" Yuri mueve afirmativamente la cabeza y se sonroja un poco.

"Tal vez piensas que es tonto, pero si se mueve y puede patearme, entonces seguro es capaz de escucharme, verdad?…..sabe que quise matarle, así que busco que entienda que ya no voy a intentar eso de nuevo….Mi padre trató de matarme antes de nacer, cuando todavía no podía defenderme, como te conté…..no comprendí a lo que se refería hasta hace poco…..yo no soy como él…..No quiero que el bebé me odie como yo a él, y busque venganza luego…Yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando….no de verdad….no sabía que alguien iba a morir así…." Quiero que hable más conmigo para poder entenderle del todo, pero estoy tan contento ahora de escucharle decir esto, que no me contengo más y estiro una mano para tocar su vientre….en verdad está más grande ahora….

"Con que ya se mueve, uh?...te molesta mucho? Gertrude dijo que podía incomodarte un poco…." Yuri descubre más de su vientre para permitirme tocarle bien. Apenas poso mis dedos encima, le siento golpear desde adentro….

"Patea fuerte y se mueve mucho, pero ya me acostumbré…más o menos….a veces no consigo dormir bien y me mantiene despierta hasta tarde….pero al menos cuando lo hace sé que está allí todavía….he tenido algunas pesadillas que me han despertado noche tras noche…." Me imagino lo que debe estar soñando!…..luego de esa experiencia….yo debería haber estado allí para calmarle y aliviar su malestar….sus ojos tiemblan un poco….Está asustada, no sólo por los cambios en su cuerpo, sino porque debe afrontarlo todo sola y no sabe como….me necesita a su lado…..por eso es que me buscó el otro día…..quiere que le haga sentir segura pues esto es muevo para ella…..

"Si me dejas, yo puedo quedarme contigo para evitar que tengas pesadillas…..supongo que todavía te duele la espalda…..también sé como ayudarte con eso, para que te sientas mejor…..Gertrude dice que lo mejor para ti es que descanses bien así que lo mejor es que duermas de corrido toda la noche…." Me acerco a Yuri y, con una mano tras su espalda, le pego a mí. Ella recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho así que aprovecho para darle un beso en la frente. Yuri responde que la habitación es mía y que puedo entrar cuando quiera…Sus hombros tiemblan…confusión y miedo son dos cosas que no está preparada para manejar, menos en su estado…..

"No sé cuánto falta, pero una vez que nazca…..no voy a abandonarle, de acuerdo?...Después de lo que ha pasado seguro crees que voy a largarme a alguna parte sin el bebé, pero no es así….Mi madre me dejó, yo no soy como ella….." no siento que diga eso por querer complacerme, así que le cojo en un abrazo que ella corresponde de inmediato.

Tal vez ya no seamos pareja, pero al menos podremos llevarnos bien estando juntos, por el bien del bebé. Ella ha dejado muy claro que no quiere nada más conmigo y tal vez es mejor así. Está asustada y me necesita, así que me quedaré con ella hasta que me lo permita para así poder formar parte de la vida de nuestro hijo…..seguiremos juntos como amigos…

**Yuri's POV**

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos donde Gertrude estaba con un ojo sobre Jinpachi. Temía que cumpliera lo que dijo y se fuese sin mí. La anciana se dio cuenta y al final tuve que contarle lo que pasó…..Ella puso una cara triste cuando le conté la parte sobre lo de terminar mi embarazo, pero se alegró cuando le dije lo que pasó después y mi decisión de quedarme con el bebé. Aseguró estar orgullosa del progreso que estaba haciendo y de que me diera cuenta a tiempo de mi error. Le conté sobre esa mujer que me habló de todo esto y le pregunté por qué ella nunca me mencionó que había maneras de terminar un embarazo.

"_No quería hacerlo hasta que descubrieras por tu cuenta lo que significaba estar embarazada, niña. Debías meditarlo. Además, el aborto es un proceso horrible y peligroso, Jinpachi nunca hubiese accedido a poner tu vida en peligro así…tú no ibas a tener un hijo no deseado de un hombre que no era tu esposo, como la amiga de aquella señora…..tampoco ibas a criarle sola viviendo con el desprecio de la gente a tu alrededor que te trataría peor que a una prostituta….tenías un hombre a tu lado que iba a hacerse cargo de ti, que aunque nervioso estaba contento con tu embarazo, y que era tu pareja…..tu situación era muy distinta a la de aquella mujer…."_

La anciana estaba en lo cierto…..sólo que en aquel momento no me había dado cuenta de eso…..primero, de que el bulto en mi vientre estaba vivo, y segundo que….tenía a alguien conmigo que no se estaba quedando por obligación. Antes de que comenzara a portarme con él como loca (sí, ahora puedo darme cuenta…no fue uno de mis mejores momentos), él se había estado portando bien conmigo. Ni siquiera era que se quedase conmigo por el sexo pues yo me sentía demasiado mal y enferma todo el tiempo como para pensar en eso….Jinpachi sólo buscaba que yo estuviese bien…..

"_Conozco a Nezu-kun desde hace bastante tiempo y te puedo decir que ha pasado por varias cosas para tener la vida que tiene ahora, como capitán de un barco pirata. Ese tipo de vida libre es lo que siempre quiso. Nunca habló de tener hijos, así que la noticia de tu embarazo debe haberle afectado tanto como a ti, pero en aquel momento estaba más preocupado por cómo lo tomarías tú…..sé que tú eres quien carga al bebé dentro pero él también ha hecho muchos cambios en su vida para acomodarla a tus necesidades…..y estaba gustoso de hacerlo…."_

No me había puesto a pensar en eso, no hasta ese momento. Él estaba dejando de hacer muchas cosas que le gustaban por hacerme sentir a gusto. No sólo me ayudaba cuando me sentía mal, sino también iba a comprar la comida que se me antojaba (no puedo evitarlo! Me entran unas ganas de algo y tengo que comerlo!) o la preparaba él; se quedaba conmigo en lugar de salir a otros lugares con los demás hombres, como el bar; dejó de fumar porque me molestaba el olor; hasta me daba masajes para que no me duela tanto la espalda…como dijo la primera vez que subí a su barco: ama su barco, las mujeres y el vino, y es lo que necesita para ser feliz. Lo de mujeres va con sexo, que ya no consigue de mí, le quito tiempo para cuidar de su barco y ya no toma vino cuando está conmigo por solidaridad, creo…y a pesar de todo eso, yo no le pagué muy bien…

"_Muerdes fuerte"_ fue lo único que me dijo cuando le señalé una marca en su mano. Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquello pero la marca de mis dientes seguía allí, aunque algo difusa. Él sólo desestimó el tema y salió a comprar lo que yo quería comer ese día…..me sentí fatal….no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando hice eso. Él hace como si nada hubiese pasado, luego de la conversación que tuvimos en mi antiguo cuarto, sobre el bebé…ha vuelto a dormir conmigo en la cama y a cuidar de mí como hacía antes, pero aunque eso es igual, siento todo muy distinto…..no lo hace por obligación, eso al menos puedo notar, a pesar de que dijo que él no había querido estar en esta situación…No lo sé….aunque es amable y atento conmigo ya no siento como si estuviera tratando con….él….es como si cualquier otro estuviese cuidando de mí…..es extraño….

Conversamos pero eso tampoco se siente como antes…..no es que tengo que forzar palabras de su boca, sino que las palabras que le saco no suenan como él…..para ponerlo simple, no ha mencionado en ningún momento lo mucho que me desea…..ni ha intentado tocarme más allá de los masajes y lo estrictamente necesario…..antes, incluso estando yo embarazada y sabiendo que no podía ofrecer mucho, me besaba y me abrazaba seguido…ahora lo hace pero no es igual…..es como si estuviera siendo afectuoso con, no sé, una niña….nada de besos en la boca ni abrazos en los que trata de meter sus manos debajo de mis ropas…es extraño pues creí que ya estaba todo olvidado…..

Ya no me siento enferma, en lo absoluto y, salvo por el dolor de espalda y cintura, y mi vientre más abultado, estoy bien. Es verdad que mis ropas, a pesar del arreglo que les he hecho, me quedan ajustadas, pero todavía puedo vestirlas. Claro que esto ha hecho más evidente mi embarazo y ya todos se han dado cuenta. Los hombres del barco nos felicitaron tanto a Jinpachi como a mí, y festejaron la notica con….jugo de manzana cuando estaba yo presente, pero sé que tomaron licor cuando tuve que ir a dormir….lo sentí en su aliento después…..A pesar de eso, fue un momento divertido, y ya me siento más tranquila al no tener que esconderme…quién lo diría….

Otra cosa que no esperaba es que, luego que las nauseas y el vómito se fueran, volviera el deseo de tener sexo…..mi vientre es abultado pero no tanto como lo será (estoy de casi 6 meses), según me dijo Gertrude, así que no representa un inconveniente para hacerlo. Ella también me explicó que no había peligro para el bebé si tenía sexo con Jinpachi, y que estaba segura que era lo ambos necesitábamos para calmar las tensiones de las últimas semanas. Eso me tranquilizó, que el bebé estaría bien allí dentro….sin embargo, Jinpachi no ha mostrado ningún interés en acercare de esa manera a mí, como antes, por lo que no sé que hacer….estoy muy cachonda estos días y no sé cómo calmarme…

Acompaño a Jinpachi al pueblo, como hacíamos antes, para que pueda estirar las piernas, pero también cuando tiene que ver a algún cliente. Me quedo mirándole fijamente mucho rato, cuando no me está hablando, y él se ha dado cuenta creo, más no me dice nada…me quedo viéndole mientras se cambia de ropa o trabaja en algo dentro del barco…su espalda amplia, sus brazos fuertes….sus pectorales y abdomen bien definidos….me quedo observando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, imaginando que me tiene cogida debajo suyo mientras mete su- otra vez me acaloro de sólo pensar en eso…no sé si nota el deseo en mi mirada, pero si es así lo oculta muy bien….de hecho, ahora hasta me mira distinto….ya no con esa mirada que me hacía estremecer….me mira como si fuera una chica más, como Izanami….alguien que no le interesa de ese modo.

Eso es absurdo! Siempre se sintió atraído a mí, incluso cuando pensaba que era hombre, él me lo dijo!...debe ser entonces porque estuvo enfadado por lo de…terminar el embarazo, por eso no me busca…aunque ya no parece molesto por eso…o más seguro aún! Lo hace porque piensa que todavía me siento muy indispuesta para tener sexo….Bien, entonces eso cambiará pronto! Si él no hace el primer movimiento, tendré que hacerlo yo…no sé como seducir a alguien, así que lanzaré un ataque frontal! Estaré encima de él antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre…sí, eso suena bien.

* * *

Con el pretexto de tener calor, vestí estas ropas diminutas, que muestran bastante de mis pechos, con la intención de atraer a Jinpachi, pero no resultó. Él me alcanzó una sábana delgada para que me cubriera con eso, y luego se metió debajo de los cobertores a dormir a mi lado…conseguí que me diera un masaje para tratar de provocarle y buscar que sus manos se metan debajo de mis ropas, pero nada. Sólo llevo algo como un vestido corto encima, sin mangas, con escote pronunciado y que me llega a la mitad del muslo…él me había dicho antes que le gustaban mis piernas y lo bien que yo hacía lucir su camisa al llevarla puesta…..por eso escogí este traje…

Jinpachi está recostado al lado mío, dándome la espalda….sé que no soy experta en esto de la seducción pero no esperaba ser ignorada por completo vistiendo esto….incluso puse esmero en peinar mi cabello y poner algo de brillo en mis labios, para provocarle, sacarle algún piropo, y llamar su atención…..Aunque atento y afectuoso conmigo, continúa comportándose distante y eso no me permite siquiera encontrar una excusa para robarle un beso y tal vez de allí pasar a otras cosas…..Cada vez que le observo de lejos mi cuerpo se pone caliente y los recuerdos de las apasionadas noches que solíamos compartir (y parte del día también) me hacen sentir más cachonda….por qué no hace nada si sabe cuánto le deseo? Pues estoy segura que lo sabe…..debe haberlo notado ya…..

Quiero que me coja fuerte entre sus brazos, se coloque entre mis piernas, me meta su polla hondo y me folle como antes, mientras me besa por todos lados…yo muero por tocarle, besar sus labios y todo lo demás…..no me pasa eso cuando miro a otros hombres aunque tampoco se me ocurriría buscar otros hombres para apaciguar mis deseos…..no sería lo mismo, además….no creo que alguno de ellos tendría consideración conmigo por estar embarazada…podrían hacerle daño al bebé si aplastan mucho mi vientre…..estoy segura que Jinpachi sería cuidadoso conmigo incluso en esos momentos de pasión pues se trata de nuestro hijo…..No aguanto más así….

Me meto rápidamente bajo las cobijas, como está Jinpachi y poso una mano sobre su espalda, para llamar su atención. Sé que todavía no duerme y, como esperaba, se da la vuelta para verme y preguntarme lo que necesito. Aprovecho que ha abierto la boca para hablar para juntar sus labios con los míos, a la vez que coloco una pierna y un brazo sobre él. Él no puede ir a ninguna parte y, cogido así como le tengo, no es capaz de apartarse de mí….si eso es lo que deseara hacer. Su boca sabe tan bien como recuerdo y no puedo tener suficiente…..meto mi lengua en su cavidad y se siente fantástico….meto mis manos debajo de su camisa para tocar su pecho duro, sin romper el beso, y gimo un poco….se siente tan bien que tardo en darme cuenta que él no está correspondiendo el beso….al poco rato Jinpachi me aparta delicadamente con sus manos y siento vergüenza….

"qué sucede?...acaso hice al-"

"Es mejor que lo dejemos allí…..las cosas están bien como están, no quiero complicarlas más…..No vuelvas a intentar eso, de acuerdo? Además, tú dijiste que ya no quería tener sexo conmigo, recuerdas?..." sí, dije eso, pero….

"Ya estoy embarazada…..esta situación es nueva para mí pero es obvio que ya eso no representa un problema…y Gertrude dijo que tener sexo no dañaría al bebé, así que…." Estaba molesta cuando dije lo otro, cuando todavía veía este embarazo como algo malo, pero eso ya no es así….quiero hacerle entender eso haciéndole ver que he pensado mucho en este asunto, en especial en el bienestar del bebé, pero su rostro se torna sombrío apenas termino de hablar…

"Ya no me siento enferma. Las nauseas, los vómitos y todo lo demás, ya se terminó…debes haber notado como te miraba…..en verdad quiero esto…..quiero que me hagas sentir ese mismo placer de antes….te prometo devolver el favor…." Intento meter mi mano debajo de sus pantalones, para coger su verga, a la vez que me inclino un poco hacia adelante, colocando muy cerca mis expuestos pechos a su rostro, para distraerle y provocarle…..Jinpachi detiene mi mano cogiéndole de la muñeca, y me aparta para sentarse en la cama…..alejándome un poco de él….me está rechazando?

"Acaso….acaso ya no te sientes atraído a mí ahora que mi embarazo es más notorio? Te disgusta cómo se ve mi cuerpo ahora?! Si te parezco tan desagradable entonces p-"

"Eres una mujer hermosa, Yuri, y el embarazo no te quita nada de eso…..creo que hasta te añade cierta ternura…No hay manera que no te encuentre atractiva…..en especial si te pones eso encima…." Jinpachi estira su mano para tocar mis labios humectados y la abertura de mi vestido, justo sobre mis pechos….el roce de sus dedos contra la piel de mis pechos me estremece, mientras cierra un poco el escote….entonces sí llamé su atención….

"Por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo? No lo necesitas para retenerme pues como te habrás podido dar cuenta, no voy a ir a ninguna parte lejos de ti. Las cosas están bien como están, no crees? Además, como amigos, podrás escoger libremente qué hacer luego que nazca el bebé….ya no me interpondré en tu camino…." De- de qué habla? Interponerse?...a qué se refiere con ´lo que desee hacer´? Yo pensaba que seguiría viviendo aquí con él en su barco….él hablaba de nosotros como familia al principio….yo no tuve una buena, pero creo que con él funcionaría…..sin embargo no puede funcionar si nos separamos…..las familias no deberían separarse….yo no quiero irme de su lado….no entiendo….

Respondo a su pregunta completamente perdida en mis pensamientos, y explico -muy mal- lo que sentía al verle estos días, ese calor en mis entrañas…..el deseo…..La expresión de Jinpachi no cambia en nada, aunque si sonríe un poco, pero no parece contento. Me recuesta de lado sobre la cama, de espaldas a él. Levanta mi vestido un poco, dejando casi descubiertas mis nalgas, coge mi mano y la coloca entre mis piernas…..por un breve segundo siento sus dedos rozar la sensible piel de mi pubis y tiemblo….él acomoda mi mano allí y la mueve un poco….se siente bien…qué-¿?

"Tal vez debiste aprender esto primero, pero nunca es tarde. Si haces esto, conseguirás el placer que buscas, y además no hay posibilidad de que quedes embarazada. Tal vez eso no sea de importancia ahora pero te puede servir después. Si piensas en algo mientras te masturbas, conseguirás más placer pronto….me refiero a sexo obviamente…..Yo voy a salir para darte privacidad….volveré más tarde…" dicho eso, Jinpachi abandona la habitación.

Por varios minutos intento hacer lo que me ha indicado, pero debo estarlo haciendo mal pues no se siente ni la mitad de bien como cuando él me toca allí abajo…..trato de imaginar lo que él dice pero sólo me vienen a la cabeza las veces que hemos tenido sexo, y aunque eso ayuda, es decepcionante que no consiga reproducir las mismas acciones que él hace y me gustan tanto….esto no me ayuda en nada…..

Pensé que ya no me odiaba y volveríamos a como era nuestra relación antes, pero supongo que me equivoqué….no me ha perdonado del todo y por eso ya no planea tener una vida conmigo….no como había planeado en un principio…..piensa que me voy a ir y llevarme al bebé seguramente, y por eso tampoco trata de vincularse mucho con él….no ha vuelto a tocar mi vientre desde aquella primera vez….me va a apoyar dándome cosas y asistiéndome, pero no va a involucrarse más conmigo…no más allá de ser amigos…..Está distanciándose y aunque no quiero eso, no sé como detenerlo…..

En un impulso me cambio de ropa y salgo en busca de Jinpachi. Casi todos duermen pues es tarde. Jinpachi no está en el barco y Kei me informa que ha bajado al pueblo. Verónica aparece y le digo que voy a ir con ella a caminar un rato, a lo que Kei accede pues el pueblo se puede ver desde el barco. Es una pequeña villa pesquera así que no es muy peligrosa. Camino un corto tramo y voy a uno de los pocos lugares que tiene la luz encendida….una casa de geishas….me asomo por una ventana y le veo allí. Está tomando sake en compañía de una mujer vestida como lo hacen las geishas…aunque no muy convincentemente pues…esto no es Japón aunque no estamos lejos.

Ella le sirve sake en su vaso mientras él habla y le sonríe, contándole cosas que no consigo oír pero que hacen reír a la mujer…..volteo el rostro y regreso derrotada al barco…..si yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera una vez que nazca nuestro hijo, el también…..conseguí apartarle lo suficiente como para convencerle que no había futuro conmigo….y supongo que tiene razón pues yo nunca planeo nada a futuro, no más allá de lo que voy a hacer ese mismo día…..parece que él ya lo tiene todo decidido y aunque no esté de acuerdo, no sé que más hacer o decir para hacerle cambiar de parecer…..

* * *

_**Tamat, **__por favor no a la violencia XD (eso suena extraño viniendo de alguien que escribe cosas violentas jeje). En verdad tienes razón, Yuri merecía que le den sus buenas bofetadas para que entre en razón, pero al final lo hizo y ha aprendido algo nuevo :D Ahora sólo falta que se reconcilie con Jinpachi U_U_

_**Nanao, **__al menos en este capo las cosas están algo mejor =) Siendo positivos podría decir que no podían empeorar más, cierto?...cierto? :O_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	15. Chapter 15: Reconciliation 02

_ADVERTENCIAS: lemon_

* * *

**Gertrude's POV**

"A pesar de que me rechazara esa noche, las cosas han estado bien….él siempre está pendiente que no me falte nada y me acompaña…..pero no me agrada que esto sea lo único que habrá entre nosotros de aquí en adelante…." Me entristece saber que ellos dos se hayan distanciado de ese modo, pero no me sorprende que Nezu-kun haya reaccionado de esa manera….al menos ya no le trata fríamente como antes, lo que sería penoso pues van a tener un hijo juntos, sin embargo podría haber sido mucho peor…si lo sabré yo…

En este momento me encuentro en el cuarto de costura de Yuri, conversando con ella, mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo destino….bueno, mi nuevo destino, pues fui yo quien le pidió a Nezu-kun que me hiciera el favor de llevarme a una isla más cerca de Japón. Sí, me estoy mudando, y es para estar más cerca de mi novio, pues él trabaja por allá. No viviremos juntos pero al menos si estamos en el mismo lugar podremos pasar varias noches uno al lado del otro…

"_Es que ya es hora….voy a ir a un lugar mejor…."_

"…_te estás muriendo?"_

Fue lo que mi niña me preguntó cuando le contaba - vagamente- sobre mi partida, desatando la risa de Nezu-kun…nunca le había escuchado reír tanto. Al parecer, a mi edad, cuando me refiero a ir a _un lugar_ mejor estoy hablando de ir a reunirme con mis ancestros…..si no quisiera tanto a la niña, le hubiese dado un coscorrón por su atrevimiento…Yo no soy tan vieja! Desde cuándo tener 65 años es ser vieja?...Claro que la sorpresa se la llevó cuando le dije que mi novio, por el cual me estaba mudando, era 25 años menor que yo. No entiendo por qué la cara de asombro pues yo me veo muy bien para mi edad y además, ya le había mencionado antes que me gustaban los hombres más jóvenes que yo.

"Por qué no le dices eso entonces?...estoy segura que a él le gustaría escucharlo de tu boca…." Yuri luce triste, pero sigue igual de hermosa. Es una niña preciosa! Y más ahora que está con su barriguita…estiro mi mano para tocarle allí y siento al bebé patear. Hace tiempo que me desempeño como partera, pero nunca me canso de sentir las pataditas que dan los bebés dentro del vientre de sus madres….me trae tanto alegres como tristes recuerdos, que son difíciles de contener, pero a mi edad, ya no me quedan muchas lágrimas por derramar….el corazón se endurece también…..

"Es lo que he intentado….no soy buena hablando de estas cosas…nunca me sale lo que quiero expresar…..o bueno, sí, pero no de una manera que él entienda….hablar de sentimientos no es lo mío…." Sí….por lo que me ha contado, Yuri no ha sabido explicarle a Nezu-kun que no es que esté con las calenturas propias de su edad, sino que es sólo él quien despierta esas emociones en ella….es un problema de comunicación muy grave que me apena presenciar…..no quiero intervenir, pero sería triste que se separasen a pesar de lo mucho que se quieren y, además, teniendo un bebé en camino.

"Déjame darte un ayudita. Cuando vayas a hablar con él, háblale respondiendo sinceramente a esta pregunta: por qué quieres quedarte a su lado? Es natural que él no comprenda que desees hacerlo después de las cosas que le dijiste….Le acusaste de haberte forzado a tener sexo y quedar embarazada. Le rechazaste por días y hasta le agrediste, pero por sobre todo le obligaste a buscar gente que matara al hijo suyo que llevas en tu vientre…..entiendes que sólo aceptó hacerlo para evitar que tú misma te hicieras daño?...esa fue una amenaza muy cruel de tu parte…" Yuri me mira muy avergonzada ahora y baja la cabeza….no es mi intención entristecerla más, pero debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

"…..sé que no es excusa, pero no sentía que estuviera haciendo algo equivocado…..le resentía porque no creía que estuviera de mi parte…crees que baste con pedirle perdón?..." ella se oye tan insegura y temerosa que me da mucha pena…..debería estar disfrutando de su maternidad ahora que ha logrado conectarse con su bebé, no vivir preocupada por perder a su pareja. Esta situación es nueva y desconcertante para ella, así que no es extraño que desee tener a su lado a la persona a quien quiere y que representa una figura de estabilidad en su vida ahora.

"Sólo dile de corazón que lamentas tus acciones y responde la pregunta que te dije…él se va a dar cuenta que eres honesta….Pero recuerda que si a pesar de eso no consigues hacerle cambiar de parecer, ten por seguro que no estarás sola. Él seguirá apoyándote y por supuesto que me tienes a mí….vas a estar bien….Ya debes haber cumplido como 6 meses, así que no te asustes si comienza a salir leche de tus pezones. Cuando nazca el bebé te enseñaré como sostenerle para que le alimentes. Tu vientre está bastante abultado ahora, así que ya no vas a poder seguir usando esta ropa…los kimonos serían la mejor opción para ti de aquí en adelante…." Nezu-kun está consciente de esto y me ha prometido llevar a Yuri de compras para que escoja kimonos….aunque yo podría hacerme cargo de Yuri es mejor para ella permanecer con su pareja…..le ha tocado alguien bueno, es mejor que no le deje ir.

"Jinpachi me dijo que eras partera…es por eso que sabes tanto de bebés y lo demás?" Yuri comienza a doblar unas ropas mías que me estuvo ayudando a coser. Es muy buena costurera, y me gusta compartir un pasatiempo con ella. Sus palabras traen de vuelta esos recuerdos tristes, pero creo que mi historia le serviría para darse cuenta lo mal que pudieron haber resultado para ella las cosas y así luche con más determinación por su familia.

"Sí, así es, pero también por otro motivo….lo que te voy a contar quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, de acuerdo? Nezu-kun no sabe toda la historia y prefiero que siga así…." Yuri promete no decirle a ningún alma. Una noche, hace mucho tiempo, mientras el joven pirata y yo tomábamos, le conté sobre el abuso que sufrí de niña, sólo que nunca le dije exactamente quien era la persona que abusó de mí, sólo lo que me hizo sentir entonces….repudio….

"Yo nunca conocí a mis padres pues ellos fueron asesinados cuando era todavía una bebé. Unos parientes de mi padre me criaron bajo su techo pero nunca recibí de ellos el cariño y afecto que le demostraban a sus hijos. Era más una sirvienta que otra cosa pero igual les consideraba mi familia. Cuando se vieron sobrecogidos por la pobreza que embargó al pueblo, mi tío…..yo le llamaba así…..sin que yo lo supiera, se puso en contacto con un lord bastante acaudalado que vivía en la provincia vecina. Un día vinieron a la casa algunos de sus subordinados y me sacaron de allí….yo tenía 9 años de edad…."

_Flashback_

_Tengo miedo. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que dejáramos la casa de mi tío. Mis ojos están vendados y mis manos atadas tras mi espalda; sólo siento el movimiento de la carreta debajo de mí. Sé que nos dirigimos a la residencia de un tal Lord Matsumoto y que me están llevando allí pues mi tío me vendió a él….me duele que lo haya hecho pero comprendo por qué lo hizo: dinero…...para alimentar a su esposa e hijos…..le entiendo pero igual le odio por haberlo hecho, después de pasar toda mi vida sirviéndoles…..La carreta se detiene y me sacan a rastras de allí, llevándome a otro lado. Me empujan y caigo sobre un suelo duro._

"_Prepárenla como indicó nuestro Lord! Y no demoren pues ya está en camino!" grita un hombre de voz fuerte, asustándome. De pronto varios pares de manos destrozan mis ropas, arrancándolas de mi cuerpo y yo grito en desesperación, llena de temor y vergüenza, pidiendo que se detengan, pero ellos no lo hacen. Una vez que estoy desnuda me cargan en peso y me tiran sobre agua…..no puedo verlo pero debe ser una batea….me están limpiando. Retiran la venda de mis ojos para lavar mi cara, a lo cual me resisto más por instinto que miedo de sus acciones. Una mano me coge fuerte del mentón, haciéndome doler._

"_Suficiente! Si no deseas ser castigada, obedece!" grita el hombre de la voz fuerte y ronca. Dejo de pelear por temor al castigo y, luego de desatar mis brazos, termina de bañarme. Dos hombres que por su vestimenta creo que se tratan de guardias, me levantan de los brazos una vez que las señoras que me bañaban me han secado, y me recuestan sobre un futón. Hay estacas clavadas en el piso alrededor del futón y, estirándome de brazos y piernas, me atan a esas estacas quedando yo con los brazos y las piernas muy abiertos. Casi entre lágrimas les pido que me digan por qué hacen eso, pero nadie me responde y al poco tiempo todos se marchan._

_No sé cuánto tiempo transcurre pero de un momento a otro la única puerta de esta habitación cerrada y con una única sola ventanita en lo más alto de la pared, se abre y un señor grande y mayor, como de 50 años, entra. Se para al lado del futón y se queda allí mirándome fijamente….mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y mi cara se enrojece, por vergüenza a mi desnudez. El hombre menciona para sí mismo lo bonito que son mis ojos….mi abuela, según me dijeron, era una mujer extranjera, y yo saqué de ella sus ojos celestes….mi cabello es de un castaño oscuro bastante peculiar también, pero la mayoría de personas me mira raro por el color de mis ojos. El hombre se quita el kimono y se arrodilla entre mis piernas separadas, rozando con sus dedos mis muslos…._

"_Por favor….quiero ir a casa….."_

"_Esta habitación es tu casa ahora, niña. Tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar. La cuidarás y esperarás lista por mi todos los días….." el hombre coloca algo duro y grande entre mis piernas….bajo la mirada para ver que es y me sorprende ver que se trata de su pipi. Nunca he visto el pipi de un hombre, sólo una vez el del hijo menor de mi tío, de 4 años…..nunca de un adulto…..es grande y grueso…..se siente rígido y pesado sobre mi bajo vientre…..lo frota contra mí, de arriba abajo….qué va a hacer?_

"_Tú me perteneces ahora y tu único propósito en la vida de aquí en adelante será complacerme…." Dicho eso, veo como coge con su mano su hinchado pipi y coloca la punta en el espacio entre mis dos piernas….siento presión allí, primero un poco y luego algo más y me duele. Me quejo pero el hombre no se detiene. Agarra con ambas manos mi cintura y, con un movimiento brusco de sus caderas, veo desaparecer la mitad de su pipi dentro de mí._

"_AAAAHHHHH!" grito a consecuencia del intenso dolor. Es como si me hubieran clavado una daga dentro y me destrozara. El señor aprieta mi cintura y mueve de nuevo su cuerpo hacia adelante. Entre gritos de dolor y llanto le pido que se detenga pero él no escucha….parece como poseído, sus ojos muy abiertos, su frente sudorosa, y gruñe como un animal….le siento moverse dentro de mí sin piedad, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, golpeando nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez sin detenerse….luego de varios minutos ya no tengo voz para gritar y sólo permanezco inmóvil llorando, hasta que siento algo espeso llenarme por dentro y él sale de mí al fin….su pipi cubierto de algo de sangre…mi sangre?_

"_No esperes que sea tan gentil contigo de nuevo….pero si te comportas bien, no me veré forzado a ser cruel…." Él desata mis amarres, sin compadecerse de mi llanto y la manera con que mi cuerpo tiembla a causa de su cercanía, y se marcha después, dejándome adolorida y asustada sobre aquel funtón…._

_Fin del flashback_

"En verdad fue gentil conmigo aquella vez, pero nunca más. Le gustaba el sexo duro y disfrutaba de azotarme, amarrarme, y hasta asfixiarme para conseguir el mayor placer posible con mi cuerpo…..A los nueve años no sabía nada sobre sexo, pero aprendí pronto a comportarme de la manera que él deseaba para no enfadarle….sus castigos me dejaban incapacitada por días….pensé que iba a morir…Él tenía esposa, 3 hijos varones y 1 hija, a los que nunca conocí. Yo era su pasatiempo, lejos de su familia….hacía conmigo lo que nunca haría con su mujer, una hermosa dama de buena casa, seguramente….."

"…cómo escapaste de allí?..." Yuri escucha atentamente lo que le digo, luciendo algo preocupada, temblando un poco, como si lo que cuento le estuviera pasando a ella….sus hermosos ojos verdes no saben ocultar en lo absoluto lo que siente por dentro….

"No escapé, me botaron. A la edad de 15 años quedé embarazada del Lord y como él ya no me encontraba atractiva y no quería saber nada con tener un hijo fuera de su matrimonio, ordenó a sus hombres que me abandonen en un sitio cualquiera, lejos de su hogar, seguramente. Luego de 6 largos años encerrada, no sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer de allí en adelante, menos en mi estado…..mendigué y vagué por las calles, durmiendo en cuevas y recibiendo el desprecio y maltrato de la gente pues estaba embarazada sin tener esposo….tan dura era mi situación que acepté la ayuda del primero que se cruzó en mi camino….ese fue mi mayor error…."

_Flashback_

"_Esto sabe horrible! No sabes ni siquiera cocinar! Eres una inútil!" grita Koga, a la vez que me lanza su plato de comida a la cara. Koga me coge de los cabellos y me arrastra hacia el dormitorio a pesar que le ruego que no lo haga. Mi vientre es muy grande ahora y estoy segura que el bebé nacerá en unas semanas. Koga es demasiado brusco cuando tiene sexo conmigo y no quiero que esto perjudique a mi hijo….es lo único que amo en este mundo…._

"_Por favor…ahora no…"_

"_Para lo único que eres buena es para abrir tus piernas para los hombres. Nunca me has dicho con cuántos te acostaste antes que yo para quedar preñada….No te atrevas a negarme nada, me oyes? Si no fuera por mí vivirías en la calle, a merced de toda esa gente…." La gente del pueblo siempre fue mala conmigo. Sus palabras me dolían tanto como los escupitajos que me daban….no hay compasión en este mundo, no para gente como yo…._

_Koga retira mis ropas a la fuerza y me obliga a ponerme en cuatro. De una violenta estocada, clava su polla dentro de mí, haciéndome gritar. Sostiene fuertes mis caderas y empieza a moverse…..embiste mi cuerpo con tal salvajismo que comienzo a gritar….nunca me había dolido tanto como ahora…él hecha todo su peso sobre mí y no puedo mantener la posición….mi vientre es aplastado bajo el peso de ambos, y asustada por lo que pueda pasarle al bebé, trato de salir de bajo suyo….Koga me jala de regreso sin dejar de follarme, así que le muerdo y araño para zafarme de él…_

"_Perra malagradecida!" grita furioso Koga, dejándome ir, pero allí no termina todo. Apenas me pongo de pie, Koga me golpea en la cara con su puño, haciéndome caer al suelo. Algo atontada no consigo ir muy lejos cuando él se aproxima a mí. De pronto una lluvia de golpes y patadas cae sobre mí y todo mi cuerpo duele como nunca antes….muchos de los golpes caen sobre mi vientre, el cual no consigo proteger bien, hasta que una patada especialmente fuerte me hace sentir un dolor inimaginable allí. Lo último que escucho es mi propio grito antes de perder el conocimiento…._

_Fin del flashback_

"….q-qué pasó con?…."

"Cuando desperté estaba hecha un desastre. Había sangre saliendo de entre mis piernas, así que a duras penas fui arrastrándome a la casa de una mujer que vivía cerca. Ella, al verme toda golpeada se compadeció de mí y curó mis heridas, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada por salvar a mi bebé….había muerto dentro mío a consecuencia de los golpes…..ella tuvo que sacarlo para que yo no muriera también…." Yuri tiembla un poco a la vez que toca con una mano su propio vientre….me contó que luego de ver cómo mataban al bebé de esa mujer, tuvo pesadillas, pero que éstas habían terminado cuando Jinpachi volvió a dormir a su lado…..espero que mi relato no le dé más pesadillas. Está triste y no quiero que lo esté por mí.

"Ya ha pasado toda una vida desde aquello, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por mí, linda. Si te sirve de consuelo, luego que me convirtiera en ninja maté a todos y cada uno de los que me hicieron daño…incluído mi tío….me divertí mucho viéndoles morir lentamente, bajo mis manos…." Yuri sonríe un poco, pero no es la misma sonrisa que tenía la primera vez que le vi. A causa de su embarazo, ese deseo de sangre que tenía antes ha bajado, y ahora es capaz de concentrarse en otras emociones….principalmente las que tienen que ver con Nezu-kun y el hijo de ambos….ahora, volviendo al tema sobre el pirata…

"Si bien sabes lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser las personas, en especial los hombres, quiero que sepas que Nezu-kun nunca se atrevería a maltratarte de ese modo ni a causarte tal dolor…le conozco de tiempo. Aunque en un principio desconfiaba de él por ser pirata, puedo asegurarte que no te lastimará ni abandonará como hicieron conmigo, aunque esté enfadado contigo….él pudo haberte dejado en el preciso momento que comenzaste a ser una carga para él y le atacaste, incluso antes, pero no fue así….le importas mucho y por eso mismo, se merece saber por qué es que deseas quedarte a su lado…algo que no tenga que ver con lo físico o con el bebé….si lo hay….no crees?"

Yuri baja la mirada y es así como sé que está de acuerdo…estoy segura que sabrá como hacerle llegar su mensaje…Nezu-kun toca a la puerta anunciando que ya han traído el almuerzo. Yuri inmediatamente se pone de pie y abre la puerta para dejarle entrar. Le ayuda a poner la mesa y Nezu-kun se da cuenta de que hay algo diferente en ella y voltea a verme. Yo me hago la tonta. Nos sentamos a comer y al poco rato, estamos conversando alegremente.

"Y ustedes cómo se conocieron?" pregunta de la nada Yuri, a la vez que se mete un trozo grande pollo a la boca. Antes de que pueda hablarle sobre eso, Nezu-kun se me adelante y le dice….su versión….

"Gertrude trató de conquistarme mientras estaba en un bar con mi tripulación. Como no lo consiguió, me contó una historia triste para que sintiera pena por ella y le diera un beso….cosa que no llegué a hacer pues quienes le perseguían decidieron atacar en ese momento y acabé con ellos. Fue lo más extraño que me había pasado hasta ese momento…."

"Estaba herida y esos sujetos me acorralaron. Eran más, pero yo acabé con la mayoría….te dejé los fáciles….Sólo quería buscar una manera de escapar de la isla y tú tenías un barco…" le digo al pirata encarándole de frente.

"Pudiste habérmelo pedido en lugar de acosarme….fuiste bastante agresiva y dominante para ser una señora que ya pintaba canas. No sabía como disuadirte sin ofenderte…Además, yo no era el único pirata en ese bar, pudiste haber escogido a cualquier otro."

"Oh, pero los demás eran horribles….puse los ojos en ti desde el momento que entré, deberías sentirte halagado…..pensaba conseguir tu ayuda y además pasar un buen momento…." A Nezu-kun se le pone la piel de gallina y se le erizan los pelos…es cómico. Ahora sabe como se sienten las chicas cuando él está detrás de ellas…..Ya me dijo una vez que nunca se hubiese acostado conmigo pues tengo edad suficiente para ser su madre o su abuela….no me ofende que me vea así pues es verdad, pero también es una pena….la hubiésemos pasado de maravilla.

"Te dije que ella no era una dulce ancianita…a pesar de su apariencia…." Dice en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Yuri, quien nos mira sorprendida, dejando de comer….uh?

**Yuri´s POV**

"…lamento mucho lo que dije…..también atacarte…..no sé explicar bien lo que me pasó…." Digo de repente, mientras estoy recostada de lado sobre la cama y Jinpachi me da un masaje en la espalda. Sus dedos gruesos soban y presionan los músculos de mi espalda para relajarlos, y aunque lo consigue, el contacto de su piel contra la mía es lo que agrada más…..tengo el camisón que llevo puesto para dormir, abierto por la parte de atrás, para darle mejor acceso a mi espalda…..No le veo a la cara por la posición en que me encuentro, pero me doy cuenta que le he sorprendido pues detiene sus acciones por unos segundos.

"Estabas molesta y tenías tus motivos…..yo era tu enemigo y me atacaste. Eso no tiene nada de extraño…." Jinpachi continúa masajeando mi espalda y eso me fastidia pues estoy tratando de decir algo y él no le da importancia….aunque creo que no estoy siendo suficientemente clara…..

"No es así. Nunca te consideré mi enemigo, sólo que….estaba disgustaba por todo y creía que a ti no te importaba….yo quería hacerlo desaparecer y tú insistías en que dejara el cuarto, donde todos me verían y se darían cuenta de mi estado….Enloquecí y por eso hice lo que hice, cuando me enteré que había una manera de resolverlo y tú no me lo habías dicho…..Sé que suena tonto, pero yo no sabía que lo que estaba dentro de mí estaba vivo….Después de lo que me hizo mi padre, no quise saber nada sobre tener sexo con alguien….tampoco tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle…..no miento cuando digo que no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo….no tenía idea…..tampoco presté atención a lo que decía Gertrude pues pensaba que se me pasaría….estúpido, no?" Jinpachi deja de darme masajes y yo aprovecho esto para darme la vuelta y quedar de espaldas sobre la cama, para verle.

"Actué como una loca pues mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío por todo lo que pasaba….no tenía nada que ver contigo, no en verdad….pero tú estabas allí y quería desquitarme con alguien…..me sorprende que no me hayas atacado luego de lo que hice, yo lo hubiera hecho…" la historia que me contó Gertrude me asustó bastante. En ese momento, cuando ataqué a Jinpachi para que me dejara ir, no me puse a pensar que estaba en total desventaja contra él. No tenía mi arma y no podía pelear bien por mi estado…..él pudo haberse defendido y usado su poder contra mí fácilmente….o sus puños….….pudo haberme matado, como intentaron hacer con Gertrude…..pudo haber cumplido mi deseo de terminar el embarazo, a golpes, como pasó con ella…..No sé que hubiese hecho yo después, si seguía con vida claro….sola, sangrando, con un bebé muerto dentro, y sin nadie a quien recurrir una vez que él se hubiese marchado…

"Ey, yo nunca hubiese hecho eso contigo….estabas alterada y es mi hijo el que llevas en tu vientre, qué clase de hombre crees que soy? Tenía la intención de llevarte de regreso al barco a la fuerza para esperar que te calmaras y poder hablar contigo después, pero eso es todo…..No tienes que pensar más en eso…." Jinpachi hace como que va a bajar de la cama, así que le cojo del brazo para impedírselo…..todavía no he terminado de hablar…..

"No me gusta usar tanto maquillaje, ni tampoco sé cómo servir el té, ni mucho menos comportarme delicadamente como esas geishas que te gusta visitar, pero podrías quedarte conmigo?...prometo no morderte de nuevo…." La sorpresa que le produce que yo sepa lo que va a hacer al pueblo cuando me deja sola en el cuarto, es superada por lo último que digo…..Me he estado sintiendo muy extraña…diferente, por el embarazo, pero aunque no sé si antes hubiese dicho algo parecido, es lo que en verdad quiero…que no se aleje de mí….

"La verdad, me gusta cuando usas tus dientes, sólo que en otras partes…." Es la primera vez que habla sobre sexo conmigo, después de mucho tiempo….Me coge de sorpresa tanto como a él…..Si antes le he mordido, nunca fue muy fuerte y sólo como parte de la pasión del momento…..él desvía la mirada hacia otra parte pero no se marcha, más bien se sienta en la cama, al lado mío.

"Mira, yo no te estoy pidiendo que seas como ellas y la verdad me gusta mucho tu carácter….incluso entrenar contigo es entretenido, o era entretenido…..yo nunca pensé en entrenar a nadie así que no creí que lo disfrutaría…..Me interesé en ti por cómo eres, Yuri….por qué querría que fueras de otra manera?...aunque sí me gustaría que alguna vez hicieras eso de la ceremonia del té conmigo…..es algo que siempre me ha gustado y compartirlo contigo sería más entretenido aún…." Siento su mano tocar mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos, y yo me recuesto de lado, esta vez sin darle la espalda.

"Por mí está bien, pero no esperes que lo haga como ellas….quienes, por si no lo sabes, no son verdaderas geishas….Gertrude trató de enseñarme y le derramé té caliente encima de su ropa nueva…no lo he vuelto a intentar después de eso…" Jinpachi se ríe un poco y comenta que ella no es capaz de molestarse conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que pueda equivocarme…no lo había pensado….no se enfadó para nada….por qué será?

"Quería aprender para que no fueras a esos sitios…..sé que ya no somos pareja como antes y no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero igual no puedo evitar sentir cólera cuando te veo allí con ellas…..pensé que si aprendía, no irías más allá, pero igual no pude…supongo que no sirvo para esas cosas…." Tal vez no lo entienda, pero ya no sé que más hacer para que vuelva a portarse igual que antes conmigo…..cuando se marcha a esos sitios (aunque no me dice que va para allá), me siento devastada y no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas…..lo cual es extraño pues antes ya me he sentido triste, pero llorar nunca se me ha dado así de fácil…..Gertrude dice que estoy más sensible por el embarazo…supongo que así es….mierda…

"Tú sabes que yo no hago nada más que eso, verdad? Voy por la hospitalidad y el sake, eso es todo….mi interés en esas mujeres no va más allá de eso….mientras estés conmigo, tú tienes toda mi atención, pero necesito distraerme para poder mantener la situación como está…." Me pego más a él, casi con mi cabeza recostada en su muslo mientras Jinpachi soba mis cabellos….sus dedos bajan hasta mi cuello, por detrás y tengo que contener la respiración…..acaso cuando habla de distraerse se refiera a distraer su atención de mí?...en el espejo que hay al frente puedo ver la manera en que me mira…..es la misma mirada que me lanzaba antes…..la que me hacía estremecer….todavía está interesado en mí….por más que busque distanciarse, no es eso lo que desea…..

"Igual no me gusta….me pone celosa que prefieras la compañía de esas mujeres en lugar de la mía…..yo no puedo pensar más que en ti y tú te vas con esas fulanas para sentirte bien…..no es justo….Tú hablas de seguir adelante y estás seguro que tomaremos caminos separados cuando nazca el bebé, pero yo nunca dije que quería eso…..incluso ese día que te ataqué, nunca pensé en irme….No es que no tenga un sitio a dónde ir o planes….bueno no los tengo, pero eso nunca ha sido un problema para mí….sólo que no quiero irme…no es por el bebé, ya desde antes disfrutaba estar contigo, y después mucho más, por eso me quedo….." Gertrude dijo que fuese sincera y eso intento….hace 3 días que le dejamos en la isla a la que se mudaba con su novio así que no está cerca para preguntarle si estoy haciéndolo bien…..dijo que fuese sincera y eso intento…

"Con que celos, uh?...no sabía que una mujer tan hermosa podría sentir celos….estoy seguro que, a pesar de estar embarazada, podrías conseguir a alguien más…." La mano de Jinpachi baja de mi cuello hacia mi espalda desnuda….el camisón que llevo, todavía abierto por detrás, se desliza un poco y uno de mis pechos queda al aire…Lo ha hecho a propósito? Espero que sí….

"Tonto….eso que tiene que ver con algo?...y a mí sólo me interesas tú de ese modo….cómo podría conseguir a alguien más entonces?" sin mencionar que como soy extraña, sólo atraigo a los pervertidos generalmente….él es el único que encuentra el color de mis cabellos, de mis ojos y el tatuaje que llevo, atractivos…además, es el único a quien le gusta cómo me comporto. Generalmente las personas a mi alrededor reaccionan como Saizou pues me encuentran fastidiosa…..las personas a las que no mato, desde luego, que son pocas…..hace tiempo que no pienso en él, en Saizou….qué estará haciendo?

"Cómo? Exactamente como lo estás haciendo ahora…." Quiero preguntarle a qué se refiere, pero de pronto él aparece sobre mí y junta sus labios con los míos. Es un beso apasionado pero no violento. Coge mi cabeza con su mano y profundiza el beso sin aplastarme contra la cama con su peso. Está evitando colocarse sobre mi vientre abultado para no aplastarle. Yo le beso desesperadamente, pues hace mucho que he deseado hacerlo nuevamente y no me detengo a pesar de la falta de aire. Coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para evitar que escape y seguir besándole…pronto siento como mi camisón es abierto más por delante y una de sus manos toca suavemente mi pecho derecho, cogiendo entre sus dedos el pezón.

"Anh! Mhm! Jinpachi….."

"Sshhh, tranquila….sé que están muy sensibles ahora….te prometo ser cuidadoso…." Jinpachi pasa a besar mi cuello y la piel se me pone de gallina, en especial cuando siento cómo sus dedos estimulan mis pezones ahora que tengo los pechos totalmente expuestos….Cuando siento sus labios rozar la sensible piel de mis pechos, gimo en deleite….no los presiona ni los aplasta, así que se siente fabuloso, en especial cuando lame uno de mis erectos pezones y se lo mete a la boca….La sensación es tan electrizante que gimo alto…..él coloca una de sus manos entre mis piernas y pronto sus dedos están estimulándome allí abajo también…..sus dedos consiguen lo que los míos no pudieron, y pronto estoy húmeda allí.

"Jin-pachi….."

"Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre así…..tenerte de esta manera…." Jinpachi mete dos de sus dedos en mi coño, tocando algo allí que estremece mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y hace que mi vista se nuble. Gimo alto, respirando agitadamente…..aunque mi cuerpo sigue dando espasmos producto del orgasmo, Jinpachi no se detiene. Quiero más! Él retira el camisón cuidadosamente de mi cuerpo y me echa de lado en la cama, para luego colocarse detrás de mí, igualmente echado.

Me rodea con sus brazos, pasando uno por debajo de mis pechos mientras que la mano del otro brazo estimula mis pezones. Besa mi cuello y mi oreja, mordiendo un poco, a la vez que su falo (ahora fuera de sus pantalones), se frota contra mi húmedo coño. Junto las piernas involuntariamente y de a ratos siento la punta de su falo apuntar a mi entrada, presionando un poco….la historia de Gertrude todavía está en mi mente y, aunque me ha dicho que no es malo tener sexo estando embarazada, quiero pedirle que no haga mucha fuerza pues temo por el bebé…..

"…Jin-pachi….el bebé….qué pasa si-ah!...si…" él coloca una de sus manos sobre mi vientre y me quedo callada al instante….desde aquella vez cuando me halló hablándole a mi vientre, Jinpachi nunca había vuelto a hacer eso. Gertrude me explicó que era porque no quería encariñarse mucho con el bebé si al final yo decidía deshacerme de él o me lo llevaba a donde nunca más podría verle, una vez que naciera…..el bebé patea cuando Jinpachi me toca allí…..

"No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo….voy a ser cuidadoso…además si hago feliz a la madre, seguramente eso es bueno para él también, no?" si no fuera por lo coloradas que deben estar mis mejillas ahora a causa del calor del momento, se daría cuenta que me ha hecho ruborizar…..No se me había ocurrido que el bebé podría sentir lo que siento yo….eso es extraño…..

Volteo mi rostro hacia atrás para verle y él aprovecha esto para cogerme en un beso. Su mano vuelve a mi pecho y lo masajea deliciosamente mientras su falo se frota entre mis muslos. De pronto, otra vez la punta se coloca en mi entrada y, muy lentamente, se va abriendo paso en mi interior. El gemido que doy, una mezcla de malestar y placer, es silenciado por su boca. Una vez que lo ha metido todo, se queda allí dentro sin moverse…..le siento presionar contra las paredes de mi interior, estrechándolas, y sin pensarlo, muevo mis caderas para obtener más fricción…..he esperado mucho por esto….

"….Jin-pa-chi…" me falta el aire y no puedo decirle lo que deseo, pero él entiende de inmediato. Sus embestidas son lentas pero firmes y profundas, y me quitan el aliento, más no me causan dolor. Poco a poco van aumentando en velocidad y fuerza, pero aún así no siento dolor, por el contrario, un tremendo placer me envuelve y pronto mi cuerpo comienza a dar espasmos mientras vocalizo mi placer….Jinpachi continúa moviéndose hasta vaciarse dentro de mí….su semilla caliente me llena pero él no sale de mi interior….su respiración agitada se mezcla con mis jadeos…..todo el cuerpo me quema…Jinpachi me llena de caricias y besos; sus brazos me cogen protectoramente…..así es como debería ser….ya no siento pesadez en mi corazón…Cuando me he calmado lo suficiente, decido hablar por fin….él dijo algo sobre el bebé hace poco….

"D-dijiste él….P-por qué piensas que va a ser un niño?...puede…puede ser una niña…..habría algún problema si lo fuera?" Jinpachi sale de mi interior despacio y me acomoda mejor entre sus brazos, cubriendo con una mano mi vientre y colocando su cabeza cerca a la mía….siento su aliento cerca de mi oído y tiemblo….Me repito que él no es como mi padre, que no va a mostrarse agresivo por no conseguir tener un hijo varón como hizo aquel hombre, pero igual quiero escuchar una respuesta de sus labios.

"Problema? No…niño o niña, mientras vengan de ti, serán perfectos….de hecho me entusiasmaría mucho que fuese niña…..tener una pequeña princesa jugando con sus muñecas en el cuarto, sería un gran cambio para este lugar….aunque cuando crezca deberé apartar a lo imbéciles que quieran meterse con ella….ojalá no sólo saque tu belleza sino también tu temperamento, así no tendré que preocuparme tanto…." Gertrude tiene razón, Jinpachi ha estado pensando bastante en el bebé desde que supiera que yo estaba embarazada…..ha pensado bastante a futuro, cómo será cuando crezca….como lo dice, tener una niña suena muy divertido…..me gustará confeccionar sus ropas mientras vaya creciendo…..será como cuando cosía ropa pequeña para mi muñeca….hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ese pasatiempo de mi infancia….

"Y si es niño, se parecerá a ti, no?...sería….sería bueno que la niña tuviera un hermano que le cuidara…si saca mi cabello rojo, seguro que le molestarán mucho…..los niños son malos…..si tuviera un hermano podría ayudarle hasta que ella sea capaz defenderse sola…..si es fuerte como tú, él podrá contra todos ellos…además entre dos ya no se sentirán solos….." aunque no suelo pensar a futuro, lo que acaba de decir sobre nuestra futura hija trae estos pensamientos a mi mente…..es tan irreal pensar en tener más hijos y cómo serán mientras vayan creciendo, pero la idea me gusta. Nunca había pensado en tales cosas antes….en formar una familia….Jinpachi nos cubre a ambos con una manta, me da la vuelta y, cogiéndome entre sus brazos, deposita un beso en mi frente….está contento….

"Sí…eso suena muy bien…" él apaga las velas y todo queda a oscuras…..tal vez hacer planes a futuro no es tan mala idea…..entre los dos podemos hacer que todo salga bien. Si tenemos todo pensado entonces va a ser más sencillo saber cómo manejar las cosas cuando llegue el momento.

Recuesto mi frente sobre su pecho y cierro los ojos…..no me había puesto a pensar en lo que serán mis deberes como madre de nuestro hijo o hija, pero esta idea nueva ya no me causa pánico….Jinpachi está conmigo para ayudarme y Gertrude, estoy segura, sabe lo que tengo que hacer….si pongo de mi parte podré aprender…..nunca imaginé que desearía aprender otra cosa que no fuera luchar pero supongo que la vida está llena de sorpresas….sin embargo, estoy contenta con el rumbo que ha tomado la mía ahora…

* * *

_**Tamat, Nanao, **__espero que este capítulo les haya reconciliado con el pirata XD la mala comunicación en una relación de pareja es problemática, pero la ausencia de comunicación es fatal U_U lo primero es más fácil de solucionar que lo segundo, no? :) así que todo bien por ahora XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana! _


	16. Chapter 16: We meet again

_ADVERTENCIAS: lemon_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"Anh! Nmgh! Ang!...no…no me sueltes..o…o me voy…ah!...a caer….." menciona jadeante Yuri, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas muy rosadas, a causa del esfuerzo que hace para montarme. Ella está sentada sobre mí, con sus hermosas piernas abiertas a ambos lados de mi pelvis, sus manos cogiendo fuerte mis brazos, mientras su cuerpo sube y baja rítmicamente. Sus pechos, ahora muy redondos y más grandes, saltan con cada movimiento de su cuerpo; su vientre, de gran tamaño, reposa seguramente sobre la parte baja de mi abdomen; y su caliente interior me aprieta placenteramente con cada movimiento que hace….ella, con sus cabellos rojos sueltos, y totalmente perdida en el placer, es una imagen cautivadora….

"No te voy a dejar ir….." ella abre un poco los ojos para verme, comprendiendo el doble sentido de mis palabras…..Esta posición es la más adecuada ahora que Yuri está casi por entrar a su octavo mes de embarazo. Le sujeto mejor de las caderas, indicándole que apoye sus manos en mis muslos, inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, y ella lo hace. La nueva posición toca ese sitio especial que le hace llegar al límite y gime en éxtasis. Su cuerpo tiembla y su interior me ajusta más. Le cojo de la cintura para ponerle derecha y no se caiga ahora que ya no tiene fuerzas, y así poder embestir su coño a gusto.

"—anh!...Jin-pa..anh!...Jinpachi…." Las cosas han ido maravillosamente bien desde hace más de un mes, desde que comenzáramos a tener relaciones nuevamente. Gertrude dice que a causa de los cambios que ocurren dentro de ella, ahora que ya se ha conectado con el bebé, es capaz de concentrarse mejor en otras emociones diferentes a las de antes, diferentes a su deseo de sangre. Aunque me encanta la fiera guerrera que es, este lado suyo, este lado más femenino y casi maternal que me ha mostrado, es por demás encantador.

"_dulce?!...tsk! yo no soy dulce! Y detesto los dulces para que lo sepas!...he estado comiendo bastantes dulces, pero no es por mí, es el bebé quien quiere comerlos y por eso lo hago! A mí nunca se me han antojado antes, así que debe ser el bebé quien los quiere….Ahora me siento feliz todo el tiempo, por eso no me enojo tanto ya que no tengo razones para hacerlo, pero eso no me hace una persona dulce, así que no me digas esas cosas…."_

Yuri siempre será ella misma y me gusta así como es, pero a pesar que no quiere admitirlo, está actuando algo distinto y estoy contento que sea a causa de nuestro hijo por nacer….escucharle decir que es feliz también me hace sentir bien. Y en verdad su deseo de pelear se ha esfumado, todo por el bien del bebé pues no quiere que salga lastimado….ya ni siquiera se asoma a vernos pelear cuando tratan de abordar el barco. Se queda en nuestra habitación, esperando tranquilamente a que vuelva y le diga que ya ha pasado el peligro. Sin embargo, tan sólo fue hace algunas semanas que se vio obligada a matar a alguien….

_Flashback_

"_Terminen de una vez y llévensela de aquí!" escucho la voz enfadada de Serika, y a pesar de que nunca le he escuchado molesta antes, lo que veo que ocurre a escasos metros de mí es lo que me deja boquiabierto. Dos hombres grandes sostienen a Yuri, uno le mantiene erguida, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, casi ahorcándole, mientras que el otro intenta abrir su kimono por detrás. Serika mira todo desde un costado, cogiendo su propio brazo el cual sangra profusamente. Luego de buscar a Yuri, a quien perdí de vista por un segundo mientras paseábamos por el mercado, no pensé encontrarle así._

"_Qué?! Aaahhh!" grita uno de los hombres que aprisiona a mi mujer, al momento que rompo el brazo con que trata de forzar a Yuri a abrir las piernas. Una vez que he quitado sus asquerosas manos de ella, uso mi rayo sobre él para matarle. De la sorpresa, el otro hombre se aleja de Yuri y yo aprovecho esto para cogerle del brazo para luego romper de una patada una de las piernas del sujeto y así no pueda escapar._

"_Por favor! No me mate!" grita el despreciable hombre, pero él puede esperar. Yuri se coge la cabeza y me enfurece descubrir que está sangrando un poco de allí. Deben haberle cogido de sorpresa y golpeado luego para atontarle. Llamo su nombre y ella demora en responder, pero una vez que lo hace puedo respirar aliviado. El sujeto caído todavía clama por su vida, pero lo más impactante es que asegura que Serika fue quien planeó todo._

"…_la mujer me trajo hasta aquí colocando un cuchillo sobre mi vientre…..Logré quitármela de encima, pero aparecieron estos dos…..planeaban secuestrarme para luego vender al bebé…bastardos!" Yuri se coge la cabeza y deja de hablar a causa de un mareo, pero ya he escuchado suficiente. Mato al hombre usando toda la fuerza de mi rayo sobre él, y escucho a Serika gritar horrorizada….no comprendo por qué ha hecho esto, pero igual compartirá el mismo destino que sus cómplices…._

"_Ella dijo que __yo__ había arruinado sus planes de que la convirtieras en __tu__ mujer….sabes de qué está hablando?" Yuri me mira fijamente; sus ojos verdes brillan con una furia asesina…..como si quisiera matarme sólo con su mirada….se ve hermosa así…..Respondo con la verdad, pues no sé de donde ha sacado Serika la idea de que yo la quería hacer mi mujer. Ella exclama que es imposible que yo sea feliz con una salvaje como Yuri, que sólo estaba haciéndome un favor deshaciéndome del bastardo que lleva dentro…esas son palabras que no perdono a nadie…._

"_Preciosa, quieres callarle la boca?...si estás muy cansada, yo lo haré por ti…" Yuri me sonríe predadoramente, coge la espada de mi cinturón y avanza hacia Serika quien grita, suplicando por mi ayuda. Yuri avanza sobre ella sin detenerse y le corta la garganta con la espada para silenciarla. Una vez que se ha callado, clava el arma 5 veces más en su pecho antes de doblarse un poco hacia adelante, visiblemente cansada. De un salto aparezco a su lado._

"_Estás bien?" ella toma un poco de aire y yo le ayudo a pararse bien._

"…_..me canso más rápido que antes…..pero matar a esta estúpida mujer me ha hecho bien….quiso hacerle daño a mi bebé!" su kimono está manchado con sangre, pero afortunadamente tiene varios más en el barco. Seguí el consejo de Gertrude y compramos varios pues se ajustan mejor a la forma que ha tomado su cuerpo. Yuri dice que son incómodos para caminar, pero que al menos no presionan su vientre como lo hacían sus otras ropas….Le cargo en brazos y vamos de regreso al barco…._

_Fin del flashback_

Yuri gime alto mientras continúo follando su coño. Aunque ahora soy yo quien hace todo el movimiento, se siente igual de bien dentro suyo. No sólo su vientre ha aumentado de tamaño, también ahora sus hinchados pechos botan algo parecido a la leche, y ella siente leves contracciones de vez en cuando. Yuri se asustó bastante con esto, pero Gertrude asegura que es normal, y que no se tratan de contracciones verdaderas como las que sentirá cuando esté por dar a luz…..no me imagino como se sentirá ella cuando llegue ese momento…..lo que experimenta ahora le duele bastante, aunque he conseguido aminorar su dolor cuidando de ella como me ha indicado mi vieja amiga que haga.

El cuerpo de Yuri tiembla y se contrae alrededor mío…otro orgasmo. Luce muy cansada ahora, como para mantenerse sentada encima de mí por más tiempo. Esa es otra cosa, ahora se cansa rápido y le cuesta respirar normalmente. Con mucho cuidado le levanto un poco, hasta liberar mi falo, y le doy la vuelta, recostando su espalda sobre mi pecho, para que descanse mejor mientras yo continúo.

"…Jinpachi….." su voz se oye débil pero su cuerpo pide más….ella es sorprendente…

"No te preocupes, deja que yo me haga cargo ahora….." Rodeo su cuerpo por encima de su vientre con mi brazo izquierdo, mientras acomodo sus caderas con mi otra mano. Ella está muy relajada, así que es sencillo para mí meter mi polla en su culo. Con el bebé tan próximo a nacer, preferimos terminar aquí para no irritar mucho el lugar por donde saldrá el niño. Ella gruñe un poquito cuando meto toda mi verga en su interior pero gime de placer al final…esa es mi señal para comenzar a moverme…..

Me alegró mucho escuchar que ella quiere quedarse conmigo sólo por mí…..es lo más cercano que ha estado a decirme que me ama. Escucharle hablar de planes futuros respecto a nosotros dos y el bebé por nacer es lo que me convenció que hablaba en serio…..incluso mencionó acerca de su interés por tener más hijos….increíblemente la idea no me pareció tan descabellada, aunque es pronto para pensar en eso. Con la ayuda de Gertrude hemos estado preparando uno de los cuartos en la casa de la anciana para estar listos para la venida del bebé. Yuri cose ropa, y hemos conversado acerca de algunos probables nombres. Gertrude casi se pone a llorar cuando Yuri le dijo que le gustaría que ella formara parte de la vida del bebé.

"_No sólo te lo pido porque voy a necesitar de tu ayuda…..he visto a otras familias y los niños parecen contentos cuando están con sus abuelos…yo nunca he tenido de eso, pero no me imagino una mejor persona para que sea la abuela de nuestro bebé….además, tienes las arrugas y todo eso….."_

La propuesta me cogió de sorpresa, pero le apoyé por completo. Yo no tengo experiencia en ser padre, así que sería bueno tener cerca a alguien mayor que sabe de estas cosas; además Yuri le ha cogido cariño especial a la anciana y se ha convertido en algo muy parecido a una madre para ella….necesita a alguien así en su vida, permanentemente….alguien que pueda orientarle de maneras que yo no puedo. Como Yuri no podrá viajar una vez que nazca el bebé, nos quedaremos con Gertrude los primeros meses, hasta que se recupere….y por supuesto que me quedaré con ellas para ayudar…Estoy algo nervioso con lo que ha de venir, pero es emocionante a la vez….creo que Yuri y yo hacemos un buen equipo.

"…abre un poco más tus piernas, preciosa….ya falta poco….." cojo con una mano uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la otra estimulo su clítoris y ella comienza a gemir muy alto. Mis embestidas se tornan más rápidas y la cama cruje bastante debajo nuestro….la tormenta que hay fuera no dejará que ningún sonido deje esta habitación…a los pocos minutos, me corro dentro de su culo, y ella tira su cabeza hacia atrás, completamente exhausta.

"Intenta calmar tu respiración….así está mejor…." Beso su mejilla, su cuello, su hombro, acariciando su vientre, para tratar de calmarle…sus jadeos bajan en frecuencia y volumen de a pocos….No me imagino al lado de otra persona ahora que le tengo a ella. Atravesamos por algunas dificultades, pero las cosas no podrían estar marchando mejor. Yuri se pone celosa con facilidad, es algo que he notado últimamente ya que no se molesta en ocultarlo…..ella es así y le adoro por eso. Si bien ponía mala cara cuando se me acercaba una de las chicas que frecuentaba antes, después de lo que ocurrió con Serika, no se aparta de mi lado cuando salimos a pasear o comer fuera.

"_No es que me incomode tu comportamiento, pero sabes que a mí no me interesa ninguna de esas mujeres, verdad? No ahora que te tengo a ti."_

"_Sí, bueno, eso será cierto, pero no quiero que esas tipas se hagan ideas que no son, como esa zorra que me atacó. Dijo que nadie creía que ibas en serio conmigo porque no era tu tipo, y que sólo me mantenías a tu lado porque me embaracé para retenerte. Si no me ven contigo, pensarán que esas cosas son ciertas….y ya estuvimos separados bastante tiempo, así que…."_

"_Ey, no hay manera que piensen eso….a quienes me han preguntado por ti les he dicho que eres mi esposa…..y saben muy bien que yo no bromeo sobre esas cosas…."_

Yuri se quedó muda cuando le dije eso, pero no reaccionó mal, sólo estaba sorprendida. Si bien el matrimonio no es importante para mí, sí lo es para la sociedad, y no quiero que gente estúpida insulte y moleste a Yuri cuando no estoy cerca por considerarla una cualquiera, sólo por estar embarazada sin estar casada. Yuri entendió esto y estuvo de acuerdo….no me ha dicho qué piensa sobre el matrimonio, pero tenemos muchas otras cosas de qué preocuparnos por el momento. De todas maneras, frente a los demás, somos esposos.

"…tengo sueño…."

"Entonces duerme….mañana llegamos a Japón…..necesitas todas tus fuerzas si quieres disfrutar de nuestra corta estadía allí….." Yuri asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados…está exhausta. Le coloco de lado sobre la cama y cubro su cuerpo con el mio, por detrás, para protegerle del frío. Ya los días no son tan soleados como antes y las noches son bastante frías…..no voy a correr el riesgo de que se enferme…. Vamos a Japón, entre otras cosas, para que Yuri coma el unagui que tanto le gusta. Todavía tiene antojos y yo no pienso negarle ninguno. Si quiere comer eso, volveremos a tierras japonesas para que lo coma, preparado de la manera que le gusta.

Hace mucho tiempo que no volvemos allí, no desde que meses atrás visitáramos Okinawa, pero es un distrito ubicado en una isla cercana a la isla principal, así que no cuenta…..mientras estemos allá, vamos a hacer mucho dinero comerciando con las cosas que tenemos…..la vamos a pasar muy bien, en aquel sitio bastante alejado de Ueda y el imbécil de su Lord.

**Saizou's POV**

"Saizouuuu…estoy cansada de caminar….no podemos detenernos a comer algo en el pueblo que hay allí?..." lloriquea Izanami por enésima vez de lo que va en el día. Es insoportable…

"Yo nunca pedí que vinieras con nosotros….tú misma te ofreciste a acompañarnos así que aguántate…." Bufo aunque tratando de controlar mi temperamento. La verdad hemos caminado bastante, también estoy cansado, pero es mejor continuar pues estamos muy pero muy lejos de Ueda y su castillo…..aquel estúpido pirata, conocido de Kakei-san, quien prometió esperar por nosotros, se marchó una vez que vio que había gente persiguiéndonos….traicionero!

"Saizou, no creo que sea mala idea detenernos a comer algo…..necesitamos de nuestras energías para seguir nuestro recorrido…." Asevera Kakei, quien no parece en nada afectado por como resultaron las cosas. _"Así es…no todos los piratas son como Jinpachi….no todos te ayudan porque les digas que hay una mujer hermosa a quien puedes presentarle…"_ fue su respuesta cuando quedamos varados en tierras enemigas por confiar en aquel pirata, a quien supuestamente conocía bien….no ahondé más en el tema, pues se nota que Kakei-san está todavía afectado por la manera en que resultaron las cosas con Jinpachi…..

"Bien, vamos….pero apenas terminemos de comer, continuamos. Oh! Y nada de pedir cosas caras…no contamos con mucho dinero…." Sólo era una misión de reconocimiento. Íbamos a entrar en tierras de Tokugawa, haciéndonos pasar por viajeros errantes, observar cómo se estaban armando, y volver de inmediato. Para mí era la oportunidad perfecta para alejarme de Hanzo, quien está casi todos los días sobre mí…..demasiado cerca…..con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro….tocándome más de la cuenta….De pensar en él se me erizan los pelos….

"Vamos!~~" Izanami coge mi brazo y me jala en dirección del pueblo. Si bien hace poco renegué del hecho que nos haya acompañado, estoy aliviado que lo haya hecho pues no me hubiese sentido tranquilo con dejarla en el mismo lugar que Hanzo, sin que yo esté allí para vigilarle. Sin embargo, Kakei-san es un compañero de viaje excelente…..a pesar de la situación, hace que mantenga mi concentración en nuestro objetivo…..valoro su ayuda…

Llegamos al pueblo y es igual que los otros que hemos visto hasta ahora, nada nuevo que llame la atención de él. Avanzamos por las calles, en busca del mercado y le hallamos pronto. Hay mucha gente como era de esperarse y los sitios para comer están llenos. Mierda! El olor a comida ha despertado mi apetito y no creo que pueda esperar mucho para probar algún bocado…..la comida se ve deliciosa pero nos tendremos que conformar con lo que podamos pagar con el poco dinero que tenemos….vaya…..

Mientras observo los puestos de comida, buscando uno que pudiese tener algún sitio vacío, doy con algo bastante familiar….cabellos rojos y largos. Una persona está sentada en una mesa, supuestamente comiendo (no puedo saberlo pues está de espaldas a mí), vistiendo un kimono bastante elegante (y caro), y lleva además sus cabellos rojos sujetos en una cola alta. Inmediatamente la imagen de Kamanosuke salta a mi cabeza y me abro paso por entre la multitud para acercarme a esa persona, aunque conscientemente sé que es improbable que se trate de ese pervertido…..de quien no sé nada desde hace meses.

"Saizou?" murmura Izanami, pero no me detengo. Hace varios meses que Kamanosuke abandonó el castillo de Ueda, sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie. A pesar de que sabía que sería inútil tratar de ubicarle, igual le busqué por días, con ayuda de Sasuke, pero no conseguí nada….se había esfumado en el aire y nadie daba cuenta de su paradero. Alguien como Kamanosuke resalta entre la multitud así que si nadie le había visto sólo significaba que había desaparecido. Llegué a pensar que alguien le había atacado, y temí lo peor, pero ningún cuerpo fue hallado en la vecindad. Al final me di por vencido, pero no hay día que no piense en él y me pregunte por su paradero…..no sólo porque Yukimura me culpó, sorprendentemente, de la partida abrupta del chico….a pesar de lo loco y molesto que era, sentía que Kamanosuke era mi responsabilidad….bueno, se estaba quedando en Ueda únicamente por mí, así que me correspondía vigilarle, no? Además soy el jodido líder y todo eso….

"Kamanosuke!" digo fuerte y claro, bastante cerca de la persona que ha llamado mi atención, sorprendiendo a la gente que está cerca. Luego de conversar con Sasuke y éste me dijera el estado en que vio a Kamanosuke por última vez, luego de que peleáramos, me hizo sentir algo muy parecido a la culpa….me sentí mal de hecho, por haber sido tan injusto con él…sin embargo, ahora no siento culpa, más bien algo de molestia…yo preocupado por él y el pervertido dándose la gran vida aquí! Al menos pudo haber dicho que se iba, como una persona normal!

"Sa-saizou?..." definitivamente es la voz de Kamanosuke….mis sospechas terminan de confirmarse cuando él voltea la cara y algo de su torso, hacia atrás, para poder verme. Su cabello está más largo y el panecillo que tiene en la boca cubre en algo su cara, pero es él….su tatuaje es inconfundible…sus ojos están muy abiertos, pues en definitiva no esperaba verme nuevamente. Hn! Este idiota! Ahora va a tener que escuchar lo que tengo que decir….marcharse de esa manera y sin decir nada!…lo mal que me sentía tiempo atrás ahora sólo se manifiesta como enojo. Sólo él consigue fastidiarme tanto!

"Kamanosuke!" exclaman al unísono Izanami y Kakei apenas aparecen a mi lado, pero yo les ignoro. Tengo cosas que sacar de mi pecho.

"Entonces aquí es donde te has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo! Crees que simplemente puedes desaparecer y esperar que nadie lo note?! Pensamos que te habían matado o algo peor! Idiota!" ok, eso sonó como un reproche pero no como la llamada de atención que yo tenía planeada. En verdad me preocupó que desapareciera así…..el verle vivo, y bien me tranquiliza, aunque también me cabrea bastante.

"Yo…ey! A quién llamas idiota?! Y yo no me estaba escondiendo! Menos de ti! Tú eres quien escapa de mí siempre!...si lo que quieres es pelear tendrás que esperar…..no estoy en condiciones ahora, pero te aseguro que he mejorado y la próxima vez te haré morder el polvo!" cómo que no está en condiciones? Kamanosuke termina de darse la vuelta para gritarme todo esto en ese tono molesto y chillón de otras veces. Una vez que lo hace, mi mirada va de frente a su abdomen…..uh?

"Oye, qué cosa te has puesto allí? Qué es esto? Es un truco o qué?" exclamo más curioso que enfadado ahora. De un loco como él puedo esperar cualquier cosa. Puede estar guardando algo peligroso bajo sus ropas, para destrozar este lugar una vez que haya terminado de comer y así no pagar la cuenta. No sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, ni tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Estiro mi mano con intención de abrir su kimono por delante y sacar aquello que lleva debajo, pero cuando mi palma le toca allí, una sensación de peligro detiene mis acciones…..

"Será mejor que retires tu mano de mi esposa, o voy a tener que sacártela, Saizou….." esa voz…alejo mi mano y retrocedo unos pasos, sólo para quedar frente a frente con Jinpachi…qué hace él aquí?...y acaba de decir que Kamanosuke es su….esposa?! Escucho a Kamanosuke insultarme, a la vez que cubre su abultado vientre con ambas manos…sus mejillas se ponen levemente rojas y me mira con recelo. Kakei-san, Izanami y yo recién entonces caemos en cuenta acerca de los otros cambios en el cuerpo de Kamanosuke…..tiene pechos ahora, y bastante grandes pues su kimono no les cubre del todo.

"Estás embarazada!" exclama muy sorprendido Kakei, sorprendido y muy confundido, al igual que Izanami, lo puedo ver es sus rostros…yo debo lucir igual….Si bien siempre supe que Kamanosuke era mujer, es un gran shock descubrir que está esperando un bebé y que ahora es la esposa del pirata….a quien tampoco pensé volver a ver nunca más…..qué está pasando aquí?!

"Me hiciste tirar mi panecillo!" chilla enfadado-enfadada Kamanosuke. Efectivamente, de la sorpresa que se llevó cuando toqué su vientre con mi mano, soltó el panecillo que tenía en la boca, el cual cayó al suelo. Jinpachi le alcanza una canasta con varios más dentro y un plato de comida, y Kamanosuke los toma de inmediato y se los mete a la boca. Se le ve contenta comiendo, pero mastica más despacio que la velocidad con que se mete comida a la boca…..

"No me sorprende que estés tan gorda comiendo de esa manera…..si sigues así te vas a poner toda redonda como la vieja de allá." Menciono señalando a una mujer bastante voluminosa que está sentada en una mesa alejada de la suya. No sé por qué la loca quiere ahora que se refieran a ella como mujer (puede ser por su embarazo, no sé), pero igual decido seguirle la corriente como otras veces. Kamanosuke pone una cara bastante cómica cuando ve a la señora y deja de comer de golpe…..lo dije para fastidiarle, en parte….Extrañaba hacer eso…..hasta el momento en que me tira un panecillo a la cara….me coge de sorpresa así que me da de lleno.

"Qué mie-¡!"

"No es verdad! Ni tampoco es mi culpa que tenga tanta hambre! El bebé es quien tiene hambre, por eso como!" chilla Kamanosuke, quien luce muy molesta ahora, pero se calma pronto cuando Jinpachi coloca una mano sobre su cabeza y le dice que no está gorda y que continúa siendo igual de hermosa.

"Ella está saludable y eso es todo lo que importa. Si quieren quedarse a comer con nosotros, será mejor que no le hagan molestar….hemos venido aquí a relajarnos….." aunque no lo pide abiertamente, aceptamos su invitación a comer, especialmente cuando dice que pagará por todo. Por Kami! Me muero de hambre! Lo de Kamanosuke puede esperar hasta que llene mi hambriento estómago.

Jinpachi se sienta al lado de Kamanosuke, frente a nosotros y pide que traigan más comida a la mesa. Nos atienden de inmediato pues parece que ellos son clientes regulares de este lugar…..desde hace cuánto tiempo estarán por aquí? Kamanosuke está concentrada en su plato de comida y no nota la manera en que el pirata le mira…..está feliz…..hasta orgulloso, diría yo…..Cuando voltea a vernos, su rostro cambia pero no nos demuestra hostilidad. No está fumando…..debe ser por Kamanosuke que no lo hace, pero aún así es raro verle sin un cigarrillo en la boca. Cuando colocan mi plato frente a mí, me aguanto las ganas de empezar a comer exactamente con la misma voracidad de Kamanosuke….huele tan bien! No he comido nada así de bueno desde que dejáramos Ueda.

Kakei-san le relata a Jinpachi cómo es que llegamos aquí, todo, y por supuesto también le habla de ese pirata que nos abandonó. Jinpachi se ríe pero dice que tuvimos suerte, pues él pudo muy bien capturarnos y entregarnos a nuestros perseguidores…afirma que si no lo hizo debe ser porque quiere evitar problemas con esa gente…..tiene sentido. Pronto la conversación cambia de rumbo y volvemos a tocar el tema de Kamanosuke y…su embarazo.

"Te puedo llamar ahora Kama-chan? Como eres chica, no hay problema y te queda muy lindo~~" pregunta demasiado sonriente Izanami…..recién se habrán dado cuenta que es una chica, y parece que quieren tratarle como harían con cualquier otra chica, tanto Izanami como Kakei-san, pero para mí sigue siendo la misma persona de siempre….alisto mi arma para la inevitable amenaza sobre la vida de Izanami.

"El que sea una mujer, no quiere decir que permitiré que me llames de esa manera tan ridícula! Además…..mi nombre es Yuri….y si te atreves a decirme Yuri-chan o algo igual de estúpido, te destrozaré!...una vez que nazca el bebé, por supuesto…" Kama- Yuri está actuando de una manera más calmada de la que esperaba…Yuri….ese nombre le queda mucho mejor….Si mal no recuerdo era lo que usaba como apellido…..estoy muy cansado como para escuchar la historia detrás de eso así que me muerdo la lengua. Mientras no abra su bocota, ese nombre va muy bien con su delicada y maternal apariencia…..

"….nunca pensé que te comprometerías con alguien alguna vez…y ahora…..no ha pasado ni un año desde que te fueras y ya estás casado y esperando un hijo….cómo sucedió?" comenta asombrado Kakei-san…..ni Jinpachi ni Yuri comentan al respecto, al menos nada claro que responda la pregunta….Ahora que lo pienso, en verdad es extraño…..el pirata estaba detrás de Ana todo el tiempo que permaneció en el castillo. Es más! Hasta golpeó a Yukimura por defenderla! No ha pasado ni un año de aquello y ya ha tomado como mujer a otra, y a Yuri entre todas!...acaso….acaso luego del rechazo de Ana tomó a Yuri como premio consuelo? Le habrá convencido con engaños a tener sexo, y le embarazó para retenerle? O fue él quien se la llevó de Ueda y, al ser más fuerte, le obligó a convertirse en su mujer?

Mil cosas pasan por mi cabeza, pero en ninguna concibo que Kama-Yuri, la persona que he conocido todo este tiempo, consienta y quiera libremente convertirse en madre de un niño y menos parirlo….tampoco convertirse en la mujer de alguien. Si ese pirata le forzó o le convenció con engaños…..ella no es muy lista y es bastante menor que Jinpachi…sería sencillo v- Tsk! Algo siniestro debe haber ocurrido, pero lo más preocupante aquí es que alguien como ella vaya a convertirse en madre…qué sabe Yuri sobre eso?! No quiero pensar en la vida que tendrá ese bebé en sus manos…..

"Jinpachi….sobre lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos….sólo quería-" menciona de repente Kakei-san, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"No hay nada que hablar, Kakei. Eso ya quedó atrás y no quiero pensar más en eso. Tal vez no estemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero no por eso no voy a tenderles una mano, por el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Si lo desean, puedo llevarles hasta Ueda, pero no pidan que vayamos con ustedes…no quiero volver a pisar ese sitio, además tenemos cosas más importante de qué ocuparnos ahora…." El pirata habla en plural y no le pregunta en ningún momento a Yuri si desea volver o no a Ueda con nosotros….esto no me gusta, en especial porque ella no dice nada. Jinpachi se pone de pie y ayuda a Yuri a levantarse. Le coloca un abrigo con capucha encima, uno blanco, muy bonito, que combina con su kimono, y se ponen en marcha.

Acepto su oferta de inmediato pues no veo cómo podríamos regresar pronto a Ueda sin no es por barco, y con todo, no hay otro pirata en quien confía más que él. Volver es lo más importante ahora, lo otro puede esperar. Nos ponemos en marcha rumbo al barco, y aunque Izanami quiere obligarnos a conversar, haciendo ella la mayor parte de la conversación, es evidente que todos tenemos cosas en nuestra mente…..salvo Yuri. Ella le dice cosas ofensivas a Izanami cuando no está de acuerdo con algo que comenta, pero no trata de matarle….aunque eso es un alivio, es demasiado extraño de su parte como para mantenerme tranquilo.

Yo siempre supe que Yuri era mujer, se lo dije en su cara, una y otra vez, y frente a todos. Allá ellos si no me creyeron. El que le siguiera el juego y le tratara como hombre no quiere decir nada…mi maestro me aconsejó varias veces que a los locos hay que seguirles la corriente, y esa chica está muy mal de la cabeza. Su carácter molestoso es algo que me provocaba estar alejado de ella pues no quería quedar atrapado en su locura y sus tonterías, sin embargo debo admitir que le he echado de menos…..en un modo extraño que no me atrevo de definir….

"Yuri….por qué dejaste Ueda?..." pregunta de repente Izanami y todo queda en silencio. Nosotros sabemos por qué Jinpachi se marchó, pero lo de Yuri es todo un misterio….si, le traté mal. Yukimura me culpó de haberle *ahuyentado*, pero no creo haberle tratado peor que otras veces…fui injusto con ella pero no le traté peor creo yo…..no puede haberse ido por eso…..El encontrarles juntos es por demás sospechoso, y más aún por cómo les hemos hallado….todas las preguntas que me hacía hace poco regresan con fuerza a mi mente.

"Necesito una razón? Y aunque la tuviera por qué mierda te la diría! Tsk!" brama Yuri, e Izanami viene corriendo a mi lado, lloriqueando sobre cómo Yuri ha sido cruel con ella. No le presto atención, y aunque Yuri se atreviera a atacar a Izanami, no podría interferir como otras veces y atacarle. Muy aparte que Jinpachi me contaría la cabeza por siquiera intentarlo, yo no voy a golpear a una mujer embarazada, por el motivo que sea.

Llegamos al barco y Jinpachi pone todo en marcha luego de acompañar a Yuri a su cuarto para que descanse. En verdad estaba ansioso de escuchar una respuesta verdadera de la boca de Yuri, sobre el motivo de su partida. Será que Jinpachi le ha pedido que mantenga la boca cerrada? Se ven felices juntos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que Yuri ha venido aquí a la fuerza…ella estaba obsesionada con matarme en una gloriosa batalla. Por muy loco que su deseo fuese, Yuri es demasiado testaruda para entender razones y cambiar de parecer…..no creo que Jinpachi haya podido decirle algo para traerle con él a su barco, voluntariamente…..por más fastidiosa que sea, me siento responsable por ella pues fue por mí fue que vino a Ueda….y conoció a ese pirata…..así que tengo que saber lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

El barco zarpa por fin y pronto vemos mar por todas partes. Kakei se lleva a Jinpachi a otro lado para conversar, así que Izanami y yo nos quedamos solos. Ella me habla mientras vemos el mar desde una parte aislada del barco. Luego de varios minutos allí, volvemos a la cubierta y me sorprende ver a Yuri tirada en el suelo, boca arriba….no se mueve! Cuando estoy a punto de correr en su dirección para auxiliarle, una mano en mi hombro me detiene….es Jinpachi.

"No sucede nada. A Yuri le dan bochornos y cuando eso ocurre, sale a dormir a la cubierta….no le gusta que le despierten cuando está descansando…..Ya te dije que la única condición para que viajen en mi barco es que no le molesten, así que es mejor que la cumplan…." Su tono es ameno pero siento la amenaza…..

A los pocos minutos vemos a Yuri despertar y como una tortuga a la que han puesto al revés, no puede levantarse. Jinpachi aparece rápidamente a su lado y le tiende una mano. Su barriga está muy grande, y resalta aún más cuando se estira como gato para desperezarse…..viste un kimono y está arreglada como una chica pero sigue siendo la misma persona de siempre…..una bravucona…..sonrío sin proponérmelo, pero afortunadamente nadie lo nota.

"Oye! Tío! Qué me miras tanto?!" pregunta fastidiada Yuri, mirando en dirección de Kakei-san….quien observa detenidamente a Yuri de arriba abajo, prestando mayor atención a su abultado vientre. De entre todos, Kakei-san es el más impactado con la noticia de que Kamanosuke es en verdad una mujer.

"….estás enorme….." Kakei habla bajo pero Yuri le escucha….y un aura deprimente le rodea en el acto…al parecer es muy sensible respecto a su aspecto, quién lo diría…..Jinpachi le menciona que no haga caso, pues se ve igual de increíble así como está…en eso le coge de la nuca y le da un beso en la boca, que nos sorprende a todos. Kakei-san desvía la mirada, abochornado; Izanami se sonroja y se tapa la cara con las manos, pero sigue viendo a través de sus dedos; yo….yo les quedo mirando fijamente…..

Cuando el beso termina, Yuri hace algo que nunca le he visto hacer antes, no frente a mí…..ella sonríe, una sonrisa dulce no de esas locas que me da….está feliz…..

* * *

_**Tamat, Dark Wolf, **__gracias por escribir :D creo que a todos les ha caído bien Yuri como mamá XD aunque las hormonas le tienen diferente, sigue siendo muy ella :3 el bebé de ambos será precioso/a XD Las cosas están bien por ahora, pero….seguirán igual?_

_Lo que tanto habían pedido en un inicio: la aparición de los otros Braves XD qué sucederá ahora?_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


End file.
